Live My Dreams
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Years have passed in the Underground and Sarah has grown up. Jareth still feels for her, but he is beginning to dream new dreams and with someone else. JarethXOC Complete! :D
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow, the first part of my fist story on fanfic! Yes, this is a JarethXOC story. I don't think there are nearly enough of them. No, I don't have anything against JarethXSarah pairings. Maybe I'll write a Jareth/Sarah story someday but for now, enjoy this one! I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters or the songs that I mention from time to time but I do own the names of some of the countries mentioned and my OCs. On with the show! (Title is a David Bowie song)**

Prologue

She had had enough. She informed the servant overseeing the household affairs of her intending to depart and that same day left. There was no way in either the Aboveground or Underground that she would work for such a spoiled Fay like the Lady Vondiva ever again!

Wandering through the kingdom Oyhbtedu, she pondered her fate. She needed a job, of that she was certain. Where and to whom she should turn for employment was the problem. She had tried - unsuccessfully - at several shops and even in some of the homes of lesser Fays in search of a position, but _that woman_ had managed to slander the unfortunate servant girl's reputation all over Oyhbtedu!

It appeared that she could not acquire a steady job in her native country. She did not trust the surrounding countries for her employment hunt, for Lady Vondiva's influence in the courts of Uydtirr, Oyhnuma, and Alacd was great. The farther away from Lady Vondiva's circle of power, the better the girl's chances.

Calling her childhood geography lessons to mind, she considered which countries she would find her luck in. _Why not the country of the Goblins? Surely there are Fays in the Goblin City in need of - well - a non-goblin house maid._ Her thoughts agreed with her logic and without a second thought on the matter, the determined traveler turned her feet towards her new fate.

~*~/*\~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Kindess of a Stranger

**Author's note: Yay! First chapter is up. I hope you all like it so far. Comments/feedback welcome. If any of you are interested in being my beta let me know. :) Don't worry, Jareth will come up soon... probably next chapter. So yeah, I don't own the Labyrinth, the characters from the movie, or any of David Bowie songs. I DO own all countries mentioned (accept Labyrinth duh) and the OCs. Okay, on with the show! :D**

Chapter 1: Kindness of a Stranger

The shadows shortened, leaving pitiful goblins without shelter from the uncomfortable heat. The stone streets burned the bare feet of several unwise creatures who dared to wander about the crowded market place. The close proximity of bodies only made the citizens even more irritable.

One travel weary girl made her way through the disgruntled masses, earning angry words and kicks for her stumbling steps. Bleary-eyed she shuffled over to a vacant doorstep which was free of goats, chickens, and goblins. Sinking down to rest, she scanned the streets for the face of a Fay. So far, her luck had been bad. _Perhaps it was a bad idea to come here._ She shook her head, letting out a world-weary sigh. "I should have stayed in Oyhbtedu." The wretched girl mumbled as she stared at her dirty hands.

"So far from home girlie!" A scratchy voice exclaimed from behind her. Looking up, her wide gray eyes found the face of a brown, wrinkly goblin woman.

Standing abruptly, the girl bobbed a curtsy. "I am terribly sorry for darkening your doorstep ma'am!"

The elderly goblin cackled tugging at the girl's wrinkled dress in an attempt to get her to come back. "I'm no ma'am girlie! Just Scree." Waving her fat hand in a motion to follow, Scree pushed her door open wider. "Come in come in! Have some tea." The girl ducked her head as she entered, not about to pass up the first charitable act shown to her since she had left Lady Vondiva's home. Scree followed, closing the door behind her. "What be yer name girlie?"

"Shaylee." The shy young woman replied as she settled onto a stool, hoping it would be able to hold her up. Glancing at the kettle sitting over a dying fire she swallowed, the dry walls of her throat scratching against each other. "Not to so sound ungrateful, but do you have any water? I would much rather have something cool to drink."

The old goblin shrugged her shoulders, "Water not cool. Have no ice to cool with. Tea?" Scree offered a cracked cup filled with the amber liquid with a cheerfully crooked smile. Shaylee accepted it, thinking that something to parch her thirst was better than nothing at all. The goblin went to sit down in a wobbly rocking chair with her own cup before repeating her earlier question. "Why Shaylee so far from sprite kin?"

The young woman's eyes widened once again, "How did you know I am a Sprite?"

Scree pointed unashamedly at the stunned girl's head. "Ears. They be longer than regular Fay's ears."

Reaching up a hand, Shaylee rubbed her right ear in a self-conscientious manner. "I almost forgot about these." She mumbled sadly before returning her gaze to her hostess. "Well - to answer your question, I'm looking for work. I could not keep a job in my home country due to - a very unjust employer of mine who decided to make my life miserable."

"What kind of work you want?" Scree questioned further, taking another sip of her tea.

"House or maid work preferably, but I'll take any position I can find!" Shaylee declared before sipping tentatively the herbal concoction she held in her hands. She found that she liked it and was in the process of informing her hostess when she noticed that the goblin had started to tap a stubby finger on her cracked lips, a thoughtful glint in her brown eyes. The sprite watched curiously, wondering what the small creature was pondering.

"I have friend!" Scree announced, sitting up straight, a look of excitement on her face. "She in charge of maids. Come with me and we see if she find you job!" The old goblin woman hopped off her perch and hurried to clear the cups of their contents.

Shock was once again apparent on Shaylee's pale face. "Why would you help me like this?"

"You nice girlie." The goblin woman nodded her head sagely as if this explained everything. "Come come! Must hurry." The pair scurried out of the house with Scree leading the way boldly through the streets.

As they continued on through the Goblin City, Shaylee noticed, with growing unease, that they were slowly but surely getting closer to the castle in the center of the city. Glancing nervously down at the goblin, who did not reach higher than the sprite's waist, shuffling quickly beside her. "Scree, where does your friend work?"

A grubby hand pointed towards the massive structure they were heading towards. "At Goblin King's castle!" Scree swelled up in pride, "She in charge of everybody that works in castle!" Shaylee gulped back a worried lump that had lodged itself in her throat. She had made her way this far, why not continue?

~*~/*\~*~

A Fay woman, with dark brown hair piled up in a bun on top of her head, stood with a scroll of paper in a large room which had food supplies in boxes and barrels stacked almost to the ceiling. She had been recording the pantry's stock all that morning and had finally finished the arduous task. Her pointed ears caught the slap of feet against cobble stone coming down the stairway, causing her to turn to look expectantly at the open door. A young goblin maid shuffled in, her mouth already opening to deliver her news. "Blythe lady! Scree come visit."

The woman cocked her head, acknowledging that she had heard. She followed the maid out of the pantry, wondering what had brought Scree today. Blythe knew that the goblin did not always come for a simple visit, and today felt no different. Upon entering the kitchen where several servants bustled about, Blythe's curiosity rose at the sight of her _two_ guests.

"Blythe!" Scree exclaimed coming to wrap her stubby arms around the Fay woman's waist.

Smiling down at the goblin, Blythe patted her hand on Scree's back. "I am glad to see you too friend. What bring you here?" Her brown eyes darted to glance at the silent sprite hanging back shyly. _No doubt the child tricked Scree into bringing her along. She must be seeking employment - or her master sent her here to spy on the king._ Blythe frowned slightly. She had had too many girls come in that sought exactly that.

"Talk," Scree replied, breaking the Fay from her thoughts. "Introduce Shaylee." Turning, she waved the hesitant girl over. "Come come girlie! This be Blythe."

Bobbing into a curtsy, Shaylee greeted the intimidating woman before her. "Hello ma'am."

Nodding her head as way of her own greeting, Blythe decided it would be best to speak privately with her guests so the gossiping tongues of Fays and goblins would not receive more kindling. Turning to the goblin maid who had notified her of Scree's arrival, Blythe gave her instructions. "Tiggy, I'll be in my room with my company. Should anyone need me, try to control the situation - unless it is an emergency. In that case come find me." Pausing she glanced over at Shaylee then returned her attention to the maid. "If the king sends for me come get me." Glancing once again at Shaylee, Blythe made a quick observation of the sprite. The young woman appeared to have travelled a great deal and was in need of rest, a bath, and refreshments. Not one to make a guest, no matter how questionable their presence, uncomfortable, Blythe added, "And bring some small snacks and a pitcher of lemonade to my room please Tiggy." Extending her arm, the Fay beckoned the goblin and sprite to follow. As they walked through the halls, passing rooms that the servants lived in, Blythe spared another inspection of the sprite. _Where did Scree pick this child up? Her attire is entirely different to me. She is a sprite - but not like a sprite I have ever seen._ Shaylee did indeed have peculiar features. Low Fays usually had dark looks, like Blythe's brown hair, eyes, and tanned skin, but Shaylee had gray eyes, auburn hair, and pale skin. _Very peculiar._ Blythe left off on that thought as she turned to open the door to her room.

Once inside her room, she offered the only chairs to her guests while she took a seat on the bed. Blythe now had a better vantage point with which she could watch the sprite and it seemed that the young woman was taking in her surroundings with a look akin to awe. "You have a lovely room ma'am." Shaylee breathed out, taking in the plush carpet with intricate designs laid out on the stone floor. Paintings of places the sprite had never seen hung on the walls, adding color to the gray stone.

"I am glad you approve. The king provides for the needs of his servants quite well." Cocking her head, Blythe added, "And Shaylee, please call me Blythe. The servants under me do so, and I would have a friend of Scree's do the same."

What surprised the Fay woman was the glisten of tears that appeared in the sprite's gray eyes as the girl whispered, "Thank you." Blythe puzzled as to the reason for the girl's sudden emotion, but it really was no great phenomenon if one truly knew Shaylee very well. The kindness shown to the sprite that day was the most she had experienced for a great deal of her life, and it all seemed like a long lost dream to her.

Blythe did not have long to ponder over the tears for very long, for the traces disappeared as quickly as they had come at the sound of a knock on the door. The wooden entrance opened as Tiggy entered with a tray of small foods and a few cups standing next to a pitcher filled with the yellow liquid requested.

Blythe waited till the maid had left and her guests had begun helping themselves to the refreshments offered before she spoke again. "What did you want to talk about Scree?"

Scree wasted no time either. "Girlie need work." She did not look up from her inspection of the cucumber sandwich she held. To those around the goblin, it appeared that she was debating with herself whether it was edible or not.

So Blythe had been right. Shaylee had taken advantage of Scree's friendship to gain a job. Turning to the sprite with a less than kind expression on her face, Blythe was once again surprised. A crimson blush had painted the sprite's face. "I never thought Scree meant to bring me here! I assumed she had a friend that worked for a rich family in the city and never would have been as presumptuous as to come directly here. I would have been content as a clerk in a shop in the city!"

The outburst sounded heartfelt to Blythe's ears, but she wasn't entirely sure she believed the sprite. "From your appearance you seem to have travelled a long way. Why did you not find employment near you own home?" She asked suspicion evident in her demeanor.

"My former employer was making it difficult to find a job." Shaylee said, glancing down at the tall glass she held in her hands.

Blythe nodded understandingly. It was true that Fays - if Shaylee's employer had been one - could be hard masters and often times made work hard for the Low Fays in their service. If Shaylee had managed to slight her former employer, than life could have been made rough during and after her time there. Blythe once again tucked that thought and information away to continue her questioning. "How did you happen to meet Scree?"

Smiling, Shaylee replied, "It was an accident really. You see it was crowded in the market place, and Scree's doorway was open and vacant, so I thought I could sit and rest in the shade for a moment. Scree overheard me talking to myself and offered to let me inside for tea."

Wincing, the Fay nodded again. It certainly sounded like something Scree would do. Invite a seemingly helpless beggar off the street and learn of their problems - trying to solve them as best as she knew how. Scree had brought several girls to Blythe before, and many times the girls had been good workers. The Fay woman had to admit that the goblin had a good eye for the hard workers. _Perhaps - perhaps this girl has potential._ Blythe cast a glance at Scree, who was still ignoring the conversation as best she could. "Well," Blythe started slowly, "perhaps I could find you a job - however," she warned as Shaylee's face lit up in a grin, "I will need to know who your former employer is so that I can learn more about your records as a maid."

Shaylee's smile faded. She turned her head away slightly, biting her lip as she thought. Lady Vondiva would hear of the sprite's whereabouts and would certainly spoil any chance the young woman had at a job. There just had to be a way to get around such a thing occurring. "May I - ask a favor?"

"Certainly." Blythe agreed instantly.

"Could I - work on a trial basis? You could judge my work and make your decision based on how well I do. At the end of the time allotted to me, you can either keep me, or fire me." The sprite looked up hopefully at the Fay. "I wouldn't ask for payment either!"

Blythe looked over at Scree one last time, but that goblin was by all appearances deaf to the whole proceedings. Nodding slowly, Blythe returned her attention to Shaylee. "I accept your terms. You have one week, but you will still need to tell me your employer's name at the end of the week."

"Deal!" Shaylee sighed. _I will have to work extra hard! I mustn't let my reputation to be marred again._

Scree threw her arms around the young woman in a hug now that her attention had returned to the present. "See! My friend gave girlie job. Just like I said."

Standing, Blythe motioned to the door. "I'll show you to your room and we will find you a uniform and some clothes for you to wear." They traversed down the hall to a vacant room that was the same size as Blythe's. "In the morning I'll help you find some items that are in storage that you may use to furnish your room." Blythe promised. She stood back to eye the girl's garb, assessing what size would be appropriate. Curiously, she asked, "Where did you say you were from?"

"Ohybtedu." Shaylee answered absentmindedly, looking out the small window that had a view of the servants' garden.

"You_ walked_ all the way here from Ohybtedu?" Blythe's brown eyes widened in shock, "How did you manage that? Let alone getting through the Labyrinth?"

Turning around, the sprite blushed as she explained. "I walked some, rode wagons when I was able, but I did not attempt the Labyrinth."

Frowning, the Fay inquired, "Then how did you get to the Goblin City?"

Taking a deep breath, Shaylee blurted. "Iteleported!" She hastened to add, "Sprites have a little magic - so I used what little I had to teleport as soon as I was close enough. It only works if I am close to the destination that I wish to reach."

Blythe nodded slowly, digesting the information. She had heard rumors of such a thing among the sprites, however very little was known of the sprites due to the fact that sprites were considered Low Fay and unimportant by many standards because of their lack of magic. Stories also spoke of winged sprites, but Blythe only assumed them just that - stories, conjured up to gain some respect from those higher up in the Seelie Courts.

Coming out of her reverie, Blythe gave her instructions that Shaylee would need to follow the next morning. "Well," she concluded, "that is all you will need to know for tomorrow. I had better get back to work myself. You are welcome to join the other servants for dinner or you may go ahead and sleep - you certainly look like you need your rest!" Blythe turned to face her friend and smiled, "Good-bye Scree. I will see you another time." They hugged and then the Fay woman left for the kitchen.

Once alone, Shaylee wrapped Scree up in a hug of her own. "Thank you so much for your kindness!"

Patting the sprite's arm, the goblin woman grinned toothily. "That's what friends do girlie! Don't worry now. You'll do fine. Now go rest! I'm going home now." The new friends parted, saying their final good-byes.

Now that she was alone in her new room, Shaylee felt the exhaustion that she had been fighting for so long sink onto her shoulders. She looked over at the wash basin standing on a table nearby and gladly hastened to wash the grime from her hands and face as best she could. She then pulled a nightdress from a peg by the door that one of the maids had been kind enough to lend her till Blythe had time to find clothes for the sprite. Clean and dressed comfortably, Shaylee sat down on the mattress of her bed. A contented smile spread across her face as she stretched out, glad to be sleeping someplace warm. "It's like a dream come true." She yawned her thought from earlier. Her eyes slid shut as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

~*~/*\~*~


	3. Chapter 2: No More Dreams

**Yay! I've finally updated. Sorry it has taken me so long. Anyway, I'm kind of sad that no one has made any comments thus far. Should I stop or keep going? People have been reading and favoriting but I would like to hear from you all once in a while. A writer does not get better unless someone tells them what needs improvement. So... please comment! Okay - you know the drill. I don't own anything from Labyrinth, it all belongs to the Hennsons, the songs belong to David Bowie (songs will come later), and all the OCs are mine. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: No More Dreams

Night passed to day and with the rising of the sun, so did the servants rise to begin their chores. Shaylee surprised all of the servants by being the first to be up and about. Blythe only thought the girl's eagerness to be an attempt to impress. The Fay did not think the sprite would be an early riser the next day, let alone the whole week.

The first order of business was to see to a work outfit for the young woman. Blythe had gone to see the seamstress, who was in charge of fabricating garments for the staff, the day before and hoped to find Shaylee's dress finished. Her expectations were - naturally - met and Shaylee in turn was overly grateful.

Once Shaylee had changed into the simple green dress that resembled all the other maids' garments, Blythe reminded the sprite of her chores for the day. "You are to start in the kitchen today. I have already given Thumble - the head cook - instructions for the day. You are to listen to him and follow his directions."

Shaylee nodded her head, tucking a wavy strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Yes Blythe."

"And I will be keeping an eye on you during the day." Blythe added, her eyes staring into the sprite's gray eyes, searching for any trace of resentment or disrespect. Not finding any such emotion, she said, "That will be all for now." The young woman bobbed a curtsy and hurried off to the kitchen.

~*~/*\~*~

The servants bustled about the castle fulfilling their tasks as quickly and efficiently as possible. Every room was to be cleaned save for three. One had been locked up, never to be used unless for a very special occasion. The second was the King's special room and he desired it to remain as it was. The third was the throne room where the Goblin King met with his goblin subjects on a regular basis.

It was in this particular room that a large group of goblins congregated. Loud, uproarious laughter echoed off the stone walls. The goblins were amusing themselves with ale, chickens, or various games they had made up. They played on, heedless of their seething monarch.

Jareth - the Goblin King, lord of the Labyrinth - was in a foul temper. He usually was when thinking about _her_. He had dreamed again of the 'incident' and those treacherous words she had spoken. Not only had he dreamed of her, he had spared a thought of actually checking on her!

His mismatched eyes stared out the window at the Labyrinth that stretched out before the castle. The living creature that was the Labyrinth vibrated beneath him, curiously wondering what had brought the king into such a temper. Jareth shut his eyes and sighed inwardly. How to explain it? Why did he feel like he needed to check on that ungrateful girl? He had indeed given her special abilities but the part she added - why had he given in to that? _Because she wished for it._ He scowled, lifting a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The lids of his eyes rose slightly before his gloved hand twitched, bringing a crystal orb up before him. He willed it to show him - Sarah Williams. Swirls of glittering colors fogged the inside of the crystal before coming into focus on a woman standing in a kitchen. Jareth felt a strange twinge in his chest but quickly ignored it. Sarah had - grown up. How he wanted to go to her! He could trick her into wishing for him! Before the Goblin King could entertain the thought any longer, a little boy with curly, dark brown hair ran into the kitchen. The adult Sarah turned and smiled down at the child. Behind the boy followed a man whose hair was also curly but a lighter brown color. Jareth growled at the sight of the man that walked over to the boy and woman, pulling them into a hug. Sarah was laughing as the man bent down to -

The crystal flew across the room and shattered on the stone wall. Silence fell upon the room as the goblins stared in shocked fear at their king who was standing on the dais, his hands clenched in anger. "Get out." He ordered in cold anger. Not needing to be told twice - for fear of being thrown into the Bog - the goblins charged out of the throne room. Jareth stared at the shards of the crystal through narrowed eyes. He _would_ forget her. Her and that man and that boy that looked so much like her. Turning suddenly, Jareth made his way towards the one place he could find solace, the room where his world fell down around him after she had won.

On his way to that room of stairs, he spotted Blythe. Stopping only briefly, he ordered her, "Send someone to take care of the shattered crystal ball in the throne room. Nothing else need be touched." He did not wait for the Fay to reply but continued on. He would not think of her again - never again. Not even in his dreams.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee looked up from her task of chopping vegetables as Blythe entered the kitchen. The Fay looked distracted, a far-away look in her eyes. The sprite smiled as she greeted the woman in charge of the castle maids. "Good morning Blythe."

Blythe's brown eyes came to focus on the girl who had spoken. She returned the smile and nodded her head, "The same to you Shaylee." Blythe made her way over to a chair and sunk into it with a sigh. It had been a long, tiring week; every week was like that though. Her thoughts were broken by Shaylee coming over to hand the Fay a cup of peach juice. "Thank you my dear." Blythe said, accepting the cool cup. Shaylee bobbed a curtsy before returning to the counter where her knife and vegetables awaited her. Blythe watched silently. Shaylee had done exceptionally well for her week of trial. She had continued waking early, had done everything Thumble and Blythe had asked, and Shaylee had even done things without being asked. The sprite had proved herself quick and efficient. Blythe only wished that all the servants worked as well as the sprite.

A frown creased Blythe's brow. She only feared that if she kept Shaylee on, that the young woman would relax and not continue. Blythe glanced sideways at the girl, contemplating when she should speak of the sprite's future. Sighing, the Fay realized she could not make a definite decision until she knew more about Shaylee's past. She downed the remainder of the contents in her cup before standing. "Shaylee," Blythe began, "I would like to see you in my room after all the servants have eaten their supper."

Having looked up from her work, Shaylee nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am." Blythe nodded as well then turned to make her rounds of the castle. As the Fay woman walked through the stone corridors, her mind wandered back to the reason she had been so distracted earlier. The entire castle seemed affected in some way due to the king's declining mood. The Goblin King was upset about something; it was a rare occasion that he shattered crystals against walls. Blythe recalled the incident a few days ago where she had entered the throne room to clean up the aftermath. A day later there had been shattered crystals in the king's bed chambers, another day in the ball room that had been locked up for years, and just that morning Blythe had swept up the shards in the king's Escher Room. She frowned. _What could possibly have the king so agitated?_

Goblins did not come to the throne room any more. If they did, they were subdued and wary. Jareth did not speak unless he was bellowing in rage at some poor goblin that happened to sneeze. Blythe did not like this Jareth. The king had not acted quite like this before _she _came. That human girl had made the king like this, of that Blythe was almost certain. She could recall the Goblin King being a bit more patient with his trying subjects. He had held his temper in check on several occasions where no punishment was necessary. He could keep the goblins under control with a single look. No - this Jareth was the doing of that _Sarah_. The Fay worried that whatever affects the human had had on the king would become permanent.

Finished checking on the servants and their work, Blythe made her way slowly towards the throne room. Sure enough, the monarch was sitting on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. He had a gloved hand covering his face while the other hand held a cane which had a tiny crystal ball for a handle. Blythe glanced around the room to see only five goblins huddled nearby the door. They glanced at her nervously then back at Jareth. He began tapping a booted foot with the cane and sighed loudly. "What is it Blythe?"

The Fay woman stepped forward, brushing strands of her dark brown hair behind her ears. "I only came to make sure the goblins were not vexing you My King." He made no reply. Blythe tilted her head, gazing at Jareth sadly. "Yet I sense something _is _vexing you Sire." He remained silent but the hand holding the cane stilled, tightening its grip. Choosing her next words carefully, Blythe asked, "Is there nothing I can do Sire?"

"Get out." Jareth commanded icily. The five goblins shuffled out noisily, treading on each others' toes in their haste to get away. Blythe remained standing before her king; she knew his command had been for the pitiful creatures and not for her. The Goblin King swung his leg down as he turned in his lofty seat. He lowered his black leather covered hand from his face and stared at the Fay woman before him. "Something you could do, Blythe? What can anyone in the entire Underground _do _for _me_?" His mismatched eyes burned threateningly as he rose and stepped down from the dais. Jareth came to stand before Blythe, his hands clasped behind his back. "Tell me Blythe," His voice was low with suppressed anger, "Do you think _anyone_ could 'help' me?"

Keeping eye contact with the man, she spoke plainly. "It depends on what is bothering you Your Highness." When he did not answer, Blythe decided it was time to confront the matter as bluntly as she could. "Does your mood have anything to do with - Sarah?"

Spinning away from her, Jareth stalked over to a window. "Do _not_ say _that name_ in my presence ever again!" He hissed.

"But I am right?" Blythe pressed, not moving from her spot. She turned her head to watch the king's back. Blythe caught the slightest nod of confirmation, giving her the signal to plunge ahead. "Perhaps it would be best to forget the ungrateful child."

"I have tried!" Jareth raged, turning to glare at the only Low Fay in all the Underground he allowed to speak so boldly to him. "That spell she cast without knowledge has been a trial to erase."

"What spell?" Blythe inquired, truly shocked that a - human - could cast a spell.

Pacing like a trapped animal, Jareth explained. "I had watched her for some time - there was some form of magic in her that fascinated me. I wanted her to be happy in her dismal mortal life and so I gave her her wishes. That has been my undoing." He stopped mid-pace to gaze off at some distant memory. "That night she told Toby that story before wishing him away - she - _changed_ the story. That story I gave to her, so she would know who I was and what I did for her. She had no knowledge of the power of words. Her words - _made_ me fall in love with her." Jareth did not look at Blythe; if he had he would have seen the dumbstruck look of horror on her face.

Gathering her wits from every corner they had flown, Blythe sputtered, "You - you can not mean that you - that she - how could you love a mortal?"

"Such a pity." Jareth muttered as he returned to his throne where he slouched down into the cushions. Sighing he continued, "She does not love me, only fears me. All because I could not be myself with her. She wanted someone frightening - she wanted an adversary. She wanted to be the hero."

Stepping forward, Blythe sat on the first stone step of the dais. She looked up at her king who only sighed again, closing his eyes. "So," Blythe inquired, "are you still under the affects of her - spell?"

Waving a hand vaguely, he replied, "Yes and no. I do not think it will last much longer. Her abilities are waning as she grows older - her belief in the Labyrinth and the stories of it are becoming just that, stories. Soon she will believe she had dreamt it all and I will be free once again."

"Do you want to be free Jareth?" Blythe asked quietly. She had always hoped that the king would marry and have children. Blythe had cared for the king when he had been just a boy and she often aided in caring for the children wished away from the Aboveground. Even if it meant he married a mere mortal girl - as long as the king was happy - then Blythe would be happy too.

"She has moved on with her life." Jareth stated bitterly. "She has a - family." Raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Jareth continued through clenched teeth. "I do not think I shall willingly listen to another woman's wiles again!"

Blythe nodded slowly, more for her own benefit than his since he was not looking at her. She stood to ascend the three steps that separated them. Running a comforting hand through his hair as she had as a child, she smiled. "Perhaps someday you will learn to dream of that family of yours again." Blythe laughed good naturedly, "Do you remember the tales you used to tell me about what you planned to do with your children? I had to remind you then that you must also include your wife with those schemes of yours. The look on your face!" She chuckled, ignoring the glare he was sending her for embarrassing him. _At least the goblins are not here to hear her._ He thought begrudgingly. Blythe sighed, "Someday soon Jareth, I hope you will live your dreams."

He shook his head and moved away from her touch, "I have no more dreams worth living."

Her hands dropped to her sides, a look of great sadness in her brown eyes. "I am indeed sorry to hear that Your Highness." Blythe retreated down the steps, "I must return to the kitchens now Sire. Will you be having dinner in your chambers or in the private dining hall?" Jareth showed no remorse over causing his servant sadness. He only waved a hand to dismiss her after informing her that he would have his supper in his bed chambers. Blythe curtsied and hurried out of the throne room before she let her hot tears fall. _What happened to the happy child I raised from infancy?_ She shook her head angrily. _It was all that _human's_ fault! She never should have come._

~*~/*\~*~

* * *

**Please comment! Ask questions, yell at me, whatever! I might not post another chapter until SOMEONE comments... please.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings and Singing

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! It's been a long time. Sorry 'bout that. ) School being school and all that jazz. I would like to thank everybody who was so kind as to send me comments and encouragements! Thank you notwritten and almostalyce for your reviews. :) I hope I do not disappoint and that I keep you all guessing. Okay, I do not own the Labyrinth blah, blah, blah. I do not own any David Bowie songs blah, blah, blah. I do not own Linda Ronstadt's song 'Dreams to Dream'. I just really love the song and it fits the story perfectly. (Why will be revealed in later chapters!) I own all OCs and countries outside of the Labyrinth. On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Meetings and Singing

Shaylee busied herself by chopping peaches into small cubes. The thumping of the knife against the wood cutting board gave a steady beat by which the sprite hummed along to. Lifting the board from the counter, she walked over to a bubbling pot of water where she quickly brushed the bits of fruit in. Thumble looked up from the stew he was tasting and nodded. "Nice ditty Shaylee is hummin' today."

"Just a tune I learned from a human servant I knew at a previous home I worked in." Shaylee answered, casting a smile over her shoulder at the goblin. "I can't remember all the words though."

"No time for singing Shaylee." Blythe stated as she hurried into the bustling kitchen. "Thumble, the king wants his meal in his room tonight. I don't believe the goblins will be returning to the courtroom tonight so you might as well forget about preparing them something." A grumbling head chef turned back to his stew pot, saying something about all the food he had prepared going to waste. Blythe added, "I believe I will eat in my room too. Do not forget to come find me later Shaylee."

"Yes Blythe." The sprite answered as she hurried to help Thumble plate the Goblin King's dinner. Neither one of the pair noticed when the Fay had left the kitchen. Blythe knew that she needed to push thoughts of the human girl and Jareth from her mind for a few minutes. It was time to learn more about Shaylee.

Upon entering her room, Blythe walked over to the window. Drawing the blinds, she cautiously made her way to a table. Lighting the candle that stood upon it, Blythe's brown eyes focused on a tapestry hanging on the wall above the table. Pushing the decorated fabric aside, Blythe revealed a copper mirror hidden beneath it. The candlelight reflected and refracted off of the surface of the mirror while images were distorted in its reflection. Brushing a hand over the cool surface, the Fay woman focused on a spark of magic that she held. "I wish to speak to Elrivo of Oyhbtedu." The light stuttered on the surface before it was drawn into a circle in the center. The circle expanded till the entire surface was blinding light. Blythe turned her head away till the light died to a soft glow.

"Hello? Who calls?" An old wispy breath inquired.

Blythe turned to look at the surface of the mirror, a smile growing on her face. "It is I, Blythe of the Goblin City. It is good to see and hear you again Elrivo."

A face lined with age looked back at Blythe from the glow. A grin had spread across Elrivo's face, "Blythe! I have not heard from you since the Full Moon Celebration held at the court in Alacd!"

"It has been long hasn't it?" Blythe chuckled, taking in the features of the sprite in the mirror. "You have - aged."

"Yes - I am afraid my human ancestry has finally caught up with me." Elrivo sighed ruefully. "I knew it would happen someday. But what is the reason you summoned me?"

"I have a girl working for me who says she is from Ohybtedu." The Fay answered, not wanting to waste time. "She did not want to tell me who her former employer was because of some name smearing."

Elrivo cocked her head in contemplation. "Is that so? Is she a Fay?"

Blythe shook her head. "No. She is a sprite. Her name is Shaylee." Silence permeated the room. Blythe watched Elrivo's face turn somber. "Do you know her?"

Sighing, the aged sprite nodded her head. "Aye. I know the lass." Blythe's eyes widened at the sound of Elrivo switching to her accent. Her friend did not do that unless she had lost concentration or her temper. "You see," Elrivo continued, "Shaylee is a fine girl, but she has had a hard life here."

"What kind of life? You do not mean criminal activity?" Blythe's mind raced in several different directions.

"No, no. Not'ing like dat. Ya see - she worked for Lady Vondiva." Elrivo said.

Blythe's brown eyes narrowed angrily, "_That _woman who dares call herself a Fay?" Calming, she nodded as understanding dawned upon her. "I can see now why Shaylee would hide that. What did the child do to gain the lady's anger?"

"Nothing that I know of." Elrivo answered her accent under control once again. "Shaylee has never mentioned it and all the servants have twisted the truth so much that all it is now is tall tales. The lady enjoyed tormenting Shaylee to no end. The child withstood it for ten years before she came to me a few months ago to inform me that she was departing." Her head shook sadly, "As protocol demanded, I had to report it to the lady and - well - she did not wish to give up her - as she called Shaylee - 'whipping dog'."

Blythe winced at the term as did Elrivo. "Well - I can see now what brought Shaylee here."

"Perhaps," The elderly sprite said, "it would be best for Shaylee to stay there. The lady does not travel to the Goblin King's realm unless she is pressed to do so."

"Yes, perhaps you are right." Blythe agreed, "And she is a good worker."

Elrivo chuckled, "One of the best I had trained."

Blythe smiled warmly. "Then I will be sure to keep her on. I will be speaking to her soon and I am sure she will be happy to learn of her good fortune. I must now bid you farewell."

"Till we see each other again." Elrivo replied. Blythe turned to the candle and in one breath blew out the flame. The room once again fell into darkness. Blythe looked up at the copper mirror; Elrivo's image was no longer there. With a sigh, the Fay woman pulled the tapestry back into place before shuffling over to the window to draw back the curtain. Gazing out over the city below her, she noted the red and orange sunbeams peaking over the horizon as the sun set. Blythe turned back to face her room and hurried to light some lamps so she and Shaylee would not be sitting in the dark during their meeting.

~*~*/*\*~*~

Shaylee stood outside of Blythe's bedroom door trying to calm her fluttering heart. She truly hoped that this meeting would be of good news, but her thoughts would not settle into confidence. Her treacherous mind called images and memories of jobs that she felt she had failed or had not done well enough. Taking one more deep breath, the sprite decided that waiting would do no good but to just get the ordeal over with. Raising a fist, Shaylee rapped on the door.

"Come in." Blythe's voice beckoned from within. Shaylee opened the door slowly and looked in. Blythe was sitting at her table looking expectantly at Shaylee. "Please come in Shaylee and have a seat." The young woman did as she was told. She twiddled her fingers absentmindedly in her lap, watching Blythe with a hopeful expression. "How was your dinner?" Blythe asked, trying to put the girl at ease.

"Very good - thank you. And yours?" Shaylee smiled.

"The same. Now - Shaylee - I do not want you to suffer through pleasantries such as me asking how your day was but I will get quickly to the point." Blythe assured, watching the sprite's shoulders fall in relief. Continuing, she said, "This week you have exhibited a great deal of perseverance. I have been surprised and pleased with your consistency, I only wonder if you will not slack off if you feel too confident with a position here."

Shaking her head, the young woman's gray eyes widened. "I - no! I would never!"

A smile quirked at the corners of Blythe's mouth. "No, I have it on high authority that you would not." Not letting Shaylee to digest or think on the comment further, Blythe concluded, "I believe I can keep you on. The other girls could learn something from you."

Shaylee's face brightened immediately. "Really? You mean I can stay?"

"Yes. That _is_ what I said." Blythe chuckled.

"I," the sprite's glowing face darkened slightly, "I suppose I should tell you now who my former employer was - as agreed."

The Fay woman cocked her head, "We did agree upon that, but now I do not think it is important anymore. I have already surmised the answer to that question." Shaylee's face blanched, but Blythe waved a hand. "Lady Vondiva does not have such a strong influence here. Besides, _I_ know better than to listen to her viperous tongue." A sympathetic smile graced Blythe's face. "I know firsthand of the lady's temperament. I also have good friends in Ohybtedu who would tell me the truth of the matter. You are welcome here Shaylee."

Tears welled up in Shaylee's eyes as a smile spread across her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Blythe. I do not know how I could ever repay you."

"Continue as you are." Blythe encouraged, "That is all that you need do." They talked for a while longer till the Fay suggested the sprite turn in for the night.

~*~*/*\*~*~

Shaylee rose as usual and made her way to the kitchen. Preparing herself a quick breakfast, she set to work. Other kitchen maids trickled in throughout the morning, greeting the sprite before heading off to their own tasks. The morning progressed as it normally would up until Blythe entered with an annoyed look on her face. "Those wretched goblins! Sometimes I can't stand them." Thumble and several of the other goblin servants looked up from their work. The Fay sighed, "I apologize. That was not what I meant. Some of the younger 'courtiers' made a mess upstairs and I can't find Oluy! That lazy girl."

Shaylee remembered seeing the Fay, Oluy, exiting the kitchen after an extremely long breakfast. Shaylee's long sprite ears had picked up a whispered conversation between Oluy and another Fay about some shopping plans, but the young woman could not imagine anyone leaving without Blythe's knowledge. Shaylee did not want to tell on the two girls in case her assumptions were not true. _It would be better not to spread a rumor such as that._ Glancing around to see no one had spoken up either, Shaylee cleared her throat. "If Oluy is not available, I will go clean up the mess."

Blythe gave Shaylee a relieved smile. "Would you? Only if Thumble can spare you of course." Both women turned to look at the goblin. He waved a meaty hand without looking up from his task. "Very good." Blythe declared as she beckoned the sprite to follow. "I will show you where the supplies are kept and where those - hooligans tore through."

Blythe had left Shaylee standing in a spacious hall that served as a 'crossroads'. There had been several decorative vases standing on tables, some of which that had had water and flowers in them, but were now shattered and spilled on the stone floor. Tapestries had been shredded, bespattered with mud, and some even had several darts sticking out of them. Setting down her cleaning supplies, Shaylee pushed up her quarter-length sleeves. _I better start with the glass._ Lifting up her broom, the young woman set to work.

She cleaned up the vases and flowers off the floor before she looked at the tapestries. It took what felt like hours to gather the mess up before Shaylee had a chance to get a bucket of water and a rag to clean up the mud that had been tracked through the halls. As was her custom, the sprite began humming in time to her movements. She absentmindedly opened her mouth and sang the words, listening to the sounds bounce off the walls. However, Shaylee would never have started singing if she knew where the Labyrinth was carrying her voice.

~*~*/*\*~*~

Jareth sat in his office, staring moodily at a stack of papers he needed to go through. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The Labyrinth thrummed beneath his feet, pulsating with a happiness that Jareth had not felt emanating from the creature for some time. Scowling, Jareth pushed himself up from the chair and moved to where the carpet on the floor was not covering the stone. Before his booted foot even touched the bare floor, his ears picked up a sound he had never heard inside his castle. Singing. Someone was singing inside _his_ castle. No one save himself had ever sung in his castle. The goblins attempted singing, but to Jareth it could hardly be called that. No one had sung and sung well inside his castle other than himself.

He stormed out of his office and went in search for this voice. He followed where the Labyrinth led him, ever keeping his eyes and ears open. The voice was getting louder, and the words were more discernible. He stopped short in the shadows of a hallway, not because he was shocked, but because he wanted to watch and observe this strange creature. A girl - a sprite to be more exact - was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing at the stones. She was singing in her own familiar dialect, a song Jareth had never heard. The king stood motionless as he listened. He spared a glance at her features - a bit more curious than he would like to admit to being. The sprite had wavy auburn hair that tumbled down around her shoulders in a semi-tamed manner. Her small, pale hands would reach up often to brush the curling tendril back behind her elongated and pointed ears. When she turned slightly, her profile revealed a heart shaped face. Jareth noted her bangs had fallen in front of her eyes and she huffed softly to blow the strands out of her eyes.

Stepping back, he berated himself for observing the servant girl he had never seen before. _I do the same thing every time I meet someone. Why should I feel any differently about this sprite woman?_ Jareth rationalized with himself as he began turning to leave. "I lose my way, no one cares," Jareth stopped dead in his tracks at the young woman's softly sung words. He found himself held captive by the words that floated around the stone walls, a strange feeling growing inside him.

The words I say,

No one hears,

My life it seems,

Is a world of dreams.

Jareth did not like the feeling this girl's song was eliciting. He turned back around, a look on his face that frightened even the stoutest of souls. "**What** are you doing?" He smirked inwardly at the audible gasp the sprite let past her lips. Jareth stepped dramatically from the shadows, fisted hands on his hips.

"Cleaning the floors. What does it look like to you Sir?" The girl answered without batting an eyelash. Jareth's brow rose in surprise and annoyance at the girl's tone. Did she not know to whom she was speaking?

"That is not what I meant." He stated icily.

She appeared to refuse submitting to his intimidating glare. _Do I see a hint of her in this girl?_ Jareth quickly shook that thought away when the sprite continued speaking. "You should be more specific then. How am I to know what you mean - Sir?" It sounded to the Goblin King that she had added the respectful address as an afterthought. She did indeed have an independent streak.

Before Jareth could speak again, a goblin came shuffling down the hall. "KING!!!!" The creature shrieked, "WHERE ARE YOU KING???!!!" The short, dirty fellow stepped into the area where Jareth and the sprite were and stopped. "I found you King! Friend Reus is here. He wants to speak with you."

Glancing down at the girl, Jareth noticed with smug pleasure that she had gone paler than he thought possible - considering her ivory complexion. Returning his gaze to the fidgeting goblin, he nodded. "I will meet him in my office." He waved a gloved hand, signaling that the creature was dismissed. Once the goblin had run off, the king focused on the now silent girl who had hastily stood but kept her eyes to the stone floor at her feet.

"I apologize Your Highness. I did not know to whom I was speaking. I hope my foolish tongue has not offended you." Her apology sounded heartfelt to Jareth's Fay ears and he of all people could catch a lie. He was surprised that she had apologized at all. _Sarah never would have apologized._ Jareth swallowed the growl of frustration at his own thoughts.

Instead he questioned the girl. "So you would not have spoken to me in this manner if I was not the king? Pray tell why."

She cringed visibly. "I am afraid that a vice of mine is that I enjoy to rise the ire of nobles. It is a special game of mine."

_Game_? Jareth frowned as he mulled that word over in his mind. "What is your name?" He sounded bored, like he truly did not care what her name was. Which he didn't - not really.

"Shaylee, Sire." The sprite answered.

"Well then Shaylee, shall we return to the original question." He said it as an order and not a question. When the sprite nodded, Jareth continued. "What were you doing?"

"I was singing Your Highness." She hastened to add, "It is a song I learned from a human servant at my former employers."

Jareth did not much care where she had learned it, but he did care that she was singing it and that it was making him feel strange. "No one sings in my castle unless I wish for them to do so. You, Shaylee, are no different. From this moment on, you are not allowed to sing that song or any other song unless _I _give you permission. Is that clear?" He saw her shoulders sag. Had he made her unhappy? What did he care if he did? When she did not answer for several moments, Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I asked, is that clear Shaylee?"

Shaylee nodded her head slowly. "Yes - Sire." Jareth detected misery in her voice but surprisingly not anger. _Sarah would have gotten angry. She would have yelled at me to go jump in the Bog._ Once again the Goblin King cursed himself for letting his thoughts return to the mortal woman. Turning, he started to leave, only to be interrupted by the sprite. "Sire?" He paused, but did not turn around to look at her. "Is - humming or whistling included?" He thought that over in his mind. The tunes themselves would not hurt anything - just the words. Words had power.

He would show her mercy. Very little, but enough. If he did not he was certain he would hear from Blythe about his harsh order. "You may but only as long as I do not hear it." Jareth walked back into the shadows, leaving the girl behind him.

~*~/*\~*~

* * *

**I'm really getting attached to Shaylee. *Sigh* I'm slightly irked at Jareth now.**

**Please review! Comments, questions, upset stomachs? :)**


	5. Chapter 4: This One Secret

**Author's note: Okay, this by far is my favorite chapter. :3 Thanks all for the favorites. And thank you notwritten for your comment to keep smiling. Your review did get me to smile. Thank you also goes to almostalyce for reviewing again. I hope you are feeling better and I too hope Jareth gets over Sarah soon. We shall see. I'm very glad that the enchantment hasn't left yet. And last, but not least, thank you lkaplon for reviewing as well. I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets irked with Jareth. ;)**

**Don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters. Don't own David Bowie songs. Don't own the lullaby in this chapter (came from some cassette tape from my infant years so I don't remember who it's written/performed by). I only own all OCs mentioned.**

**Enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: This One Secret

Shaylee continued working but she remained unusually silent. No one heard her singing and she hardly ever hummed a tune. If she did start humming, she would look around warily before returning to her work mute. Other servants noticed the sprite's silence and actions and worried over her. No one worried nearly as much as Blythe did. She would constantly slip into the kitchen to see how the young woman was doing, but Shaylee never sang.

One afternoon, Thumble sent Shaylee away from the kitchen for a short break. He too was getting worried for the girl, although his gruff manners rarely showed it. He thought that, perhaps, he was working the sprite too hard and that she needed a break. The goblin watched the girl retreat out into the servant gardens, shaking his head sadly. Thumble glanced up to see Blythe entering the kitchen as she had been doing for a few days now. Her head turned in search for the girl. "Sent Girlie out for a break. She went outside."

"Thank you Thumble." Blythe replied as she made her way out the door to the gardens. The servant gardens were nothing impressive. Vegetables, herbs, and other produces that the cooks used were grown there but some of the maids had planted flowers in the garden to make it look prettier. A few benches made from wicker and other forms of wood, stood in semi-circles for the occasional group of maids that wished to work in the sunlight and fresh outdoors air. One such bench was where Blythe spotted Shaylee.

Walking slowly over to the sprite girl, Blythe called out to her. "Shaylee?" The girl's head turned from staring at a patch of flowers at the sound of her name. Smiling, the Fay sat down on chair across from the young woman. "May I keep you company for a while?"

"Yes. Yes of course." Shaylee returned the smile as she leaned against the wicker backing of the bench.

Blythe sighed contentedly as she turned her head to survey the flower patches. "I love the gardens. They are so refreshing." Returning her gaze, the Fay woman bluntly asked, "Shaylee, what is the matter with you? You have not seemed yourself lately. You do not sing anymore."

The sprite turned her face away as she tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She was silent for several seconds before turning back with a wide smile that did not seem to reach her gray eyes. "Oh, I'm not a very good singer. I try to avoid singing aloud most of the time so I do not bother others."

"Has anyone said you do bother them?" Blythe questioned as she searched her memory for any instance someone had come to her with such a complaint.

"No." Shaylee shook her head. "No one has - said anything of that nature." Sighing, she gazed up at the stone walls of the castle. "Besides, if I stop singing now, then it is less likely that I will be teased."

The Fay woman's brown eyes widened. "Teased! You have been teased for singing?"

Once again the sprite shook her head. "No! No one here has teased me. At my - former employers," Shaylee avoided mentioning Vondiva's name as much as possible when speaking of her time there, "I was ridiculed for singing. So, I gave it up entirely." Before Blythe could open her mouth to say anything more on the subject, Shaylee had changed the topic of conversation. "May I ask a few questions about the Goblin City and the Labyrinth - and the king?"

"I suppose so." The Fay replied as she tried to focus her thoughts on the swift topic change. "Why are you interested?"

"I never learned much about the other countries. What I have learned is mostly gossip and the like." Shaylee informed. When Blythe nodded and waved a hand for the sprite to proceed, Shaylee asked, "What is the purpose of the Labyrinth?"

Blythe turned to look at a stone wall on the opposite side of the garden. "At the very beginning of time, it had no purpose. The Labyrinth is an immortal creature the same as you and me. It grows and changes. Long ago, it had no king and the inhabitants were as wild as the place they lived. No one could tame the Labyrinth and the goblins had let it sink into disrepair." A smile touched her lips for a moment as she recalled the day that the Labyrinth changed. "The Seelie Court sought to put an end to such a wild creature for the Labyrinth and its dangers threatened the other surrounding kingdoms. However, two very powerful Fays stepped forward and requested that the Court not destroy such a magnificent and wise creature. They asked to be allowed to tame the beast and the inhabitants. The Court agreed on the condition that the couple finds a use for the Labyrinth. The task set before them took a long time but eventually the Labyrinth submitted to their authority for they were kind to it and the creatures that lived within its maze. The goblins took much longer time convincing they needed a ruler, but the two Fays were very persuasive."

"Who were these Fays?" Shaylee asked.

"One was the Lord Yaron and the other Lady Raziela. They became king and queen of the Labyrinth and they were the ones who built the Goblin City." Blythe informed the sprite.

"Then when did the Goblin King - King Jareth - come along? And what of the rumors I have heard of him?" Shaylee's brow scrunched in concentration.

Blythe's expression hardened. "What rumor would that be?"

The sprite's face turned red all the way up to the tips of her ears from embarrassment. "I - I don't normally listen to gossip but - I heard that he kidnaps children and turns them into goblins."

Tilting her head, the Fay nodded. "Yes. That rumor has circulated a great deal now hasn't it? Let me ask you this, how many children are born to Fays?"

Shaylee took on a puzzled expression at the seemingly strange question. "Child birth is hard for Fay women. If she survives labor she only has one child."

Blythe nodded. "Correct. Some Fays do not wish to risk the death of the mother or the child or the woman cannot conceive at all. The couples then look to adoption. You see," The Fay explained, "the Goblin King's job is to take children that are unwanted and give them to a Fay parent. He does not kidnap the child. Someone who is very cruel simply wishes the child away and the Goblin King comes and takes the child. However, he does give the wisher a choice - forget the baby or travel through the Labyrinth to win the child back.

"That is the purpose the King Yaron and Queen Raziela found for the Labyrinth. Being a wise creature, the Labyrinth can sense the intentions of the runner - or wisher. If the Labyrinth deems the wisher worthy of the child, then it will allow the runner access to the Goblin City. If not, then the Labyrinth will cause the journey to be very trying to the point the wisher gives up." Blythe stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "If the runner should give up the child, and if the child is healthy, the king will then take the child to an awaiting Fay couple. Human children are very susceptible to the magic in the Underground. It only takes a short time for them to become fully Fay."

"What happens to sickly children?" Shaylee asked hesitantly.

Blythe's face fell. "They are turned into goblins." Seeing the sprite's horrified expression, the Fay woman sighed. "They have a much happier life in that form than they would in their own world. Trust me." Leaning back into her chair, a smile crossing her features, Blythe said, "Now to address the question of where King Jareth came from. Well, King Yaron and Queen Raziela were one of the few Fay couples that were able to have a child. That boy they named, Jareth." Chuckling, she shook her head, sending wisps of dark chocolate brown hair flying. "A livelier and more exasperating child the Labyrinth has never seen."

"You speak as if you knew him at that age." The sprite stated, curiosity having returned to her eyes.

"Oh yes. I knew the king as a child." Blythe laughed. "I was his nurse maid, governess, and now I am the servant in charge of the castle's well being. I know him better than any other Fay alive." Looking away again, she had a very sad expression on her face. "I know him better than any human that ever lived."

Shaylee eyed the dark Fay before her before boldly inquiring, "Do you - love him?"

A loud, sudden laugh escaped Blythe's lips. It took several inhalations of air to calm her laughter. Wiping a tear away from the corner of her sparkling brown eyes, Blythe shook her head. "I've known him since he was in diapers! I think of him more as my younger brother and love him only in _that_ manner." Looking at the sprite with an amused twinkle in her eye, she asked, "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Shrugging, Shaylee answered, "It seemed logical enough - I mean with the sad expression on your face after describing him with such fondness."

"No such feeling ever crossed my mind." Blythe chuckled. "I am much too old to think of such a thing." Looking up at the door to the kitchen, she stood with a groan. "Break time is over for me. Perhaps we can talk more about the Labyrinth another time." Before turning to leave, she looked at the young woman with a very kind look in her eyes. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Smiling and waving a hand in dismissal, Shaylee answered, "I am fine. I appreciate your concern but my singing is of no great importance." The young woman stood and followed Blythe back into the kitchen and to everyone present, the sprite looked much happier. However, she still refused to sing.

~*~/*\~*~

In the next couple of days, the weather was unusually warm. The brief reprieve from the intense summer sun had vanished with every cloud in the sky. Goblins were irritable, which they were much rowdier and this led to more messes. The servants that had to clean up the messes became increasingly annoyed with the courtiers and would constantly exact revenge by putting things in the food and ale. The retribution only served to raise the dissatisfaction of the goblins who would in turn act out even more. The vicious cycle continued in this manner for several days, leaving Blythe at the end of her rope.

She would grumble and complain about the goblin courtiers then she would rage at a servant that had been reported for putting spices in a dish that did not need the powerful herb. Shaylee found herself humming and whistling calming tunes more often than not to get the building tensions to lessen. She thought offhandedly about the king, wondering if he was just as irritable as the goblins and why wasn't he doing anything to control his subjects from tearing each other apart.

One morning, the servants rose sluggishly from their warm beds, dreading the beginning of the day. Shaylee was, as usual, up and about greeting the other servants in a tired but cheerful tone. She too was reaching her limits with the hot weather. It was as Blythe entered the kitchen to give her instructions for the day, that everything seemed to still and all the goblin servants perked up.

A voice - a young female - echoed through the still, stuffy air. _"I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now!" _The goblins quickly scurried out of the kitchen as the very stones seemed to groan.

Blythe shouted above the din, "Today will be a day off! All Fay servants are to remain inside their quarters until the thirteenth hour. Do not interact with the goblins or with the runner if you see her." Seeing the pale face of the new servant girl, Blythe hurried over and took a hold on the girl's hand. "This way, Shaylee." The older Fay dragged the sprite through the shrinking and narrowing door towards the hallway where all the servant rooms were located. They entered Blythe's room and the dark Fay quickly shut her door and locked it.

When the shaking stopped, Shaylee gasped out, "What happened?"

"There is a runner in the Labyrinth." Blythe explained calmly as she scurried about her room. "Only the king and the goblins are allowed to interact with the runner. Until the runner gives up or the thirteen hours are up, we are not allowed to be roaming about."

"Why?" The young woman asked, clearly not grasping a reason out of the explanation.

Motioning to a chair, the Fay pulled a book and a basket of yarn off of a shelf. "Appearances for one. Also, the Labyrinth becomes much more dangerous. The Goblin King allows the Labyrinth to do as it pleases during a challenge. He does not want his subjects to get hurt, so he ordered those not involved with the wish to stay out of the way as much as possible." Handing the book over to the girl, Blythe sat down in the other chair that was available. "So while we have a day off, I will catch up on my knitting and you will have a history lesson on the Labyrinth. I warn you, goblin scholars have a strange idea of what is - historical."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth sat in his throne room listening to his goblins drown themselves in ale. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes in an attempt to shut out the sounds that bounced off the castle walls. What he wouldn't do for a moment of quiet. He opened his eyes again to gaze at the clock on the wall. The daggers that served as clock hands showed that the challenger had not been running for more than an hour and a half. Jareth wanted to pull out his own hair in frustration. He tired of this game.

The pitiful wail of the infant girl he had rescued brought him out of his torturous thoughts. One of the rougher goblins had poked her awake and was now trying to silence the child so he would not be noticed by the king. This only succeeded in making the baby cry louder. Nothing raised Jareth's anger more than when a goblin hurt or frightened the child rescued. He stood abruptly and stepped down the three steps to the floor where all the goblins were. The expression on his face silenced the mob.

He reached the lowered pit that served as a play pen for the children that Jareth procured. His face changed to a genuine smile so he did not frighten the poor girl even more. Her round baby blue eyes stared tearily up at him as he crouched on his knees. She reached chubby hands out to him, seeking comfort. The Goblin King gathered her up into his arms, bouncing her up and down gently to cease her tears. He walked slowly around the room, silently, till her eyes drooped shut. Jareth walked over to a raised stone crib and gently settled the baby girl on the cushions and blankets. Turning, he resumed glaring angrily at the hushed crowd that surrounded the room.

"Where," he began in a low voice, "is the little _scab_ that woke her up?" A group that stood near the round pit stepped back quickly, leaving the wretched soul that had poked the child to wakefulness. Jareth strode towards the shaking and cowering goblin. The sound of the king's heeled boots clicking against the stone, echoed through the deadly silent castle. Jareth placed fisted hands on his hips and stood staring down his hooked nose at the miserable wretch. "_Why_ did you wake her?"

Gulping, the goblin stuttered. "W-wanna play w-wid little girlie."

"So you decided to _poke _her." Jareth stated the obvious. _Do they really think that I am blind when I am thinking?_ He scowled as the thought of some of the antics his 'courtiers' had pulled in years past.

"Didn't know how to wake her." The goblin muttered, fearing the Bog would be his punishment. The pitiful creature would have been correct if Jareth had not remembered Blythe's admonishment to be more patient with the goblins. She had come to him recently after one of the more boisterous pranks had sent an unfortunate fellow to the Bog.

Eyes narrowing, Jareth said in a quiet and angry tone, "You are not to go anywhere near the child for the rest of the day - for the remainder of her time here actually." Waving a hand, he opened the court room doors with a mere thought. "You are dismissed." The goblin stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the king. Jareth's eye brow rose. "Well?" Without further prompting, the goblin raced from the room for fear the king may change his mind and send him to the Bog any way.

The king returned to his throne and sat in it with a sigh. Casting a disinterested glance at the still silent room, he waved a gloved hand. "Proceed." With that one word, the multitude burst out with raucous noise. Jareth glanced at the crib and was relieved that the girl had not woken again. He thought about casting a silencing bubble around her so she would not be disturbed. _Let her get used to the din. _He thought to himself as he tapped the armrest with his hand. _If she is to stay for a short period of time before I take her to her new home, she needs to get used to the sound of goblins._ He mentally winced when something glass shattered against the stone wall. He swiveled in his chair to throw a leg over the arm rest. _I do hope the runner gives up _soon_!_

~*~/*\~*~

Night had fallen and the servants were once again allowed to roam the castle. News reached the Fay servants that the runner had forfeited and there was one more addition to the castle that needed caring. Chores were forgotten for the remainder of the day but Blythe warned the maids and menservants that there would no doubt be a double portion of work the next day.  
Sleep came easily for many of the servants that night for the heat had passed on thanks to a gentle and cool breeze. Shaylee on the other hand, was not one of the servants that found solace in sleep that night. Her mind was full of questions from the occurrences of the day and from the brief snippets of 'history' she had read from Blythe's book. The sprite woman sat in her room, staring out the only window she had at the expanse of the Labyrinth that she could see.  
A smile graced her lips as she felt the kiss of the cool summer breeze against her skin. A desire to walk through the cool night air caused the young woman to push herself away from the window. Pulling on a light robe to cover her white nightgown, Shaylee stepped out of her room as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing through the servants' hall, she made her way to the kitchen. Certain no one was up; she hurried out the door to the servant gardens. Once outside, she tilted her head back to gaze at the winking stars overhead. Shaylee took two slow steps forward into the garden, her eyes never leaving the dark canopy with its sparkling gems. For an hour she stood looking up at the night sky, tilting her head every once in a while to make sure it did not get stiff from the uncomfortable position.  
Her ears tingled with the vibrations of a faint sound. Turning abruptly, Shaylee looked back at the kitchen door, her heart pounding. _What was that?_ Her gray eyes moved from side to side in search for an imagined monster. She heard the sound again, but on closer attention - she distinguished the sound to be that of a baby's cry. _Is that the baby that was wished away?_ Shaylee hurried back into the kitchen and made her way through the passages in search for the infant.  
She worried that she would get lost and never be able to find her way through the maze of hallways that made up the Goblin Castle. The only thing that kept her going was the determination to find the crying child and soothe its hurt or worry. Shaylee could have sworn that she felt a vibration beneath her bare feet that seemed to be urging her on in the right direction. Blythe's words of the Labyrinth being a living creature almost made her pause, but the urgent thrumming that seemed to pulsate all around her pushed her forward. The cries became louder as she got closer to where she hoped the baby was. Shaylee came to a halt in front of a pair of oak doors. She was certain that the wails were coming from within this room. Her hands sought the door knob and she quickly turned the copper orb without a second thought of whether or not she should be there.  
Stepping into the room, her eyes scanned the layout briefly before she spotted a white crib. Hurrying over to it, she looked down at the baby girl that had turned red in the face from her crying for attention. "Hush, shsh, it's all right little one." Shaylee scooped the baby into her arms and rocked the still upset child. The sprite walked in small, slow steps as she bounced the little girl. "What has you crying so hard dear one?" Wails quieted to crying, crying to whimpers, and whimpers erupted into hiccups. Giggling, Shaylee placed the girl over her shoulder to pat the cute hiccups away. A burp met her efforts and a small cooing sound of pleasure signaled that all was right with the infant's world.  
Shaylee brought the baby down again into her arms and was surprised to see wide blue eyes staring wonderingly up at her. "What? You don't want to go to sleep now?" Her question was met with a blink. The sprite smiled as she followed the eyelids' path. The long, dark lashes looked so adorable. "How about a song to send you off to Dreamland, little one?" Once again, a blink answered her question. "All right then." Shaylee whispered as she made her way over to a rocking chair.

_Evening's upon us, my little one,  
Climb into my arms and we'll rock awhile,  
Let me hold you close to me,  
And we can make believe,  
We're gently rocking back and forth,  
Upon the sea._

_And we'll go sailing away on a dream ship,  
Into the starry night,  
And the man in the moon will guide us,  
With his golden light,  
We'll raise the sails,  
And ride the waves,  
We've all night long to spend,  
Sailing away on a dream ship,  
Until it's morning time again._

A smile broke out on Shaylee's lips as she watched the baby's eyes slide shut. The sprite's quiet, hushed singing too much for the sleepy child. "What? You don't want to hear the second verse?" She whispered softly. Stirring, the baby settled comfortably in the sprite's arms but did not waken for the next verse. Shaylee silenced another giggle as she rose slowly from the rocking chair. She returned to the white crib and carefully lowered the baby onto the blankets. Tucking a blanket over the sleeping form, Shaylee smiled down at the curly haired angel.  
Leaning down over the crib's railing, Shaylee pressed a light kiss to the infant's golden locks. "Goodnight." She whispered gently before stepping away and slipping out of the room. As she walked down the hall, she missed the tall form that materialized from the shadows. Jareth stood watching her retreating form with an expressionless face.  
He had woken to the sounds of the baby's cries and had gone to soothe the child as well. The sight that met him was the sprite servant hushing and rocking the whimpering babe. He had thoughts of storming in and taking the child from the impudent sprite, but the Labyrinth had sent a very clear message to not interfere. So Jareth had stood in the shadows, watching in growing amazement as the girl proceeded to calm the child in less than five minutes. When she had asked the baby if a song would send it to sleep, he had almost stepped forward then and there. He believed that she would break her promise to never sing without his permission - especially that song he had caught her singing several weeks ago. The lullaby that floated like the cool summer breeze through the castle not only soothed the baby to sleep but also stayed the Goblin King's impending wrath.  
Jareth had watched silently, taking in the serene expression on the sprite's face as she sung sweetly down to the child in her arms. His eyes had followed her movements as she settled the child into the crib for the remainder of the night. Shock once again hit the king when he saw her bend down and kiss the child without even thinking of where the baby had come from or what race the child was. He did not know very many Fays that would do that - certainly not the high and lofty nobility and very few of his own Fay servants would stoop to caring for the human children wished away.  
Now as he stood outside the nursery room contemplating the events that had been played out before him, Jareth did not know what to do. True, she had come to this room without orders or permission but she was only doing what she thought right. She had also disobeyed his order to never sing without his direct request she do so - but she had done so to put the child to sleep. Jareth decided that whatever decision he would make concerning this sprite woman could wait till the next morning. Glancing at the door, he recalled the tune she had just sung. _I'll let her have this one secret._ He decided as he vanished into the shadows.

~*~/*\~*~

* * *

**Please review! I enjoy hearing from you. (Wow, that rhymed! o_O)**


	6. Chapter 5: Orders and Thanks

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long. I'm finishing up the school year here so final projects have taken precedent and I wanted to get some chapters in for my other fanfic. Also, thanks to notwritten lkaplon for reviewing. You two are my faithful reviewers. :) I also thank all the readers who have favorited and story alerted Live My Dreams. I am honored. Okay, enough of me talking. Don't own Labyrinth, just own Shaylee and other OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Orders and Thanks

Shaylee woke up the next morning, curled up in her sheets. She moaned quietly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. _Some days I _really _hate mornings._ She thought as she tossed the sheets aside and stood up. Yawning, she hurried over to her wardrobe and pulled out her work dress. The sprite readied herself for the day before leaving her room before everyone else was up.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a kettle and poured water into it from the fountain that was just outside the kitchen door. The young woman kindled the barely glowing fire beneath the stove and set the copper kettle down so it could simmer. Shaylee busied herself making a quick breakfast and just sat to enjoy a few minutes of peace before the maids and menservants woke up and began bustling about the kitchen.

Just as the kettle began to whistle, Thumble shuffled into the kitchen. Pouring herself and the head cook a cup of peach tea, Shaylee smiled warmly at him. "Good morning Thumble. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Coulda used more of it." Thumble grumbled around the rim of his cup. Shaylee giggled as she too thought the same thought. The pair began working without speaking to each other and continued working in a mutual silence even when others began trickling into the kitchen.

The morning dragged on and eventually noon day meal came around. Thumble gave Shaylee a deserved break and the sprite made her way out of doors once again with her lunch. She sat at the backed wicker bench as she had the day before and relaxed. Her thoughts drifted to her discussion with Blythe about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King. She had read the history book that the Fay had given her, but there were still questions that were unsolved. _Why even bother allowing the wisher run the Labyrinth? And has anyone ever succeeded in traveling through it? _Her gray eyes slid shut as her thoughts turned to the child in the nursery. _She was a pretty little thing. I wonder who is taking care of her. I would be more than happy to look after her for a while._ Sighing, Shaylee's spiraling thoughts returned to King Jareth. _He certainly is intimidating. I hope he doesn't find out that I was singing._ Cracking one lid open, she glanced lazily over at the kitchen door. _Best be getting back to work. I can't just sit here all day!_ Standing and brushing the crumbs from her lap, the sprite hurried back to the kitchen before anyone else had finished their lunch break.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth stood at the window in his study, gazing out across the Labyrinth. He had been in that position for well over an hour now and appeared that he had no intention to move for a long time. He was contemplating the sprite girl and the scene he had witnessed the night before. He knew that the rest of his Low Fay servants refused to go anywhere near the human children that were in his care so while the child was within his castle, a goblin usually tended to it. However, goblins were not known for being the best caretakers. More often than not, Jareth found himself playing nursemaid. _If only Blythe would get off that high and mighty horse of hers and just do what she does best with children!_ He scowled at that thought. Even sweet, child-loving Blythe refused to touch a human child!

Tilting his head to the side so the longer strands of blonde hair rested atop his shoulder, the Fay king's thoughts returned to the girl named Shaylee. She had shown no aversion to caring for the child and in fact even appeared to show motherly affection towards the baby. Jareth wondered at the very thought and was almost - _almost _- hopeful that the girl would continue caring for the baby in secret. Of course he would much rather she permanently took charge of the nursery whenever a child was there. It would make his tasks a great deal lighter - although he would never admit it. He would ask Blythe some time about the girl, at the moment he needed to begin looking for a suitable family for the infant girl.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee was exhausted when it came time for her to turn in for the night. Yet she did not move to go to her room. She left the kitchen and made her way through the castle hallways in search of the nursery again. She had been thinking of the baby girl all day and was truly worried about the infant's well being. She had not heard a word from any of the servants about anyone caring for the child, so she naturally felt concerned. As the young woman made her way through the halls, she happened upon Blythe, who was making her final rounds of the castle before turning in for the night.

"Shaylee! I thought you would be in bed by now - or at least on your way to your room." Blythe exclaimed in surprise.

"I was just going to retrieve something that I left in a room that I was cleaning earlier today." Shaylee blushed from the lie, but she hoped that to Blythe it appeared to be from embarrassment.

Nodding with a sigh, Blythe waved the younger Fay on. "Very well. Just be sure to be thorough the next time. I cannot have you wandering the palace without knowing where you are going. You are still new and have yet to learn of all the twists and turns."

Shaylee bobbed into a curtsy and said, "Yes Blythe." before hurrying on down the hallway. She breathed easier when she was certain that she would not be caught again and continued on in hopes that the Labyrinth would guide her footsteps as it had done before. Eventually, and after a great deal of backtracking, Shaylee found the door that she had been in front of the night before. She stood still for a moment to look at the intricately carved oak door. Flowers, trees, and several creatures that the sprite could only assumed lived within the Labyrinth had been etched into the dark colored surface. Glancing from side to side, she hesitantly reached for the door knob. Entering the room, she spared another chance to look around for anyone who may be in the room.

Her gray eyes noted the bright yellows, blues, and pinks that all tied into making the room look child friendly. A mural of a beautiful garden Shaylee had never seen was on one wall while another was a view of a beach and sea. Stepping into the room, Shaylee closed the door, leaving only a crack, behind her. She heard not a sound from the crib as she made her way, avoiding toys that had been scattered on the floor. Coming to stand beside the crib, Shaylee found a sleeping baby that looked to be covered in a thin layer of dirt. "Oh my." She sighed as she rested a hand against a chubby cheek. The baby stirred and opened her eyes. The blue eyes latched onto gray ones and a smile spread across the baby's face.

"Well since you are awake, let me get you cleaned up so you can rest peacefully." Shaylee declared as she lifted the infant from the crib. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of equally dirty sheets and shook her head. "This will never do." The sprite walked over to a place on the floor where some toys were and set the baby down. "You wait right here. It wouldn't do to put you back into that bed after I just cleaned you up!" As she moved back to the crib, she said, "And I certainly cannot clean you before this mess and then set you down on the floor. I am almost sure that you got dirty because you were on the floor in the first place." Turning her head, Shaylee sighed. "Or somewhere that filthier." Returning her attention to stripping the crib of its blankets, sheets, and pillows, the young woman mumbled to herself. "Who in the Underground treated her so? Getting her so dirty and then leaving her like that!"

After ridding the white crib of its soiled bedding, Shaylee went in search around the room for new material with which to place in the infant's bed. Feeling a slight tremor beneath her feet that led her to a wardrobe, Shaylee smiled down at the floor. "Why thank you Labyrinth." Throwing the wardrobe doors wide open, she was stunned to see not only a shelf full of blankets and pillows but shelves and racks upon each other brimming with infant clothes of all sizes. "Well now I also know where to find you something to wear." She told the occupied child. Gathering her supplies, Shaylee returned to the crib. Her eyes spotted muddy hand prints had been placed on the ivory surface and she clucked her tongue in disapproval. Looking around her again, she spied another door and hoped to the moon in the skies that it was a bathing room where she may find a washcloth or a rag with which to do a bit of cleaning. To her relief, she had been correct.

Once again, Shaylee was shocked by the size of the washroom and by all the supplies that had been put together for the wished away children. Taking stock of what was available; the young woman kept in mind where everything was for when she returned to wash the baby girl. Making quick work of the crib, Shaylee hurried to gather the baby in her arms to take her to the bathing room. Just as she straightened up with the infant in her arms, the door swung open quickly and Blythe stepped into the room. Shaylee smiled instantly up at the older Fay, but at the look of displeasure on Blythe's face, the smile faded.

"What are you doing in here?" Blythe demanded as she remained where she stood. "No one but the king and the goblins are supposed to enter this room and care for the - _human_."

The sprite blinked in surprise at how Blythe had said the word 'human'. Her tone sounded bitter and almost hateful. "I was here the other night when I heard the baby crying. No one else came to comfort her so I sent her to sleep. I was a concerned for her and returned. She was completely filthy. I am sure the king would forgive me my ignorance if he knew what state the goblins had left her in."

"I certainly would contemplate it." A deep voice declared from the hallway. Blythe turned to see Jareth standing at the door, looking in at the pair of Low Fays. He stepped into the nursery and glanced over at Shaylee, who still held the infant in her arms. "Go clean the child." He ordered. Shaylee curtsied and hurried to the bathing room without a word. The sound of the door clicking shut signaled Jareth that he would not be overheard. Turning back to Blythe, he asked, "Well?"

Blythe glared up at him. "Well _what_? I saw her walking through the halls and she told me she had forgotten something. I told her to hurry and retrieve it. I returned to the kitchen and sat up to wait for her. When she took too long I assumed she had gotten lost. I walked through all the places I knew she had been that day and on my way to one of them, I spy the nursery door open and hear her voice. I come upon her _touching_ the human child! What was I supposed to do?"

"And what is wrong with cleaning up a mess left by the goblins?" Jareth inquired, his searching gaze never wavering from Blythe's. "She was doing her duty."

"She disobeyed!" Blythe countered.

"She did something none of the Fay servants have ever done in the history of my reign!" Jareth hissed. "She cared for the human child without a care of it being _human_." He calmed outwardly, even though he was still seething inside. "I believe that if she is willing, I would rather her tend to children wished away than leaving the defenseless creatures to the goblins' care."

Blythe eyed Jareth for several long seconds and sighed. "Very well. You will be pleased with her diligence - that much I will say." Turning her gaze to the still shut bathing room door, she shook her head. "How she can care for the - child - is beyond me."

"Yes." Jareth said quietly as he too looked at the door. After a moment of silence stretched between them, he said, "You may go now Blythe." She turned to look at him, but he did not return her look. Curtsying, the Fay woman walked out of the room. The king remained standing by the nursery room door, waiting for Shaylee to emerge. He looked around the room in disinterest. Toys had been scattered across the floor by - he assumed - the goblins that had been watching the child. Blankets were strewn over a table and a bowl of porridge had been tipped over. _A nursemaid a goblin is not._ He grimaced at the sight of dirt and mud that was on the walls.

His head lifted at the sound of a door opening. Jareth watched as Shaylee stepped out of the wash room holding the baby. She hesitated in her steps when she saw that he was still in the room. The sprite woman averted her eyes to the stones beneath her feet as she continued her path to the crib. Settling the clean human baby onto the clean sheets, Shaylee smiled down at the sweet little girl. Forgetting for a few minutes that the Goblin King was in the same room as her, she began speaking to the baby as she had done the night before. "There now! All clean and hopefully fed as well." The baby stuck a fist into her toothless mouth, staring up at Shaylee in silent curiosity. The young woman laughed, brushing a wet, golden curl off to the side on the baby's head. "Still wide awake though. What will I do with you?" Still stroking the soft, fluffy curls, Shaylee asked quietly, "How about another song? You seemed to like that last night." The sprite lifted the baby into her arms and sang softly, swaying a little to soothe the baby into sleep.

Once asleep, Shaylee gently settled the baby on the cushions and blankets. Jareth's deep voice broke her from her happy contemplation. "You have a way with children." She spun around to stare wide-eyed at Jareth.

"Y-your H-highness! I forgot myself and - I've broken my word." She stared red faced down at her hands which were clutching her apron.

She heard his booted footsteps as he approached her. "Why is it," he asked as he came to stand a few inches in front of her, "that you - out of all the Fay servants I have that _you_ are the only one who does not seem to have an aversion towards the human child?"

Shaylee forgot who it was she was addressing, "What?" Her head lifted to stare into his eyes. Surprise at his closeness and the realization that the Goblin King's eyes were _not_ two different colors but his pupils were dilated differently flooded through her senses. She would have stepped back if the crib had not been there.

Moving away from her as if nothing had been said, Jareth asked a different question. "How would you like to work here in the nursery?" He turned slightly so he could look at her over his shoulder. "You would not work here all the time. Just whenever a child is staying here."

The sprite was still processing the sudden turn of events. She was rendered speechless by the question and was utterly confused by this point. She could only remember one other instance where a noble had left her without her ready wit. Shaylee blinked a few times as her mind began functioning again. "I - I would like that - very much."

"I will inform Blythe, then, about your new duties." Jareth declared as he looked around the room once again. "Of course you must not shirk your other responsibilities."

"No Your Majesty. I would never do such a thing." Shaylee defended her character, bristling slightly at the hidden barb for that was what it sounded like from the Goblin King's tone.

He noted her sudden change in posture and voice. Jareth was slightly annoyed by it. He had been amused by her apparent flustering but this defiance she now exhibited only reminded him of Sarah. Turning back around so that he faced her, Jareth placed fisted, gloved hands on his hips and lifted his chin. He was in his intimidating stance, and he _was _to put this girl in her place again. "As for your singing," he smirked as he saw her wilt before continuing, "I will _only_ allow you to do so in _this _room. Nowhere else. And not _that_ song we spoke of. Understood?"

She looked away again, clearly defeated. "Yes Your Highness." He chuckled to himself and turned to go. What she said next startled him. "Thank you - Your Highness." She sounded so shy and uncertain as if she was afraid he would throw her into the Bog. Her hesitation before addressing him was not from contempt but from her nervousness. Jareth turned to stare at her, pursing his lips tightly so his mouth would not hang open like a dumbstruck idiot. His eyes bored into the girl who still would not raise her head to meet his gaze. She had _thanked _him! Why? For what reason? For allowing her to work in the nursery or for allowing her to sing in this one place?

Jareth turned away again, but before leaving addressed her with an order. "Put this room back into order." He marched towards the door and paused. With a small shake of his head, he disappeared into the hall.

* * *

**I didn't take much time to look over this for grammatical errors. If you spot any, please let me know. Please review. As I've said before, I really like to hear from you all. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**Author's Note: Wow! Long chapter. :) You are so lucky. That and I felt bad for not updating in so long. So yeah I like this chapter. :) It isn't my _favorite_ but I like it. As usual, I give great thanks and a shout out to notwritten for being my faithful reviewer and for being the first one, lkaplon for letting me know I did not have grammatical errors, hatschepsa for loving my story :3, and to Eccentric Storyteller. I enjoyed your story as well and hope to read more of it and I am honored that you are reading mine. **

**Now, I'm not saying anyone has to and I'm not saying anyone has but... if anyone has done fanart for my story, would you let me know? I would love to see it. :)**

**Don't own the Labyrinth or characters. Just Shaylee.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Questions

Jareth stood in his office once again, contemplating the girl he had placed in charge of the nursery. Shaking his head, he turned back to looking at the papers he held in his hands. He had seen several couples looking for a child and now he just needed to decide which couple best suited the child. To do that, he would need to see the child. A frown creased his forehead and the corners of his lips turned down. He did not particularly want to go to the nursery today. It had been three days since Shaylee had been placed in the nursery and he had been avoiding that room in order to avoid the Sprite's voice. She sang constantly in that room.

He set aside the papers and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why he had allowed her to sing in that room was beyond him. Tilting his head, he listened as the object of his thoughts began singing again. The girl's voice wasn't terrible; on the contrary, Jareth actually liked it. However, she had something in her voice that seemed to make the very Labyrinth shake. That was what gave him reason to be wary of her. Staring at his hand that was over his face, he began to wonder where the girl had come from. To his knowledge, she was the only Sprite in the castle - possibly in his kingdom. "Widget!" The king bellowed.

The door opened as a breathless goblin ran in. "Yes Sire?"

"Get Blythe." The Goblin King ordered without looking at the pest.

Widget bowed, his comical looking hat nearly falling off his head. "Yes Sire! Right away Sire!" The robed creature settled his hat back on his head and managed to flee from the room without tripping over his dragging green robe.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee settled into the rocking chair with a contented sigh. The baby was asleep, Thumble did not need her in the kitchen, and Blythe had only asked that the Sprite do some repair stitchery. Life had been hectic now that she had a new duty added to all the others. These past three days had been joyful though. The chair creaked silently as she rocked back and forth, in time with her needle's thrusts in and out of the fabric. She hummed quietly to herself so as not to disturb the sleeping child in the crib. A cautious knock on the door gave her pause. Looking up, Shaylee saw Blythe standing in the doorway.

"Blythe?" The young woman set aside the task at hand and stood. "Is there something you need me to do?" Shaylee whispered as she stepped towards the Fay.

Blythe shook her head. "No, I only came to see where you had gone. You usually go outside to sew." She glanced over at the baby with a neutral expression on her face.

The young woman's eyes followed the Fay's gaze and shrugged. "I had to stay close by in case she awakens." Glancing around, Shaylee noticed some chairs. Motioning to them, she offered Blythe a seat. Hesitantly, the older Fay entered the room and sat down while Shaylee gathered her sewing and moved to the chair next to Blythe. Smiling, Shaylee asked in a hushed tone, "So you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes." The Fay fell silent for several minutes before beginning. "You have seemed - happier."

"I am happier." Shaylee replied with a smile spreading across her face. "I don't know why really, but I am." Looking up from her stitching she stated, "It must be because I finally feel at home."

"I suppose." Blythe nodded, glancing over at the crib.

Shaylee watched Blythe in silence for several moments. Bowing her head back over her work, she continued speaking. "I have some questions about the history books you've given me."

Turning her attention back to the Sprite, Blythe nodded. "Such as?"

The young woman's hands stilled and there was a long silence between them. Looking up slowly, she asked, "Who was the Lady Sarah?"

A mixture of emotions crossed Blythe's face. Sorrow, anger, and contempt only a few of them. "She was - a _human_. She ran the Labyrinth a long time ago."

Sadness came to Shaylee's eyes. "She wished away a child?"

Blythe nodded. "He was to be Jareth's - heir."

"Really?" The Sprite blinked in surprise then frowned. "Was? He is not in line any longer?"

"She won." Blythe replied, turning to stare out a window nearby. "The only human to have won the challenge in the history of the Labyrinth. The only _creature_ ever to have won." Sighing, she shook her head. "That girl changed the king. He was much different before she came. Far kinder than he is now." A hand rose to her mouth as the Fay gasped. "I should not have said that!" Looking at Shaylee, a frown had formed on the older woman's face. "Least of all to you."

"I will not say anything Blythe. You know I do not partake in gossip." Shaylee assured. A frown came to the Sprite's own face as she thought. "So - the king was - happier before she came?"

Blythe sighed. "Yes. The entire _kingdom_ was happier."

"Is that why you do not like humans?" Shaylee asked, earning a startled look from Blythe. She expanded on her question. "Because of what Lady Sarah did to the king - you dislike all humans?"

The Fay woman shrugged, reaching a hand up to brush at a few wisps of dark brown hair. "I suppose." Glancing over at the girl sitting across from her, she asked, "Why do you tolerate the child?"

Shaylee looked back down at the thread and needle in her hand. "I know what it's like." She said quietly, "Being despised for what you are. I have seen loneliness and received no love. My childhood was not very happy."

"I am sorry." Blythe watched the young woman closely. "You did not have a family?"

"None that I remember." Shaylee answered, looking out the window. "I remember a song. People sang it a lot. I - I do not know what happened but - I do not believe they are dead." She sighed. "Just lost."

"What was the song?" The Fay enquired.

The girl's shoulders sagged. "I - cannot remember it." Blythe tilted her head, hearing the lie in the girl's voice. A cry from the crib alerted both women of the waking baby.

Shaylee made to get up but Blythe raised a hand. "No. Sit. I will see to the child." The Sprite watched in shocked surprise as Blythe walked over to the crib and lifted the baby from the blankets. The infant stared at the newcomer and smiled. Blythe smiled slowly. "I have not cared for children in some time." With a chuckle, she added, "Jareth has been after me for some time to work here in the nursery. Before - before Sarah," She sighed, "I did not want to simply because I was getting _old_." A chuckle escaped her. "He forgot how much energy it took to control _him_." Shaylee laughed, which gained her attention from the baby. The infant began to fuss. Blythe walked over and handed the baby over with a laugh. "Seems you are the favorite." The Fay stated as she sat back down in her chair.

"I suppose." Shaylee replied as she bounced the child on her lap. "She'll want to play for a while before her supper."

It was then that a goblin in a long green robe came tumbling into the room. "Blythe Lady!" He called a little too loudly. Once he had righted himself, he looked at the two Lesser Fay women. "King wants speak with you! Come come."

"Very well." Blythe sighed as she stood up once again. Turning to look at the Sprite and the infant, she smiled. "I _am_ glad that you are happier here. I hope to see you before you go to bed tonight. We can discuss what else you have learned from the history books." She walked after the little goblin who was urging her to hurry, leaving a slightly confused Sprite behind.

Turning the baby so that she faced her, Shaylee asked, "Well what changed her all of a sudden?"

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth was wondering something similar as he watched the whole incident unfold in his crystal. He had simply meant to watch the girl as she worked in the nursery but had not listened in on the conversation. The crystal disappeared with a pop when there was a knock on the door. Widget poked his head in. "I brought the Blythe lady."

"Let her in." Jareth commanded in a bored tone of voice. The door opened wider, allowing the Fay to enter. His eyebrow rose as she entered. "You were just in the nursery."

She did not seem overly surprised by his statement. Nodding, Blythe said, "I was checking on Shaylee. We had a short visit before you sent for me."

"You picked up the child." He continued, almost accusingly.

"Something Shaylee said." Blythe answered vaguely.

The king's curiosity was aroused, but he did not show it. "_What_ did she say?"

Shaking her head, the Fay avoided the question. "You sent for me? What do you require that I do? Is it concerning the dinner menu?"

He frowned. He greatly disliked it when Blythe tried to change the direction of a conversation. However, Jareth would not be so easily distracted. "I want to know more about this girl." He stared at Blythe. "Where did she come from?" Blythe knew that the king had a right to ask and there was no reason she should hold back any information from him. She retold the account of how the girl had come looking for work with the aid of Scree and the circumstances that had sent the girl away from her home country in search of an occupation. "Why did she simply not return to her own people?" He asked as he thought over the Lady Vondiva's character.

"She does not know where her family is." Blythe answered as she thought back over her conversation with the girl only moments before.

Jareth looked up at the Fay and tilted his head only slightly. "What was it she said, Blythe?"

The woman sighed inwardly. She knew he would return to that eventually. "I asked her how she could care for the child. She answered that she understood what it felt like to be abandoned because of her appearance." There was a long silence that stretched between them. When she was certain that Jareth was not going to ask her anything more, Blythe curtsied. "If that is all Jareth, then I must return to the kitchens." He waved a hand in dismissal as he rose from his desk and walked to stare out the window. As Blythe walked through the hallway, she wondered why Jareth was taking such a keen interest in the girl. Stopping outside of the nursery, she peered in to see that the babe was sitting amongst some toys while Shaylee made up the crib, turning every few seconds to check on the child. _Perhaps, _she thought, the_ spell cast by Sarah is lifting and the king has - taken an interest in Shaylee_. The Fay pursed her lips together and frowned in concentration. The thought of the High Fay with the lowest of all the Low Fay did not disturb her, but it did not appeal to her either. Continuing down the hall, Blythe came to the conclusion that she would just keep an eye on both the king and the young woman.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee paused by her bedroom door. It had been a long day and she had just finished her conversation with Blythe. It was late at night and she would certainly rise early as she usually did every morning, but Shaylee just could not sleep until she had checked on her tiny charge one last time before turning in for the night. Leaving the servant's hall and the kitchen behind her, Shaylee traversed the castle halls. She was only a few feet away from the nursery room doors when she noticed that one of the double doors was open a crack and the light of a candle was flickering in the room. Walking quietly towards the door, she peeked into the room.

"Don't lurk in the doorway, Shaylee." Jareth's deep voice scolded from within. She backed up when he came into view, pulling the door open wider. She stared in silence as he backed up to allow her in. "What are you doing here so late at night?" He asked as she entered.

The first thing that came to her mind was to ask the question of him, but instead she answered, "I normally check to make sure the baby is asleep before I retire." Her eyes fell on the bundle in his arm and the gray orbs widened at the sight of the Goblin King holding the human child so tenderly.

"Hmm." He moved over to a chair and sat down. "Well the child _is _asleep so your presence is not required." His brow arched, expecting her to leave at the hidden order. To his chagrin, Shaylee moved to sit in the rocking chair instead. Jareth chose to ignore her, turning his attention instead to the sleeping child. His intention for coming was simply to inspect the child as he had done before with countless other children. An infant deep in sleep told Jareth, the Prince of Dreams, more than one at play.

"May I ask you a question, Your Highness?" He glanced up momentarily at the Sprite. She did not seem as frightened or wary of him as she had been in previous encounters. Why, he was not certain.

"If you wish." He replied, "I may not answer but I will ask you a question in exchange."

Shaylee nodded. "Do you like children?"

"I am holding the babe am I not?" Jareth replied, still gazing down at the sleeping child.

"Tolerating and liking are two different emotions entirely Sire." She had an amused lilt to her voice.

"Yes. I like children. Whether they like me is uncertain." He stated.

Shaylee leaned back in the rocking chair. "Perhaps if you spent more time with them -"

"I believe it is my turn to ask the question." He interrupted. When she remained silent, Jareth proceeded. "You said once that your vice was that you enjoyed rising the ire of nobles. Why?"

A sigh escaped her. "The court I worked in before - it was my defense. How many noblemen make advancements on a girl who humiliates you in front of others?"

"Other than the ones that retaliate by hurting the offender?" Jareth looked up, a blank expression on his face.

"I was my mistress's favorite. She would not tolerate any to abuse me." Shaylee muttered, looking out the window and up at the night sky. Jareth wondered at the simple statement. Blythe had said that Vondiva could not stand the girl. When had the Sprite been a favorite? And what had she done to fall from that favor? "My turn I believe." Shaylee said, still looking up at the stars. "Do you like ruling the Labyrinth?"

"I love my country." Jareth answered, smothering the smile that would have come to his face at the thought of his realm. The tone of his voice betrayed him, but why shouldn't it? "There is naught that I would not do for it."

"I have not seen much of it." Shaylee replied, "I would like to see more though." There was wistfulness in her demeanor.

Waving a hand, the king motioned to the walls. "These paintings are of places in my realm. So you have seen some."

Shaking her head, she stated, "It is not the same as _being_ there."

"How did you fall from favor with your mistress?" He asked, receiving a startled look from the Sprite.

"How did you -"

"It is _my_ turn to ask the question." Jareth scolded his eyes boring into her.

Shaylee's hands began to fidget in her lap. "I - I gained the attention of a courtier." Lowering her head she continued, "I did not mean to. I did all that I always did to dissuade him but it only seemed to interest him more. My lady - was seeking him for herself at the time but - when she learned of his interest in me - she was not pleased." She flinched as if she could still feel the blow that had marked her cheek. "I tried to tell her that I was not after him but she would not listen."

"Lady Vondiva does not listen to many." Jareth said quietly.

The young woman shook her head. "How did you know?"

"I have a right to know of my own servants." Jareth retorted haughtily. "Why do you not know where your family is?" She looked up with a frown on her face. "You asked your question." He informed, seeming to read her thoughts.

She sighed irritably. "I was young when I entered the lady's house. I do not recall more than a song sung by a woman that I barely remember that looked a great deal like myself."

"What song?" He pressed but she shook her head. Jareth wanted to growl at the girl, but refrained from doing so.

"My turn, remember?" Shaylee chastised as she thought of a question. "Why did Sarah wish away a child?"

Jareth stilled. He felt anger rising inside of him at the thoughtless mentioning of the human girl's name. "I will not answer _any_ question about that girl!"

Taken back by the almost violent reaction, Shaylee stared down at her hands resting in her lap. She shivered suddenly, realizing that her robe and night dress were keeping little warmth in. She felt the heat of embarrassment rise to the tips of her ears as she thought about sitting alone in the nursery with the Goblin King. "Um - then - what -"

"My turn." He said in a less than friendly voice.

"But you didn't answer!" Shaylee looked up, her embarrassment forgotten.

He nodded. "I did. I answered by saying that I would not answer any questions concerning her." Jareth shifted the baby in his arms, ignoring the irritated noise that the Sprite made. Wanting to sting her with a question as she had with hers, he asked, "What was the song?"

As he assumed, her shoulders sagged. Jareth smirked in satisfaction that he had guessed correctly which song it was. "The one you have forbidden me to sing _Sire_." Shaylee answered pitifully, adding just enough contempt into his title. She hurried to ask her own question before he said anything about her tone of voice. "_Why_ do you not wish to speak of the Lady Sarah?" Her former desire to annoy, coming to the fore.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he hissed out, "I refuse to answer a question about her!"

"It is not a question about her. I simply wish to know why you do not want to speak of her." Shaylee retorted, folding her arms across herself. A defiant glint shone in her gray eyes.

The Goblin King rose from his seat and went to the crib to settle the child into it. He turned to glare at her as he walked towards her. She stood, making to move away from him but he was soon standing in front of her, glaring down into her up turned face. The look of defiance was still there, but so was fear. "The reason," he bit out coldly, "is because she is no longer _worth_ talking about. I am trying to _forget_ the ungrateful girl." Walking over to the window the rested his arm on the frame. "Satisfied?" He added, "And that was not my question that I am allowed to ask." She did not answer. Silence reigned in the room. Jareth mulled over the questions he had asked and the answers she had given. "What did you mean by 'favorite'?"

"We were like sisters." Shaylee answered in a hushed, subdued voice. "At least I believed we were." He heard what sounded like the tremor of one on the brink of tears. Jareth waited while she took deep breaths and sniffled. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see the child. I need to decide who I am going to give her to." Jareth answered no emotion in his voice.

"I am going to miss her." The young woman stated sadly.

He sighed irritably. "One child leaves, another is wished away. You will not be without a job for a very long time."

"Does she have a name?" She asked.

Turning back to look at her, Jareth's frown turned into a scowl. "I believe it is still my turn to ask a question."

Shaylee was staring at the crib. "I thought you might have grown tired of the game."

The Goblin King stood watching her as she walked quietly over to the crib. "Why do you want to know if the baby has a name?"

"She has a name. I'd rather use it than call her 'the baby' or 'child' all the time." The young woman brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood looking down at the infant.

"I do not name the child. I let the intended couple decide." He remained standing by the window.

"She won't remember anything about being human? Not even her name?" Shaylee looked up at him then with a sad expression on her face. His cold silence was answer enough. Returning her attention to the still sleeping child, she whispered, "That's not right."

Jareth walked over to the crib to stand on the opposite side. "Tell me," he looked at Shaylee's face with a penetrating stare, "what is right? Leaving her to be subjugated to an unloving family? Hating the very day she was born? Hating her very life?" He looked back to the window. "Is that _right_?"

She straightened and came around the crib to his side. She stood a few inches away from him and stared up at him even though he was not looking at her. "No. No it is not." Shaylee waited for him to look down at her but the fiery blaze in her gray eyes wiped away the smug smirk that had started to form. "Neither is it right to take away the one thing she does have. A _name_." Her eyes narrowed. "Names matter. Names have meaning. She will never know herself without her name."

"The power of words." Jareth mumbled, seeing Shaylee but not really seeing. "What has been said cannot be unsaid." He remembered another girl, crying and begging for her brother back. She had said she had not meant what she said.

Shaylee's attention was taken off of the Goblin King when she heard a whimper from the cradle. "Oh!" She came closer to Jareth in order to bend over the crib. He stared in shock at the Sprite at how close she was. No one had gotten that close on purpose other than Blythe and the women invited to his court. She began humming a tune, whispering the words out. The nightmare that had plagued the baby instantly vanished and more pleasant dreams replaced them.

Jareth did not move for several moments when he did, Shaylee looked up and noticed their close proximity. He noticed her ears turning red and was slightly amused by the fact that the tint almost matched her hair. "How many songs do you know?" He inquired.

"Have you forgotten the rules already, Your Highness?" Shaylee smirked, good-naturedly. Ignoring his scowl, she shrugged. "Do you sing?"

"When I feel like it." He answered. "No I ask again, how many songs do you know?"

Glancing back down at the sleeping infant, she shrugged again. "I don't know. A great many I suppose. I learned some from all the servants I came in contact with. Sprite songs, Fairy, Elven, Dwarf, Dragon, Ent, Gnome, and even some Human songs." She looked back up at him and smiled. "I would like to learn some Goblin songs. Just to say that I have."

A smile came to Jareth's face. A genuine smile. "I'm not sure you would like to hear the ones that the goblins in my court or outside of the court sing. I dare say you wouldn't want to hear _them_ sing them to you."

"You sing." Shaylee answered a puzzled expression on her face as well as awe at the dazzling and warm smile he had given to her.

He surprised her again by laughing. A laugh! Hadn't he been angry - livid - only moments before? "I," he brought her out of her amazement, "am not a goblin. I am Fay. I know Fay songs. I write Fay songs."

"You write?" She smiled in return. Truly intrigued. Jareth was momentarily struck by her smile. He did not remember Sarah smiling at him.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"I would like to hear something you've written sometime." She admitted. There was a long pause between them. Shaylee looked away from his stare and stuttered. "I-It is getting late. Perhaps we should leave before the baby wakens."

"You have no more questions with which to pester me?" Jareth asked, returning to his haughty attitude.

A smile crept up on her face as she continued looking down at the baby. "I may think of more." She teased lightly. "Would you be averse to answering them if we should meet again?"

He raised his chin and stared down his nose at her. "As I said before. I may not answer them."

She giggled as she pushed away from the crib. "Very well Your Majesty." She curtsied. "Good night." He inclined his head and disappeared. Shaylee looked over at the table that held the flickering light and was surprised to see that it was a crystal instead of a candle. When she reached out for it, the ball rolled off the table and out into the hall. Shaylee was curious and tired, making for a bad combination. She followed the crystal out of the room, pausing only to shut the door silently behind her. Following the glow, she was surprised to find herself in front of her own bedroom door when the crystal stopped. Bending down to grab it, it popped like a soap bubble when the smooth surface touched her fingers. Another giggle escaped her. Looking around at the shadows, she whispered, "Thank you - Jareth."

* * *

**Awww! He made sure she got back safely. How sweet. And he smiled! o_O Strange mood swing there. Seems to me he is getting over Sarah. Now if only he would stop comparing. I'm thinking about bringing Scree back for a visit... maybe even adding some other characters from the movie that have not made an appearance yet. Hmmmm... what do you all think? Review! :D **


	8. Chapter 7: Sad Song Bird

**Author's Note: Wow! Another fast update. Lucky people you. :) I would like to thank notwritten and lkaplon for faithfully reviewing. :) I also was really surprised to see that I've been added to a community. Thank you bunches! :)**

**The song in this chapter is I Miss You from the movie The Seventh Brother. I was listening to it while writing the chapter and I could hear Shaylee singing it. Look it up on youtube if you haven't heard it before. :) And there is a snippet of dialogue from Hamlet in here if you can find it! ;)  
**

**Don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, or Didymus.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sad Song Bird

The days following the incident in the nursery with Jareth were ordinary for Shaylee. The only real change was that Blythe now came to visit more frequently and even helped watch the human child. The two Fays had more time to talk and it was from Blythe that Shaylee learned more about Sarah and the king. "So - the king believes that the lady cast a spell on him?" Shaylee was sitting on the floor with the baby as she asked her question.

Blythe rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as she sipped her peach tea. She nodded. "Yes. He has, recently, been changing back to his former temperament but only a little."

"All because she wanted to live out her fantasy." Shaylee murmured to herself. "I do not see what is so wrong about that. Every girl wishes to live out their dreams."

Sighing, Blythe shook her head. "You would not see the harm for you do not know what the king was like _before_."

"I suppose you are right on that argument." The young woman agreed, looking up at the older Fay. "He truly wishes to forget her though? He does not love her anymore?"

"He did not love her willingly from the first." Blythe explained. "It was all a part of the wish she made."

Shaylee frowned. "How did she learn of the Labyrinth? How do any of the humans learn of the Labyrinth?"

"I do not know how _she_ learned of the Labyrinth but for anyone else I assume it is from word of mouth." The Fay tapped her chin in thought. "Folk stories most likely." Glancing at a clock on the wall, she said, "I hate to interrupt our conversation, but I believe you are scheduled to clean the library today." She smiled at the infant. "I will watch the child until you return."

The Sprite stood and handed the child over. She waved goodbye before traversing the halls in search of the library. She entered the room and smiled in awe at the shelves upon shelves of books. It was a very peaceful room and she did indeed enjoy glancing at some of the titles of the books whenever she was in the room. Wanting to return to the nursery as soon as possible, Shaylee hurried to begin her chore. As she dusted she began humming quietly to herself. "I thought I said you could not hum or whistle in my presence." She gasped and spun around to stare at Jareth, who was sitting at in a chair with his legs thrown over the arm rest. His eyes had never left the pages of the book he was reading and in fact, if he had not spoken, Shaylee would have thought he had not noticed her there at all.

"I did not see you there, Sire. I will remain silent so you may read in peace." She curtsied and returned to her work. As she moved about, she glanced every few seconds at the Goblin King. "What is it you read, Sir?"

"Words." He mumbled.

Shaylee sighed. "What is the _matter_?"

Jareth smirked. "Between who?"

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, Shaylee said, "The matter you _read_ Sire!"

He chuckled. "Ah. It is a dull book really. I am just reacquainting myself with it." Rolling her eyes, Shaylee turned back to dusting. Jareth watched her out of the corner of his eye for a few moments more. "What have you read?"

Looking up again, she shrugged. "Nothing save the history books on the Labyrinth."

Jareth frowned in thought. "Why would you wish to read those?"

"I wanted to know more of the place I am living in." Shaylee answered.

Setting the book aside, Jareth swung his legs down so his feet touched the floor. "Tell me," he said, leaning back in the chair, "what is it you have learned?"

Determining that she would not be returning to the nursery as soon as she had hoped, Shaylee sighed inwardly. "I have learned that you have been a just and wise king over the years." Averting her eyes, she whispered, "Not so much recently due to the Lady Sarah." There was silence and she waited for him to stalk towards her to most likely hit her, but he never moved.

"Bold words Sprite." He stated in a cold voice.

"I do not mean to offend, Sire." She murmured.

There was a pause. "No." He said with a sigh. "No I can tell that you do not." She looked up to see that his gloved hands were cradling his head.

"Are - are you all right Sire?" Shaylee stepped forward.

Jareth lifted his head, revealing a scowl. "What do you think you could do to help me if I were not?" He snapped.

Shaylee stepped back again, pursing her lips. "If I knew what was wrong, then I would try to help. There is no need to throw a tantrum as if you were a child!" She watched as he stood up and as she had anticipated earlier, he stalked up to her. The blow she had predicted never came. Not giving him a chance to speak, she said, "Well? You change your moods so suddenly it feels like I am watching the infant in the nursery instead of a king!" She frowned. "You must move on from whatever causes you to brood so!"

"You are a servant in _my_ castle!" Jareth bellowed. "You will remember your place and not speak out of turn or else I will have you thrown into the Bog!" He grit his teeth in frustration. "I will not be spoken to like _she_ did!"

"Well I am _not_ Sarah! Stop comparing me to her!" Shaylee did not wait to be dismissed but stepped back and walked further into the library to continue her work elsewhere. Her long ears heard the Goblin King storm out of the room and the door slamming shut behind him. Her worked up nerves relaxed but she began shaking all over. "Why?" She moaned, "Why did I open my mouth?"

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth sat in his throne in the regular throne room where he saw all his subjects, both Fay and Goblin. He had come early today because he could not think of any place where he would not hear the Sprite singing should she start to do so. He listened to each of the subjects presenting their problem to him and tried to concentrate on giving a sensible solution. His thoughts however rang with the words that Shaylee had spoken. He had been abrupt but that gave her no right to speak to him as if she were Sarah or Blythe.

"Your Highness!" Yipped a familiar voice. Jareth winced as he looked over at the small foxhound running up to him.

"What is it, Sir Didymus?" The king sighed irritably.

The little knight waved a rolled parchment in the air. "It is a message from the Seelie Courts, Your Majesty!"

A scowl crossed Jareth's features as he reached for the paper. Didymus dutifully handed it to the king and waited for an answer to be delivered. Jareth's scowl melted away to a neutral stare. "Court adjourned." He said as he rose. "Come Sir Didymus. We must discuss the contents in private. Widget!"

The little goblin in his robe ran forwards. "Yes Sire?"

"Send for Blythe." was all the king said as he marched out of the hall, ignoring the courtiers bowing to him as he left and the foxhound trotting along behind him.

~*~/*\~*~

Blythe entered the Goblin King's office. "You sent for me my king?"

"Ah my Lady Blythe! Yea verily it is a joy to see thee again." Sir Didymus doffed his feathered hat to bow for her. His chivalry earned him a smile from the woman.

"I have received notice from the Seelie Court." Jareth announced, not at all amused or impressed by the foxhound. "Apparently it is my turn to host the Full Moon Ball."

Blythe nodded. "I see Your Highness. I will set to work right away."

"One more thing." Jareth announced as his eyes lighted upon the stack of papers he had been going through for days. "Is the Sprite in the nursery right now?"

"No Sire. She is working in the kitchen while the baby naps." Blythe answered warily. He nodded and waved a hand in dismissal.

~*~/*\~*~

All the servants were buzzing with excitement at the prospect of the Full Moon Ball. It would take a month before the preparations were completed but the outcome would be fantastic. Shaylee ignored a great deal of the gossip of who would be going with whom and which nobles would be coming. She only hoped that all the extra chores would not prevent her from working in the nursery. She walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the nursery, leaving the twittering servants behind her.

Upon entering the room, she smiled. "Time to wake now my little Sleeping Beauty!" Shaylee walked over to the crib and the smile disappeared. The baby was not in the crib. Turning around she looked around the room. Had a goblin come in and taken the child off to play? Perhaps Blythe had come to check on the baby. Moving to the bathing room, Shaylee looked in but did not see Blythe or the baby. Panic gripped the Sprite's heart as she tried to think of what might have happened to the baby.

"You will not find her here." She spun around to see Jareth standing in the room.

"Where is she?" Shaylee asked.

Jareth stared at her coldly. "I took her to her new home."

Tears choked her. "You - you did not let me say goodbye?"

He lifted his chin. "If you are to work in the nursery you must not get too attached." He walked towards the door. "I cannot have you in here playing nurse maid when you should be helping prepare for the ball."

"I hate you." Shaylee whispered. She did not notice the king bristle at her statement. The young woman hurried past him and left him standing alone in the doorway.

~*~/*\~*~

The month passed quickly by. Once again, Shaylee lapsed into her quiet sadness and not even the promises of the Low Fay Moon festivities could cheer her up. Blythe observed the Sprite's melancholy and could only guess. She decided a pleasant surprise might be just the thing to lift the girl's spirits before the nobles began arriving.

During one of Shaylee's breaks, she sat outside in the servants' gardens. Blythe came out with a secretive smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Shaylee."

The young woman looked up and smiled back. "Good afternoon. Come to chat?"

"Yes. And I've brought a visitor." Blythe stepped aside, revealing gleeful Scree.

"Scree!" Shaylee jumped up and ran to give the goblin woman a hug. "I have missed you." She felt tears stinging her eyes but she just laughed.

Scree patted the young woman's back. "I've missed you too Girlie." They parted so the old goblin could look at the Sprite. "You look sad. Why Shaylee sad?"

Blythe directed them to the benches before leaving to get some refreshments. Shaylee's shoulders sagged once she had sat down on a bench beside Scree. "I miss singing Scree."

"Why do you not sing?" Scree asked.

"The king has forbidden it." Shaylee answered. "I do not want to concern Blythe, so I have not said anything."

An angry look passed across Scree's wrinkled face. "Why king say such?"

Shaylee shrugged helplessly. "I do not know. I must have displeased him or something. He is so - angry. All the time."

Scree nodded sadly. "Sarah lady did that to him. He woulda married her." This was not something new to Shaylee, but it still was a shocking thought.

"How long will he continue to dwell on the past?" The Sprite shook her head. "Why can't he see that he is just making everyone - including himself - miserable?"

"Kingie is proud. Stubborn." Scree patted Shaylee's hand. "I am sorry you not allowed to sing Girlie."

Sighing, Shaylee looked at one of the flower beds. "That's not the only reason." The goblin woman waited till the young woman spoke again. "The child that was wished away - he took her to her new family. I did not get a chance to see her off."

Scree nodded again. "Must not get attached every time."

"I know." Shaylee whispered. "But he could have at least let me say goodbye." It was then that Blythe returned and the conversation turned away from the king and the wished away child. The three friends spoke instead of the ball and other festivities. Shaylee tried very hard to sound enthusiastic but she still felt miserable.

~*~/*\~*~

Nobles began arriving the next day and not even Blythe had time to worry over the young woman's attitude. Shaylee worked in the kitchen most of the time, not being needed to see to the guests. It was later on in the week that Shaylee was needed.

Blythe came running into the kitchen. "Shaylee! I need you to do me a favor."

Looking up from the pie she was making, Shaylee said, "Of course Blythe. What do you need?"

"There is a late comer and her servants are already in her room trying to prepare it for her but there are no new linens." Blythe was shaking her head. "I _told_ the maids to be sure to store new linens in _all_ the rooms but they missed one. Everyone is so busy already - would you mind to terribly running the linens up for me?"

"Of course I would not mind." Shaylee smiled as she wiped her hands off on a towel. "Just show me where to get the linens and I will go right away." Blythe breathed a sigh of relief as she ushered the Sprite out of the kitchen in search of the new linens. After directing the young woman where to go, Blythe hurried off to fix another disaster that had arisen somewhere else in the castle.

Shaylee stood in the door way of the bedroom, watching in amazement at all the servants scurrying around like mad. She knocked on the siding, hoping that would gain someone's attention. A Low Fay servant girl looked up and nodded. "You may come in." Shaylee curtsied, ignoring the superior glances that the servant was casting her way. Shaylee hurried over to the linen closet to stash the new fabric.

"I cannot believe I was surprised that the goblins would not have my room prepared upon my arrival!" Declared a woman's haughty voice. Shaylee froze, her eyes widening. The swishing of fabric announced the speaker's entrance into the room. "Are you almost finished?"

The servant that had spoken to Shaylee was the one who now addressed the owner of the room. "Yes m'lady. The linens have arrived as well."

"Well at least the goblins are fast." The lady sniffed in disdain. There was a pause before the woman spoke again. "You there! You're not a goblin. Are you one of my girls?"

The servant of the lady spoke on Shaylee's behalf. "No m'lady. She is not one of your maids. She works here in the castle I believe."

"It is good to know that Jareth can keep Low Fays - even if she is a Sprite - in his employ. Girl! Turn around when you are being spoken too!" The lady demanded. Shaylee closed the linen closet before turning very slowly, her eyes staring at the wood beneath her feet. Silence reigned in the room. "Shaylee?" The woman hissed.

Shaylee did not dare lift her head or raise her head to meet the speaker's. "Good day to you Lady Vondiva." She curtsied as she greeted her former employer.

"_What_ are _you _doing here?" Vondiva demanded angrily.

Trying to swallow, but finding her throat very dry, the young woman replied, "Bringing your linens my lady."

"Do not play your little game with me!" Vondiva snapped, tossing her golden curls over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Shaylee answered plainly.

"Why?" The High Fay woman demanded.

The Sprite looked up, anger flashing in her gray eyes. "Perhaps you should ask your gossiping ninnies why I had to travel so far to find employment." Curtsying, Shaylee began walking out of the room. "If you will excuse me, _my lady_, I have work in the kitchen." She felt a sense of accomplishment as she listened to Vondiva sputter and rage as the young woman left, but now dread rose up in her chest. Vondiva no doubt would make Shaylee's life miserable now that they were in the same building for the rest of the month. "What will I do?"

~*~/*\~*~

Blythe walked through the halls, checking in on the visiting nobility. She prided herself on checking on all the guests before the welcoming dinner to be sure that everything was satisfactory. All the events planned ran through her head as she continued on through the hall. The days leading up to the actual ball would be spent picnicking, playing various games, hunting, and many other things to keep everyone occupied.

Reaching the room of the late comer, Blythe knocked on the door. It was opened by a servant girl. Smiling warmly, Blythe introduced herself. "Good evening. I came by to make sure everything was satisfactory before you mistress went to dinner. Is everything to her liking?"

Before the girl could open her mouth, the person in question called from within. "Who is at the door Donialla?"

Donialla opened the door wider so the lady could see Blythe. "It is Blythe, the head maid."

"Really? Let her in." The woman smiled prettily at the Low Fay.

"I must continue on my lady." Blythe protested. "I only wish to know if everything is to your liking."

Sighing, the woman said, "Well it grieves me to say this, but I am afraid I am not pleased."

Blythe winced inwardly. She hated negative reports. "I am sorry to hear that ma'am. If you would tell me what is wrong, then I will personally see that it is amended."

"There is someone in your employ who - I am sorry to say - I have had an unfortunate encounter with in the past." The woman dabbed at her blue eyes with a handkerchief. "I only warn you before she does something equally atrocious as she has done in my own courts."

A frown passed over Blythe's features. "Who?"

There was a malicious glint in the Fay woman's eyes as she informed Blythe, "Her name is Shaylee. Shaylee of Oyhbtedu."

Blythe nodded as she realized to whom she was speaking. "I see." She eyed Vondiva carefully. "Well I am afraid I disagree with you."

Astonishment glimmered across Vondiva's face. "I beg your pardon?"

"I have known Shaylee for well over a month now." Blythe declared, "She has proven herself to be a hard worker and I will not be letting her go any time soon."

"Do you know what she has _done_?" Vondiva asked patronizingly.

Blythe nodded. "Yes I have heard all your 'reports'. I always look into the background of those I employ. I put her on trial basis and she proved those allegations to be false." The Low Fay curtsied stiffly. "If that is all you have to say on Shaylee, then I must be on my way. Please enjoy the rest of your stay."

When Blythe left, Vondiva's sugary exterior melted. "How dare she?" Huffing, she turned back to her mirror to put on the last finishing touches before heading down to dinner. "Well that is the last time I try to help _her_!" She frowned. Did she really want to spend the entire ball with that Sprite? Well! She would put the girl in her place. Of that, Vondiva was determined to do. Satisfied with her appearance, she rose from her seat. "I believe I am ready now Donialla. Be sure to be ready to help me before I go to bed."

"Yes, m'lady." Donialla answered timidly as she opened the door for Vondiva to walk through. The haughty Fay woman glided out of the room and made her way to where her escort awaited her. She smiled at the man as he took her hand. She really had no interest in him, but it was better to be seen with someone. The entered the hallway where everyone else was mingling in before dinner was served. Small talk was rampant in the room. Everyone was curious about what Jareth had planned for the month. He had not been seen at the Seelie Court since the incident with that human runner. What was her name?

A rather loud goblin announced that dinner was served. The guests filed into the room and stood at their assigned seats. Long tables stretched out, lights dazzled from the chandeliers, exotic smelling flowers decorated the tables, and the small orchestra played sweet, lyrical tunes. Everyone remained standing, waiting for Jareth to appear. Vondiva sighed inwardly. How long was that egotistical wretch going to make them wait? Her shoes were beginning to hurt her feet. She made a mental note to be sure to fire the cobbler who had made them for her.

A foxhound came running into the room. In a high-pitched voice, he announced, "Announcing! The Lord of the Labyrinth, Prince of Dream Weaving, Ruler of all that lives in the Labyrinth's domain, Son of King Yaron and Queen Raziela, and King of the Goblins! King Jareth." Jareth entered the room wearing all white. A robe made with owl feathers brushed along the stone floor. Everyone bowed or curtsied as he passed by on his way to the head table. He reached his seat and sat down, which allowed his guests to sit as well.

Vondiva smiled at her escort as he pushed her chair in for her. She had quite forgotten his name. She didn't waste much time worrying though, for as the servants came in with the food, Vondiva spied Shaylee. She watched with growing hatred and irritation for the Sprite. The night progressed with conversations that Vondiva could hardly enjoy. Her food was greatly ignored as well. Her escort asked her if she was feeling all right. Smiling at him she answered, "I must be excited about tomorrow's activities." Vondiva looked from Shaylee to the orchestra. How could she humiliate the girl? Her eyes darted to Jareth. How could she address him? She was not high enough on the table arrangement to be allowed to speak with him. Turning to her companion, she smiled in her charming way that got anyone to do anything she wanted. "Do you not think it would be nice to have some singing? I enjoy a song every now and again when I am eating. Don't you?" He grinned and said he did. Vondiva sighed. "To bad the king does not have someone sing for us." The fellow took the bait and called out to the king. Jareth glared at the gentleman who must have had far too much wine if he was bold enough to address his host in such a manner.

Vondiva had the sense to blush at having attention drawn to herself. "I simply commented on how I enjoy hearing someone sing." She admitted when silence had fallen. Looking up through her lashes she said, "I do not mean to offend Your Majesty."

Jareth shrugged. "I do not see why I cannot accommodate your request Madame." He looked over at Widget, who was standing nearby in case he was needed. "Well? Do we have any singers?"

"I - uh - I do not think so Majesty." The pitiful goblin stammered, shaking beneath his robe.

"Perhaps one of your servants sing Your Majesty." Vondiva suggested as she eyed Shaylee. The Sprite was trying to edge out of sight and into the shadows.

Jareth too had noticed Shaylee and decided there was no harm in having her sing at least one song. "Shaylee!"

She winced. The young woman stepped out of the shadows and curtsied. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"Sing for us." He ordered, motioning towards the orchestra.

Shaylee nodded before walking over to the orchestra to whisper her requested song. The music started, soft and tremulous. Shaylee looked up and began to sing.

_So lonely,_

_Missing you each day,_

_I pray if only,_

_For a moment I could see,_

_Your smiling face,_

_To take away_

_This emptiness inside of me,_

_But I'll be strong until we meet._

_I miss you,_

_Long to hear your laugh,_

_To kiss you,_

_Let you know that life begins_

_When I'm by your side,_

_Holding you tight,_

_You give me strength to brave it all_

_And faith and hope when darkness starts to fall._

_When the wind blows cold and threatening,_

_Nobody's there to comfort me._

_Someone, somewhere hear my plea._

_Until then, please let me know,_

_How long until,_

_I hear your heart singing that sweet song,_

_Then I'll be there to sing along,_

_In harmony,_

_Just you and me,_

_The music stops when you're not here,_

_But my heart sings until you're near,_

_To me._

_O can you even hear my cries,_

_That call your name beneath that stars tonight._

_When the wind blows cold and threatening,_

_Nobody's there to comfort me._

_Somehow, someone hear my plea._

_Until then I hope you know,_

_I need you,_

_Chase away the clouds so I can see you,_

_Run through fields of flowers like we used to do,_

_Just we two,_

_Hold onto the memories, until that day,_

_I'm home holding you again._

_Goodnight my friend,_

_Goodnight._

The music rang through the room as the last chord died. There was a hushed silence that was broken by one set of hands applauding. All eyes looked up at Jareth, the sole person applauding. Then everyone in the dining hall began clapping, calling for encores and bravos. Shaylee was turning the same shade as her hair as she curtsied and made excuses of needing to return to the kitchen. Jareth dismissed her, but by all appearances, he did not want to.

Vondiva clenched her teeth in frustration. Her escort commented on how well Shaylee sang. The seething woman forced a smile to her face. "Yes. The Goblin King has such a pretty little song bird."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth stood on the balcony outside of his room, staring up at the midnight sky. He felt the cool breeze ruffle his feather soft hair and he smiled. He could not remember the last time he had taken his owl form and flown off into the breeze just to feel it against his wings. Sighing, he determined he could not take such liberties until _after_ the ball. The Goblin King's mind returned to the song that Shaylee had sung at the welcoming dinner.

The song had been so sweet, so mournful. His very soul had wanted to sigh from sadness. Jareth had felt the Labyrinth quake beneath his feet. Only he had noticed but it felt like the very Labyrinth had wept over the song. He had not shown it, but he had heard what the woman had said to her companion after Shaylee had left. "She sings very well for a song bird." He whispered to the night sky. "A very sad song bird."

* * *

**Sigh. I love that song. :) Do not like Vondiva at all! She kinda reminds me of some people I know. -_- Jareth liked the song! :D Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Poison

**Author's note: Okay! This is - by far - the _longest_ chapter I have _ever_ written for any of my fanfics! I love it though. For more reasons than one. I hope you all like it too. :) As always, I give a shout out to lkaplon. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :) Also to notwritten who has been faithfully telling me to smile. Thank you almostalyce for reviewing and encouraging me to continue with my OC story. And thank you hisoka-ai9, I am glad you like my story so far and hope you keep reading and writing. :)**

**Realized after rereading the chapters already posted that there are some accidental changes that contradict each other. I will update chapters after I finish LMD. That way I don't leave you all hanging while I edit. :)  
**

**I do not own Jareth, Didymus, Hoggle, Sarah, or the Labyrinth. I do own Shaylee and other OCs. Oh and Xiuhcoatl's name is pronounced "shew-co-wa-tal". If you ever need help with pronunciation with the other names I have - ah - "made up", just send me a private message or ask me in a review. :) I do not own Dreams to Dream or Si Do Mhaimeo. If you would like to know the exact English translation for the Wealthy Widow/Si Do Mhaimeo, let me know. You can hear most of the songs I use on Youtube. Enough disclaimers! Go ahead and read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Poison

Vondiva was livid. She did not show it though. She plastered a smile on her face and continued through the evening pleasantly until she reached her bedchamber. She sent her maids from the room with a few harsh words and stood in the middle of the room shaking with her suppressed anger. Spying the linen closet that Shaylee had stocked earlier, she stormed towards it and pulled open the door. Tearing the linen sheets from the shelves, she ripped the fabric till all that was left was tattered rags.

"Feel better now?" asked calm, cool voice from behind her. She turned to glare angrily at the man behind her. He looked like a mortal man, but his silver hair, lavender eyes, pointed ears, and the strange appearance of his skin gave him away. He continued speaking with little to know emotion in his voice. "Should I hand you a vase so that you may shatter it against a wall? Or my head?"

"She's here!" Vondiva spat out as she stomped over to a small couch and sat angrily upon it. "She is here and now I can't do anything about it! I will not have her treat me the way she has treated me and get away with it!"

"Of course not my lady." The man replied as he stepped forward. The candlelight that danced in the room cast a glow on him, revealing what looked like scale designs on his skin. "Did you _really_ think that making her _sing_ would humiliate her though?" He had an amused smirk on his face, showing off pointed teeth.

Her blue eyes flashed. "Well she was very shy when it came to singing when she worked for me! Of course I thought it would work!"

"Perhaps if you had not teased her," He replied in false sweetness, "then she would not have been so shy with her voice around you. I know she sang frequently down with the other servants." He laughed, but it sounded strange coming from his lips. "And you once said she was your 'sister'. You hardly even knew her."

"That was my mistake!" Vondiva raged, looking away from the strange man. "She stabbed me in the back! I hate her!" Her expression changed to a pout. "What shall I do Xiuhcoatl? I cannot allow her to lord over me the fact that she has won."

Xiuhcoatl shrugged his broad shoulders. "I do not know Lady Vondiva. You know her so well. You know what she is like. You tell me how you plan on crushing the Sprite's spirit."

The vengeful woman sat and pondered what she knew of Shaylee. The girl had always been a hard worker. She had enjoyed making fun of the noblemen that tried to make advancements. Shaylee had a soft heart for children. She was embarrassed of how she looked - being a Sprite. When teased about her singing - Vondiva smiled slowly. When she had teased Shaylee about a song that the Sprite had sung, Shaylee had stopped singing in the Fay's presence all together and had a sense of sadness when she could not sing. Singing was what Shaylee held dear. That was how she would bring the Sprite down. Not by making a fool of her in front of a crowd that adored her voice, but by taking away the voice or desire to sing.

Looking up at Xiuhcoatl with a grin that rivaled even the coldest of winter winds, she said, "I believe I have come up with a solution, Xiuhcoatl. I trust your skills as a spy from the Dragon courts will aid me?"

The Dragon bowed with a flourish. "I live to serve you my lady."

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee rose early and made her way to the kitchen. She had forgotten all about Vondiva but not about singing last night in front of what she believed to be the entire Seelie Court. She did not know whether she should be elated or thoroughly embarrassed. While she set about making her breakfast, she noticed that the kettle had already been placed over the hearth. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as her gaze flitted over to where a cup and teapot stood waiting for the water being heated.

"Oh I am terribly sorry!" A masculine voice exclaimed. Shaylee turned to see a peculiar looking man standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "I did not know anyone was awake yet. If I had known, I would not have been presumptuous enough to invade the kitchen."

"No, no it's all right. You are a - guest here?" She asked, a smile gracing her face to put the distressed man at ease. He was not a Low Fay - at least he did not look it.

He nodded as he stepped forward. Shaylee noticed he was carrying a small leather pouch in his hand. "Yes. I only came down to make myself a cup of tea. It helps my throat in these early morning hours." He sighed. "It is a homemade recipe that my family sent with me. I am afraid it is the only thing that helps me."

"Helps you? What is it that ails you?" She asked worriedly, searching his face. Her gaze lingered on his lavender eyes.

"Oh nothing really!" He hastened to say, not wanting to alarm her. "It is just my people have a strange - digestion problem that most Fays do not." He walked over to the singing kettle and lifted it, without a towel to shield his hands from the heat. He made his way over to the teapot and after dropping some of the tea leaves from the leather pouch in, poured the steaming water in as well.

"Who are your people?" Shaylee asked curiously.

A grin broke out on his face, showing off his irregularly pointed teeth. "I am of the Dragon people from Oyhnuma. Forgive me, I have not introduced myself." He set aside the kettle and bowed with a flourish. "I am Xiuhcoatl."

Shaylee bobbed into a curtsy, a smile on her face. "I am Shaylee of Ohybtedu."

Shock registered on his face. "So far from home!"

"One must leave what is familiar when looking for employment." She shrugged, suppressing her sorrows.

"Now I remember you." Xiuhcoatl nodded slowly, his shoulder length silver hair swaying with the movement. "Yes, I heard that you sang last night for the dinner. I heard you were very good!"

A blush crept out on her face. "Do not listen to gossip."

"May I hear you sing? Please?" He smiled charmingly.

Shaylee shook her head. "I am afraid the only one who can command me to sing is the king. I apologize to disappoint."

"But I am not commanding." Xiuhcoatl said in a coaxing voice. "I ask - as a friend."

She shook her head again, sadly. "The king will not allow it."

"Ah. I see." The Dragon nodded knowingly. "I am the one who should apologize Miss Shaylee. I should not have asked you to do something you were forbidden to do." He smiled. "Are we still friends?"

A smile returned to her face. "Yes of course."

"Good." He grinned then before glancing at his teapot. "Oh no! I forgot it was still steeping!" He whipped out a special spoon from his scarlet vest and fished out the leaves. "I do hope it is all right." He murmured. Pouring a cup for himself, he inhaled the sweet aroma, satisfaction written plainly on his face.

The smell of the tea wafted towards Shaylee and she found her mouth watering for a taste of it. "It smells heavenly!"

After taking a sip, he nodded. "It is just right." Glancing sheepishly over at her, he asked, "Would you like a cup?"

"If you are certain." Shaylee said, hoping she did not sound too eager. Xiuhcoatl turned away to retrieve a cup for her and to poor the liquid into it. He handed her the cup with a smile. "For the lovely lady."

She giggled, feeling another blush rush to her face. Looking up at his eager to please expression, Shaylee took a sip and smiled. "It is better than just right. It is perfect."

Xiuhcoatl laughed in relief. "I am glad you think it so. I must be going now. I apologize for taking up your time and space."

She waved away the apology. "No need to think that. You have repaid me with tea." They both laughed before he took the teapot and his cup away on a tray. Once her meal was prepared, Shaylee sat down to eat and drink in silence. As other servants began filing in, she got up to help Thumble prepare the meals for everyone else in the castle. A slightly irritating tickle in her throat caused her to clear her throat and a frown to cloud her face.

Thumble looked up from the slices of ham he was frying. "Is Shaylee all right?"

"Yes Thumble. Just a little tickle." She smiled reassuringly and hoped she had not caught a cold.

~*~/*\~*~

The tickle did not get better throughout the day. If anything, it got worse. Shaylee waved off the concerns of others, determined not to let her aching throat to distract anyone from the preparation for the picnic scheduled for the afternoon. She hardly spoke a word for if she did it pained her throbbing throat to no end and she would have to excuse herself to find a place to cough. The day lagged on and very soon the preparations were complete and the servants only needed to wait till they were summoned with the food.

The signal was given and all the servants rushed out of the kitchen tent that had been erected in the royal gardens. Shaylee had been so busy the entire day that she had hardly spared a glance at her surroundings. Now that the party had begun, she discreetly looked around. Tables had been laid out with fine cloths, plates, and utensils. There were no colorful centerpieces today though for the gardens themselves boasted all the decoration any dinner party could wish for. Shaylee had never seen so many flowers among so much green in her life. Her attention returned to her duties as she noted the small orchestra that was once again present. She nodded shyly in acknowledgment of the compliments she was receiving from her performance the other night. Some even asked if she would perform again. She replied it was up to the king whether she sang or not. She secretly wished he would not command her to.

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva watched Shaylee with a triumphant smirk on her face. Xiuhcoatl had assured her that the Sprite had drunk of the poisoned tea and would soon be rendered speechless. She had not been so pleased when he had given his report of what he thought. She always asked him what his opinion was of those she set her sights upon in favor or in retribution. He had said, "She is an interesting girl."

"Interesting? What do you mean interesting?" She demanded to know.

He had shrugged before answering. "She seems innocently naive. Far too trusting of a stranger she just met and too ready to call him friend. Men like that sometimes. Men seek to protect the maiden in distress sometimes."

Vondiva had scoffed him. "What? You wish to be her knight in shining armor Xiuhcoatl? Please! Do not make me laugh."

"I said men." He warned in an icy tone. "I did not say myself."

"And are you not a man? A male?" She had smirked in contempt. "Will you protect her from me? Betray me?"

Xiuhcoatl had bowed submissively. "No. Never my lady." Vondiva had dismissed him to allow herself time to gloat over her soon won victory over the Sprite and so she could prepare herself for the festivities. Now all she had to do was see that look of utter misery when Shaylee discovered that she could not sing ever again. Oh the humiliation the girl would suffer! She whispered little hints to her dinner companions that she wished to hear the girl sing again and to her satisfaction, and slight annoyance, everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Vondiva watched as the evening progressed, the sun setting in the sky cast lovely shades of pinks, oranges, and reds across the garden. Torches were lit to provide the merry makers with some light while the guests continued on long after dusk had begun to fall.

"Come Your Majesty!" Someone called higher up on the order of seating. "Let us hear another song from the enchanting Sprite." There was a murmur of agreement that rose up from the guests.

Jareth searched for Shaylee. When he did not see her, he turned to Widget. "Find Shaylee." The little goblin went scurrying away in search of the young woman. He returned shortly from the tent where all the servants stood watching, eager as the rest of the crowd was to hear her sing. When she was brought before the guests, Jareth commanded her to sing. She sent a pleading look up at him but walked slowly over to the orchestra. Jareth wondered at the expression on her face but waved it off as her wishing to sing the song he had forbidden her from singing.

A voice called out, "A lively song tonight, please Miss!" She turned and nodded to the fellow before turning to look at the maestro. He smiled and nodded while she turned back to begin her song. Shaylee opened her mouth and began singing in an old Fay dialect.

_'Sí do mhaimeo í, 'sí do mhaimeo í  
'Sí do mhaimeo í cailleach an airgid  
'Sí do mhaimeo í ó Bhail' Iorrais Mhóir í  
'S chuir-feadh sí cóistí 'r bhóithre Chois Fharraige_

Chuckles rose up from the crowd at her choice of song. A story about an old, rich widow being sought after by a young man who wanted her wealth. No one in the village believed they would marry because it was so obvious that he wanted her money, but the ending was what made it so funny.

_'bhFeicfeása 'n "steam" 'ga'l siar Tóin Uí Loing'  
'S na rothaí gh'l timpeall siar óna ceathrúnaí  
Caithfeadh sí'nstiúir naoi n-uair'ar a cúl  
'S ní choinneodh sí siúl le cailleach an airgid_

_'Sí do mhaimeo í, 'sí do mhaimeo í  
'Sí do mhaimeo í cailleach an airgid  
'Sí do mhaimeo í ó Bhail' Iorrais Mhóir í  
'S chuir-feadh sí cóistí 'r bhóithre Chois Fharraige_

_'Measann tú 'bpósfa, 'measann tú 'bpósfa  
'Measann tú 'bpósfa cailleach an airgid?  
Tá 's a'm nach 'bpósfa, tá 's a'm nach 'bpósfa  
Mar tá sé ró-óg 'gus dólfadh sé'n t-airgead_

_'Sí do mhaimeo í, 'sí do mhaimeo í  
'Sí do mhaimeo í cailleach an airgid  
'Sí do mhaimeo í ó Bhail' Iorrais Mhóir í  
'S chuir-feadh sí cóistí 'r bhóithre Chois Fharraige_

_'S gairid go 'bpósfa, 's gairid go 'bpósfa  
'S gairid go 'bpósfa beirt ar an mbaile seo  
'S gairid go 'bpósfa, 's gairid go 'bpósfa  
Séan Shéamais Mhóir agus Máire Ní Chathasaigh_

The last stanza called for a wedding as Shaylee finished the song by singing the chorus twice more. At the end of the song, the guests applauded and some laughed. Shaylee's throat ached terribly to the point she wanted to cry. She stifled the coughs and smiled shakily as she curtsied to her adoring audience. Taking her leave, Shaylee hurried away towards the castle, hoping no one would follow.

Vondiva on the other hand was outraged. She had envisioned Shaylee croaking out a hardly pleasing tune and getting booed out of sight! That Sprite had managed to sing as beautifully as she had the day before. She would not stand for this any longer. Making sure that everyone near her had their attentions diverted, Vondiva rose silently from her chair and snuck away after Shaylee.

However, her departure and Shaylee's hasty escape had not gone unnoticed. Jareth had listened intently to Shaylee throughout the performance much as he had the night before, but there had been something different. Her song had not stirred him or the Labyrinth as it had yester night. In fact, the Labyrinth had hummed its concern to the Goblin King. He would have to agree with the creature, there had been a strange tremor in her voice and a pained look in her eyes even though her smile had been upon her face. His eyes had followed her curiously but as his attention swept over his guests, he noticed one lady in particular that did not look as impressed as everyone else. On the contrary, she looked ready to kill. She had given a furtive glance around her before rising from her chair and leaving in the same direction as Shaylee. Jareth did not like the look on her face, nor the one in her eyes. He wondered what could be amiss, but a tug on his arm signaled that his attention was wanted. Looking to the woman sitting beside him, he smiled kindly.

"Who is that delightful child Jareth?" The woman asked, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"A servant in my house Madame." He answered.

"She has a magnificent voice." She commented, as she nodded her ash-blonde head. The firelight caused the gems in her tiara to sparkle. "Though there was something different about it today. I cannot say what though."

So he had not been the only one to notice. Jareth frowned mentally. "Possibly she is shy, Queen Eidel." He said, hoping to assuage any fears.

Eidel cocked her head as her eyes bore into his. "Perhaps." Her tone did not suggest she believed him. He hardly believed himself.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee stumbled through the corridors of the castle, glad that no one was inside the castle walls to see her in such a state. Her coughs racked her whole body as she walked on blindly. She soon found herself standing in the hallway outside of the library. The door was open and her eyes spied one of the lounge chairs. Wanting nothing more than to collapse in one, she stumbled in and fell upon the cushions as her body shook with another coughing fit. Gasping for air, she pressed a hand to her throat. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she wondered, _what is wrong with me_?

"My, my. How the mighty have fallen." A familiarly cruel voice spoke.

Shaylee turned to see Vondiva step into the room, her heeled shoes echoing on the wooden floor. "What do you want?" The pitiful Sprite's voice rasped and shook with the strain of speaking.

Brushing out her billowing, red dress, Vondiva chuckled. "To see you back in your place. Defeated and _silent_. I believe I am about to achieve both."

"What have you done?" Shaylee strained to whisper the words, another cough taking hold of her.

"A little poison in your food. Nothing much." The wicked Fay laughed. "It attacks your vocal chords - only your vocal chords. You will live without your precious voice for the rest of your immortal life. Delicious isn't it?" Shaylee paled but spoke not a word. Vondiva pouted. "It was supposed to have taken full effect by now. Oh well. I am sure that if you try speaking of singing anytime today your voice will give out completely." A wicked smile spread across her peaches-and-cream face. "What a splendid idea! Sing for me! Sing for me right now!"

"None but the king command me to sing." Shaylee whispered in defiance.

"Is that so?" Vondiva laughed mirthlessly. "Well, let us see how you fair against a spell!" She held out her hand until a pile of sparkling dust had formed. Her smile still spread cat-like on her face, she blew the contents in her hand at the helpless Sprite.

Shaylee tried to bite her tongue, tried to cover her mouth, tried anything to get herself to fight the effects of the spell, but she was to weak and powerless to combat the stronger Fay. A song sprang readily to her lips and each time she ended a song, Vondiva would hit her again with another pile of the magical dust. Again and again Shaylee was forced to sing but she refused to let her voice waver even though her throat was sore and tears flowed from her pain filled eyes. Eventually Vondiva stopped and watched mercilessly as Shaylee fell out of the chair, shaking uncontrollably and coughing. "Well? Do you still have a voice left?"

Raising her eyes to look through the strands of hair that had fallen like a veil, Shaylee whispered between each gasping breath or cough, "Go jump - in - the - Bog!" A cry of rage, and Vondiva had thrown two handfuls of the powder at Shaylee. The Sprite knew that this would be the strongest spell and it would call for a song that needed power to sing. Shaylee did not think she had any energy left to sing. Her mind raced for a solution. She needed help. She needed someone powerful that could stop Vondiva's spell. The only person that came to mind was Jareth. She didn't know if he would hear her. If he had not heard her already and come to see why she was singing, then Shaylee could see no reason why he would come now. The magic was overwhelming her again, but this time she had a song in mind. This time she sang willingly. Calling for help.

_I lose my way  
No one cares  
The words I say  
No one hears  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams_

Jareth felt a tug in his chest - more like a light pressure. He became instantly aware that somewhere, Shaylee was singing the song. His eyes narrowed. Why was she singing that song? The Labyrinth vibrated worriedly, pulsating a warning. He listened intently to hear a clue of where she could be singing. An image from the Labyrinth of the castle flashed in his mind's eye. Nodding, he turned to the lady sitting beside him. "I apologize Queen Eidel, but something has come up that needs my immediate attention. I pray, please excuse me."

There was an equally serious expression on her face. Had she sensed the same as him? That the Labyrinth was worried? She only nodded. "I do not think your guests will mind your absence other than urgent business." Jareth inclined his head and stood from his seat. He walked away, giving brief and hushed instructions to Widget and Didymus as he left. Once he was a safe distance away from the prying eyes of his guests, Jareth vanished from the garden.

Shaylee took a steadying breath, ignoring Vondiva's white-angry face. She concentrated on the words she had not sung in so long. Reveling in each word, each note. If this was to be the last song she would ever sing, than she would sing it like she had never done before, with all her heart and soul.

_Deep in the night  
You'll find me  
Dream and you're right  
Behind me stay  
If you will stay  
We'll dream the night away_

Jareth opened his eyes to find himself in the Goblin Throne Room. He concentrated on the source of where her voice was coming from. Her voice was echoing off the stone walls of the castle. A scowl covered his features. "Where is she?" He demanded of the Labyrinth to be more helpful. It thrummed beneath his feet, leading him in the right direction. Jareth followed, listening with an aching heart to the song that sounded so unlike any other that he had heard. Wondering, why she - of the Fays - made him feel this way.

_Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true_

Jareth's eyes shut momentarily as he continued on. _Dreams._ What did that word mean to Shaylee? What were her dreams? He opened his eyes as her voice got louder, stronger. It sounded like she was pouring her entire being into the next stanza.

_There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes  
Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true_

_Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true_

_Inside you and me  
They always come true_

He was just a few feet away from the library door. The last note of the song was ringing off the walls as another voice, a furious voice, spoke up. "Why won't you be silent! Lose your voice already! I will have you crushed for your insolence!"

"Shaylee?" Jareth called as he ran for the doors. He flung open the door to see Shaylee opening her mouth once again to sing. She was covered in sparkling dust that smelled of magic. With a wave of his hand, the spell that he had sensed the minute he had entered, dissipated and Shaylee fell face forward, coughing into the rug. He turned his attention on the dark haired woman standing in the room with them and frowned. "What have you done to her?"

"I was teaching her a lesson Your Majesty." The Fay woman answered in all sweetness, blinking her green eyes at him with tears welling up. "She had insulted me when I only meant to compliment her." Shaylee pushed herself up on wobbly arms and shook her head. Blood could be seen on the corner of her mouth as she fell again with another attack.

Jareth glared at the woman. "We will speak of this later." He warned. Glancing swiftly at the door in signal that she leave, he reinforced his intent that she go by ordering her. "Get out and return to the party." Vondiva bobbed into a curtsy and hurried from the room. The Goblin King walked quickly to Shaylee's side and helped her sit up. She blinked wearily at him, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to speak. He bent his ear close to her lips, to hear what she had to say.

"Poison." She managed to get out before turning her head away so she would not cough on the king. Jareth growled in anger as he lifted her into his arms. Shaylee rested limply against him, her eyes drooping shut.

Walking through the corridors, Jareth bellowed out. "HOGGLE! HOGGLE!"

From somewhere in the castle, a loud crash could be heard. The Goblin King entered the Goblin Throne Room and waited. A flustered dwarf ran into the room. "Y-yes Your Majesty?" The creature asked as he fanned himself with one of his large hands.

"Go get a physician Hogbrain and do it quickly. Or else I'll have you thrown into the Bog before you can blink!" Jareth ordered.

Hoggle's eyes lit upon the Sprite girl in the king's arms and widened in recognition. "That's the girl who was singin'!" Glaring up at the Goblin King, he demanded - uncharacteristically of him, "What didja do to 'er?"

"_I_ did nothing but save her from some vengeful Fay. Now get a physician before the poison destroys her!" Jareth barked angrily. Hoggle nodded vigorously and ran off. Sighing, Jareth looked down at the girl he held. "I only hope it is not too late."

Faster than Jareth had imagined, the dwarf returned with a Fay dressed in all white. "What has happened My King?" Asked the woman as she drew close.

"She has been poisoned Elder Panui. Can you help her?" Jareth asked as he watched the woman approach him to observe the girl.

The woman's gold eyes focused on Shaylee's face as a small, thin hand rested on the Sprite's throat. "Yes." She said in a far-away tone. "I believe I can. Bring her to the infirmary." Jareth followed Panui out of the throne room. He noticed that Hoggle was following not too far behind but said nothing to the dwarf.

"Who poisoned 'er?" The dwarf asked.

"I do not know." Jareth answered as he recalled the woman he had seen. "But I _will_ find out."

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva stormed into her room, angrier than ever. Jareth just _had_ to get in the way didn't he? "Xiuhcoatl! Come to me - _now_!"

"Yes my lady?" The Dragon stepped out of the shadows and bowed.

"It failed! The king found us and the whole thing is now a failure!" She raged.

"Did he see you?" Xiuhcoatl inquired, worry on his face.

She shook her head. "He saw me as another woman. I heard him in the hall and just had enough time to magic an illusion over myself." Growling in an unladylike manner, she said, "However, I did not have time to wipe Shaylee's memory of what occurred. For all I know she could be ratting me out to the Goblin King this very minute!"

Xiuhcoatl inclined his head. "If she had a voice left to do so. I do not hear the guards being summoned, so we may assume that the young woman is either wisely silent or your plan succeeded and she can no longer speak."

"Find out!" Vondiva hissed. The man bowed before turning to leave. "Wait!" She called him back. Pulling a leather pouch from a drawer in her vanity desk, she cupped her other hand and began pouring a sparkling dust into the opening. Drawing the strings shut, she handed the bag to Xiuhcoatl.

His brow rose in skeptical curiosity. "Not another tea my lady?"

"No." She snapped as she sat down on her bed. "Simply a bag of my dust. Sprinkle some on her and she will forget who she had a confrontation with. She will not remember you were the one to give her the tea and she will not remember me." Vondiva smirked. "All Jareth will have is a sighting of a woman who does not exist. Now go!"

~*~/*\~*~

The festivities were over and all the revelers had returned to the castle unawares of what had occurred while they had been away. Jareth had sent for Blythe and informed her that Shaylee had fallen ill and was in the infirmary. He decided not to tell her of the poison until he knew more about the matter. An unconscious Shaylee had received a few visitors from the servant hall, but Elder Panui had sent them away saying that the young woman needed her rest. Reluctantly, all had left for the night to worry over the sick girl in their own quarters.

Late in the night, a dark figure flew in through the window of the infirmary. Taloned claws clacked against the stone floor as the large, silver Dragon walked over to the only bed with an occupant. Its lavender eyes gazed down at Shaylee in curiosity. Shrugging off the thoughts running through the beast's mind, it reached a paw up to a leather pouch hanging around his neck. Snapping the string that held it in place, he ripped the bag with his teeth, allowing the dust to sprinkle down on top of her. Instantly the dust disappeared, leaving no trace that it had been there. The Dragon stepped back and was beginning to walk back towards the window when his eyes spotted a crystal sitting in the shadows. He smirked. So the Goblin King had foreseen someone coming to Shaylee in the night. No doubt the king was watching the whole scene or would be in the morning. Clever. Very clever indeed. Unsure how the dust worked, the Dragon walked over to the crystal and sprinkled the last few grains on the crystal. He watched carefully, unsure what effect the one magic would have on the other. Shrugging, he walked over to the window and flew out.

The Dragon flew far away from the castle and the Labyrinth before landing someplace where prying eyes would not see him touchdown. With a low roar, the silver creature shrunk and retracted its wings and claws until all that stood was Xiuhcoatl. With a wave of his hand he was clothed in his white poet's shirt, crimson vest, black breeches, and black boots. He pulled a ribbon out of the very air and tied back his shoulder length hair into a queue. A smirk once again formed on his face as he thought. Vondiva sought her revenge on an innocent girl and now had tangled the Goblin King up in the whole scheme somehow. "How very curious." The Dragon spoke aloud. "What interest should a king take in his servant? Especially one of such low rank." He chuckled, revealing his teeth to the night. "It is as I said. Men seek to protect the innocent. It seems that Jareth seeks to be her hero. Could it be that he is trying to redeem himself since he was the villain for another girl?" A laugh irrupted from Xiuhcoatl's lips. "How absolutely thrilling! Like a fairy tale." Cocking his head, he nodded. "Yes. How much more fun would it be to steal the chance from him? I love games of cat and mouse when two cats are going after one mouse." He nodded once more. "I think I will keep my little secret from Vondiva. She will have me spy on Shaylee. What better reason to give me to pursue her? I will drive Jareth mad!" Xiuhcoatl laughed madly as he disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

**So long! And yet I am satisfied with it. :) Jareth to the rescue! :D Greatly dislike Vondiva... and Xiuhcoatl. He's creepy. How did I come up with him? o_O Review and let me know what you think about this long chapter. :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Another Heart

**Author's Note: Yikes! It's been a while. :) This chapter made me do a little happy dance. (Not really but you get the picture.) Shout out and thanks to lkaplon, notwritten, and hisoka-ai9 for reviewing and commenting!**

**Don't own Jareth, Labyrinth, or any of the other characters or songs. (Do I really need to do this every time?) I only own Shaylee and other OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Another Heart

Shaylee's eyes slowly blinked as she began waking. She frowned as her surroundings began to come into her spinning vision. Looking around, she felt a little panicked at not knowing where she was or how she got there. She propped herself up on her elbows, too weary to sit up any farther. The sound of the door opening caused Shaylee to turn her head slowly away from staring curiously out the window across the room. A woman with waist length, ash-blonde hair walked into the room, her gold eyes focused on a parchment of paper in her hands. Shaylee opened her mouth and tried to greet this person, but she found that she could not get anything past her lips. Her panic grew.

The woman looked up and smiled warmly. "I am glad to see you are awake, Shaylee." She saw the worry in the young Sprite's eyes and continued speaking in a calming, reassuring voice. "I am sure you're very confused right now, but you cannot speak at the moment because your vocal chords are recovering from a poison that you ingested the other day. It will be a few days - maybe weeks if you're not careful - before the magic I have used corrects all the damage." The woman picked up a chair and brought it over to the side of Shaylee's bed. Sitting down on it, she said, "Do not worry though. I have full confidence that you will get your voice back fully and you will be able to continue singing."

Settling back into the chair, the unusual Fay continued chattering for the both of them. "I am Elder Panuiquar. Panui for short. I am a Fay - of a sort." Panui laughed at her own comment, earning a timid smile from Shaylee. "You will have plenty of visitors I am sure from the kitchen staff who are very worried over your condition. None of them know of the poison though. The king did not want to alarm his servants and send them into a gossiping fit. Can you imagine the chaos that would ensue from the guests if they should learn of the incident?" Panui shook her head solemnly. "Of course the king wishes to speak with you when you are able to. I will inform him when I think you are able to speak at least in a whisper. I normally would not consider making you talk until you were fully recovered but due to the circumstances - I think it would be best that this person is caught sooner rather than later." Sighing, Panui asked, "Do you remember who did this to you or what happened?" Shaylee had settled back down on the bed some time ago and now was staring in concentration at the ceiling. A frown creased her brow as she tried to remember. She remembered a vague moment in the library of singing - being forced to sing but she could not remember who had been with her. She knew that she had seen the face of her attacker. Hadn't she? Looking tearfully up at Panui, she shook her head.

Panui took Shaylee's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Don't worry! You're probably experiencing a laps of memory lose because of how traumatic your experience was. It will come back to you eventually." Glancing down at her parchment, Panui nodded. "Time for some medical magic! Now just relax. This won't hurt at all."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth stood observing the game of croquet that had been started by one of the queens of a far off land. Her red hair was symbolic of her temper that lashed out whenever the game was not going her way. Many of the other Fays simply rolled their eyes and lost on purpose to assuage her. Her younger sister shook her head in silent protest, sending her white hair flying around her shoulders. Jareth had declined partaking in the sport. He did not have the patience for the game. It had been a week since the incident involving Shaylee and that woman. He had been watching her progress through a crystal ball that he had strategically placed in the infirmary for her own protection. She was whispering now, but still very silent. Panui still did not think that the Sprite was ready for his 'interrogation' as the medical Fay had phrased it.

Jareth's eyes glanced over at one Fay that stood off to the side observing the crowds milling about playing the game. The Goblin King had asked his friend Reus to keep an eye out for the woman with dark brown hair and green eyes but so far, not one of the guests had matched that particular description. Jareth had a sneaking suspicion that the woman had disguised herself. He berated himself for signaling his arrival by calling out to Shaylee. He could have caught the despicable woman by now! He watched as a goblin shuffled over to Reus and tugged on the man's pant leg. Reus bent down to hear the whispered message. Reus' blue eyes looked up at Jareth before returning his focus on the goblin. There was a whispered conversation between the two before the goblin ran off and Reus stood. Jareth was standing beside his friend before the man had a chance to turn and begin walking. "What news?" Jareth asked in a hushed voice so he would not be overheard.

Not looking the least bit startled, Reus answered, "Elder Panui has sent for you. She believes that Shaylee is ready for an interview."

Jareth nodded. "If anyone asks of my absence, say I had urgent business." Reus returned the nod. The Goblin King wasted no time and disappeared from the gardens only to reappear in the hall outside of the infirmary where Panui waited.

"Good day my king." She bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"What is her condition?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Improving." Panui answered, "But she has a ways to go before she is fully recovered. That being said, she can only whisper and that tires her voice. Do not think that she will be able to speak for very long." Jareth made a slight nod. The Fay woman placed a hand on the door knob. "Very well, let us go see her." Panui entered the room first and walked immediately over to the closest to the window. Jareth recalled from looking into one of his crystals he had conjured to observe the Sprite that she had insisted on being moved to the window. She missed the outdoors. The part of him that loved flying as an owl felt her lose and for a moment - a very brief moment - he felt sympathy for her. He shut the door behind him as he watched Panui shake Shaylee's shoulder. She had fallen asleep sitting up with her face turned towards the window. Shaylee's eyes fluttered open as she turned towards Panui. A smile broke out on her face, but Jareth could see that the expression did not reach her gray eyes.

"Shaylee," Panui began, "you have a visitor. Remember I said he would be coming today?" Shaylee's eyes darted to Jareth, who was standing a few feet behind Panui.

He stepped forward as Panui walked away to retrieve a chair for him. "How are you, Shaylee?"

"Better. Thank you." She whispered, her voice rasping in her throat. Jareth wanted to wince. It did not sound at all like the musical voice that had a hint of teasing to it.

Jareth did not thank Panui for the chair but sat down instead, waiting for her to withdraw to someplace else in the infirmary. When the Fay woman walked away to a desk and sat down, he continued. "Do you remember what happened the day you collapsed?"

Frowning, she nodded slowly. "It is very - vague. There was - a woman - but I cannot recall what she looked like or what she said. I know she forced me to sing - but nothing else."

"Do you remember a woman with brown hair and green eyes?" Jareth pressed, offering the only hint he had as to what the woman looked like. Shaylee shook her head slowly as she stared at the bedspread in concentration. He sighed as he tried to think of another question he could ask her. "What was she wearing?"

"I - I don't remember." Her shoulders slumped sadly. "I am sorry Your Highness."

He waved the apology off with his gloved hand. "Well, do you remember what you had to eat that day?"

"I made myself my breakfast as usual. It was - oatmeal, I believe." She swallowed, hiding a wince at how sore her throat felt. "Thumble had made some extra dishes for us for midday meal and supper." Looking up at Jareth with a frown on her face, she said slowly. "Someone made me some tea in the morning - I think. I cannot remember who or if I am confusing another day with that day."

"Is it unusual for you to have tea in the morning?" Jareth inquired.

Shaylee shook her head. "No - but - what _was_ unusual was that someone had woken up before me. I'm _always_ in the kitchen before any of the servants have woken up." Her voice sounded a little hoarser than a few moments earlier. "I like to have some solitude before the hard work begins." She began coughing and Panui rushed over to press her cool hand against Shaylee's throat.

The Fay woman murmured a few words until a soft, golden glow grew then died down. She helped settle a weary Shaylee down on the pillows before beckoning the king away. The pair left the room, Panui closing the door silently behind her. Jareth was frowning - in anger and concern. "Will she be all right?"

Panui looked up at him in surprise. Out of all the questions he could have asked, that he would ask about Shaylee's well-being, was the farthest one from her thoughts. "Yes. She tired herself out today though. I will make sure she takes it easy in the next couple of days just in case." He nodded, satisfied. Panui cocked her head and watched him for several moments before asking. "What have you concluded from her answers?"

"Not enough." He scowled. "All I have so far is that it could have been someone on my own staff that could have poisoned her! I do not want to believe that." He asked irritably, "Why can she not remember more?"

"It was - most likely - very traumatic for her. Her mind is trying to suppress the incident so the memories do not harm her anymore." Panui answered in defense of the young woman.

"Can we not use our magic to draw the memories out?" Jareth asked as he began to pace.

Panui straightened and glared at the man before her. "No! That would most definitely harm her! We must wait until she remembers on her own."

"I have someone trying to poison people in my castle!" Jareth turned on her angrily. "I need to find out whom so I can stop them!"

"I will not allow you to harm her just so you can protect your guests!" Panui argued as she planted herself in front of the door should the Goblin King try to push her aside. He knew full well that he could simply teleport himself into the room without her interference.

"It is not my intention to protect my guests solely." He growled.

The Fay woman asked, "Who then? Yourself?" In a hushed, knowledgeable voice, she continued, "Shaylee?"

Jareth straightened to his full height, placed his fists on his hips, and glared down his nose at Panui. "That is none of your business now is it?" He disappeared from her sight, but his voice rang through the hall. "See that she is given great care."

Panui turned and opened the door wide enough to look in on her sleeping patient. A smile curved up on her lips. _Oh Shaylee,_ she sighed. _It seems you are breaking the spell on the king better than time pouting has done._

~*~/*\~*~

The night was cool and the wind refreshing. A white barn owl beat its wings against the wind, propelling itself through the air and towards the stars. It let out a screech of pleasure, overjoyed to be in the skies after a long absence. Turning reluctantly away from its path above the Labyrinth stretching below, the owl flew towards the castle that could be seen from any direction standing in the middle of the maze. The bird's talons clacked on the railing of a balcony with its rich, navy blue curtains drawn. In a flash of light and glittering dust, the owl transformed into Jareth. He stepped towards the light drapes and pushed them aside to enter into his room. With a single thought, the fabric hanging over the opening to the balcony swept up so he could still feel the cool night air circulating around him.

Collapsing on a chair beside a silent fireplace, he let out a contented sigh. He was exhausted from the excursion, but pleased that he had not waited as long as he had intended. Jareth loved flying. He had needed to feel the wind through his feathers after the day of stifling duties as host and the aggravation of not being able to find the person who had poisoned Shaylee. That, and he was slightly angry at what Panui had been insinuating about his concern for Shaylee. He was _not_ concerned! He simply wanted to get the person out of his castle before anyone else fell prey to this hateful creature. For all he knew, she would never remember! What then? _I am not concerned for her_. Jareth growled to himself. Glancing disinterestedly at the fireplace, he thought of wanting some light. The logs burst into flame but the heat that would be associated with it did not emanate from the fire. He only desired the light. Again, his thoughts returned to Shaylee and he wondered absentmindedly if she was sitting up in the infirmary and if she had seen an owl flying through the skies with the starlight shimmering off of its white wings. He knew Sarah had watched for him once in a while after she returned from the Labyrinth all those years ago. Jareth conjured a crystal and began rolling it back and forth on his hand from his palm to the back of his hand.

Lazily, his eyes followed the crystal's path. He sat up with an agitated sigh, holding the globe still in his hands. He stared at the glass surface, scowling at his own reflection. Against his better judgment - at least that was what he was telling himself - he commanded the crystal, "Show me - Shaylee." Colors swirled around inside the crystal then settled on the image of Shaylee laying on her side facing the window so that all that Jareth saw was her back. He felt a little bit at ease and was about to dismiss the crystal when his attention was called back by the sudden shake of her shoulders. He thought for a moment that she was coughing, but when her shoulders shook again, he had the impression that she was crying. Jareth wondered where Panui was and why wasn't there someone there comforting the Sprite. Glancing over at a clock that ticked silently above the mantle of his fireplace, he saw that it was midnight. Everyone was asleep inside the castle - except himself.

He stood and disappeared from his room. Jareth stood silently in the infirmary and watched Shaylee carefully in hope that she had not heard him. She remained on her side facing the window. He remained where he was for several minutes, wondering if he had imagined her crying. Her shoulders shook again and a gasping sob escaped her lips. Jareth stepped forward. "Shaylee?" She turned and quickly sat up. Her hand reached up to swipe away the tears, disguising the movement by pushing her hair behind her ears. He kept walking towards her, flicking his hand so that a chair flew over and settled down silently beside her bed. "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" She asked in a whisper, turning her head away to look out the window. She was blushing and Jareth was not sure if it was from embarrassment at being caught crying or in her nightdress or both or if she was angry that he had caught her crying.

"I don't." Jareth shrugged, leaning back in the chair and hooking his arm around the back of the chair. "I was just popping in to check on you."

"Why?" She asked as she shivered. Her hands began rubbing her arms and Jareth was wondering if it was because she was cold. Glancing over to the end bedpost, he saw a robe and assumed it was hers. Flicking his eyes from the object over to her, he saw to it that the piece of clothing floated over to where her hands could reach it. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on it and turned to look over at him. Pulling the robe over her shoulders, she glanced away again. "Thank you."

"In answer to your question. I came to check on you because I wanted to be sure no one had come to harm you. I thought that whoever poisoned you might return." Jareth did not worry about the slight lie. It was partly the truth and partly was not.

Shaylee looked at him with a worried expression. "Did you have information that they would return?" He shook his head, giving her a chance to sigh with relief. She winced and tried clearing her throat which resulted in a coughing fit. Jareth made to get up to go in search of Panui, but Shaylee shook her head and waved him back to sit. "I'm fine." She rasped out. Looking out at the sky she said, "It is beautiful tonight."

"The skies are perfect for flying." Jareth nodded. She was trying to change the subject. She still had not answered the question concerning the source of her tears. _Just like Blythe now._ He smirked at the thought of the pair of them tag-teaming against him.

"Flying?" Shaylee turned back to look at him with interest.

"I can turn into an owl." He informed. "I needed to get into the air tonight. There have been - too many stresses lately." And he truly questioned why he had admitted that to her.

"I am sorry I could not have been of more help." Shaylee's shoulders slumped in despair as she turned to look back out at the sky. Before he could say anything, she continued, "What is it like? Flying and being so free?"

"It is hard to describe." Jareth looked out the window and relaxed. She turned to press him into saying more, but he was pleased to have such an eager audience so he spoke without encouragement. "The land beneath you looks like a tapestry or a quilt with intricate designs stitched into a background of brown, gold, and emerald green. The sky above you has dazzling jewels casting light down on you and the moon reaches out with a special healing, soothing power that cannot be explained by anyone. The wind whistling through your very bones feels like the caress of a mother's gentle touch and a kiss from a loved one against your face." He fell silent, lost in his remembrance of flying through the skies. Sadness descended on him. "Sometimes - not even those happinesses can ease a broken heart."

Jareth was startled to feel a gentle hand land on his arm that was resting on his leg. Looking over at Shaylee, she smiled at him sadly. "The only thing that can heal a broken heart sometimes is another heart." She blushed and brought back her hand to rest it in her lap with its companion and Jareth was shocked even more to feel the absence of her hand's presence as a great lose.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked quietly. "Why were you crying?" Her head turned away once more, but Jareth did not miss the tensity that clutched her jaw and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Shaylee." She turned ever so slowly to look back at him.

Tears were swimming in her gray eyes, threatening to fall down her ivory skin. "It hurts." She whispered, swallowing painfully and wincing as proof. "I couldn't sleep because my throat hurt so much."

"Why did you not tell Elder Panui?" Jareth searched his mind for where the Fay woman's quarters were.

"The medicine she gave me to help me sleep wasn't helping my throat." Shaylee admitted. "I didn't want to bother her. She has done so much for me all ready and she was so tired." Jareth arched an eyebrow before leaning forward and tugging one of his gloves off. He did not have to look up from this task to know that she was staring at him in wide-eyed shock. "Your Majesty?"

"This will hurt only for a little bit." He freed his hand from the confines of the leather glove as he stood and bent a little so that he could gently press his fingers against her throat. He watched his hand intently as he thought of a healing spell that he knew would ease the pain. Once he was certain that the spell was underway, he chanced a glance at Shaylee's face. She was starting to look peaceful again - like her usual self. Once the spell was done, he stepped back and sat down again.

"Thank you. That's - much better." Shaylee smiled and this time it reached her eyes. Her gaze alighted on his still bare hand and she stared in open curiosity at the pale, lean, and strong looking hand.

Jareth replaced the glove with a self-conscious thought. He flexed his hand that was once again encased comfortably in the familiar glove. "Do not think of it." He was tired now from all the magic that he had spent that day and from flying. He only wished that the Full Moon Ball would come soon so that he could replenish his stores of magic like all the rest of his guests. Noting that Shaylee was as equally tired as he, Jareth stood. "I believe that you will be able to sleep now so I will leave."

"Jareth?" She asked hesitantly. He hid the chill she gave him by saying his name in such a hushed voice by standing rigidly straight.

"Yes?" He looked down at her warily. What was she doing to him?

"Thank you. For everything. You've been very kind to me and - I don't deserve any of it." Shaylee was looking up at him with a look akin to nervousness.

Jareth wondered at why she did not think she deserved kindness. Did she mean from him or from anybody? Once again he said, "Do not think of it. Good night Shaylee." He watched her carefully, curious what her reaction would be at him saying her name. Shaylee blushed all the way up to the tips of her ears in the way that amused him so much. With a slight nod of his head, Jareth disappeared from the infirmary and reappeared back in his room. The fireplace was still flickering with the light he had requested earlier. Not wanting to use more magical energy than was necessary, he did not bother with using his magic to change out of his outfit. Jareth pulled off his white poet's shirt and tossed it over a chair. Sitting down on the corner of his bed, he pulled off his boots and swung his legs up onto the bed. Laying back against the pillows with a sigh, he conjured a crystal - ignoring the fact that he had used his magic anyway. "Shaylee." He whispered. His eyes waited for the colors to stop swirling and watched the image of Shaylee sitting up in bed, still staring up at the night sky.

Slowly, she pulled off the robe and tossed it towards the end of the bed. Jareth watched as she settled down against the pillows and turned away from the window. She was facing the room and now Jareth could see her face. Shaylee stared out at the room but to the king it looked like she was staring right at him. He almost thought about sending the crystal away but changed his mind when he saw her eyes slide shut. Jareth kept his vigil until her breathing became even, signaling that she was asleep. The crystal popped like a bubble. Jareth rolled over onto his side and closed his own eyes. And he, the Prince of Dream Weaving, dreamt that night of two little boys running through his room with laughter ringing through the halls.

* * *

**Yay! :D Happiness! :) Hopes you all like it. Doh! I forgot to run spell check. :/ I'll come back later and fix it. Sorry! Review! :D**

**I'm thinking of having like a mini contest type thing. Let me know if this is against the rules or something, but I would like to see if anyone on deviantart is reading this or if any of my readers would like to have a chance at this you can send me a PM and ask for details or something. Whoever draws a fanart for this story gets to read the next chapter before I post it on fanfiction! :D Trust me, the next chapter is going to be REALLY special for Jareth and Shaylee. *Nudge, nudge, wink wink.* ;) Due date for notification of entries is June 10th. I can't make people wait forever. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams to Dream

**Author's note: This is _the_ longest chapter to date! I couldn't (wouldn't) shorten it though. It all was so important and well, you all have waited patiently for this moment so I had to! Okay, excuses aside, the winner for the contest was Sanity's Madness and you can see her fanart here: ****http:/ /www. unowen. net /tegaki /dblog. php? u=66563& e=1115606****. For your own reference and cause I stink at describing hair styles, here is a pic of what I patterned Shaylee's hair after for the Festival: ****http:/**** /i794. photobucket** **.com****/ albums/yy226/mearamarlow /Live%20 My%20 Dreams /Hair2. jpg and ****http:/**** /i794. photobucket**** .com/ albums/yy226/mearamarlow /Live%20 My%20 Dreams ****/Hair1. jpg _Sorry about the spaces. Fanfiction wouldn't post it all together. =/ Just take away the spaces and you should be able to get to the pictures. Let me know if something doesn't work._  
**

**So thanks go to my reviewers! To hisoka-ai9 for being the first, almostalyce for still loving it, lkaplon (I apologize for the long wait and making you sad), Sanity's Madness (I am glad to have you as a new fan), notwritten for faithfully telling me to smile, and to Nekotwilightfictionpress for your wonderful compliments. Thank you all so much for reviewing. :)**

**The acorn thing for the Low Fays' Moon ritual I got from the Artemis Fowl book. Yeah, I know I didn't follow it exactly like it was in that book. *shrugs* Whatever.  
**

**As always, I must say I do not own any of the characters from the Labyrinth. Neither do I own the song Dreams to Dream. I do own all OCs mentioned in this story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dreams to Dream

Shaylee improved a great deal over the course of a few weeks. She had stayed up a few nights after that unusual visit from Jareth - she told herself it wasn't because she was waiting for him to visit again. When he didn't come, she gave up.

One day, Panui had just finished giving Shaylee a quick checkup. A smile greeted Shaylee once the Fay woman backed away. "Well, you are improving splendidly!"

"Do you think I will be able to work for the Full Moon Ball?" Shaylee asked in her regular speaking voice. She was so glad that she didn't have to whisper all the time now.

"Possibly." Panui answered as she thought. "If not then, you will be able to attend the Low Fay Festivities a few days later. I'm not sure about singing yet."

"I'll be extra careful!" Shaylee assured, her eyes pleading with her doctor.

The Fay laughed as she turned to walk over to her desk to make some notes of her patient's progress. "We'll see. I have to go check on someone who accidentally burnt himself earlier this morning. Take it easy Shaylee." Panui left the infirmary as Shaylee stood from her bed and walked over to the window. With some convincing, Shaylee had managed to get Panui and Blythe to bring a small couch up to the infirmary and set it in front of the window. Blythe had come by frequently to check up on the young woman and had brought several books for her to read in the quiet moments of solitude.

Shortly after the girl had settled down with a blanket draped over her legs, there was a knock from the door. Looking up from the book she had just opened, she called, "Come in." The door opened and her heart rose with the hopes that it would be Jareth. A silver haired head appeared around the door and Shaylee's hopes fell. She smiled welcomingly at her visitor. "Hello Xiuhcoatl."

The Dragon grinned, showing off his white, pointed teeth. Leaving the door open, he entered the room. "Good morning to you Shaylee! I saw Panui and she said you were free for visitors." His lavender eyes spotted the book in her lap. Chuckling to himself, he added sheepishly, "It appears I have come at the wrong time though."

"Don't worry about that!" Shaylee hastened to comfort him. "I enjoy company a great deal more. Please, pull up a chair." When he did so, she smiled. "What were we talking about last time you visited?"

"_I_ was the one doing all the talking. I was describing Oyhnuma - my homeland - to you." Xiuhcoatl answered as he supported his elbows on his knees so he could lean forward. "I already told you of the mountains where my people live. What more do you wish to hear?"

"Everything!" Shaylee exclaimed eagerly. "I want to know all I can about the places that I've never been too."

He laughed heartily. "Then you will not want to visit the places for yourself."

She shook her head. "Not so! Ja - King Jareth -" Shaylee blushed for her stumble over calling the Goblin King by his name and hoped that Xiuhcoatl had not noticed. "King Jareth said that I had seen some of the Labyrinth because the walls in the nursery had some scenery of the kingdom painted on the walls. I told him it was not the same as going there. The same goes for descriptions. You may have left something out."

Now it was Xiuhcoatl turn to nod, a strange glint in his eyes. "Yes - King _Jareth_ certainly does not understand such things. Perhaps someday you could travel with me. I do a great deal of traveling."

"Oh I could never leave the Goblin City." Shaylee smiled. "I love it too much here."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed, but the Sprite was looking out the window and did not notice.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The people here are so kind to me. I could never repay them if I left."

"You stay because of the people - or because of the king?" Xiuhcoatl laughed, not as kindly as he had before; at the slightly startled look Shaylee was giving him. "Do not look so surprised Shaylee! You are not the first to have fallen for his cold, handsome exterior. Very few actually get close to him." He smiled sympathetically. "He is not an easy man to get along with."

Shaylee looked away. Blythe would be enraged at such accusations put against Jareth and Shaylee was not sure whether she liked what Xiuhcoatl was saying either. "He is not so cruel as rumors have made him out to be." She stated in a hushed voice.

"I do not speak of rumors. I speak of experience with _him_." The man pressed as he leaned back in his seat. "Jareth and - a good friend of mine were great friends a long time ago. They had a dispute and Jareth banished him. Truly, it was such a trivial thing to send another man away for." Xiuhcoatl growled.

"Perhaps you are prejudiced." Shaylee said as she turned back to look at him. "You may not know all the facts of the dispute."

He laughed coldly. "A dispute over a woman that my friend was betrothed to? I think not, Shaylee." She fell silent. He watched her for several moments before saying, "I have upset you. That was not the intent of my visit."

"No." She answered in a hushed voice. "I am - tired. That is all." Smiling apologetically, she said, "Why don't we continue your tales of Oyhnuma another day."

Xiuhcoatl nodded as he stood to leave. "Of course. I know it is a ways away - and you may not be able to make it but - will you promise me a dance at the Low Fay Moon Festival?" Shaylee smiled and nodded. He grinned and bowed. "I will see you later Shaylee."

~*~/*\~*~

Xiuhcoatl shut the infirmary door behind him. His smile disappeared and was instantly replaced by a frown. She was pining after the Goblin King! It rankled him like nothing else he had ever known. Xiuhcoatl had been trying to undermine those foolish, girly feelings she had for Jareth but she seemed to have an unwavering loyalty to the king. Xiuhcoatl was disgusted by it. His story had been partially true. Only it had not been his friend and it had not been an engagement. Xiuhcoatl himself had had an interest in a particular girl at the same time that Jareth had. They had been friends for a season but then they became rivals. Xiuhcoatl had - well - 'cheated' by Jareth's standards and had sent the Dragon away from the Goblin City. 'Banished' had not been the correct term, but he _was_ trying to make Jareth look detestable in Shaylee's eyes. However, that was not working as well as he had hoped.

Xiuhcoatl grinned slowly as he walked through the halls. She had promised to dance with him. He would be the perfect gentleman and give her a Moon Festival to remember. She would be more than happy to forget Jareth once Xiuhcoatl was finished. He scowled. Now he had to report his 'findings' to Vondiva.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth had slipped away from the games and entertainment again. He was wishing he could request the High King and Queen that he be excused from hosting these infernal events for the rest of his immortal life! Eventually he found himself outside the infirmary. He had been avoiding this part of the castle ever since that conversation he had with the young woman. He did not know why, but now more than ever he wanted to speak with her in the solitude. Jareth did not bother opening the door. He appeared in the room and stood silently watching her reading a book, curled up on a couch that - he knew - had been moved into the room and beside the window for just such an occasion.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

She didn't look up but a playful smile curled the corners of her lips up. "Words." Looking up, she laughed. "A book that Blythe lent me. It is a book of poetry."

Jareth came over and sat down on the chair that stood near the couch. "I am glad to hear you voice has improved."

"Yes. Elder Panui does not think I will be able to sing for the Ball." Shaylee stated as she noted the place she had left off and set the book aside.

His eyebrow arched. "What made you think you would be asked to sing?"

She shrugged. "You would do anything to please your guests. That way they don't bother you and your silent brooding." Shaylee giggled at the glare that Jareth was sending her.

"You certainly are bold today aren't you?" He mumbled. "What did Panui give you?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Shaylee admitted, "I was just - curious."

"About what?" Jareth asked in a disinterested tone.

Shaylee turned her head slightly and eyed him for a few minutes. "Well, I heard that you were cold, mean, quick tempered, and hard to get along with."

"And you believed that?" Jareth asked, trying to hold back the anger that was indeed boiling beneath the surface of his calm front.

"No. I never believe gossip." Shaylee stated as she continued watching him. "Based on _my_ experience with you; you hide what bothers you from those who generally are concerned for you, you lash out in anger instead of letting someone know if you are sad or angry with someone else, and for reasons unknown - you do not like to hear me sing." Before he could speak up, she continued. "You like games, you are merciful, you have a genuine love for children, and you can practice patience, and are very kind to those who are undeserving."

Jareth stared at her for several long, quiet minutes. Did she really believe all that? He would have to agree - begrudgingly - that most of her analysis was correct. "Do you want to know what I know about you based on experience?" He asked. Without waiting for her 'yea or nay' Jareth began his list. "You are nosy, disrespectful, and you don't know your place. However," he paused as he watched her intently before saying, "you are a hard worker, you love children, you love singing, and you are too hard on yourself."

"What do you mean?" Shaylee asked as her own eyebrow rose in curiosity. Something she had picked up from Jareth perhaps?

"You said that you were undeserving of kindness. You - out of all the people that I have ever known - have such a giving spirit that I believe kindness is due you." Jareth answered. He wanted to continue with another train of thought, but he remained silent.

She blushed and laughed shyly. "I don't know about that but - thank you." Smiling up at him, she stated, "See? My assumption was correct. You are kind."

"But to the deserving as well." Jareth added. He smiled as she laughed again. Silence fell upon the room and Jareth watched as Shaylee turned to look out the window. Curiously - but trying not to sound too curious - he asked, "What are you looking at?"

Shaylee glanced over her shoulder at him. "The hills." Turning back to look out the window, she pointed to some hills off in the distance of the Labyrinth. "They remind me of home."

"Lady Vondiva's castle is surrounded by hills?" Jareth asked as he tried to remember such geography.

The Sprite shook her head. "No. My home before that. It's one of the few things I remember. The hills and - that song."

"I thought you said a human taught you the words." Jareth stated, recalling the first time he had heard her sing the song. Later he had asked her what song she remembered hearing from her childhood and she said it had been that song. Which was the truth?

Shaylee nodded slowly. "I only remembered the tune from my childhood but not the words. I was humming it one day and a human servant overheard me. She taught me the words."

Jareth's brow rose. "I did not know that Lady Vondiva kept human's as servants."

"She doesn't." Shaylee murmured, "She keeps them as slaves. I only said servant because - I never treated them as lower than myself. We were - the same." Seeing a puzzled expression on Jareth's face, she turned away to hide her blush. "I - was a slave as well."

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "What? How did you get out of employment?"

"When I rose in Vondiva's favor she gave me my freedom. After I fell from her favor, she could not put me back into slavery due to the laws set down by the Seelie Court." Shaylee explained still staring out the window. "I miss the hills." She said wistfully. She was trying to change the subject again and this time, Jareth would allow her to.

"Come." He said, holding out a hand and standing from his seat.

Looking up at him in surprise, she blinked. "What?"

Jareth smirked. "I wish to show you something. We will not be gone long." Shaylee warily took his hand and stood from the couch. Gripping tightly to her hand, he disappeared from the room, his magic pulling her along with him. He heard her gasp and felt her stumble closer to him. Jareth's smirk grew into a satisfied smile. He chuckled as he looked down to see that she had shut her eyes tightly. They were standing still now but she appeared to be in shock. "You can open your eyes now, Shaylee."

Doing as he suggested, her gray eyes fluttered open and another gasp - one of joy - escaped her lips. She stepped away from Jareth, letting go of his gloved hand. A smile spread onto her lips as Shaylee's eyes soaked in the green hills rolling out before her. Her lips parted into a grin as she tilted her head back to stare up at the fluffy clouds overhead. Closing her eyes at the gentle breeze whipping her hair around her, Shaylee laughed. Spinning slowly, she stretched out her arms until she was spinning fast and laughing even more. Stumbling, she fell back onto the grass - laughing all the way. Laying on her back, she opened her eyes to see that Jareth had moved only a little - when she had started falling but had stopped once he was certain that she was all right. Sighing pleasantly, she said, "Thank you, Jareth. This was very kind of you."

Placing his fisted hands on his hips he smiled. "You are not denying that you did not deserve it?"

"I realized that would be futile." She sat up and turned so that she was facing him.

"I am rather persuasive." Jareth stated as his eyes noted the strands of hair sticking up on the top of her head.

Shaylee laughed. "Something like that."

His eyes returned to look at hers. "And smart." She laughed again, causing his eyes to dart to her mouth. "And handsome."

"And _so_ humble." She retorted sarcastically, turning her back to him. Shaylee brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees, she let her eyes drink up the scenery. Her ears heard the whisper of Jareth's boots against the grass. She jumped a little when he sat down next to her, stretching one leg out and the other bent so he could rest an arm on it. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she noted that he was watching her. Turning her head she rested her cheek on her knee. "What?"

"You didn't deny my statement." He answered his expression and tone of voice not giving his thoughts away.

Shaylee hummed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Well how could I deny that you're persuasive? And I haven't known you long enough to say anything about your intelligence."

Jareth's gaze did not relent. "So you do think I am handsome?" Her blush swiftly crept up her face to the tips of her ears. Shaylee started to turn away, but Jareth's free hand darted out and cupped her face gently. Her eyes stared down at the grass, not daring to look up to see if he was smirking at her. She was startled when his thumb began a gentle caress on her cheek. Slowly, her eyes lifted to look at him. "Well?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Shaylee shut her eyes and backed completely out of his touch. "Elder Panui said she was going to check on me this afternoon. I think we - I - should return now."

He felt disappointed. Jareth had not felt like this since watching Sarah run from him in the crystal ball room. He stood anger clearly in his countenance. "Come along then." He did not offer his hand to aid her from the grass and he did not give her his hand as he transported them back to the infirmary. He did not even spare her a glance when she swayed and sat heavily back onto the couch. Jareth gave her a stiff bow before leaving her alone again. He stood in his room, feeling the Labyrinth hum in displeasure beneath his feet. Glaring at the stones beneath his boots, Jareth growled, "I will _not_ let myself feel like that again! She is nothing but a servant. A Sprite!" He turned and made his way to his closet to prepare for the ball.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee looked up as the door opened and smiled. "Blythe! I am so glad to see you."

"As I am glad to see you and to hear your voice." The Fay woman replied as she made her way over to the Sprite standing by the window. "You look lovely."

Shaylee smiled sheepishly, a pink tint hinting at a blush. "I was surprised when the seamstress came by yesterday with you."

"Everyone needs a new outfit for the Full Moon Festival!" Blythe stated as she eyed Shaylee's wavy hair, trying to discern what would be the best look for the Sprite's hair. "I was surprised you chose green for the color. I thought you were going to wear something similar to your uniform."

Shaking her head, the young woman giggled. "I like the color. And this is a darker shade. Different style too." Twirling, Shaylee showed off the skirt of the dress that flowed out and away from her legs. The fabric hanging from her shoulders could hardly be called sleeves, looking more like streamers. She stilled and looked down as the dress settled.

Blythe chuckled, giving Shaylee a nod. "Yes. Chamista outdid herself this year. I do not think there will be more than one kind of a dress at either of the festivities."

"I feel sorry for the servants that do not get to come." Shaylee admitted as Blythe motioned for the girl to sit. The older Fay's hands ran through Shaylee's hair, parting some strands from the rest of her hair.

"They are the servants that do not have a necessity to attend." Blythe stated. "Of course they will have the next day off to rest." She began a thin braid from the top of Shaylee's head then another on either side. Slipping a dark green ribbon from a pocket, Blythe pulled the ends of the three braids and tied them together. Pulling some more of Shaylee's hair back, Blythe used another ribbon to tie the auburn waves in a loose ponytail. Stepping back, she nodded at the partially pulled back look. "There! That should do nicely."

"I want to see what it looks like." Shaylee stood up and looked around for a mirror. Locating one, she twisted and turned to see. "I love it Blythe! Thank you."

Waving her hand as if swatting away the compliment, the older Fay smiled. "No trouble. I wasn't about to let you go to the festivities partially done." Blythe motioned for the Sprite to follow. "We better hurry if we don't want to miss the first dance!"

Shaylee followed Blythe out of the infirmary and through the halls. The servant halls had been abandoned. Only a handful of goblins remained in the kitchen making small finger foods for the ball being held up in the Crystal Ball Room. Exiting out into the servant garden, the pair made their way towards a wooden gate hidden in the shrubbery covered wall surrounding the garden. Blythe produced a key and unlocked the door, beckoning Shaylee to follow. They moved on through the gate onto a narrow path. Shaylee looked up at the sky to see the different shades of color that the setting sun was painting the sky. The sound of fiddle music caught her attention. Straining to see over Blythe's shoulder, Shaylee spied the light of torches. Finally, they emerged in a large clearing surrounded by hedges, trees, and a wall. Similar paths signified openings circling the area and other small parties of servants were trickling into the festival grounds.

Colorful streamers hung from the tall shrubbery and tree branches. The brick walls of the Labyrinth held sconces where torches hung flickering and casting light upon the festivities. Tables laden with food and drink had been pushed to the outskirts of what would serve as the dance floor. A fiddler was already busy playing a lively jig while a flutist tuned with some other woodwinds. In the very center of the clearing stood a tall oak tree. Acorns hung from the branches, waiting to be plucked for the Full Moon Ritual.

The crowds of servants and lowly inhabitants gathered on the dance floor. All eyes watched the horizon where the sun was slowly sinking. A hush fell upon the crowds as they all waited for the last ray to wink out. A cheer rose as dusk finally settled. People began partnering up for the first dance of the night. Shaylee settled back on the sidelines to watch the swirling colors of Low Fays dancing an old line dance. Clapping in time to the tune of the song, she smiled - forgetting as best she could the incident on the hill.

~*~/*\~*~

The ball room in the castle outdid the simple decorations of the Low Fay Festivities by far. Colors were more ostentatious, lights were brighter, music had been chosen from what was considered fashionable, food and drink was lighter and sweeter, and the crowds were decorated more lavishly. Women swirled around the room complimenting each other on their styles only to see that they were brighter than the other. A man would escort a woman about the room to show off his catch. All were curious who the Goblin King would enter the ball room with on his arm.

The doors to the Crystal Ball Room opened with a trumpet and the shout for attention from Sir Didymus. All heads turned and all eyes searched through the crowds to watch as the Goblin King entered - alone. Single women rejoiced silently. Jareth entered the room decked in a dark navy blue suit that sparkled in the candlelight. He walked regally over to the raised dais and sat on the throne that had been set up for the occasion. With a wave of his leather clad hand, the music began again and the crowd all turned to look out the large window made of crystalline glass that made up one wall looking out over the Labyrinth. Just as the Low Fays had done, the High Fays watched as the sun set over the Labyrinth. Instead of the aristocracy cheering, they all turned at the sound of another trumpet fanfare. Jareth rose from his seat as a tall, regal looking Fay couple entered the room. The man was dressed in a red dress coat and earth brown trousers while the woman on his arm wore a shimmering gold gown that appeared to radiate light.

The man and woman came to a stop in front of the dais that Jareth stood upon. The Goblin King bowed to the couple. "Welcome, High King Auberon. High Queen Titania."

Auberon smiled warmly, his straight white teeth showing from beneath his brown beard. "It has been a pleasure these past few weeks Goblin King." Turning to his wife, the High King of the Fays continued, "We both were looking forward to the festivities having recalled the Balls you hosted in the past."

The blonde woman nodded, a smile dancing in her blue eyes. "You have met our expectations. Gone beyond them in fact." Titania glanced over at the orchestra. "Will that Sprite be singing tonight? Her voice is absolutely lovely."

Jareth hid the stiffening of his back very well and replied cordially, "I am afraid she has been in poor health as of late. She also is attending the Low Fay Moon Festival I believe. She will not be joining us."

"Next time perhaps." Titania smiled, a glint of understanding passing in the look she gave Jareth.

He bowed his head in acknowledgment of the request before returning his attention to Auberon. "I believe it is time to announce the beginning of the ball, Your Excellency."

"Quite right!" The king laughed aloud. He and Titania ascended the steps to stand beside Jareth before turning to address the crowd. Jareth drowned out the sound of Auberon's declaration of historical reasons for the Full Moon Ball and explanations for the large windows that would allow the light of the Full Moon into the room that would replenish the Fays' stores of magic. He truly was tired of these gatherings. It was not until the High King called for the first dance of the night. Naturally, Auberon lead Titania down to the clearing that the crowd had made. Jareth stepped down after them and took the hand of the first woman he saw. The two couples began dancing and after several measures of the song, everyone else joined them.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee waved off her partner from the last dance, pleading that she needed to rest and get something to drink. Having successfully avoided another lively turn around the dance floor, the Sprite made her way over to a table that held a large punch bowl. She took a cup and departed to the shadows beneath a tree on the edge of the clearing. Sipping the peach flavored concoction, her gray eyes danced around the crowd in search of familiar faces. Blythe had been dancing all night, passing from one partner to another with no intention of giving any one man the inclination that she favored one over the other. The few goblins that had arrived were having a jolly good time tormenting some of the guests or eating all the food they could find. Shaylee was not sure, but she thought she had spied Scree with a dwarf swatting some fairies away from the small cakes.

One swarm of fairies had managed to make off with one of the cupcakes and were now descending on the sweet treat in rapturous delight. Shaylee watched in curiosity as the little creatures pushed and shoved each other to get to the best parts of the tiny cake. A very tiny fairy was pushed unceremoniously away and landed in the dirt with a squeak. Feeling sorry for the little thing, the Sprite walked over to the table and retrieved a cake. Returning to where she had seen the little fairy, Shaylee was surprised to see that the little creature was gone. Assuming that the swarm had let the tiny thing into the crowd, the young woman returned to her tree. Her long ears heard tiny gasping sobs from the hollow just above her shoulder. Turning, Shaylee spied the tiny fairy child.

"Hello there." Shaylee greeted. The child looked up in surprise and quickly took wing, chattering a warning. "I didn't mean to scare you." The Sprite admitted with a small smile. Lifting her hand that held the cake, she said, "I honestly came to give you something to eat." She placed the cupcake in the hollow far enough away from the fairy to avoid getting bitten. The fairy eyed her warily before darting towards the cake and taking a fistful of icing. A smile broke out on the fairy's face as she shoved her hand into her mouth, icing smearing her face.

"Here you are, Shaylee!" The Sprite turned around suddenly to see Xiuhcoatl standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a dark purple poet's shirt that accented his lavender eyes, gray trousers, polished black boots, and he had his long silver hair pulled back in his traditional queue.

Shaylee ignored the panicky noises the fairy was making but smiled in return at her friend. "Good evening, Xiuhcoatl. Have you been looking for me all night?"

"Of course! You promised me a dance." He grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. Something Shaylee had never seen in the Dragon's eyes sparkled as he looked her over. "You look lovely tonight, Shaylee."

She blushed, feeling very uncomfortable. "Thank you. You look very - handsome." Xiuhcoatl's chest puffed out a few inches at the compliment. "I did promise a dance. However, I am a little tired from all the dances I've already participated in. Could we wait a bit before we dance?"

"Certainly." Xiuhcoatl assured. Concern washed over his features. "Perhaps you should sit down. Elder Panui would not want you to have a coughing fit during the festivities." He motioned towards some chairs that had been set up across the way. "I shall escort you fair maiden." Shaylee giggled as she accepted his outstretched hand. She glanced back over her shoulder at the hollow and the little fairy watching the Sprite leave. "It is almost time for the Ritual." Xiuhcoatl commented as they walked around the crowds towards the chairs.

"Yes." Shaylee answered absentmindedly. Upon reaching the seats, she settled down in one. She tried to ignore the fact that Xiuhcoatl had sat down beside her - after moving the chair closer to hers so his leg brushed up against hers. Her eyes remained glued to the dancers in an attempt to avoid looking at Xiuhcoatl's penetrating stare. Trying to break the stifling silence that had arisen between them, Shaylee asked, "Do Dragons have to participate in the Full Moon Ritual? I cannot recall if I had ever heard that."

"No." He answered, glancing up at the moon that everyone was waiting to reach its high point in the night sky. "Dragons are of the High Fay. So I will only need to be in the moon's light whereas Low Fay must bury an acorn by the river in the moonlight."

"I have yet to see the river." Shaylee admitted, glancing over at the oak tree. It would only be an hour before she would need to pluck an acorn and follow the crowds.

Xiuhcoatl chuckled. "Poor Shaylee. So secluded from the world that she wishes to see." Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "You could still see it. The Underground. With me."

Feeling _very_ uncomfortable, Shaylee leaned away. "I do not want to wander anymore."

"Do not think of it as wandering." The Dragon shrugged, leaning back. _I'll give her her space._ He smirked mentally at her. "Think of it as traveling with a friend. My employer enjoys traveling to other courts." He chuckled. "Whether she is welcome or not."

Shaylee shook her head. "No. Thank you." They sat there making small talk and making Shaylee more uneasy every minute. _Why do I feel the way I did when Vondiva's courtiers were hounding me?_ She thought miserably to herself, _this is Xiuhcoatl! He's my friend. Not my unwanted suitor._ Blythe emerged from the crowds, apparently looking for someone. Smiling, the young woman said in relief, "Look! There's Blythe." Lifting her hand, Shaylee waved to the Fay - oblivious to Xiuhcoatl's annoyance.

Blythe approached them, taking note of Xiuhcoatl's closeness and Shaylee's discomfort. "There you are, Shaylee! It's almost time. We need to get over to the tree so we can pluck an acorn." Once the Sprite and the Fay had left the Dragon out of hearing distance, Blythe whispered, "What did he want?"

"We were just talking." Shaylee whispered back. "But he _was_ making me wish I was anywhere but with him." They stopped speaking as they approached the tree. Silence had fallen over the crowd as one by one; a Fay approached the tree to pluck off an acorn then reached down into a basket that held a long white candle. Shaylee followed after Blythe and plucked an acorn from the shortest branches, her height hindering her from getting one higher up. She retrieved a candle and walked over to where the dwarf she had seen with Scree earlier. He held a candle that he would offer to the Fays to light their own candles before they disappeared down a path.

He looked up at Shaylee and nodded. "Glad to see yer all right, Missy."

Shaylee's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Naw!" The dwarf shrugged, lighting her candle. "We didn't officially meet. Until we can have a little chat, just know me name's Hoggle."

She smiled and gave him a nod. "Nice to officially meet you Hoggle."

"Yeah whatever. Move on, Missy." He turned to light another candle. Shaylee smiled again and hurried to catch up with Blythe, trying to make sure her candle did not go out and that she did not drop her acorn. The procession walked quietly through down the path towards the sound of running water. The walls on either side of the young woman melted away as she emerged from the path to a new clearing with a wide river made black in the darkness of the night. Her eyes scanned the banks, observing the Fays that had started burying their acorns in the dirt and gaining a new burst of magic. Walking away from the crowds and further down the way, the only hint of Shaylee's movements was the bobbing of her candlelight. She came to a stop next to a tiny grove of ash trees that stood beside the banks. Setting her candle in a niche in the ground, double checking that it would not fall over, Shaylee knelt down on the grass and began hollowing out an acorn sized hole in the soft earth. Satisfied that it was deep enough, she pressed the wooden shell of the nut to her lips then settled it down in its new resting place. Quickly covering the hole over, she pressed her hands to the dirt at the first jolt of magic washing over her and up her arms. Tingling with the sensation, Shaylee stood and walked over to the river to wash the dirt from her hands. She returned to retrieve her candle and walked peacefully back to where the other lights were flickering.

~*~/*\~*~

Back at the castle, Jareth had spent most of his time dancing one dance after another. He passed from one girl to another without worrying that there would ever be an end of single women eager to dance with him. The chiming of the clock set up in the ball room signaled the ascension of the moon. The orchestra ceased playing mid-song, dancers stopped mid-step, and everyone turned towards the moonlight flowing through the large window. Magic sizzled in the air as every Fay felt themselves being rejuvenated. Heady with the sensation, everyone began laughing and dancing with new vigor.

Jareth smirked down at his dance partner and swept her across the floor. She laughed up at him, blinking blue eyes. _What is her name again?_ The Goblin King wondered as he gazed haughtily down at her. _Oh yes. She is Lady Vondiva. The woman who treated Shaylee so poorly._ A frown creased his brow. He broke free of her arms before the song had even ended and bowed stiffly. "My apologies my lady. I have just remembered some pressing matters I need to attend to." He smirked to himself as he walked away from her. Jareth wondered how Vondiva would like being humiliated. He also wondered if his actions would have brought a smile to Shaylee's face.

Emotions that the Goblin King would much rather suppress, sprung anew inside of him. Jareth stood in the shadows watching his guests dancing, laughing, drinking, and acting - in his opinion - like utter fools. He looked around at the decorations and scoffed. He was feeling a little to restrained at the moment. Like a bird in a cage. _I need some fresh air. Now!_ Locating Reus standing on the edge of the crowd with a grin on his face as he entertained a young woman, Jareth waited till he had eye contact with his friend - never once doubting that his friend would not feel the Goblin King's heavy gaze. Reus did in fact look in Jareth's direction. A silent message went between the two. Reus gave a barely noticeable nod, giving Jareth the reassurance he required that no one would learn of their host's absence. Using his newly restored magic, Jareth disappeared from the ball room that reminded him too much of Sarah and the people that reminded him of Shaylee's voice through their comments.

~*~/*\~*~

The Low Fays returned to their party just as Jareth left his and the music started up again. Shaylee was sought out by several young men and she laughingly agreed to dance with one. Spinning around the clearing, she felt like the very moon was giving her extra energy to dance for the rest of the night. After five songs, Shaylee turned to leave the dance floor only to be confronted by Xiuhcoatl. He bowed. "Not thinking of breaking your promise to dance with me, are you?" He looked up at her with a playful smile.

"Xiuhcoatl!" She laughed, her face flushed from all the exercise she had received. "I'm much too tired for another jig or line dance."

"Ah but this is a slow song, Shaylee." The Dragon stated, not giving her a second chance to answer. He placed one hand at the small of her back, used his hand to place one of her hands on his shoulder, and then captured her free hand in his. He smiled at her flustered expression as the music began to play and couples began swirling slowly. Shaylee insisted on staring at Xiuhcoatl's chest, not daring to tip her head back to look up the extra inches at his face. She never realized how tall he was, or how short she was compared to him. "Why won't you look at me, Shaylee? Have I done something wrong?" He asked in a hushed, amused tone.

"N-n-no." The young woman whispered, feeling the blush rising on her face.

Xiuhcoatl chuckled. "Oh dear. I've made my dear friend nervous." He stopped dancing which caused Shaylee to look up at him in surprise. The look he was giving her made her skin crawl. Glancing around in hopes of coming up with an excuse to leave, she realized that they were not at the festival grounds anymore. Xiuhcoatl had whisked her down a path without her noticing it.

Shaylee was beginning to feel very defensive. She stiffened in his arms. "Let go of me Xiuhcoatl."

"Why?" He pulled her closer.

Her hand that was on his shoulder slid down to his chest, trying to push herself away. She tried tugging her hand away from his, but his grip tightened. "Before you make a fool of yourself!" She sneered. Looking up at him, she did not hide the contempt. She would resort to playing her game. Even if that meant she would lose a friend. "Of course you already _have_. Haven't you?"

Xiuhcoatl rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

She laughed. "How many High Fays can admit to having a puppy love for a Low Fay? A _Sprite_ no less." She cringed inwardly at voicing her contempt for her own people. Shaylee continued twisting the barbs she held within herself. "A Sprite that was a _slave_."

Shaylee felt his grip loosen. "Puppy love? Slave?" Xiuhcoatl's gaze hardened as the young woman took her chance to pull and push herself away from him. "Oh. Very clever Shaylee. I applaud your efforts." The sound of his hands clapping sounded harsh in the silence of the maze they were in. "Now I believe it is my turn. How can _you_, a _Sprite_ who was a _slave_ ever imagine yourself with the _Goblin King_? It is quite comical really. Laughable."

"What do you mean?" She asked, backing away from him. "I never imagined myself with Jareth."

"Don't be in denial, Shaylee." The Dragon laughed callously. "You defend him. You brighten up with every mention of him. Poor, disillusioned little girl." Stepping towards her, he said, "I think you should be grateful for the warnings I've given you about him. Perhaps I have been to discreet. What do you think he would do to a servant like you? Use you and toss you aside!" He sneered. "He has done it before. Don't you believe me? I am your _friend_. Aren't I?"

Shaylee glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about! Jareth would never do that!"

Xiuhcoatl laughed again. "And you would know?"

"Yes!" She snapped, "I would and do! I have been here longer than you. I have come to see Jareth as he is. He is kind, generous, patient, and nothing but a gentleman!" Glaring up at Xiuhcoatl she retorted, "_You_ on the other hand have only been a two-faced liar! A fair weather friend and a _snake_!"

Lavender eyes narrowed. "I do not like being compared to that creature."

"Get used to it." Shaylee turned and ran down the path away from her tormentor. She heard him call her name and heard his footsteps in hot pursuit. Fear gripped her. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? Tears sprang to her eyes. Which would be worse? Getting lost in the Labyrinth? Or getting caught by Xiuhcoatl? She heard a buzz overhead. Glancing up, she spied the little fairy child she had given the cupcake to. The little fairy girl made a motion for Shaylee to follow then sped around the corner ahead of the Sprite. With a burst of energy, Shaylee rounded the corner and followed the trail of light that the fairy left behind. Eventually the sounds of Xiuhcoatl's shouts and footfalls grew fainter and fainter. Her chest and throat burning, Shaylee slowed to a walk. After some time of wandering through the maze of hedges alone, the fairy returned to Shaylee and tugged on the fabric on the Sprite's shoulder, chattering urgently. "I can't go any faster." Shaylee complained as she walked briskly along, wishing for nothing more than to collapse on a bench. Finally, the pair emerged in a circular clearing with hedges bedecked with beautiful purple flowers that had used their vines to climb up the natural wall.

Turning around to gaze at her surroundings, Shaylee saw a bench beneath a twisting tree. Walking silently towards it, she sat down upon it and noticed that it was facing the way she had come. Only there was a wall now where her path had been. Smiling, she nodded wearily at the wall. "Thank you, Labyrinth." Looking around once more, Shaylee watched as the little fairy flew over a spouting fountain to land in a bed of flowers. It was in the silence of this unknown part of the Labyrinth that Shaylee began contemplating what had just happened. Angry tears sprang to her eyes. She had been fooled by Xiuhcoatl. She could hardly say that she had mocked him in any way. Defeated, she turned to one of her comforts - singing. Shaylee did not even care if Jareth heard her or if she was breaking her promise. She wanted to hear the comforting melody of a song sung to her as a child. She hummed the tune and mumbled the words quietly to herself, thinking on the words and realizing how true the first stanza was for her life. "I lose my way. No one cares." Taking in her surroundings again, the young woman smirked. She definitely _was_ lost and it would most likely be a long time till anyone found her or no one would care.

Sighing, she moved on to the next lines of the stanza. "The words I say. No one hears." That was true too. She defended Jareth but Xiuhcoatl was so prejudiced and jealous. For what reason Shaylee could not discern. Her thoughts focused on Jareth and she wondered where he was and if he was enjoying himself.

Jareth was wandering the Labyrinth. He was reveling in the cool night air and in the knowledge that his magic had been restored. The Labyrinth hummed beneath his feet, calling for its master's attention. Stopping in his tracks, he tilted his head. "What?" In the silence, he heard a softly sung tune off in the distance. He did not need to hear the words to know that it was Shaylee and that she was singing that song again. For once, he felt relief. There was that twinge in his chest, but he was not irritated. If anything, he wanted to go to her and hear the song in its entirety. Absent of the pain that had been in the words the last time he had heard it. "Take me to her." He ordered the Labyrinth. It buzzed with pleasure, leading its king towards the unsuspecting Sprite.

Shaylee whispered the next words. "My life it seems." Using a simple trick she knew, she used her magic to form an illusion of Jareth standing beside the fountain. He had that genuine smile that could steal her breath and senses. It was like this that the real Jareth found her. He stood hidden in the shadows, listening. The image sparkled before disappearing. Hanging her head, the Sprite finished the verse. "Is a world of dreams." Jareth breathed in sharply. What did she dream of? Him? Jareth took a step forward, startling her out of her thoughts. Honestly, Shaylee believed him to be another one of her illusions. She did not like, however, the look on his face because it reminded her too much of that afternoon conversation. Turning her head, she said the next words as she recalled his visit one night when she was crying. "Deep in the night. You'll find me." Glancing at Jareth, she was dismayed that he had not disappeared like the other illusion. Standing, she walked towards the fountain, oblivious to the Goblin King's steady approach. "Stay and you're right. Behind me." Shaylee jumped at the touch of gloved hand on her shoulder.

Jareth gazed into her wide eyes. The moonlight seemed to soak into her gray eyes. He was amazed by how much her eyes looked like the moon. "Sing for me, Shaylee. Please." He turned her towards him and took her hand, placing his other hand at the small of her back. Not questioning, she sang the rest of the song, letting herself get swept away by this man who had come to her reality and was starting to enter her dreams. The last note rang through the air, a sweet way to end the dance. Jareth felt such a tug on his heart. No one had ever sung to him, thinking of him. They stopped, neither making a move to break apart. His eyes soaked in her ivory skin that glowed in the moon's rays. Her hair had frizzed a little during the night, giving her an auburn halo. She looked so - _perfect. _Her mouth was opened slightly from ending the song and partly because she was so stunned that he was really there. His eyes fastened on the rose colored lips. Jareth bent the inches to make up their height difference and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Shaylee gasped. She did not know what else to do as she let him kiss her, not returning the sentiment. It was so gentle, not at all demanding. She gazed in surprise into his own opened eyes which were gauging her reaction. He pulled back and just stood watching her. The hand resting on his shoulder slid cautiously up to the back of his neck while the other hand released his and met at the back of his neck. Shaylee stretched up on her toes, but Jareth bent slightly to meet her. Their lips met in another cautious kiss. "Shaylee." The Goblin King whispered as they broke for air. "How? What is it you're doing to me?"

"Me?" She gasped as he kissed her lower lip. "I think I should ask that question of you." Her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. She took a small step towards him, letting him deepen the kiss. Nothing could compare to this. Shaylee never felt so happy in her life. They broke apart again. This time Shaylee released her hold around Jareth's neck and settled on wrapping her thin arms around him in an embrace. Burying her face into his chest, she smiled as he wrapped her up in his own arms. Shaylee was completely content listening to his rapid heartbeat and wondered if he could hear hers.

"Will you answer my question now, Shaylee?" Jareth joked lightly, resting his nose in her hair. He breathed in the scent of trees and flowers.

Giggling, she turned her face so that her cheek was resting against his chest. "Yes. You are handsome." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "And kind. Generous. Patient. And a gentleman."

He chuckled. "Careful, Shaylee. You are inflating my ego."

"Don't tell me you aren't enjoying every minute of it." Shaylee teased.

"You," Jareth whispered, ignoring her statement, "are beautiful." She looked up at him to protest but the Goblin King silenced her with a brief kiss. "You have eyes like the moon and skin like its rays." He smirked at the blush that rushed to the tips of her ears. "And I love that blush. It matches your hair."

"Jareth." Shaylee hid her face in his chest.

"It is late." He chuckled. "Perhaps I should return you to the castle now, Lady Shaylee." Still holding her close in his embrace, Jareth disappeared from the Labyrinth. Neither noticed their unwanted audience.

Flying high above the little scene, a dragon glared down from the shadows of a cloud. Wheeling away, Xuihcoatl seethed. He had lost. Well, if he could not have his little revenge against Jareth by stealing Shaylee away, then Xuihcoatl would have to be contented by letting Vondiva have her revenge on Shaylee and indirectly hurt Jareth. That would do. The Dragon hurried off to his mistress to give her his full report.

Jareth reappeared in his gardens beside the castle. He could faintly hear the music still playing in the ball room some distance away from where he and Shaylee stood hidden in the archways of shrubbery and flowers. Breaking from their hug, Jareth produced a crystal and held it out in front of Shaylee's face.

She glanced from the sphere to his face. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal." He answered, watching her face every minute. "Nothing more. Nothing less. But if you turn it this way," Jareth's hand tilted as he said, "it will show you your dreams." He offered it to her. "It is a gift. Take it." Jareth held his breath as he watched Shaylee's eyes return to look at the crystal. Tentative hands reached up to cup the ball as if it were going to shatter once she touched it. Shaylee turned the crystal in her hands until she saw something in the center. She inhaled silently as she saw herself with Jareth out on the hills again. They were sitting together and by all appearances happy. The image of Jareth said something to her, bringing a laugh to her double's lips. Closing her eyes, Shaylee smiled as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Was it a happy dream?" She heard Jareth ask worriedly.

Shaylee nodded, opening her eyes to look up at him. "Yes. Thank you. I - I don't know if this dream will come true but - thank you for letting me see it."

"Keep it." Jareth assured her, happy that he had given her something to make her smile. Reluctantly, he said, "I must return to my guests now." Cupping her face in his hands, he bent down and brushed another kiss against her lips. "I wish to see you tomorrow if I may."

"If I can, I will." Shaylee answered breathlessly. "Now - uh - Jareth."

"Yes?" He asked, contemplating if he should press another kiss to her lips.

She giggled. "How do I get back to the part of the Labyrinth where the Low Fay Festival is?"

Jareth smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will send you there."

When Shaylee opened her eyes again, she was standing on one of the paths leading to the area where all the Low Fays were still dancing. She smiled to herself as she looked down at the crystal ball in her hand that was the only proof that she had not dreamed the whole thing. Blythe happened to walk by just then, calling for Shaylee. "Shaylee! There you are! I was worried something had happened to you."

The Sprite did her best to hid the present in the folds of her skirt. "No. I just went for a walk."

"Well, it is getting late and I think it is about time we head back. We still have work to do tomorrow." Blythe sighed. "At least we're on the path that leads back to the castle."

"Yes." Shaylee smiled as she glanced up at the moon. They walked along, Blythe chattering away about the friends she had seen and all the songs that had been played. Shaylee commented once in a while but was content to be silent. She glanced down at the orb in her hand and smiled whenever she caught a glimpse of herself and Jareth together in some new scene. _Dreams to dream indeed._

_

* * *

_

***Squeeee!* =D Finally! A kiss! Man they took forever. :-/ I really, really hope you all liked this chapter. Not over yet! Review please. :)**_  
_


	12. Chapter 11: Confusion

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm over my writer's block! :D Glad you all liked the previous chapter. It has come to my attention that - yes indeed, that happened all too fast. Now relationships must build! Hopefully I'll make it sound convincing. :-/ Tips, pointers, or suggestions are welcome!**

**Shout out to hisoka-ai9! I agree, my story does need more reviews. ;3 Haha. Oh, and to notwritten. :) Thanks goes to almostalyce and I hope I have given you some angst to enjoy. More will come later. lkaplon, can I join you in a rampage against Xuihcoatl? Sounds like fun to me! Lastly, (but certainly not least) thanks you Nekotwilight for reading my story and for giving me such a positive review. I certainly will keep writing. :) 3 you all!  
**

**Usual disclaimer goes here. You know the drill. Don't own diddly. (is that a word?)  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confusion

Vondiva returned to her room early in the morning after the ball. She was tired and in no way in a good mood. Her plans were to get out of her gown and collapse on her bed. When she found Xiuhcoatl waiting for her, Vondiva's plans changed. Glaring at him, she turned to her maids who were waiting off to the side for their summons. Addressing Xiuhcoatl, Vondiva said, "Whatever you have to report can wait until I've gotten out of this dress. Go wait in the hall till I send for you."

"With all due respect, my lady, but I believe that the information cannot wait." The Dragon returned her glare and did not waver.

Lifting her chin, the Fay tried staring him down. "It can and _will_ wait."

Xiuhcoatl scowled and growled out, "Forget your petty comfort and fashion for a few minutes Madame. Do you wish to exact your revenge on Shaylee or not?"

Vondiva's blue eyes snapped to look at her maids. They wouldn't gossip. They knew better than to gossip about her but the fact that they had heard something that should not have left Xiuhcoatl's lips was disconcerting. "Out. Now." The maids scurried out without another word. Rounding on the Dragon, Vondiva slapped him, shaking with anger. "Next time I tell you to do something, you _will_ obey!" She hissed.

"I could kill you for that." He growled again, as he turned his head back to glare at her.

"But you won't!" Vondiva laughed mirthlessly. "If you killed me, then you would be labeled rouge. What would you do on the run?" Xiuhcoatl jerked away and stalked over to the window. The Fay woman settled down on a chair, making sure her skirt wouldn't wrinkle. "Now _what_ was so important that it could not wait?"

He stiffened and remained silent for several minutes. Vondiva waited, albeit impatiently. When Xiuhcoatl spoke, it was in a controlled voice. "I have learned that Shaylee has become - romantically involved - with _Jareth_." The Dragon hissed the name of the Goblin King.

Vondiva laughed, thinking it all a joke. "Really? That was what you had to tell me? How much wine have you consumed Xiuhcoatl?" He turned and glared dead seriously at her. She sobered instantly. "What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Anger flashed in her blue eyes. Springing up from her seat, Vondiva's voice rose. "WHAT?" Pacing like a cage animal, the woman railed. "That little _hussy_! She thinks she can get away with this? I will not allow it! The Seelie Court certainly would not allow a High Fay to marry a Low Fay. Not a _Sprite_! No matter what family she was born into!"

"Family?" Xiuhcoatl inquired, puzzled at the absentminded statement.

"Just because she _was_ the princess of the Sprites does _not_ mean that she could _possibly_ marry a High Fay king." Vondiva mumbled, ignoring her still present spy. She ceased her agitated movements and narrowed her eyes. "She must be dealt with."

"How?" The Dragon asked, taking in her confession of Shaylee's heritage. That information could be _very_ useful someday.

Turning to finally acknowledge him, the woman tilted her head. "I will think about it. In the meantime, keep an eye on her. A _very_ close eye on her." Turning away, Vondiva missed the scowl that had formed on Xiuhcoatl's face. "Now go retrieve my maids! I am tired. After being left alone on the dance floor by the _Goblin King _and finding out that that Sprite has returned to trying to move up in the Underground through marriage, I do not wish to speak to another person for a very long time!"

Xiuhcoatl bowed stiffly and hurried to exit the room. He was thinking along the same lines as Vondiva. He did not want to speak to anyone either, let alone watch Shaylee with Jareth.

~*~/*\~*~

For the first time since she had arrived and been working, Shaylee did not wake up before anyone else. It had taken one of the other servants knocking on her door to wake her from her pleasant dreams. Now she was hurriedly trying to get dressed before word reached Blythe that the Sprite had not left her room yet. Glancing over at the crystal ball that had rested on her nightstand the whole night, Shaylee smiled fondly at it before picking it up and locking it in her closet where it would not be disturbed until she returned.

Entering the kitchen, she found that instead of Thumble standing in charge of the kitchen - Blythe had taken over the large kitchen. Shaylee smiled sheepishly. Her absence had not gone unnoticed if the Fay woman had been in charge. Blythe noticed Shaylee and smiled reassuringly. "Good morning! Late night?"

"Yes." The Sprite admitted. It was the truth. Shaylee had sat up long into the night staring at the lovely scenes playing out before her eyes in the crystal. "I am sorry for sleeping in. What can I do to help?"

"Well, for starters - you could help me with preparing the brunch for the guests that decided on rising at noon." Blythe sighed as she turned back to giving orders. Shaylee plunged back into the job that she had missed for so many weeks and it almost felt like she had never left. Several kitchen servants asked about her health and her throat. Shaylee assured them all that she felt fine before turning to help with another task.

Trays were set out with plates, cups, mugs, utensils, and a napkin. The process of plating the meals commenced almost as soon as the dish was declared finished. Blythe, ever the taskmaster, shouted orders over the din to the servants that were take the trays to the right room. Turning her brown eyes to look over at Shaylee, who had begun washing the dishes, Blythe moved on to the next order of business. "Here is the list of those who must go about the castle to clean." She rattled off some names, also announcing, "Shaylee! I need you to clean the library."

One of the other girls looked up in shock. "But it was cleaned not two days ago!"

Blythe raised her hands and shook her head. "The king said it needed cleaning. You know how goblins are. Some of them probably decided to burn off some steam and went through there. If King Jareth says it needs cleaning, then it needs cleaning."

"Don't you want me to finish up these dishes first?" Shaylee asked, not turning away from the sink.

"No." Blythe shook her head. "I'll have the scullery maids finish. You need to hurry up to the library and clean it quickly before any of the guests rise from their beds. The king must have plans to entertain someone in there if he wanted it clean."

Shaylee dried her hands on a towel before making her way to get the supplies she would need to clean. She smiled to herself as she wondered whether Blythe's logic were true or if Jareth had come up with this story of cleaning the library in an attempt to meet with her again. _After all_, she thought, _he did wish he could see me today._

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth woke up to the sound of his door closing. Propping himself up on his elbows, he glared at the door only to see that whoever had shut it was long gone. _The servants can be quiet as they enter, _he thought irritably, _but not as they leave!_ Flipping the covers away, the Goblin King rose from the large canopy bed and made his way over to a table that had brunch laid out for him. With a wave of his hand, Jareth was out of the pants he had worn to bed and dressed in a new pair of trousers and a billowing white poet's shirt that had a deep V that showed off his bare chest. He settled down on the chair, reaching for the glass goblet that had been filled with fruit juice. Sipping the contents, he thought back over the night's events and the dreams that had preceded them.

A smile graced his features as he recalled dancing with Shaylee underneath the moon lit sky. She had sung for him. The pleasant expression disappeared as he recalled the trace of tears that had been evident on her face. He had been so caught up with the song and the fact that she had been thinking about him, Jareth had not asked about them. A frown creased his brow. What if the only reason any of that had happened last night was because he had been caught up in the song? Caught up in the rush of returning magic? Had he meant any of those sentiments? Had she? Jareth set the goblet down on the table and gazed out the balcony at the Labyrinth's expanse. What did he know about the woman? She had a beautiful voice and she was pleasant to look at. She had been a slave and later a confidant for Lady Vondiva. Shaylee now worked in his castle as a servant in the kitchens, and when there was a child, she worked in the nursery. Jareth had rescued her from some vindictive Fay. He ran a bare hand through his mess of hair and sighed. He was just so confused. Perhaps he was suffering from unseen side effect of the spell Sarah had cast?

Glancing up at the clock on his fireplace's mantel, he realized it was getting late in the afternoon. Jareth rose from his chair, leaving a majority of his meal untouched, and walked over to the walk-in wardrobe. He had managed to change the schedule so Shaylee would be working in the library. He could always break off any connection while speaking with her then. Jareth paused as he reached for one of the gloves that he had worn the night before. His mind recalled holding Shaylee's hand resting on this very glove, this glove on his hand running through her hair. _Perhaps,_ he mused, _getting to know her and she me, would help us both to understand just what are feelings are. Be they friendship or - something else._

Jareth dressed in one of his more simple outfits before taking the quickest routes to the library. He appeared in the large room and stood still, listening for the tell tale signs of Shaylee's presence. _She should be here by now_. He stepped onto the carpet and looked around. _She should be here. Why isn't she humming or singing?_ Jareth frowned to himself. Walking further into the library, he came upon one of the lounging areas. A basket of cleaning supplies sat on the floor beside one of the chairs while a head with curly auburn hair rested on the armrest. Jareth walked around the chair to find Shaylee had curled up to take a nap.

Smirking, he said, "Well, well! Sleeping on the job. What would Blythe say?"

She jerked up and looked around with a sleepy yet startled look on her face. When the Sprite's eyes found his face, she smiled sheepishly. "She would either scold me or send for Elder Panui to find out if I was still feeling unwell."

"Are you unwell?" Jareth asked, concern inflecting his voice.

"No." Shaylee yawned as she unfolded herself from the chair. "I merely stayed up late last night."

"Doing what?" The Goblin King mentally chuckled at the blush that colored her cheeks as he settled down in a chair opposite her own.

"Aren't you full of questions today." The girl quipped cheerfully, avoiding the answer. "You - wanted to see me?"

Jareth looked at her long and hard before asking, "Why were you crying last night?"

Shaylee gave him a startled and slightly puzzled look. "I - I was -" Stopping, she looked down at her hands that were twisting her apron. "Someone - said something I didn't like."

"Was it true?" He pressed, wondering if he should inquire who this person was. Shaylee shook her head emphatically. Jareth tilted his head and continued his scrutiny of her. "So you ran away from the festivities?"

"I was running away from him." She whispered. Looking up, she gave him half a smile. "It's not important if it wasn't true. Let's talk about something else - please."

Jareth leaned back in his chair. She was trying to change the subject. What would he do if she and Blythe ganged up on him? He normally could chase Blythe down verbally to give him an answer, but Shaylee seemed to have such a strange vulnerability around him - or it felt that way to him - that Jareth could not think about making her so uncomfortable. He gave her one of his imperceptible nods, giving her the lead in whatever topic they would discuss. Shaylee visibly relaxed as she looked around at the shelves of books, searching for something to say.

"How was the Ball?" She turned her attention back to him, smiling expectantly.

"Like any other that I have attended." Jareth replied dryly. "Droll. The conversation was vapid and the company tiring."

Shaylee's demeanor sagged. "Oh. So - there was nothing that you enjoyed about the ball?"

He smirked as he recalled the last dance he had left unfinished before leaving for the gardens. "There was one amusing incident." Jareth watched the young woman brighten, nodding that he continue. "I realized a little too late that I was dancing with Lady Vondiva." Shaylee glanced away. "I made up an excuse and left her without a partner on the dance floor in the middle of the dance." His smile widened when she whipped her head back to stare at him in shocked silence.

A smile broke out slowly on Shaylee's face and then a laugh escaped her lips. "I would have enjoyed seeing her expression." She laughed again, just imagining Vondiva standing alone - dumped by the Goblin King. Jareth chuckled along with her. Shaylee stilled abruptly and tilted her head to the side.

Jareth watched her curiously. "What is it?"

She stood up and gathered the cleaning supplies. "I have to go now. The clock chimed and I have to be down in the kitchen to help Blythe."

Waving his hand, Jareth produced a clock and looked at the time. She was right. The clock had chimed somewhere. How she heard it - Jareth sent the clock away again as he too rose. "It was a pleasure speaking with you again." Did that sound too stiff?

Shaylee smiled. "Perhaps - another time?"

He nodded slowly. "Perhaps sooner than you would expect."

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee busied herself in the servant garden. She needed to get the weeding done now that the heat of the day was past. Humming to herself, she pulled up one very stubborn weed. "Yer good at that." A gruff voice spoke up. Turning slightly, the Sprite spotted the dwarf that had lit her candle at the Festival.

"Hello again - Higgle was it?" Shaylee smiled pleasantly.

"Argh! It's Hoggle! Don't go messin' up me name like _he_ does!" The little dwarf stamped a foot on the grassy ground.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I am sorry. I'm not always very good with names - and we just met last night."

"Yeah whatever." Hoggle grumbled as he waddled over to one of the benches. He sat down and just stared at her for several silent minutes. Unsure if he was going to continue talking to her, Shaylee turned back to the weeds. Hoggle glanced from her to the castle walls, then back again at her. "So - he rescued you from some lady, right?"

Shaylee stopped her chore again and turned to look at him. "Yes. How did you know that? Only the king and Elder Panui know that detail - as far as I am aware."

"I was the one who sent for the elder." Hoggle stated. "An' I think Jareth's adviser, Reus, knows too." He shrugged and fell silent for another lapse of time. He waited again until her back was turned and she had begun weeding again. "You was talkin' with that Dragon fellow last night too."

Sighing, the young woman turned around again to look at him. "Xiuhcoatl. Yes, I was."

"He's not the sorta person you should be with." Hoggle nodded as if this were some sagely advice he was offering.

"I realized that last night." Shaylee replied, turning back to the weeds and hoping that this dwarf was finished speaking.

"I also heard that you met with him last night." The dwarf continued slowly.

"Who?" She did not turn around, not really paying him any mind.

"Jareth." Hoggle answered, glancing around to see if the Goblin King himself would appear at the mere mention of his name.

Shaylee nearly fell backwards from the force she exerted on pulling out the weed and the shock from knowing someone knew about her late night meeting with Jareth. Turning around to stare at the dwarf, she asked in a shaking voice, "H-how did you-?"

"The little fairy you fed last night. I overhears her talkin' 'bout you and him." Hoggle answered. "Stupid little fairies were in my turnip patch again." He eyed the shaken girl closely. "You loves him?"

"I - I -" She bit her lip and looked down at the grass. Did she? It had been so sudden last night - the kiss and all. He had been so kind to her but - was it only that? Pity? "I don't know." Shaylee answered truthfully, miserably.

Hoggle sighed and let his head drop with a sad shake. Hoping down from the bench, he addressed the Sprite one last time before leaving. "He's changin' back to how he was. Dunno if that's good news fer ya or not. Whatever happens, just - don't let him hurt ya. Don't hurt him neither." Hoggle tapped his chest with a finger then waddled on out of the garden, leaving a very confused Sprite behind.

* * *

**Awww! Hoggle does care. Haha. Oh the plot thickens. Shaylee=princess what? o_O I really wasn't sure about adding that in there... what do you all think? To cliche? Cause I'll rewrite this chapter if ya don't like it. Review! XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Where Do We Stand?

**Author's note: Sorry it's kind of short. Some light fluffy stuff. :3 I'm keeping the princess thing since most people seem interested with where I'll go with it. So here is the 2nd chapter with them getting to know each other. I may have one more 'getting-to-know-you' chapter. Gotta keep the story moving!**

**So, thanks goes to lkaplon for going Xiuhcoatl hunting and for reviewing! Also to hisoka-ai9, thank you for encouraging me and telling me that my idea wasn't too cliche. To notwritten for always telling me to smile. And to nekotwilight for assuring me that diddly is in fact a word! :D Happy July 4th to you all!  
**

**Regular disclaimers go here. Yeah.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Where Do We Stand?

Days passed ever the same - at least that was what it felt like to Jareth. He had been so busy entertaining his guests, that he hardly had a chance to even think about visiting with Shaylee. He saw brief glimpses of her during some of the dinner events and he was implored upon to have her sing. As much as Jareth wanted to hear her sing, he did not want to have whoever had attacked Shaylee to do so again so he plead her case, saying that she had taken ill recently and was trying to preserve her voice. Thankfully, people believed him and soon stopped asking for her to sing. Whenever he found a moment of peace, he would go to his office and refuse to come out - saying he was working on a project.

Shaylee was busy in her own right. She tried to avoid Vondiva as much as possible and she was grateful to see that Xiuhcoatl had by all appearances disappeared. She spent her free time collapsed on her bed, gazing into the crystal ball that Jareth had given her. More than once, Blythe would come check on the Sprite only to find the young woman curled up around the object. It hadn't taken very long for the older Fay woman to recognize the orb from the king. She kept silent but kept a close eye on both the Goblin King and the Sprite.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth bowed as he left Auberon and Titania after another lavish feast that had been held inside the Crystal Ballroom. He felt weary from all the festivities but the Full Moon Ball would not be over for another month! Whoever had come up with the protocols for such events out to be in the Bog of Eternal Stench! Night was falling and for once, he did not want to go straight to bed. Jareth wanted the night to last forever which would mean that morning would never come and he would not have to rise and entertain his guests the next day. Instead of making his way to his room, he wandered the halls towards a stairway spiraling up a tower.

Reaching the tower's landing, Jareth strode leisurely towards one of the windows that lined the stone wall. He sat down on the edge of the window and stared out towards the night sky, reveling in the cool night air and the stars and moon above. The sound of a clearing throat caused him to turn his head. Shaylee stood at the door of the tower and bobbed her head in greeting. Jareth frowned. "How did you get here?"

"I was making my final rounds and saw you. I - we - haven't spoken in such a long time. If you wish to be alone I will leave." Shaylee finished her explanation and glanced nervously down at her feet. Truth be told, what Hoggle had asked her had been weighing on her mind a great deal. She wanted to know more about this Fay that made her feel so - strange.

Waving a hand in the air, Jareth materialized a rocking chair then motioned for her to sit. "You may stay. I did promise to speak with you again." He turned to look back out the window as if to ignore her but watched the Sprite out of the corner of his eye. "What did you wish to speak about?"

Shaylee settled back against the chair, setting it into motion. "Well," she said, "this may sound like a strange question - but - what were you like as a child?"

"You are right." He answered, "That _is_ a strange question. Where did that come from?" Jareth didn't sound annoyed, more amused than annoyed.

"I just wanted to learn more about you." She answered with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Of course, it doesn't matter if you answer or not." Shaylee teased, "I could always go to Blythe and ask her if you do not answer or verify your answer since she knew you as a child. She'll tell me whether you were lying or not."

Glancing at her with a playfully stern gaze, Jareth answered, "Well, then I am at a disadvantage. For whom could I go to for confirmation on _your_ childhood?"

She chuckled, tilting her head to the side. He was teasing? This was an odd turn of events. "For your sake then, I'll be brutally honest about myself."

Eyebrow arching, Jareth asked, "Brutally honest? What is there to be 'brutally' honest about?"

"I was by no means a perfect child." Shaylee laughed, a far-away look coming to her eyes - signaling that she was reminiscing. "I was a terror. When I realized that none of the other servant and slave children wanted to be with me, I played mostly by myself - getting into a lot of trouble." She propped her elbow on the armrest and laid her cheek against the palm of her hand. "I would take whatever toys I could find and hide them. Then I would run off after my chores were finished and play with them. If anyone came into a room that I was playing in, I would sit silently waiting for them to leave before starting up again."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Oh, and if I did not get my way - I would start to cry. My eyes would get so wide and I would look so pitiful - that more often than not the person would get into trouble for bothering me." The smile quickly faded. "Of course, being a slave - I was quickly taught that that sort of behavior would not be acceptable. Once I was old enough, I was put to work and silent obedience became a survival tool more than anything else." Meeting Jareth's gaze, Shaylee smiled again. "There, brutally honest."

Jareth had watched the nostalgia in the Sprite and could almost picture the child that Shaylee portrayed through her simple story-telling. "I hope you were not making that up." His comment earned a grin and a shake of her head. Looking out the window again, he sighed dramatically. "I was - well, I am the son of a king and queen. Naturally I was spoiled and indulged a great deal _but_ my parents did not over-do it. I was taught how to be just and fair. I was taught to be a gentleman and told what a makes up a good king. The goblins were good playmates when it came to practical jokes. I despised going to the Seelie Court - I still do."

"What kind of practical jokes?" Shaylee inquired.

A smirk came to his lips and Jareth turned to look at her. "In your words; I was a terror. A _royal_ terror. Whenever my parents had some dignitary visiting I would do my best to make the visit miserable. Especially if they brought a son or daughter with whom they wished would become my 'confidant'. More often than naught, Blythe would end up disciplining me during the visit but my parents were much more - strict once the dignitary left." He laughed aloud. "I heard my father threaten me with the Bog of Eternal stench more than with a whipping."

Shaylee giggled. "So now you use that threat against everyone?"

"It _is _a very useful punishment." Jareth grinned, his tongue-in-cheek answer causing the girl to laugh. Tilting her head the other way, her laughs subsided to a giggle. They sat staring at each other in silence. Curious over what she was thinking, Jareth asked, "What?"

"I don't understand you sometimes." She answered. "One moment you are cold and aloof. The next moment you are smiling and teasing - friendly." Shaylee blushed and looked down at her lap.

"There are moments where you confound me as well." He admitted. "As you say; 'one moment' you are bold and speak whatever is on your mind. 'The next moment' you are shy and timid. Which is the _real_ you?"

Looking up, the young woman asked, "Why can't I be both?"

Jareth's mouth quirked into a half smile. "There is your answer. It applies for the both of us."

"Why _are_ we like that?" Shaylee mused to herself.

"Perhaps," Jareth said, "it is because of the stations or environments that we live in. I act 'cold and aloof' because I must bear a regal air in court and - sometimes I do not cease when dealing with others. Then there are the rare occasions where I can just be relaxed no matter who the company."

She nodded slowly, digesting this information. "And I am bold and outspoken when I am annoyed, angry, or -"

"Mischievous." He interrupted her with a grin. Shaylee laughed then fell silent. Jareth waved his hand for her to continue. "And the reasons for you being timid?" She blushed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Sighing, he watched her. "There you go again. Am I really so intimidating?" She nodded her head slowly. "Why?" Jareth asked.

Several seconds of silence stretched between them. Taking a deep breath, Shaylee stated, "Because I do not understand where we are - where we stand. Are we friends or -?" Her question died as her blush darkened. Gray eyes glanced up at his blue eyes.

"I honestly do not know." Jareth answered truthfully. "I am prepared to find out though. I dare say we have made a decent start." The smile returning to her face was his reward. Uncomfortable with the admissions he had made thus far, Jareth turned away from her once again and stared out over the night sky.

Shaylee tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am glad that you can relax around me, Jareth." He remained still and silent.

A yawn escaped her, drawing Jareth's eyes to her tired face. "You should get some rest."

Her eyes met his. "So should you." He nodded but it appeared that he was not about to get up. Shaylee stood and brushed a hand over her skirt. "Good night, Jareth."

Turning to leave, she stopped short when she heard the Goblin King say, "Pleasant dreams, Shaylee." Half-turning to look at him, their eyes met once again. He broke the eye contact by turning once again back to the window. Jareth listened to the swish of her dress and the whisper of the soles of her shoes against the stone steps till he could not hear them anymore. Sighing, he let his gaze linger on the full moon and wondered the same she did. Where did they stand?

* * *

**So... for Shaylee's childhood... yeah that was me. I _was_ a terror as a kid. I was 'the Spook' as my grandparents lovingly termed me. :D My doe-eyed puppy-dog look brought many to their knees! XD Mwahaha! Still does.**

**Okay, I've been watching (for the fun of it) from which countries I've been getting readers. Germany being one of them. Ich kann lese Duetsch. Not so much speak it very well, but I can read it. Feel free to review in German if you like! So... yeah. Review/Überprüfung! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 13: When I Live My Dreams

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Before I say anything else - you guys better appreciate this chapter update. Reason being my stupid computer did some pretty idiotic stuff so I had to reformat the chapter in a separate document. I slaved a whole Saturday over this thing! D: Ahem. Sorry. Ranting over. I like this chapter for various reasons and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

**My usual thanks/shout-out for my reviewers goes here! :D To notwritten for being the first to review. To hisoka-ai9, yup! I speak/read German but unfortunately no one took me up on my offer to review in German. :( Sadness. Yes, Jareth and Shaylee may have been brats (but since Shaylee's childish characteristics were based against myself I'd rather not say whether I was a brat or not). ;) Thanks to Tiryn for reviewing! Glad you liked the last chapter and welcome to the hunting party against Xui. And thank you lkaplon for your review and yes - yes I am mean. ;)**

**Disclaimer stuff. Don't own Labyrinth, its characters or quotes, David Bowie songs, or Linda Rondstadt songs. Oh, and I don't own the fairy's name either. Brownie points to anyone who can tell me what fairy name generator website I got it from. Your only hint is I got her name (Cornshimmer) from the name Amanda Day (not my name or the name of anyone I know). I own all original characters.**

**Okay, enough of this boring stuff. Enjoy! ;D  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: When I Live My Dreams

Shaylee glanced over her shoulder to see if any of the other servants were following her on the final rounds before the day was over. She was on her way to meet with Jareth up in the tower again and as usual, she was very wary. She was very good at keeping the secret of where she was going and had kept her secret for a couple of weeks now.

So far the Sprite had learned a great deal about Jareth's life. He had told her about growing up with the goblins and his parents. He mentioned the ceremony that he had to endure to take the throne. Shaylee laughed over his exaggerated comments about the agony he felt over the pomp and circumstances at the Seele Court. She puzzled over his aversion to answering her questions about the Labyrinth and the past runners - specifically Sarah.

As she mounted the stone steps, Shaylee thought over her own answers. She had brought about a smile or a chuckle when explaining her pranks. However, whenever he brought up questions about her life in Vondiva's household - Shaylee would clam up. She did not want to talk about her insecurities that she had felt while living there. Those emotional scars ran deep and wide.

Reaching the top floor of the tower, Shaylee was surprised to find that Jareth was not there. _Odd,_ she thought, walking over to the window to look out, _he's normally here before I am._ Out of the corner of her eye she spotted one of his crystals resting on the floor. Leaving the window, Shaylee bent over to pick it up. When her fingertips brushed the smooth surface, the ball rolled out of her reach and towards the stairs. It popped before she reached for it again, leaving the Sprite rather confused. Beneath her feet she felt the hum of the Labyrinth. Sighing, she shrugged before placing a hand on the stone wall. "Lead on." Descending the stairs briskly, Shaylee hurried along and was surprised when a floating crystalline bubble met her at the base of the stairs. The stones around her seemed to groan in annoyance and the bubble raced on ahead of her.

Shaylee stepped in the direction the bubble was floating but the Labyrinth buzzed even louder in her ears. "What?" She asked in a loud whisper. "Jareth's crystal is going _that_ way." A gentle tug on her skirt signaled her to follow. Rolling her gray eyes to the ceiling, she followed the direction of the Labyrinth's urgings. She ran along the hallways in what seemed like a twisted goose chase. The thrumming of the Labyrinth quieted and slowed as she approached a new hallway that ended with a door. Reaching a tentative hand for the wood, she knocked on the surface.

The door swung open to reveal an irritated Goblin King. "What?" He blinked in surprise at the gaping girl standing before him. "Shaylee? How -" Before he could finish his question, the bubble floated around the corner and came to a stop hovering above her shoulder.

"I - followed the Labyrinth." She explained. Shaylee hurried over her words when he just continued staring at her dumbfounded. "I mean the Labyrinth led me here." Blushing to the tips of her ears, the young woman stared down at her feet. "Did you want to talk tonight or have I intruded?"

Stepping back to allow access to the room, Jareth recovered his pose. "No you have not intruded, Shaylee. Come in." He watched her intently as she entered his private office and puzzled over her explanation. "How did the Labyrinth lead you to this room?"

Shaylee turned to look at him. "I heard it and felt it."

"_Heard_ it?" Jareth frowned. "Feeling the Labyrinth I understand and can marginally believe but - hearing?" He paced over to the large oak desk and leaned against the wood.

"Doesn't the Labyrinth communicate with you?" She asked curiously.

"Of course it does." His answer sounded derisive. "Through the vibrations it makes and by using its ancient magic it shows me picture images of what it wants to get across." Jareth looked away from her and stared at a point on the floor in deep concentration. "But only the king and - select others can communicate with the Labyrinth. None can actually _hear_ it make a sound." He raised his chin and his eyes narrowed. "How is it you could? If you did at all."

Shaylee frowned. Why did he not believe her? She would never make something like this up. "Perhaps it just likes me better."

He chuckled, casting her a dark look of warning. "Not likely, Sprite." She bristled and reddened angrily. Turning her back on him, Shaylee missed the darkness clearing from Jareth's face. "Of course." he murmured, "Your ears - they pick up sound better." Jareth mused aloud, "That would account for your being able to hear the baby crying from the servant's quarters and the clock chiming from the hallway while inside the library." He watched curiously as one of the young woman's hands reached up tentatively to touch the tip of her ear.

"Yes - Sprites are _different_." She stated coldly. He had hit one of those insecure scars and he _would_ pay. Turning back to glare at him, Shaylee tilted her head up in the same manner he would. "Different and undesirable, isn't that right? There's no possible way I could be special enough or good enough for any of _your_ kind is there?"

Jareth folded his arms across his chest. "What exactly - is my kind, Shaylee?" He was growing irritated with her tone.

"All you - _High Fay_." She spat out angrily. "You all think you are so much better than any other creature. Treat the Low Fay like dust beneath your shoes! Well I'm sick of it." Shaylee swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears threatening to spill over. "But I'm not dirt to you. I'm worse than that! To all the - High Fay _and_ the Low Fay! Why? Why is that?" Trembling, she plunged onward. "Just because of some silly mistake some Sprite made in the Seelie Courts that no one can remember? Stripped of most if not all our magic?"

Shaking her head, Shaylee looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to stem the flood that had indeed breached the threshold of her eyelids. "All of you High Fay are so - you all hold this grudge and will not budge on the matter! Your kind just - will not - and it's so evident with you!" Her glistening gray eyes glared at the silent Goblin King.

"How is it evident with me?" Jareth challenged quietly.

"Because of Sarah." Shaylee whispered harshly, watching his normally emotionless barrier twist into that of anger.

He pushed off of the desk and stalked towards her till he was standing mere inches in front of her. "You," Jareth began, "know nothing of Sarah. Do not speak as if you do!"

"How can one live in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and _not_ know about Sarah?" Shaylee retorted. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "And the spell? The spell she cast on you? I hear your breaking free of it. Are you? Was that kiss - these chats we have - are they just the symptoms of that spell? Are you seeking to replace Sarah with me?" Shaylee turned on her heels and walked to the door, throwing it open when her hands jerked the knobs. She paused to say, "As I said before; I am not Sarah - _stop_ comparing me to her! I will not be second best." Shaylee stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

On her journey back to her room, she let the tears run as long as they wanted. She ignored the hums, chirps, and buzzing of the Labyrinth. At one point she just stopped in the hallway and scolded the magical being to be silent and leave her alone. Shaylee reached her room and shut the door. Her forehead pressed against the wood as her hands slid off the door knob. She took gasping breaths, trying to silence the sobs that raked her body. Shakily, the Sprite moved away from her bedroom door towards her wardrobe. She reached in for a nightgown and spied the crystal ball from Jareth resting on a shelf.

Shaylee picked up the cool, smooth object and gazed into it. After watching a few familiar scenes of herself and Jareth together, she dropped it into a drawer and shut it. "If I'm not going to be a part of your dreams, Jareth," Shaylee whispered, "then I don't want you to be a part of mine."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth paced around in his room. He was angry - no more than angry, he was _livid_! He looked about the room for something to vent his frustration on. _How dare she! How dare that - that - _Sprite_!_ Jareth glanced at the balcony. He needed to be in the air. He needed to feel the wind running through his feathers and the rays of moonlight healing him. Growling, he ran a gloved hand through his hair. _Why did I compare her eyes to the moon?_ The Goblin King couldn't even look at the glowing orb in the sky without seeing her eyes as he last saw them - filled with pain and anger.

Throwing himself into a chair he glared at the fireplace that was cold and dead. _Why should she have been angry? She had no reason to be angry!_ Jareth thought back over the event that had just unfolded. He had made plans to show her some of the things he had written. She had shown interest before in seeing them. He had thought it would be a fun game for her to follow the crystal through the castle. Naturally, Jareth had not counted on the Labyrinth to guide her. He certainly had not meant to insult her when he said that only a select few could communicate with the Labyrinth. He was only trying to avoid saying the Goblin King and _Queen_.

In Jareth's mind, they were still trying to get to know each other. He was not about to inform her that the Labyrinth had already approved of her becoming his queen. Jareth wasn't even sure he _wanted_ a queen yet. He berated himself for taking her quip about the Labyrinth liking her more too seriously. It appeared that the Goblin King was still not used to her form of dry humor. He also wished that he had not replied back by calling her 'Sprite'. _I should have known better_, he thought as he ran a hand over his face. Apparently he had deeply offended her. She was more than just a little insecure about her heritage. "And why shouldn't she be?" Jareth asked aloud with a sigh. "She's only been a slave her whole life."

Then there was the matter of her bringing up Sarah. He scowled and rethought that part of their argument. That part had been completely uncalled for and untrue. Jareth's scowl disappeared. Was it untrue? Shaking his head he pushed that doubt aside. _If I know Shaylee,_ he thought to himself, _then bringing up Sarah was simply her way of covering up her hurt by hurting me._ This realization truly took him back. Had he just thought that? Jareth stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace again. He had learned a great deal about Shaylee and not just from the past several weeks that they had been meeting together. What he knew about her he had been learning from _before_ then - the very moment he had met her. Jareth knew that she sang while she worked - she had a beautiful voice and was a hard worker. She protects herself by humiliating unwanted suitors. Shaylee was quick to apologize for her faults - real or imagined. She loved children. She tries her very hardest to solve the problems and hurts of others - even when they try to push her away. She was very, very insecure about herself and did not know what to do around him half of the time.

Overall, everything about her made Jareth wonderfully happy and made him think she was the most beautiful Fay in the Underground. She could infuriate him to know end at certain times but mostly - she brought the good out of him. She tried - truly wanted to know who he was and not because of his title or who he was.

Jareth stopped mid-pace and stared at nothing at all. With a wave of his hand, he brought up an image of Shaylee. She was in her room, standing in front of her wardrobe. He saw her mouth moving and wanted to know what she was saying. With another burst of magic, her words poured out, "...not going to be a part of your dreams, Jareth, then I don't want you to be a part of mine." Jareth lowered the crystal and stood motionless for several seconds. Bringing the crystal up once again, he transformed it into one similar to Shaylee's that he had given her. Turning, he gazed into the center. He would find out exactly what his dreams were.

A smile spread across his lips as he tossed the crystal into the air and watched it pop like a bubble. Transporting himself to his office, Jareth hurried over to his desk and pulled out scraps of paper and a quill and ink pot. _What were those words Blythe said?_ He searched his memory for the sentence that would be perfect for what he was about to write.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee sighed as she tossed another empty peapod into the bucket at her feet. She sat outside underneath a tree shelling peas while all the other servants bustled around the kitchen preparing for another picnic that the Goblin King's guests were going on. The only reason she was outside was because she had complained to Blythe about not feeling well and asked if there was something she could do outside. The Fay woman was only too happy to accommodate the young woman - saying she didn't want Shaylee to fall ill again.

With another sigh, she paused in her chore and looked up at the leaves above her. A small smile curled up the edges of her lips. "Well hello again, Chatter." Shaylee chuckled as the little fairy child she had fed at the Low Fay Moon Festival came out of hiding from behind a rather large oak leaf. "What are you doing around here?" The fairy flew down to light upon the Sprite's shoulder, chattering as soon as she was sitting.

"She says she missed you." A kind, feminine voice offered. Shaylee looked up into the smiling face of a lovely Fay woman. Shaylee could only stare in awe at the woman whose blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to make the sunshine and sky pale in comparison. "May I sit with you, Shaylee?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Shaylee rose from her seat and curtsied as she motioned to one of the better looking wicker chairs. "Would you like me to - ah - get you refreshments or - something, m'lady?"

The Fay woman laughed - which sounded like bells to Shaylee's Sprite ears - and waved her pale hand to dismiss the offer. "No, I am quite comfortable the way I am thank you. Please sit, Shaylee."

Sinking slowly onto the bench she had vacated, Shaylee blushed. "Forgive me for not knowing your name, m'lady."

"Call me -" The woman paused and tilted her head to the side in thought before saying, "Ela." Glancing at the fairy child still perched on Shaylee's shoulder, Ela smiled again. "So - you've named her Chatters?"

"Well, I did not know how to learn her real name and - she does chatter a lot." Shaylee supplied lamely, her blush intensifying.

Ela nodded. "Good enough reason. But I do believe her name is Cornshimmer."

The young woman's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Cornshimmer?"

"Yes." Ela chuckled. "Fairy name's are different - but in a good way. As are all of us."

"Beg pardon, Lady Ela?" Shaylee asked.

Ela smiled pleasantly. "We are all different, Shaylee. But our differences are what make us all unique and special."

Shaylee frowned and looked down at her lap. "Why are you telling me this?" Did this woman know something about her meetings with Jareth? Specifically the one two nights ago?

"Simply because you appeared taken aback by the queerness of Cornshimmer's name." The Fay woman explained. Looking around the servants' garden she sighed. "It is rather refreshing out here today. I can see why you chose to work outside."

"The weather seemed nice enough and I thought it would be better to get some fresh air." Shaylee replied as she handed Cornshimmer a pea since the fairy had expressed an interest in the bowl of shelled and nonshelled peas.

Ela's gaze returned to Shaylee's face. "Fresh air? Are you not feeling well, Shaylee?"

"In a manner of speaking." The young woman answered, casting her eyes down to her lap. It was the truth - partially. She was still upset about having lost whatever friendship she had formed with Jareth. If it had been real or not.

"Whatever is the matter? I am sure one of King Jareth's healers could see to it." Ela offered, reaching across the gulf between them and rested a comforting hand on Shaylee's hand.

Staring in shock at the contact, Shaylee's mind nearly stopped. What was the proper protocol for situations like this? She could not pull back for that would offend. Ela was simply being kind. The reason why baffled Shaylee. She did not know this woman and this woman probably only knew of Shaylee because the young woman had sung at a couple events. Looking up at Ela's blue eyes - they looked so familiar - Shaylee's barrier seemed to disappear and she found herself saying, "It is not something that a healer can fix." Sighing, she continued, "I - I lost a friend."

"I am terribly sorry." Ela sympathized. "Was your friend mortal then?"

"Oh he didn't die." Shaylee hastened to say. "I - we had an argument and I said I did not want to see him again."

"Oh. I see." The Fay woman nodded. "It must have been a very big disagreement to have separated such close friends."

Shaylee sighed. "I would not say we were close friends - perhaps we would have been. I don't know." Sighing again out of exasperation, she said, "For all I know whatever interest he had in me was a side effect of a spell he is recovering from or the affect of the moon renewing his magic!"

Ela's brow creased in thought. "You must not have a very high opinion of yourself if you believe could like you for just yourself."

"Well when you're a Sprite -" Shaylee left the sentence unfinished, sure that Ela would understand without needing to hear all of it.

"It _is_ unfair to be judged the way your people have been judged for so long." Ela agreed. "But do you not think that such prejudices are beginning to die? You have become quite popular among the High Fay and Seelie Court members. Not just because of your voice either." Before Shaylee could respond, Ela held up a hand to continue, "Nor your looks as pretty as you are." The Fay woman grinned. "You have been watched closely because you _are _a Sprite and many would use the fact that the Goblin King has a Sprite in his employ as a reason to knock him out of his position in the courts. Especially if you were lazy, rebellious or any number of things." Ela shrugged. "That is neither here nor there. Back to the topic at hand. What was your disagreement with your friend?"

Her mind still reeling from what Ela had just told her, Shaylee answered absentmindedly, "He did not believe that a Sprite could communicate with the Labyrinth."

"Yes - well, I can feel it and - hear it." Shaylee admitted.

Ela's smile widened. "Hear it? What does the Labyrinth sound like?"

"You - you believe me?" The young woman inquired, wondering if this Fay lady was simply humoring her.

"You seem to be a very truthful girl, Shaylee. So yes, I do." The woman answered with an affirming nod.

Shaylee breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone did! "Well, the Labyrinth cannot speak in words. It hums and buzzes. I guess - I can hear it because of my ears."

Ela folded her hands in her lap. "And your friend did not believe you could hear this?"

"Well - he did not say that he did not." Shaylee confessed. "He said only a few can communicate with the Labyrinth."

"What did you say?" Ela pressed.

The Sprite looked down at her own hands. "I teased him and said that the Labyrinth must like me better. He said that wasn't likely and he called me - Sprite." Shaylee bit her lip. "Normally I wouldn't care when people called me Sprite but - it was the way he said it. The way he said it reminded me of all those other times people have spoken down to me simply because of what I was. It - really hurt when he said it." Taking a deep breath, she finished by saying, "Then he commented on how my ears must have picked up the sounds and then I began yelling at him."

The Fay woman shook her head and sighed. "I believe your argument stemmed from a misunderstanding then. On both your parts." When Shaylee looked up questioningly, Ela continued, "He may not have caught your joke and took offence. Regarding how he spoke to you - he might not have realized that it would be a sensitive topic." Shaylee sniffed and nodded slowly. Ela smiled sympathetically. "Did you really say you did not want to see him again?"

"Not to his face." Shaylee confessed, feeling miserable.

"Then perhaps there is still hope." The older Fay woman reassured. "Just be open the next time he speaks with you. I am sure your friendship will not suffer to badly."

The young woman nodded, offering a genuine smile. "Thank you, Lady Ela. Why did you come speak with me?"

Ela pointed at Cornshimmer, who had flown over to a bed of flowers when the conversation began to bore her. "The little chatterbox was outside my window this morning playing in the flowerbox with her friends. She said something about you looking sad recently. I thought I could come cheer you up." Rising, she announced, "Now I must return to my husband lest he wonder where I am. It was a pleasure speaking to you."

Shaylee rose from her bench and curtsied. "Pleasure was all mine, Lady Ela."

"I assure you," Ela laughed as she replied cryptically, "it was _mine_." With a wave of her gloved hand, she disappeared.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth sat at his desk in his office looking at his friend Reus over steepled fingers. The Fay gentleman was reading a book but could feel the eyes of his friend on him. Sighing, the ash-blonde head rose from looking down at the book he held. "You might as well tell me now, Jareth. I cannot read when you are staring at me. I have read the same sentence at least twenty times now."

"I have been thinking of the woman that attacked my servant - the Sprite Shaylee." Jareth stated as he looked down at the papers spread out on his desk. "I am beginning to think that she disguised herself."

Reus nodded. "That could be possible. Do you have any thoughts of who you think it _might_ have been?"

"Well, it is no secret that Lady Vondiva of Oyhbtedu holds a grudge against Shaylee." The Goblin King answered, tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "Perhaps - perhaps it would be a good idea to find out more about Shaylee."

"Did you not have Blythe look into the Sprite's recommendations and background." Reus frowned as he set the book aside.

"It is standard procedure, so yes." Jareth answered. "But she was a slave for some time so no one knows of anything past the time she was captured and sold. If we can find out something - anything about her family, maybe we will find out who wishes to see Shaylee silenced."

Reus leaned forward in his chair. "So, I go to Oyhbtedu after the Full Moon Ball?"

"No." Jareth picked up a rolled up parchment sealed with wax. "I want to know _before _the ball is over while whoever that person was is still here. This document will give you a pardon and leave from the ball. Report back as soon as possible."

Reus took the scroll as he stood up. "I will keep you informed." The king looked down at the papers still piled on his desk. Reus paused at the door and looked back at his friend. "Jareth, may I ask why you have taken such an interest in this girl?" Jareth looked up with an expressionless face. Reus chuckled. "No use denying it. We've been friends for centuries."

"I'll let you know when I can, Reus." Jareth answered. Knowing that this was the only reply he would receive, Reus nodded and exited the room. Jareth returned his attention to the papers he had been concentrating on for three nights now. It was finished - had been since last night but he had not acted because of the business that he was sending Reus out to accomplish. _Tonight. Definitely tonight._

~*~/*\~*~

It was Shaylee's turn to take the last round through the castle, making sure that all the guests had made it to their rooms and various other things. She avoided the tower where she and Jareth used to meet. She avoided the library. She avoided the nursery.

Sighing as she doused another candle with a snuffer, Shaylee wondered why she was avoiding him. If what Lady Ela had said was true, than Shaylee had just as much obligation to go and apologize to him as he did to her. The fact of the matter was that she was worried that what Lady Ela said about the friendship rekindling was _not_ true.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming toward her, Shaylee turned to see Blythe walking briskly down the hall. "Shaylee! I am so glad that I caught you." Stopping to catch her breath, the Fay woman placed a hand over her heaving chest. "The king needs his office cleaned out. He will be hosting a meeting tomorrow and he claims the room is a mess." Rolling her brown eyes, Blythe said, "No wonder considering he's been holed up in there the past three nights."

"Really?" Shaylee blinked in surprise.

"According to the servants that have gone on the final rounds through the castle." Blythe confirmed, watching Shaylee closely. "Would you know anything about it?"

The young woman shook her head, truthfully answering, "No."

Blythe heaved a sigh. "Well you better hurry and clean up his office. I would have sent the servants that normally clean in there but most of them have gone home for the evening and you were the only one still awake."

"It's all right, Blythe." Shaylee reassured.

"Thank you, Shaylee. I'll finish up the final rounds." Blythe pointed down the hall. "Take a right, go up the stairs, turn left, another right, and the hallway on your right. Last door at the dead end."

The young woman nodded, remembering how the Labyrinth had guided her the last time. She walked in the direction that Blythe told her, leaving the Fay woman behind. The Labyrinth hummed sadly beneath Shaylee's feet. "I'm not mad at you." She whispered to the stones around her. "I'm not really mad at Jareth any more either." The Labyrinth buzzed cheerfully, vibrating beneath her.

Shaylee came to the door at the end of the hall. Her trip had taken longer since she had to find a supply closet before continuing. Using her free hand to turn the knob, she looked down to make sure she didn't bump the door with the basket of cleaning supplies. She shut the door after she entered without mishap. Lifting her head, she gasped and nearly dropped the basket. Jareth turned away from the window that his desk was positioned in front of and stood watching her.

"I - I'm sorry. I should have knocked." Shaylee blushed. "I just thought that - maybe since you needed the room cleaned you wouldn't be in here tonight."

He clasped his hands behind his back. "Actually, I only told Blythe that so I could speak with you."

"How did you know that she would send me?" Shaylee inquired, shifting the basket from one hand to the other.

Jareth spread his arms out. "I have my ways." He smiled, hoping she would sense that he was trying to make amends.

She did not return the smile but looked down at the basket handle her hands were gripping. "What did you wish to talk about, Your Majesty?"

His arms fell to his sides. "I believe I have some things to apologize for from our last - conversation." Jareth lowered his head. Apologies were not his forte.

Shaylee's head rose as his fell. Setting the basket down on the floor gently, she stepped further into the room. "I should apologize too, Jareth." His head rose so that their gazes met. She smiled timidly. "We both misunderstood each other and - I had no right to bring up Sarah."

"I never held a grudge against Sarah." Jareth stated. "I believed I loved her but it was all a part of my fulfilling her wish to be the heroine in the story that I wrote for her." He stepped around the desk then stopped. "As for the spell breaking, it has been broken for a long time now. I do not know when - perhaps," Jareth's eyes bored into hers as he said, "perhaps it was when you sang." He took a step forward when Shaylee blushed. "You said in your analysis of me that I did not like to hear you sing. That could not be further from the truth." Jareth took another step closer when her eyes flitted from his face down to the floor beneath her feet. "We spoke of the power of words once. That song that you sang - Dreams To Dream - when you sing that song, I feel that I _must_ be near you."

"So the night in the garden," Shaylee asked, "that was just because of my song?"

Jareth shook his head and took several more steps towards her till they were a few short step apart. "Fays communicate many things through song, Shaylee. Love is one of them. That night we danced together - I simply accepted your love."

Shaylee shook her head and would have taken a step back if the door was not directly behind her. "But - Jareth, I -"swallowing around the lump in her throat, she looked up at him and said, "you can't love me. I'm a Sprite. A servant. You're a king! A High Fay!"

With those words Jareth closed the distance and gently cupped her face in his leather clothed hands. "Shaylee," his eyes danced over her face, taking in every feature as he said, "I do not care that you are a Sprite. You - your character - have freed me from a loneliness I did not know I had. No one has comforted me, sought to know me, or treated me as an equal as you have. Well," he smiled teasingly, "except Reus, Blythe, or my parents."

Shaylee shut her eyes, trying to break eye contact. "I'm a _Sprite_."

"Did I not just say that I did not care?" Jareth asked. "When have I ever cared about what may not be accepted by the rest of the Seelie Court?" His smile greeted her as she slowly opened her eyes again. "Trust me, Shaylee. Whatever comes, I will not let you go." Bending till his mouth was hovering over hers, Jareth whispered, "Shaylee, I want to live my dreams." Their lips met as music magically began to play.

Shaylee's eyes opened as they broke apart and found that he had transported them to the same garden where she had sung for him. When her attention returned to him, Jareth began singing.

_When I live my dream, I'll take you with me,_

_Riding on a golden horse,_

_We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you,_

_Happy at the sound of your voice._

He held out his hand, waiting of her to accept it. She placed her hand in his and stepped forward as he enfolded her in his arms. As he started the second stanza of the song, Jareth swept her across the grassy floor in a gentle waltz.

_Baby, I'll slay a dragon for you,_

_Or banish wicked giants from the land,_

_But you will find, that nothing in my dream can hurt you,_

_We will only love each other as forever,_

_When I live my dream._

_When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me,_

_And the empty man you left behind,_

_It's a broken heart that dreams, it's a broken heart you left me,_

_Only love can live in my dream._

Shaylee felt tears sting her eyes. Had her words really left him feeling like his heart had broken? He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering the next stanza into her hair.

_I'll wish, and the thunder clouds will vanish,_

_Wish, and the storm will fade away,_

_Wish again, and you will stand before me while the sky will paint an overture,_

_And trees will play the rhythm of my dream._

_When I live my dream, please be there to meet me,_

_Let me be the one to understand,_

_When I live my dream, I'll forget the hurt you gave,_

_Then we can live in our new land._

_Till the day my dream cascades around me,_

_I'm content to let you pass me by,_

_Till that day, you'll run to many other men,_

_But let them know it's just for now,_

_Tell them that I've got a dream,_

_And tell them you're the starring role,_

_Tell them I'm a dreaming kind of guy,_

_And I'm going to make my dream,_

_Tell them I will live my dream,_

_Tell them they can laugh at me,_

_But don't forget your date with me,_

_When I live my dream._

As he finished the song, she shook her head. "No, Jareth, I will never run to other men. I'm done running." Shaylee smiled at him, pressing a kiss of her own to his lips. "You are my dream, Jareth."

"You are mine as well, Shaylee." He promised, gazing down into her face.

"I love you." She blushed and would have looked away, but Jareth's gloved fingers caught her chin, turning her gaze back to his.

Smiling slowly, he said, "I love you. I am fairly certain my song communicated that."

"You said you accepted my love." Shaylee stated, rising on her toes to bridge the distance between them. "Well," She smiled coyly and said, "consider this my acceptance." She kissed him and only the Labyrinth, moon and stars, and a small audience of fairies witnessed it.

Reluctantly breaking apart from the passionate kiss, Jareth whispered, "I will see you back to your room." He transported them both to the servants' hallway, right in front of her bedroom door. Releasing her, he pressed another tender kiss to her head. "Pleasant dreams, love."

"Wait!" She tugged on his hand, trying to keep him from going. "What now, Jareth?"

"I must see to some order of business before we make any arrangements." He answered truthfully. "It may take until the month is up and the ball is over." Jareth grimaced. "I hope you will be satisfied that I am willingly going to make an appearance at the Seelie Court so I can arrange our engagement."

Shaylee blinked in utter surprise. "Our - our engagement?" A grin broke out over her face before she threw her arms around his neck, taking another kiss from him. "I love you. So, so very much!" She announced in a loud whisper.

Jareth chuckled, detaching her from him. "Good to know. Now go to bed and pleasant dreams." He watched her open the door to her room and nodded a silent farewell as she slowly shut the door. He teleported back to his room and walked over to his bed settling down on it with a contented sigh. _I should let her know I wrote that song for her._ Jareth grinned. He had plenty of time to tell her. The rest of their immortal lives. "It's only forever." He laid back against the pillows. "Not long at all."

Meanwhile, Shaylee was curling up in bed with the crystal ball in her hands. She giggled over new images of herself and Jareth together. "Dreams to dream." She sang quietly to herself. "Inside you and me. They always come true."

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva glared angrily into her swirling cloud of powder and fairy dust. The Sprite girl had managed to win over Jareth! Swiping a hand through the cloud and sending it away in a rage she began to pace. "The time for action is now!" She declared.

"I assume you have a plan." Xiuhcoatl stated as he watched his mistress pace like a wild animal.

Turning to glare at him with her cold eyes. "Yes. It will involve you, Shaylee, some powerful magic, and an oubliette."

* * *

**Bum, bum, BUM! Cliffhangers. Aren't they wonderful? So? What do you all think?**

**A little side note; yeah - Ela - is not Titania. Am I going to tell you who she is and why she's taken an interest in Shaylee? NOPE! XD Maybe later... maybe.  
**

**Warning: I have started an online course to get a head start this coming fall semester (freshman year people!). I will try to keep up with LMD during my down time but I make no promises. Now that I'm over the slow parts of the story the plot will begin to pick up more so I hope there won't be any problems.**

**Okay. All that stuff out of the way. Review please! In English or German, I'm not picky. :)  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Take Me Away

**Hey everyone! I finally have a chapter for you all. :) I love staying up till midnight to finish a chapter... okay I won't make it a habit but I had to finish it. Besides, you were so wonderful with the reviews last chapter update. :)**

**So, thanks goes to KijoKuroi for reviewing for the first time! I'm glad I could make you happy. =3 Danke hisoka-ai9 fur überprüfen auf Deutsch! Es hat mich glüchlich gemacht. =D Thanks notwritten for always telling me to smile. Thanks nekotwilight for your review and yes, I suppose that was the lesson for the chapter. =) Not hard to be dedicated to a story when I have such a wonderful bunch of readers who have been encouraging me every step of the way. Good guess Tiryn but no. I believe this chapter might clear it up a tad if you have good memories. ;)**

**No one guessed about the origin for Cornshimmer's name. Ah well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The plot is moving now! Disclaimer blah stuff. Don't own anything 'cept the OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Take Me Away

Shaylee was happier than anyone had seen her be in a long time. She hummed and whistled as she worked, occasionally breaking out in song. One day she started dancing around the kitchen, twirling around with Thumble in tow. Servants observed it puzzled bewilderment. The change in the Sprite's demeanor did not go unnoticed by Blythe or Panui. The healer had witnessed one of Shaylee's new bursts of song and as the girl moved out of the kitchen, Panui inquired of Blythe, "What has come over the child?"

Blythe only shrugged. "I have no idea." Shaylee was blissfully unaware of the staring eyes of the Fays and goblins. She found numerous reasons to wander near the noblemen and women partaking in the activity of the day just in hopes of catching a glimpse of Jareth. On more than one occasion she had felt his eyes upon her and for a brief moment he had snuck up on her to give her a quick kiss when no one was watching before returning to his guests.

The young woman waited more or less impatiently for the day to end just so she could meet up with Jareth. They would sit and talk in hushed whispers or they wouldn't talk at all - just stare out over the Labyrinth. She was truly cherishing ever second as if it would be the last.

One night she hurried away from her final duties, determined that she would surprise Jareth by reaching his office before he did. Shaylee was confident that he would come there; she had asked the Labyrinth to help her get him there. She only needed to worry about the servant on final rounds tonight. Slipping into his office, Shaylee took a moment to observe the room. Jareth's office boasted of shelves upon shelves of books, a desk littered with parchments of papers that could range from diplomatic orders to miscellaneous scraps holding the beginning of a song's lyrics, and a large window that looked out over the Labyrinth's large expanse. Shaylee skirted around the lounge chairs that served as comfortable places to rest after a long day's work and walked over to the window. She had entered this office several times the past few days finding Jareth standing at this window. His gaze seemed to see farther than was possible for ordinary Fays - like a hawks.

Pushing the dark fabric of the curtains aside, Shaylee fingered the tassels that dangled. Her gray eyes stared out over the myriad of paths that stretched out below her in search of whatever it was that intrigued Jareth so. What looked like a ripple or a wave traveled across the twisting paths of the Labyrinth. She blinked several times trying to tell herself that the scenery had _not_ changed. The Labyrinth made a chirping sound like a laugh. Shaylee felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "You like laughing at me don't you?" The Labyrinth buzzed in reply, and a tug on her mind as a memory of her as a soaked child after falling into a fountain flitted across her recollection. A gasp escaped her as gray eyes widened. "You cheeky little imp!" Two arms snaked around her waist and a chuckle beside her ear signaled the presence of someone else.

"Don't encourage it." Jareth's breath made the tendrils of hair that had come loose from her braid swirl.

Shaylee timidly leaned back against his firm chest. "That was the first image the Labyrinth has projected in my head. Does it do that to you all the time?"

"Yes." He answered as he smirked. "Of course the Labyrinth simply probed a memory. It can project images you've never seen before as well. I rather liked that one. What happened to get you so wet?"

"You _saw_ that?" She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as embarrassment flooded her. His deep chuckle was answer enough. Shaylee wanted to bury her face in her hands and was about to but stopped short when Jareth's lips pressed against the tip of her pointed ear in a kiss. "Wh-wha-?"

"You are absolutely _gorgeous_ when you blush all the way up to your ears." Jareth answered her half-formed question.

Shaylee's blush turned a deeper shed of red and wriggled until she had turned around to face him so she could bury her flushed face into his chest. "Don't tease me like that."

She felt and heard his laugh from deep inside his chest bubbling over as he hugged her close. "But it's true, love." He whispered cheekily. "You are normally very beautiful when you're skin is as white as ivory, but when your face turns the shade of your hair - you are stunning." Shaylee slapped his chest, resulting in getting another chuckle from the Goblin King.

The young woman sighed in defeat, turning her head so her ear and cheek were resting above his heart. "I was hoping to surprise you. The Labyrinth was _supposed_ to warn me before you came in so I could hide or something."

"I know." Jareth stated. "And I was surprised. I come in to find you standing at the window talking to the Labyrinth and the image of a soaked little Sprite." He smiled to himself. "I decided to turn the tables and surprise you instead."

"We're full of surprises." Shaylee teased, lifting her head to look at his face.

He looked down into her eyes. "Indeed." Jareth's sly grin spread across his face. "Now stop evading the earlier question. What happened to get you so wet?"

Shaylee groaned, rolling her eyes. "One of my pranks gone awry. Must I tell you?" The look on Jareth's face answered that question. Wishing now that she wasn't facing him, the girl told her story. "One of the stable boys had been particularly annoying - the usual braid tugging, mud throwing, just being a boy - so I came up with what I hoped would be a flawless prank. Some of the hunting dogs were going to be walked around the stable yard and I had been on laundry duty that morning. I slipped some of the dried meat used to train the hounds into one of the boy's holes that I had sown in his vest. When I returned it to him, he didn't think anything of the unusual smell and pulled it on. Of course I returned to the fountain in the stable yard's center to continue with my chores and so I could watch my prank unfold. As planned, the handlers brought the dogs out for a jog around the yard. Their head perked up as the breeze pushed the scent toward them. Baying at the top of their lungs they charged the boy. He didn't know what was going on and started running - he thought the dogs were going to kill him! So I'm laughing hysterically while the handlers are trying to round up the dogs but I also forget that I have a few pieces of meat left over.

"So you can understand my shock when two of the larger puppies charged me! The jumped into my lap and being so much heavier than me - pushed me right back into the fountain." Shaylee bit her lip to keep herself from laughing along with Jareth. "I was soaked and the boy was covered in dog slobber and in need of a new vest. Neither one of us received any sympathy. He was labeled a baby for running and crying the way he had and I was told I had received enough punishment for my actions by walking around all day in wet wool clothes."

"Remind me not to pull your hair." Jareth finally said once he had stopped laughing, "Or I may end up with goblins attacking me for some sweet. Perhaps even that rock speaking creature Ludo."

Even though she did not know who Ludo was, Shaylee smirked. "Noooooo. I'd be more imaginative than _that_. I'm sure there are things one can do with several peach cobblers perched in very precarious locations one would not expect to look. Why be attacked by goblins when fairies have more of a sweet tooth?" The mock glare Jareth was giving her set her into a fit of giggles.

"We'll see how imaginative you are dangling over the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He threatened weakly since he too was trying to dislodge the image of himself covered in peach cobbler filling and dozens of ravenous fairies. The idea was amusing to say the least.

"If I smelled like the Bog, then you wouldn't want to kiss me." Shaylee retorted impishly, stretching her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

"I wouldn't want to kiss you after you covered me in cobbler and fairies." Jareth stated, trying his hardest to sound aloof and cold - failing miserably because of the glint of merriment in his icy blue eyes.

She shook her head and grinned. "Not even if my kisses got the cobbler _off_ of you?" Shaylee pulled away as he raised an eyebrow in shock at her brazen suggestion. She began walking away, trying to hide her blush. "Well, I do have to rise early tomorrow. So I will bid you good-night and -" Shaylee felt his firm yet gentle grip tug and twirl her back toward him and her eyes shut as he silenced her with a passionate kiss that stole her breath.

Breaking apart only inches away, Jareth said, "You may not leave until you say good-night properly. Especially after a comment about kisses and cobbler." Shaylee giggled into the next kiss, turning pink.

They broke apart again for air and the Sprite pressed a breathless kiss against his cheek. "Good-night!" She broke free of his loosening grip and danced out of reach toward the door. Turning at the door, she smiled back at him before shutting the door behind her.

Jareth entertained ideas of chasing after her, appearing in front of her and stealing another kiss, but he would just have to settle for some retribution the next time they met together. He sat down at his desk and sighed happily.

~*~/*\~*~

Rising earlier than the other servants as usual, Shaylee glided into the kitchen with a tune on her lips. She tied an apron around her waist and reached for the first thing nearest to hands which was - a peach. Biting her lip as a grin threatened to spread across her face, she laughed to herself and set it down again. Her attention turned to starting breakfast; the recipe Thumble had set out on the counter alerted her to what was on the menu. Shaylee stoked the fire beneath the stove and rose to go in search of a pan, wiping her soot covered hands on her skirt. As she turned, her head rose and she stopped - the smile leaving her face and the song escaping her thoughts.

Xiuhcoatl bowed slightly, his lavender eyes never once leaving her face. "Miss Shaylee."

"Sir Xiuhcoatl." She bobbed a shallow curtsy, not daring to divert her eyes either.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "How have you been fairing these past several weeks?"

"Very well." Shaylee answered shortly before asking, "Is there something you would like, Sir?"

Xiuhcoatl sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. "Must we be so cold? Shaylee, I -"

"Yes, Sir. I must be cold. After what you said about Ja- the _king_ - I do not wish to be associated with you." Shaylee answered icily, borrowing - she hoped - the same haughtiness that Jareth sported when in court.

The Dragon glared at her. "I am trying to _apologize_ for that."

"I do not believe you mean it though." Shaylee stated, not daring to melt.

"So you wish to be like him and not forgive?" Xiuhcoatl demanded hotly. She turned her back to him and reached for a pot with which to begin breakfast. The man growled at himself. "I _am_ sorry, Shaylee. Whether you believe me or not!" Adding a bit more calmly, "I have missed our friendship." Shaylee paused clattering pots and pans to look over her shoulder at him, her expression that of shocked surprise. The Dragon pressed on, "I truly have."

Turning to face him, she asked, "You still don't like Jareth though, do you?"

"You and I can still be friends if I do not." He shrugged helplessly.

Shaylee's brow wrinkled. "I do not see how."

"We will never be interacting with him since we are servants. And I promise I will never say a disparaging word about him in your presence again." Xiuhcoatl watched her hopefully. "Please, Shaylee. I have missed our chats dearly."

She did not dare say anything about recent events concerning her and Jareth's growing relationship - it would upset Xiuhcoatl and she did not want to ruin a chance at a friendship. What Lady Ela had said could apply to this situation as well could it not? Nodding her head slowly, Shaylee gave a tentative smile. "I have missed your company as well."

Xiuhcoatl grinned, showing of rows of pointed teeth. "I am glad that is settled. Perhaps we should settle our new found friendship with a toast?" He motioned to a tea tray resting on one of the tables that Shaylee had missed noticing. Walking over to it, Xiuhcoatl began pouring the steaming liquid into cups. "How many lumps of sugar do you take? Still two, am I correct?"

Shaylee frowned, eying the tray warily. She did not trust mysterious and questionable tea trays - even if it was Xiuhcoatl. She had a nagging thought in her head and the sudden buzzing warning of the Labyrinth in her head wasn't helping any. "I'm - not thirsty right now. Perhaps later." She forced a smile and tried to move away.

"Well then, how about a scone? It was made fresh yesterday!" He offered the pasty with a welcoming smile.

Looking from the offered object up to his face, Shaylee hesitated. The Labyrinth's buzzing was starting to give her a headache and it was pushing images of her lying in the infirmary into the forefront of her mind. Xiuhcoatl hadn't been the one to poison her though. She was sure of it. Why would her poisoner visit her in the infirmary? Shaylee forced the Labyrinth to silence as she raised her hand to accept the scone. "One wouldn't hurt." He nodded and reached behind his back to pick up his teacup.

"To new beginnings." Xiuhcoatl said as he lifted his cup in the air before bringing it to his smirking mouth. "And to forgetting everything else."

Shaylee took a bite of the pastry smiled at the familiar taste and hurriedly finished it. Brushing crumbs from her hands and mouth, Shaylee sighed. "Well, I must start work now. I will see you later then?" Turning, she stopped when the room began spinning and tilting around and beneath her.

"I don't believe so, Shaylee." His deep voice sounded far away and distorted. Putting a hand to her head and another to her mouth, Shaylee twisted to look at the Dragon as her knees buckled beneath her. Blinking rapidly, she tried to stay awake as the false friend stepped towards her and lifted her in his arms. She tried to push him away but her limbs felt as limp as a rag dolls. Shaylee tried to stay awake - tried - tried - tried -

~*~/*\~*~

"Shaylee?" A voice dripping with sugary honey and deadly venom broke through the fuzzy haze that seemed to fill the Sprite's head. "Shaylee?" The female voice singsonged as a cold hand patted a bit too hard against Shaylee's cheek. The young woman moaned as her head throbbed with the aftereffects of whatever had been in that scone. When she got her hands on Xiuhcoatl - when _Jareth_ got his hands on that Dragon-! The person trying to wake her up sighed in agitation. "Oh for the love of the Underground!" A harsh blow across the face caused Shaylee's head to jerk up.

Vondiva's triumphantly smug smile being illuminated by a flickering lantern greeted Shaylee's blurry vision. "Well, it's about time you woke up!" She flipped her wheat colored hair over her shoulder and scowled. "I suppose we can get down to business now."

"What's going on?" Shaylee demanded now that her mind had cleared some and her vision had stopped dancing. "Where am I? Where's Xiuhcoatl?"

"Xiu is just over there." Vondiva pointed in the direction of the lantern. A growl emanated from the Dragon. The Fay woman smirked as if she was laughing at a private joke. "He hates that nickname. I use it only to irk him." Returning her attention back to Shaylee, she answered the Sprite's other question. "You are in an oubliette."

Shaylee's eyes widened and she determined that she _had _to get away. She struggled to get up, but noticed her wrists were bound behind her by what sounded like chains. "What's going on?" Shaylee needed to keep them distracted while she tried to clear her head from the constant buzzing that was not the Labyrinth. If she had a clear head then she could summon enough of her magic to transport to someplace else - preferably the castle or wherever Jareth was.

"I would think it's obvious!" Vondiva sighed dramatically. "I'm getting my revenge on you."

"By trapping me in an oubliette? Really, Vondiva, that is stupid!" Shaylee sneered. "This oubliette is in the _Labyrinth_. _Jareth's Labyrinth_. You don't think he'll be able to rescue me?"

Vondiva clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Oh, people are put in oubliettes so one can forget about them. I am on making everyone forget about _you_."

"Good luck with that." Shaylee muttered, remembering what Ela had said about the Sprite making a good impression on many from the Seelie Court. "Why now? Why try exacting your revenge for a nonexistent slight?"

"It is _not_ nonexistent!" Vondiva retorted hotly. "You _did_ try to steal that man from me and now you are trying to rise in status by using unsuspecting men again!"

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "You can't even remember his name!" The last part of Vondiva's statement sunk in. "What do you mean I'm trying to use an unsuspecting man 'again'?"

A smug smile crossed the witch's face. "You know very well what man I'm talking about. Jareth."

"You - you know about us?" The Sprite's face drained of all color.

Vondiva laughed as she motioned towards Xiuhcoatl. "Of course! The benefits of having a Dragon for your spy are numerous! Xiu here has learned a great deal about you and Jareth."

Shaylee glared in Xiuhcoatl's direction. "Some speech about wanting our friendship back."

He turned his head away and shrugged. "It never was really there."

"So why now?" The Sprite returned her attention back to Vondiva.

"Oh, I tried earlier. You just can't remember." Vondiva stated airily.

Shaylee racked her mind for any recollection concerning Vondiva. She frowned and tried to clear her head by shaking it. Why was her head still buzzing? Why wasn't the Labyrinth talking to her? Was it warning Jareth that she had been captured? The last she remembered was Xiuhcoatl, the scone, and the - "Tea." The realization dawned on her. "You tried to poison me with tea."

Vondiva pouted. "You weren't supposed to remember. Yes, I poisoned you. Or Xiu did. I just forced you to sing in hopes that your voice would give out." Her pout turned to a scowl. "I had no idea that your little sickbed act would woo Jareth over to falling over you!"

"Wait till I tell him that you were the one behind this!" Shaylee threatened. Clear head or not, she was going to teleport back to the castle. She tried to conjure up some magic, concentrating on Jareth's office, but nothing happened - or rather the buzzing turned into a splitting headache.

The Fay woman laughed at the Sprite's discomfort. "Don't try to get away. Those manacles on your wrists and ankles are specially made to cancel out any type of magic the wearer possesses. I didn't think you would need them at first, but Xiu told me it might be a good idea."

Glaring up at Vondiva, Shaylee asked, "So what do you plan on doing to me? Kill me? Leave me here to rot? Really, how do you plan on making everyone forget about me?"

"Well, if you _must_ know," Vondiva seemed eager to tell so she said, "first, I'm going to make _you_ forget. Forget Jareth, forget the Goblin City, and forget you ever came here! And I'm going to make you forget that I _ever_ gave you your freedom!" She cackled at the horrified look on Shaylee's face.

"You - you can't do that!" The Sprite whispered.

"Oh but I can. I have enough magic to do so thanks to the recent replenishment from the ball." Vondiva boasted.

Shaylee stared at the stone floor beneath her. "Blythe. The other servants. The fairies. The guests at the ball. Even _you_ don't have enough power to make all of them forget!"

Vondiva wanted to burst with pride for how she thought this all out. "You underestimate me! And Xiuhcoatl. Don't forget that Dragons have some abilities with magic."

Things were becoming bleaker by the second. Jareth. She had to hold onto the hope that he was stronger than both Vondiva and Xiuhcoatl! "Jareth would _never_ forget me." Shaylee whispered aloud.

"Oh please!" Vondiva laughed as she leaned forward to taunt the Sprite to crush this last hope. "He fell under a spell cast by a _human_! He just started breaking free of it! It has been a _long_ time since that spell was cast. Jareth isn't so powerful."

Shaylee wanted to say that it had actually been his own spell - his own magic - that had trapped him. Jareth had sought to fulfill a wish and had been bound to do so. But now she truly did not know what to believe and Vondiva seemed to sense that the Sprite was drowning in doubts and the miserable knowledge that everything was over. Standing up so she towered over the Sprite, Vondiva beamed with unadulterated joy. Holding up a hand, she said, "Time to forget, Shaylee." A whirlwind of sparkling dust, magic, and dirt from the stone floor began to spin and entrap Shaylee. Vondiva and Xiuhcoatl began the spell and Shaylee saw no way out. There was simply no way out.

~*~/*\~*~

A terrified chirping had interrupted her breakfast. Looking up from her tray off food, a Fay woman with hair and eyes that rivaled to dawning day stood and walked out onto a balcony covered with flowering vines and pots that held every flower imaginable. "What ever is the matter, Cornshimmer?" The little fairy chattered a mile a minute, motioning with her hands and flying in agitated movements. The woman frowned in concentration. "Slow down, Cornshimmer! I can't understand a word you are saying. What is wrong with Shaylee?"

"Raziela? What _is_ all that racket?" An accented male voice asked from within the room.

"Just a moment, dear." Raziela called over her shoulder as she turned her attention back to the fairy that now appeared as if she was flying away from a swirl of glittering dust. A frown creased Raziela's beautiful features as her hand swiped through the cloud seeped in magic. Her blue eyes widened. "A spell!" Cupping her hands and catching Cornshimmer within them, Raziela tossed a shimmering bubble into the air.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee sat hunched over with her eyes shut as Vondiva and Xiuhcoatl cast their spell. She could already feel herself forgetting things. It was a disheartening experience. She couldn't recall where she had buried her acorn the night of the Low Fay Moon Festival. She forgot what color Blythe's eyes were. She couldn't remember the name of the goblin that had brought her to the castle! Shaylee held onto her memories of Jareth. She wanted to remember him for as long as she possibly could.

The strain of resisting the magic swirling around her was making her slowly lose consciousness. Shaylee knew that as soon as she fainted she would lose all memory. A sob escaped her throat as one of her memories of Jareth winked out of existence. Hope had left the Sprite a long time ago and now it was all but dead to her. She searched her mind for something that would comfort her. The Labyrinth hummed its concern beneath her and she felt something probe through her remaining memories. Shaylee wanted to send the creature to warn Jareth but she wasn't sure if the Labyrinth would be affected by the magic and forget her too. A memory of the time Shaylee had read the story about Sarah came to her mind. The image of a girl sitting in a room littered with stuffed toys and other fanciful objects reading a book flashed through her mind. The girl was reading aloud and oddly enough, Shaylee could hear what the girl was saying.

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who was once very happy. Her father and mother loved her very much and would give her anything her heart desired. But happiness never stays long. The girl's mother left one day, leaving both the girl and her father very sad. It was the young girl who took the lose the hardest. She would run out to the woods near her house and cry to the very heavens about the unfairness of it all._

_"Her cries were heard by the Goblin King and he took pity on the child. He sent her wondrous gifts to cheer her and he promised the child that he would grant any wish her heart desired. The girl was happy again. The girl grew older but her father believed she needed a mother. He believed she needed someone to raise her. The father remarried and they had a child, a son. The girl's stepmother was cruel and only brought sadness for the girl. But the girl tried to endure; she tried to be obedient and kind. When her sorrows were too great, she would run out to the woods and make a wish. The Goblin King would grant her wish, hoping to make her happy again._

_"However, there came a time when no wish could make her happy. Save one. The girl's father and stepmother left for a ball, leaving the girl home with the servants and the boy. Feeling unloved and alone, the girl began to wish. 'I wish... I wish...' She knew the Goblin King had promised to grant her every wish, but should she wish for this? She decided that the only way for her to be happy again was to make this wish. Staring at her sleeping brother, she said, 'I wish the Goblin King would take you away.'"_

The image was gone as soon as it had appeared. Shaylee felt drained and the world was starting to dim around her. She was forgetting more and more about Jareth. The Labyrinth was buzzing urgently at her, a stone beneath her back felt like it was prodding her. Shaylee frowned as she tried to remember what she had just seen. Who had that girl reading been? _The wish,_ she thought, _something about the wish the girl in the story made. _Shaylee grasped for the right words. "I - I wish -"

Vondiva frowned as the Sprite spoke. "What is she saying?"

Shaylee lifted her gaze so that she was staring at the Fay and the Dragon. Her eyes held no sign of recognition. "I wish - the Goblin King would take - take me away." There was a rumble like thunder that reverberated through the oubliette and the ground shook as if an earthquake was going to tear the stones apart. The dust storm of glittering powder fell to the ground, revealing that the Sprite was gone.

"No!" Vondiva shrieked, feeling something tugging her into teleporting back to the castle.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth pressed a gloved hand to his head. Something wasn't right. He felt like he was forgetting something important. His blue eyes glanced over his guests and they all appeared to be feeling the same ailment. He didn't have a chance to puzzle over the cause or the fact that everyone save the goblins running underfoot seemed to feel the effects. A hushed voice rang through the halls like a breeze. _'I wish - I wish -"_ The goblins stilled and silence descended over the entire Labyrinth.

Jareth stood from his seat at the breakfast table. "Someone is making a wish." He announced to his guests. "It is imperative that you all return to your rooms immediately. You will be told when the thirteen hours given to the runner are up. I apologize for the inconvenience." Just as Jareth had finished explaining the situation, the rest of the wish was made. _'I wish - the Goblin King would take - take me away.'_ The Goblins made a mad dash out of the room in search of the wisher. The guests were magically forced by the Labyrinth to teleport to their rooms as the castle began shifting and changing.

The Goblin King puzzled over this wish. There had been very few wishers in the past who had wished themselves away. He would find out in due time. With a simple thought, Jareth teleported himself to wherever the goblins and the wisher were, trusting the Labyrinth to take him to the right destination.

~*~/*\~*~

The sound of something running was what first brought her out of her sleep. Then the groggy realization that she was lying face down on dirt or sand brought her to a sitting position. Rubbing a pale hand over her eyes, the Sprite girl looked around her at the unusual scenery. She questioned, _Where am I?_

"Well, you've finally woken up." A deep voice said from behind her. Turning, the young woman looked up at a tall High Fay dressed in an all black suit. His fisted hands rested on his hips. "So good of you to finally join us."

"W-where am I? Who are you?" The girl demanded as she rose from the ground.

The man shook his head. "Questions, questions. Questions _you_ should know the answer to. I am the one who should be asking, _who_ are _you_ and _why_ you have wished yourself to me and _how_ did you get onto this hill?"

"I - I'm Shaylee of Oyhbtedu." The Sprite answered as she searched her foggy memories for answers. "I don't know why I wished myself away. I didn't mean to." Shaylee frowned. "Wait, wished away?" Her gray eyes widened. "You! You're the Goblin King!"

The Goblin King smirked at her sudden statement of the obvious. "Whether you meant to wish yourself away or not is immaterial. The fact is that you _did_ and now you belong to me."

Shaylee shook her head in disbelief. "But I _have_ to get back! If I don't I'll be labeled a runaway! There's no telling what she'll do to me when I'm caught." Her eyes began to water. "Please, please send me back."

"What's said is said." He stated as if speaking to a slow witted goblin.

A sob caught in her throat. Mistress Vondiva would beat her or throw her in the dungeon or _worse_! Shaylee suddenly remembered the time she heard the servants talking about the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. Looking up at him, she scowled. "Well, doesn't the wisher have a chance to make things right? Become a runner in the Labyrinth?"

The Goblin King frowned at her demand. "You cannot run for yourself."

"Why not? I made the wish. I should have the opportunity!" Shaylee retorted.

His frown deepened and he was about to order the goblins to come and take her to the castle anyway when the Labyrinth vibrated, communicating its disapproval at the Goblin King's decision. The Fay man pursed his lips as he waited for the Labyrinth to tell him what it would prefer be done to the Sprite. The Labyrinth flashed an image of the Sprite running through a maze in the castle gardens. What truly confused the Goblin King, was that the girl had been dressed in a beautiful gown in that image. Glancing at her now, he noted that she was wearing the uniform of a servant in his house. The Goblin King decided he would have to have Reus do some research about this girl. Walking past her, he motioned in the direction she would have to go. "There is your finish line. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City."

Shaylee turned to look out over the massive expanse of twisting walls and paths below her. An uncomfortably warm wind blew her auburn curls that she had not pulled back into a braid. Her face took on a worried expression. "It's so far."

He watched her closely. The Goblin King had half expected a quip on how it _didn't_ look far. That was what Sarah had done. That was what most of the runners had said. Shrugging the comparisons off, he said, "Give up Shaylee. Give up now while you still can."

"I can't. I won't." She shook her head as she turned to look at him with a determined glint in her eyes.

"You have thirteen hours." The Goblin King brought a clock out of the very air. "Once your time is up, you _will_ be mine." He stepped back and vanished. "Such a pity."

Taking a deep breath, Shaylee let it go and returned her attention to the Labyrinth at the bottom of the hill she stood on. "It's now or never." She whispered to herself as she took her first steps towards the looming maze.

* * *

**Poor Shaylee! Nobody remembers her. =( Well... Vondiva may have forgotten a group of 'people' in her spell. I'm so secretive. Haha. Not. What will she have to face in the Labyrinth? Will she have the same help as Sarah? Hmm... she's not Sarah and has made a point of saying that she is nothing like Sarah so... ;) Aaaaaaah! Jareth! How could you forget her! D= **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Which Way?

**Hi everybody! I've got another chapter for you. =3 There may be some similarities between Sarah's run and Shaylee's. It can't be helped honestly but I also hope that I add enough original twists that you all enjoy it too. I'm glad I finished this chapter so soon.**

**Shout out time! =D Hey Tiryn, thanks for reviewing and congrats on being the first to review Chapter 14! Hello and welcome to DarkGreenRose. I'm glad you like my story. Here's your more NekoTwilight, I hope you enjoy. :) Miss Write Away, thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**So... regular disclaimers and blah. The song Shaylee sings in this chapter is from the 1999 Hallmark Alice in Wonderland. I'm pretty sure you can find the excerpt of where a tree sings that song on Youtube if you want to know what it sounds like. Anywho, on with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Which Way?

Shaylee walked briskly down the dirt hill, sadly observing that not a blade of grass grew on the slope. Everything looked dead and dried out from the overbearing sun. Shielding her eyes with her hand, the Sprite squinted at the gray walls of the Labyrinth that were growing as she approached them. Vines stretched and climbed over the stones and some flowers struggled to bloom from the twigs. To her relief, there was a white haired dwarf walking about and spraying - what she could only assume was pesticide - the vines.

"Excuse me! May I speak with you?" She called after the dwarf, who by all appearances had not heard her. "Wait! Please wait." Shaylee ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off. "What do _you_ want?" The dwarf turned around to look at her and a shocked look of recognition crossed his features. "Shaylee?"

"How do you know who I am?" The young woman asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We met at the festival! I'm Hoggle!" The dwarf stated unhappily. "What didja do to get forced to run the Labyrinth?"

Shaylee shook her head. "I haven't been to any festival for - a very long time. You must be confusing me with someone else. As for what I did that I now have to run the Labyrinth," She shrugged her shoulders as she looked over the vines. "I apparently wished myself away from Lady Vondiva's house. If I don't get back -" Her sentence trailed off as she bit her lip.

Mumbling to himself, Hoggle turned to continue his chore. "What did that damned Jareth do? She can't remember nothin'!"

With a sigh, Shaylee looked back at Hoggle. Her worry melted away to curiosity as she watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of some fairies." He answered without turning around to look at her. "They've been eating the roses again." Hoggle crept up on a group of sparkling fairies and with a 'puff' they all went down. The dwarf cackled with glee and hopped up and down. "That's five more! Lemme think - sixty plus five would be - uh - sixty-five?"

"That's horrible! How could you hurt them?" Shaylee bent down to pick up one of the smaller fairies.

Hoggle shrugged. "I'm a gardener. It's me job."

The Sprite looked down at the creature that lay stunned in the palm of her hand. Shaylee smiled down at the tiny fairy but was startled when the fairy turned and bit her thumb! "Ouch!" Hoggle turned to look at her with an expression on his face as if he were saying 'oh not you too'. She didn't say anything to him but returned her attention to the fairy that was starting to fly away and her injured thumb. "That's no way to thank someone who is just trying to help." Shaylee scolded the fairy. The fairy child looked up at the Sprite with wide eyes and a gaping mouth before smiling up at her. The fairy flew up and kissed the girl on the nose and flew up and over the wall. "Well! That was odd."

Hoggle snorted. "Understatement of the millennium."

Shaylee's eyes remained on the wall that the fairy had flown over. Looking up and down the wall, she frowned. "How do you get _in_ to the Labyrinth?"

Blinking in surprise at how quickly she had asked the right question, it took Hoggle a few seconds before he found his voice to answer her. "Well - you gets in," he waddled around her and pointed as he said, "_there_." Shaylee turned to follow his pointing hand and was very confused when she saw a large gate swinging open that had not been there before. She stepped over the gate's threshold and looked left to right. The walls looked damp, rocks from the wall had fallen into the path, tree limbs lay on the cobblestone path as well, and strange looking moss and fungus grew out of the cracks in the wall. A hand seized her wrist, making her jump. "Cozy aint it?" Hoggle chuckled to himself, still enjoying his little prank. He leaned against the wall, returning to being serious. "So, will you go left? Or right?"

The young woman looked from left to right again, biting her lip in indecision. "I've always heard to always go right so - I suppose I'll go that way." Shaylee looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for your help, Horace."

The dwarf shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's _HOGGLE_!" He stormed over to the gate then paused. "You sure you want to do this? It'll be dangerous."

"I don't have any other choice." Shaylee sighed. "Good-bye, Hoggle." She began walking and did not turn to look back.

Hoggle watched her before exiting and slamming the doors shut. "I'm gonna find out what that rat Jareth did to her!"

~*~/*\~*~

The crash of a pot against the wall sent the goblins into uproarious laughter. Jareth, on the other hand, winced at the noise and wanted nothing more than for the whole thing to be over and done with. He tapped his knee with the riding crop in his hand and sighed irritably. He puzzled over why the girl seemed so familiar and why she was wearing one of the servant uniforms for his castle staff. Jareth needed to know more. He needed to be equipped. But due to his own rules, he could not have Reus go looking for the answers right now. The Goblin King couldn't even remember where his friend _was_.

Jareth's attention returned to the throne room when several goblins began clambering for his attention. "Highness! Highness! Dwarf comin'!" One of the louder goblins shouted over the din. The king raised a hand which silenced the motley group instantly. As Hoggle stepped into the room, wringing his leather cap in his hand, the goblins parted so the dwarf could approach.

"What do you need, Hoghead? You are supposed to be keeping an eye on the girl." Jareth glared at the dwarf with a disinterested air.

"She - uh - what happened to 'er?" Hoggle asked timidly.

An eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?"

Clearing his throat, the dwarf continued, "Why can't she remember me or that she lived here?"

Jareth frowned. _What is he saying? Shaylee lived here? When?_ Instead of voicing these questions, the Goblin King asked, "Why are you not keeping an eye on her?"

Hoggle frowned and looked away. "There are other gardeners in the Labyrinth. I don't hafta watch 'er all the time."

Standing, Jareth smirked when the dwarf winced at the sudden movement. The Goblin King descended the three steps from his throne to stand, towering, over the trembling dwarf. "You will return to your duties, Hoggle. _I_ will concentrate on finding out about the girl." He scowled when the dwarf did not move. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out!" Hoggle backed away quickly, nearly tripping over a goblin in the process. He turned and hurried out of the room. Jareth returned to his throne and sat back down. The goblins did not even wait for him to motion for them to continue. Laughter erupted again as one goblin acted out Hoggle's near fall.

The king shut his eyes and thought back to the moment he had found Shaylee unconscious on the hill outside the Labyrinth. At first he had been concerned for her health, but she had started to stir as he was about to reach for her. There had been something about her that had seemed familiar. It had been her eyes that had struck him first then her voice. Her reaction to having wished herself away had been expected what had _not_ been was her demand to be allowed to run _for herself_! Even her determination had been different from Sarah's. Jareth frowned as he thought about Sarah and waited for the customary twinge of heartbreak that he felt as an effect. Nothing. His eyes flew open in surprise. "Sarah?" He whispered her name for fear his chest would throb from the word but he felt nothing. Relief washed over him like a healing wave of magic. _When?_ He asked himself, _how long has the spell been broken? And why have I not noticed before?_ Jareth rising from his seat silenced the goblins. He paid them no heed as he turned and mounted the steps that would lead him to the Escher Room. He needed to think and no place would serve its purpose of solitude other than that room.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee stepped around another fallen tree limb and looked back over her shoulder. "What kind of maze is this?" she asked aloud with a sigh. "It just keeps going!" Stumbling over a raised stone, she flailed her arms to keep her balance.

"My! That was a close one wadn'it?" Asked a squeaky voice.

Shaylee looked around for the speaker. "Who said that?"

"I did!" answered the voice. "Down 'ere, deary!" She turned and looked at a blue worm with a red scarf around his - neck. He smiled kindly at her. "Glad ya didn't fall an' 'urt yerself!"

"H-hello there." Shaylee greeted as she knelt down to be eye-level with the creature. "Do you by any chance know how to get to the center of the Labyrinth?"

Shaking his head the worm said, "Me? Nah! I'm just a worm. I live 'ere with me wife." Jerking his head towards the hole behind him, he smiled. "Why dontcha come inside an' meet 'er? I bet she'll have tea on right 'bout now!"

She forced a half smile onto her face. For some reason, the idea of tea made her throat sore and her stomach hurt. "No, thank you. I really must be going." Looking around again, Shaylee frowned worriedly. "I just wish there was a turn or something."

The blue worm chuckled. "But there is a turn! Two in fact. Just across the way there." He nodded towards the wall across from his hole.

Shaylee stood and turned to look at the wall. "No there isn't. Well, maybe there's a hole big enough for you and a tunnel for you, but I can't fit through a crack in the wall."

"It's there all right." He chuckled kindly. "Nothin's as it appears in this place, so ya can't take nothin' for granted!" Nodding encouragingly, he said, "Go on! Try walkin' straight ahead."

Biting her lip, the young woman stretched out her hands just in case they should meet the hard wall and took a step forward. Taking a couple more, she was surprised to find herself on an entirely new path. Shaylee laughed. "It was an optical illusion! Thank you, Mr. Worm!" She looked right then left. _Which way should I go?_

It was as her head was facing the left that the worm spoke again. "Hey! Don't go that way!"

Shaylee turned around again. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, don't go down that way." The worm repeated urgency in his voice. "Never go _that_ way!"

"Really? Why?" She looked at the path. It seemed harmless enough.

"Because it'll take you straight to that castle! Once ya get to the center, you never get out again!" The worm warned, fear in his tone.

"But I _need_ to get to the castle." Shaylee insisted. "Thank you for your help and your warning. I'll be fine. Really." With that, she walked down the left path, leaving the worm behind.

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva seethed in her room, pacing back and forth while Xiuhcoatl rested in one of the plush lounge chairs. For the hundredth time - of course who would be counting - Vondiva ranted, "That little _cheat_! Using the laws of the Labyrinth like that! Why I bet she's telling Jareth _everything_!"

Once again, Xiuhcoatl explained her reasoning away. "We both know that the spell worked the moment it was cast. No one remembers her and she doesn't remember anything either. If she was telling Jareth, then don't you think we would have been arrested by now?" He sighed. "We just have to hope something happens to her while she's running the Labyrinth. If she dies, no one will care and we are in the clear.

Shaking her head, Vondiva stopped pacing. "No! I will not leave it up to chance! We will have to make sure she never leaves the Labyrinth alive."

A frown creased the Dragon's face. "Interfere with the runner? No one is allowed to interfere save the Goblin King! If Jareth found out -"

"Well he _won't_!" Vondiva snapped. "I'll make it look like Jareth did it. I'll use one of his staple items - the Dream Peach. Only this time she won't wake up." A peach formed in her hands as a smile stretched across her face. "I'll see to _that_."

~*~/*\~*~

A groan escaped Shaylee's lips as she came to yet another dead end. "That's the fifth one!" She turned around to go back the way she came and tried to think of a way to go. Shaylee was in a much nicer part of the Labyrinth now. The stones looked newer and the paths looked like they had been swept and kept clean. She wished that the worm had given her more directions. Looking up and over the walls, she could see the castle in the distance. _It looks close,_ she thought, _but I have this feeling that I'm not any closer to it._

Shaylee glanced around at her surroundings again and noticed what should have served as a direction marker. Stone hands pointed in all different directions but none had a nameplate indicating which hand pointed to which destination. The young woman smiled ruefully as the words of the head household maid, Elrivo, came to mind. "You have a song for just about every occasion! Don't you, Shaylee?" The Sprite looked at the hands then around at the multiple paths she could take.

_Which way shall you go,_

_Which path shall you take?_

_If you don't take any,_

_You will make a mistake._

_Which way shall you go,_

_Which path shall you take?_

_You have to move on,_

_Though you tremble and quake._

"I suppose I _do_ have a song for just about any occasion." Shaylee chuckled to herself once she had finished singing the short tune. "Well," she sighed as she spoke, "I suppose I stick to what I told Hoggle. Keep going right." She moved onto a new path in hopes that it would take her in the direction she wanted to go. She heard what sounded like a squirrel chattering from somewhere nearby. Shaylee followed the sound until she came across a fountain. A swarm of fairies hovered over and around the fountain and it sounded like they were all speaking at once.

Not wanting to get bit again, Shaylee stepped back around the corner she had come. _Now what do I do?_ Her head peered around the corner, wondering how she was going to get around the swarm to the pathway on the other side of the fountain. While she ran some plans through her head, she did not notice when one of the fairies turned around and saw her. A loud trill _did_ catch her attention and as she glanced over at the swarm, her eyes widened as half of the group flew towards her. Raising her hands above her head, Shaylee shouted, "I didn't mean to intrude! Please, I'm just trying to get through the Labyrinth." To her surprise, the fairies only tugged on the sleeves and skirt of her dress. Stunned, she followed them towards the fountain.

A small child fairy chattered to a very regal looking fairy couple and pointed from herself to Shaylee. The king - or Shaylee assumed he was the king - nodded and said something to the fairy child. A smile broke out on the fairy girl's face before she flew up to be eye to eye with the Sprite. Reaching into a small sack hanging from her waist, the fairy girl pulled out what looked like a soap bubble. Blowing the bubble towards Shaylee, it floated around the Sprite's head then popped next to her long, pointed ear. The fairy looked at Shaylee expectantly. "Did it work?" The fairy asked.

"I - I can understand you!" Shaylee stuttered in unbelief.

The fairy grinned. "Oh, it _did_ work! I'll have to let Lady Raziela know that it did." She landed on Shaylee's shoulder. "The lady also said you may not remember me, which is just silly! But, she said it was 'cause the magic. I'm Cornshimmer!"

"Who? What magic? I -" Shaylee shook her head. This place was confusing enough. "I think you're mistaking me with someone else, Cornshimmer."

"You _are_ Shaylee aren't you?" Cornshimmer inquired. The young woman nodded slowly which resulted in another grin brightening the fairy's face. "Then you're the right person! You need to get to the castle and quick!" Cornshimmer leapt into the air and flew towards the path that Shaylee had been trying to get to. "This way, Shaylee! I'll take you there."

A relieved smile broke out on Shaylee's face as she hurried after the fairy. "Really? Thank you!" They waved good-bye to the swarm of fairies behind them and continued on their way. "Why are you helping me?" Shaylee asked after a while.

"Because I like you." Cornshimmer answered from above the Sprite's head.

"Why is it I can understand you now? I couldn't understand what the fairies were saying when I stumbled upon you earlier." Shaylee glanced back the way they had come as she recalled the fairy outside the Labyrinth's entrance and the swarm back at the fountain all speaking at once.

The fairy child did a twirl in the air as if she were doing a ballet. "That bubble was a gift from the lady. She said you deserved it."

Shaylee frowned in curiosity. "What lady?"

Cornshimmer giggled. "The lady with all the answers! That's what she told me to tell you." Shaylee sighed. It seemed like she wouldn't be getting any answers until she met this lady and she hoped she would meet this lady soon. Cornshimmer interrupted Shaylee's thoughts. "Lemme see - we're on the second level of the Labyrinth - I think there's a door to the third level around here - somewhere."

"How many levels are there?" Shaylee asked worriedly.

"Um - six. The first level was the entrance. The second level is the one we're on now. The third level is kinda like a garden with shrubbery and stuff. The forth level is the Fiery Forest. The fifth is the Roads Between the Bog. And the sixth is the Junkyard." Cornshimmer informed the Sprite. Pointing excitedly at two doors, the fairy exclaimed, "There! There's the door to the third level!"

Looking between the two doors that had strange creatures hiding behind shields and standing guard in front of the doors, Shaylee asked, "Which one is the right door?"

"Good question!" A lion's head popped over the red shield it was holding.

Another lion's head popped out from over the blue shield. "A very good question!" The pair laughed and two more head popped out from below the shields to laugh along with them. "Of course," the red-shield-holding-lion continued, "you could ask us!"

"Well then, which door leads to the next level of the Labyrinth?" Shaylee asked.

"No, no, no!" The blue-shield-holding lion shook his head. "You can only ask _one_ of us! It's in the rules! Oh, and one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. That's in the rules too!" Getting a secretive glint in his brown eyes, he said, "_I_ always tell the truth."

"Oh! What a lie!" the other exclaimed as their counterparts laughed below them. "One door leads to the next level and the castle, the other leads to -"

"Ba-ba-ba-bum!" the counterparts supplied, "Certain death!" All four heads oohed creepily.

Shaylee looked up at Cornshimmer, who only shrugged her shoulders. "I always fly over them. I don't know either."

Shaylee smiled to herself as she looked from one lion to the other. "Well, let me think. Who tells the truth? And who lies?"

"We can't tell you _that_!" "He lies! I tell the truth!" The lions said simultaneously.

"Ah but I wasn't asking you two." The Sprite grinned as if she had a delicious secret. "It was a rhetorical question. I think I may know the answer." Nodding as the lions stared at her skeptically, Shaylee continued. "Yes. _One_ lion said I could ask. He said 'us' as in the both of you. Then the _other_ claimed I could ask only one of you because that is what the rules say."

"But he coulda been lyin' about there being rules!" The red lion protested.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you both now would you?" Shaylee asked innocently.

The lions on both ends of the shield looked over at each other then back at her. "NO!"

"No you wouldn't mind or no you would?" The young woman smiled triumphantly.

"We _would_ mind." The blue lion grumbled. "Have you figured it out or not?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Shaylee continued with her explanation. "Perhaps you both _do_ tell the truth. Perhaps both of you tell lies? Or your truth is a half truth which means there is also a sense of falsehood to them. What if neither door is worth choosing? At any rate, one of you answered my rhetorical question the other merely blurted out that he told the truth and the other lied. I never asked 'which one of you'. So you see," Shaylee stepped forward and tapped the blue lion on the snout and said, "I believe _your_ door is the one I wish to choose."

"What makes you so sure?" the blue lion inquired.

"Nothing. What do I have to lose though?" Shaylee answered as he stepped aside to let her through. Glancing up at Cornshimmer she sighed. "Of course I could have sent my fairy friend over the wall to look for me."

The door swung open just as the lions asked, "Why didn't you!"

She looked ahead at the stone pathway ahead of herself while calling over her shoulder, "What's the point in cheating?" The door shut behind her and Shaylee let out a sigh of relief. "Well, either I chose right or certain death is farther ahead."

Cornshimmer darted ahead of the Sprite. "It looks familiar! I think we're on the right trail. Come on! We've got a long way to go."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth stared into a crystal ball at the Sprite girl as she continued on. "How did she solve it? _No one_, not even _Sarah_ solved that riddle!" He shook his head. "She should have given up by now!"

"She'll never give up - I believe that is what your goblins said about Sarah." A gentle, accented voice spoke from behind him.

Tossing the sphere into the air and allowing it to pop, Jareth turned to look at the Fay woman standing before him. "What is it you want, Mother? You know - you are breaking the rules by being out of your quarters."

A smile crossed the woman's face as she brushed some ringlets of sunshine colored hair out of her face. "I am not breaking the rules, Jareth. Merely bending them. Besides, if the Labyrinth does not approve of my presence then it can send me back to my room." Looking about the room of stairs and confusing twists and turns she chuckled. "You still love playing in this room I see."

"Mother," Jareth began again, "you have not answered my question."

"Ah! But if I answer _one_ question that will lead to many _more_ questions." The former Goblin Queen smiled cheekily at her son.

He sighed and turned his back on her to lean against a window that looked out over the sprawling expanse of the Labyrinth. "You have been listening to the Wise Man and his infernal bird again."

She laughed and stepped forward so that she was standing next to him at the window. "I should say he got his wisdom from me, but that would not be very humble nor truthful. In answer to your question, Jareth, I have come to return something to you." Jareth glanced at her from the corner of his eye as she reached into a hidden pocket in her skirts. Her silk gloved hand returned to view with a crystal ball in the palm of her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Jareth demanded, turning so that he faced her and so his attention was focused on the ball. There was no denying that it wasn't one of his dream crystals. Jareth could feel the magic emanating from it - his own magic.

"See? More questions." His mother shook her head with a look of mock sadness on her face. "If you _must_ know, dear one, I found it. I will not tell you where for you already know the answer. Who it belonged to as well is something - or rather someone - you already know." Taking his leather gloved hand in her free hand, she turned his hand palm up and placed the crystal into his hand. "You will remember in due time. I just hope that this will aid you in remembrance." Jareth opened his mouth to say something but his mother held up a hand to stem the mounting questions. "I cannot answer your questions yet. I must wait. Enchantments like this one require people to remember on their own. It is up to you and the person you gave that to." Stepping back, she began to fade away as she teleported back to her room. "Good luck, dear one."

Jareth stared at the place his mother had stood for several moments, thinking over her cryptic words. His blue eyes stared down at the ball in his hand and he frowned in concentration. _How can I find out who I gave this too? _Jareth began to pace again. _It is the dreams that I offered someone. I cannot see them though because they are not mine._ Jareth decided that the only way to deal with this new puzzle piece, was to climb the stairs and descend the stairs. He had to search for an answer.

* * *

**Did Shaylee choose the right path? Will Jareth start to remember? What answers does Jarerth's mother have? Will Vondiva's peach plan work? Find out next time... or the time after that! Same Bat-time (doubtfully) same Bat-channel. Haha. I'm a dork. =3 No I just had a couple of donuts for breakfast. Mmmmm... donuts. Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it, indifferent? Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16: Way Forward, Way Back

**I know, it's been another long wait. I probably would have posted sooner but I've been working on something extra special! :D I went ahead and drew a sketch of Shaylee. Now keep in mind, an artist I am not. But I am pretty pleased with how these sketches turned out. To view them, go to: http:/ /i794. photobucket. com/ albums/ yy226/ mearamarlow/ Live%20 My%20 Dreams/ Shaylee2. jpg and ****http:/ /i794. photobucket. com/ albums/ yy226/ mearamarlow/ Live%20 My%20 Dreams/ Shaylee1. jpg _As before, take away the spaces so you can view the image. Let me know if something does not show up._**

**I hope you all like them! :) Regular shout out! Thanks NekoTwilight for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger. XD Thank you Miss Write Away for you kind words and encouragement. Hope you continue to enjoy my story! Also, thanks goes to notwritten for telling me to smile. I always do when I read your review (hey that rhymed!). Thanks PyroRoxas for pointing me towards some David Bowie songs that I had not heard before. ;) SummoningShadows18, I'm glad you've liked my story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D Thank you hisoka-ai9 for the review! I have been contemplating that very turn of events but I came up with something much more satisfying. XD Lastly, but not leastly, thanks bunches Tiryn for reviewing! Everybody wants me to get rid of Vondiva and Xui. Trust me, they will get their comeuppance! (I don't think I spelled that right. -_-)**

**I hid another literary Easter Egg in this chapter! :D This one is from The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe! Brownie points are yours if you find it. ;) I'm glad so many people like Cornshimmer. I patterned her after some of the kids I watch in Children's Church. This also means that I've put in some of the - not so pleasant quirks. :P Regular disclaimer goes here. I only own the OCs. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Way Forward, Way Back

Shaylee and Cornshimmer rounded another corner of a hedge. The little fairy girl stood on the Sprite's shoulder, keeping a good hold on the long strands of Shaylee's hair, and chatting a storm into the young woman's ear. Shaylee would comment every once in a while or ask a question concerning which direction to choose.

"Oh, and Goblinweb is sorry she bit you." Cornshimmer declared at the end of one rather long story.

Before the blonde fairy could catch her breath and delve into another long winded story, Shaylee asked, "Goblinweb? Was that her name? Why _did_ she bite me?"

"Fairies aren't very trusting." Cornshimmer stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "And we _rarely_ apologize for it! The only reason Goblinweb did was 'cause I told the fairies to keep an eye out for you. Well," she corrected herself sheepishly, "the lady actually told the fairies."

"So this lady - the one with all the answers - we'll meet her at the castle?" Shaylee asked, taking another turn at the fairy's prompting.

Cornshimmer nodded. "Yup! She said as soon as we get there, I'm to find her while you go look for the Goblin King." _I'd rather not face him alone,_ Shaylee thought to herself. A tug on her hair, gained the fairy the Sprite's attention. "No! Not that way!" It was too late; the pair stepped out into a circular area with a fountain formed of stone mermaids in the middle. "Quick hide!" Cornshimmer hissed as she flew into a hedge.

"Why?" Shaylee demanded as she too searched for a hiding place. Ducking behind a tree with a bench resting beneath it, the young woman peered out from behind the trunk.

The fairy didn't have a chance to answer because a wrinkled face of a goblin woman poked up from the opposite side of the fountain. "Who's there?" Silence met her question. "I knows somebody's there! Scree heards voices!" Shuffling away from the fountain, holding what appeared to be a fishing pole like it was a spear. "Come out where's I can see you!"

Shaylee smiled, trying to hold a laugh. She stepped out from behind the tree, ignoring Cornshimmer's urgent pleas not to. The young woman raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture. "We didn't mean to startle you. We're just trying to find our way to the Goblin City."

Scree blinked her muddy-brown eyes in surprise. "Shaylee girlie? What are you doin' outside the castle? There be a runner! You not supposed to be out here."

"I am the runner." Shaylee frowned in confusion.

"You mean you know Shaylee?" Cornshimmer emerged cautiously from the hedge and flew over to the Sprite. "You remember her?"

The goblin scowled at the fairy. "Course I remember girlie! Why wouldn't I?"

"Bad lady cast spell!" Cornshimmer explained. "Nobody remembers anything 'cept fairies, goblins, and Lady Raziela."

Scree looked from the fairy to the Sprite. "Shaylee don't remember Scree?"

Sighing, Shaylee shook her head in annoyance. "No I don't! Why does everyone think I know them? I've never met you! This is the first time I've been here."

A hurt expression crossed the old goblin woman's face. After a moment of awkward silence, Scree asked, "Why girlie running?"

"The Goblin King said I wished myself away. I must have gotten upset with Lady Vondiva or one of the courtiers." Shaylee stated as she looked around the clearing. "Look, not to sound rude, but we really do need to make it to the city before time runs out."

"Girlie regain memory if we get to castle?" Scree addressed her inquiry to the fairy. Cornshimmer nodded her head vigorously. The goblin hummed in contemplation as she turned and walked back towards the fountain. Setting her fishing rod down against the fountain's edge she motioned for the pair to follow her. "You'll need help. Come, come."

"But I'm helping Shaylee!" Cornshimmer protested with a huff.

Shaylee shrugged her shoulders. "The more help we have the better, Cornshimmer." Hurrying to catch up with the goblin, she called out, "Wait up, Scree!" Falling into step with the goblin, the Sprite tried striking up a conversation with the goblin woman. "So, what were you doing back there?"

"I'm a gardener." Scree answered, keeping up a steady pace as they walked. "Jareth king has gardeners stationed throughout Labyrinth. We supposed to keep eye on runners and lead runners onto wrong paths."

"How do we know you're not taking us the wrong way then?" Cornshimmer demanded as she landed on Shaylee's shoulder to rest her wings.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the goblin sighed. "Girlie my friend. I not want her hurt."

"What I _was_ asking was what were you doing with the fishing pole?" Shaylee smiled, glad that she had found another friend in this strange place.

Scree snorted. "Fishing! Wasn't catchin' fishies though. No bait. Fishies in fountain too smart to bite hook."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth had returned to the Goblin Throne Room after a fruitless search into his own memories. His efforts in trying to peer into the dream crystal that his mother had returned to him ended with nothing more than a splitting headache. The Goblin King's mood did not improve as he sat sprawled in his throne, listening to the obnoxious noises being made by the goblins.

He was contemplating the merits of throwing the whole lot into the Bog when one grubby hand began tugging on his sleeve. Glaring coldly down at the goblin that stood cowering at his elbow, Jareth asked, "_What_ do you want?"

Swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat, the goblin squeaked, "One of the gardeners is helpin' the runner."

Jareth's mood worsened tenfold. Standing, he held out his hand to summon a crystal. _That dwarf is not only going to be made nobility of the Bog but he is going to be_ swimming _up to his ears in the Stench!_ His thoughts were silenced when he did not see the dwarf leading the Sprite through the Labyrinth but one of his goblins! Sending the crystal away just as quickly as it appeared, Jareth vanished from the throne room.

He reappeared in a juncture just seconds before Shaylee, Cornshimmer, and Scree walked onto the path. "Well! Isn't this a surprise?" Jareth sneered at the group as the fairy darted into the Sprite's hair and the goblin held up the fabric of Shaylee's dress to hide behind. "I see you've collected quite a following." He stated coolly as circled around the young woman.

She refused to meet his gaze and did not reply to his comment. Jareth came to a stop in front of her; his eyes did not leave her downcast eyes while he addressed the goblin. "Scratch? Is it?"

"S-scree - Y-your Majesty." Scree stuttered from behind the hem of Shaylee's dress.

"Yes well, my dear, Scrap, why is it I find you _helping_ this girl?" Jareth tilted his head, casting a glare at the cowering goblin.

"Um - I -" Scree stuttered and searched her brain for a decent answer that would not land her in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Leave her alone!" Shaylee snapped, earning the Goblin King's attention. Her gray eyes snapped with anger. "What business of yours is it whether she comes with me or not?"

Jareth's blue eyes narrowed. "She is one of my subjects and interfering with a runner is punishable. I turned a blind eye to the fairy helping you simply because she is a child and of little help to you."

"Hey!" Cornshimmer shouted in indignation before yelping at the cold glare she received from Jareth.

Squaring her shoulders, the young woman retorted, "She is her own person! Scree can choose whether she wants to help me or not." Shaylee ignored the insistent tugging her hair and dress were receiving - sure signs that both the goblin and fairy were trying to silence her.

Taking a step toward the defiant girl, Jareth said, "Tell me, Shaylee. Are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

She eyed him warily. "It is a very lovely place - what I've seen of it so far."

He arched an eyebrow. "A _lovely_ place you say? The Labyrinth is many things, Shaylee. _Lovely_ would not be the first word I would choose." Jareth took another step forward so that they were practically inches apart. He could tell she was uncomfortable with his close proximity and that she would have taken a step back if Scree were not standing right behind her. "Perhaps I should show you some of the less attractive features of the Labyrinth."

With a wave of his hand, Jareth transported the group to an area of the third level that had no paths leading out of it. "See if you can get out of this little puzzle." Jareth laughed as he disappeared, leaving the trio standing stranded.

Shaylee looked around for a doorway or a path and frowned. "There isn't a way out! All there is is a wall of hedges, a brick wall, and a statue of a large cat!"

"Sphinx." Cornshimmer corrected from somewhere in the Sprite's hair.

"No, there's a door." Scree assured as she shuffled over to the brick wall after making sure that Jareth had gone. Lifting plump hands up to pat a spot on the wall, she nodded. "Right here is door."

Shaylee worked on detangling the fairy from her hair while walking over to where the goblin woman stood. "Where? I don't see a doorknob, knocker, or hinges." Once she had freed Cornshimmer from her curly hair, the Sprite pushed on the wall where Scree had been feeling around.

Looking up at the young woman, the goblin said, "Thank you for defending me, girlie."

A smile graced Shaylee's features. "That's what friends do, right?"

Cornshimmer hovered behind them and sighed. "Goblin King is right though. I'm not good for anything!" The pair didn't hear the fairy's sad statement since they were busy trying to figure out how to open the door.

"There should be switch or button to open it here somewhere!" Scree declared exasperated. She felt along the wall. "Where is it?"

The fairy child sighed louder. "I'm just useless."

"Here, I'll help you look." Shaylee offered as she reached up to touch the stones that Scree couldn't reach. "Cornshimmer, can you help us?"

Finding that she wasn't going to get any sympathy, Cornshimmer flew over to the cat statue and landed on its snout to pout. Childish curiosity got the better of her and she turned to look at the rock face. "Kinda looks more like a lion than a sphinx." Tilting her head, the little girl stated, "Looks like he's sleeping." Cornshimmer stood up and patted the stone between the sphinx's closed eyes. "He needs some make-up!" Plunging a hand into a pocket that looked like a spider on her gossamer dress, Cornshimmer pulled out a piece of charcoal. "Here we go!" Flying down to where the sphinx's mouth was, she drew a curly mustache and goatee before flying back up to his eye and drawing a monocle around one of his eyes. With a giggle, she declared, "Much better!"

"Cornshimmer, have you found anything yet?" Shaylee turned around to see what the fairy was doing and her gray eyes widened. The little fairy had turned to look at the Sprite and so she missed the sight of the rock sphinx's eyes opening to focus on the creature that had woken him from his nap. "Cornshimmer - I think you should come over here - very _slowly_!"

A puzzled expression crossed the fairy's features. "Why?" A low growl from behind met her question. Stiffening, Cornshimmer turned her head ever so slowly to look into the stone eyes of the sphinx. With a scream, the little girl dropped her charcoal piece and flew to hide in Shaylee's hair. The sphinx roared and jumped down from its pedestal.

"Scree! What do we do?" Shaylee backed up against the brick wall.

The goblin's eyes darted from the wall, to the sphinx, and then to the vacated pedestal. "The button! It's on the kitty-cat's perch!"

The sphinx's eyes narrowed and focused on the goblin. Chuckling nervously, Shaylee said, "Let's not call it that okay, Scree?" Glancing in the direction of the pedestal, the Sprite wondered aloud, "So how are we going to get to the button?" Biting her lip, Shaylee broke off a stick from one of the hedges near the brick wall. "Scree, I'm going to distract it while you go for the button." The goblin nodded her head and began edging toward the pedestal. Shaylee waved the stick. "Here, kitty-kitty."

"I thought you said _not_ to call it names!" Cornshimmer whimpered from Shaylee's shoulder as the sphinx switched its angered attention to the Sprite.

"We have to distract it." Shaylee replied before dodging a swipe of the large sharpened stones that served as claws for the rock sphinx. "Hurry up, Scree!" The young woman shouted as she ran beneath the giant cat's legs.

"Hurryin'!" The goblin woman grunted as she slammed a fist down on a stone in hopes of finding the button. "Ow!" Scree waved her hand to shake off the pain.

Shaylee ducked another swipe of the sphinx's paw only to be back-handed into the thick hedges, her stick flying from her hand. "Scree!"

The sound of stone scraping against stone alerted the trio and the sphinx to the door opening in the wall. "Found it!" Scree shouted jubilantly. Her excited expression fell as the stone cat jumped to stand between them and their exit. "Uh-oh." Glancing over at Shaylee, who was standing up shakily from where she had landed, the goblin shuffled over to her friend. "Shaylee girlie! You okay?"

"I think so." Shaylee groaned, her pained gaze landing on the growling sphinx. "Looks like he doesn't want to give up his new play things." she stated dryly.

"What we do now?" Scree asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"I'm thinking." The young woman answered, her eyes darting around the area for something to throw or - whatever she could use to distract the big cat. Cornshimmer tugging on her hair wasn't helping Shaylee think any. _Sometimes I wish Cornshimmer weren't so small!_ Realization struck the Sprite, _Small. Wait, that's it!_ "Cornshimmer, I'm going to need you to distract the sphinx so Scree and I can get to the door."

"What?" The fairy nearly pulled Shaylee's hair out by the roots. "How will I get away?"

Wincing as she tried getting the fairy to let go of her hair, Shaylee answered, "You're too small for it to hit. You can fly over the wall once we're through. _Please_, Cornshimmer."

Taking a deep breath, the fairy child nodded. "A-all right." Fluttering toward the sphinx, Cornshimmer shouted, "Hey you big, dumb kitty! You're not so scary with all that make-up on your stupid face!" With a yelp, Cornshimmer dodged a swipe of the statue's paw that nearly sent her head-over-heels with the force of the air being displaced. Shaylee and Scree cautiously edged around behind the lion's turned back towards the door. The stone cat's ears twitched towards the sound of a twig snapping beneath the Sprite's foot before the sphinx's head whipped around to growl menacingly at Shaylee. "Leave her alone you big meanie!" Cornshimmer threw a handful of fairy-dust at the stone creature's head that made the statue turn pink with blue polka-dots. With a sneeze and a shake of his head, the sphinx turned its attention back to the annoying child flying around its head. Shaylee and Scree took the opportunity to make a mad dash between the stone legs and through the door.

"Cornshimmer! Come on!" Shaylee shouted, gaining both the fairy and stone cat's attention. The little fairy flew for the door but a quick bat of the lion's paw sent her sailing - unconscious - over the opposite wall and out of sight. "No!" Shaylee shouted. She tried to run back into the arena, but Scree's restraining hand and the door sliding shut as the sphinx jumped back onto its pedestal stopped her. Looking around at the new path choices frantically, the Sprite called the fairy's name. "Cornshimmer! Cornshimmer, answer me! Where are you?" Tears sprang to her eyes as her pointed ears strained for the sound of the fairy's voice. Shoulders sagged as it began to sink in that they had lost the fairy child.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth watched the show through one of his crystals from his throne room. A crowd of goblins surrounded him, attempting to see the spectacle Shaylee, Scree, and Cornshimmer were making of themselves. One goblin grumbled, "She got away from the sphinx!"

"Yeah, but she lost fairy friend." A rather plump goblin supplied brightly. The goblins began arguing over the pros and cons of Shaylee's performance thus far, heedless of their king's waning patience.

"Quiet!" He ordered in agitation. The room silence instantly as all eyes looked up at him, trying to gauge Jareth's mood. "She still has a long way to go. Should she loose her other _friend_ along the way, perhaps she will give up." Jareth's smirk faded as he noted the traces of tears on the Sprite's face through the crystal. _Why do I feel as if I've done something wrong?_ Scowling, he dismissed the crystal only to bring the one his mother had returned to him out of the air. Pacing over to his throne, the Goblin King sat down and stared into the reflective surface of the ball in his gloved hand. Whatever the goblins were doing now to entertain themselves went ignored as he tried to recall the importance of this orb. For a brief moment he recalled the tear-stained face of the Sprite and the strange feelings her tears had conjured within him.

With a shake of his head, Jareth banished those thoughts to the back of his mind. _One puzzle at a time, Jareth. First you must figure out what purpose Mother brought this crystal to you._

~*~/*\~*~

Scree glanced up at the somber looking Sprite walking beside her. Shaylee's tears were gone, but were replaced with unusual silence. Trying to think of a way to cheer up her friend, the goblin woman cautiously asked, "Shaylee girlie okay?"

Sniffing, Shaylee shook her head. "I never should have made her distract the sphinx. She is just a child!"

"Cornshimmer fairy was not made to do anything." Scree stated. "You asked and she agreed." Taking the young woman's hand in her own, the goblin smiled sadly. "Fairy be all right. She catch up soon. You see."

"I hope you're right, Scree." The Sprite sighed as she pulled her hand free from the elderly goblin. Shaylee walked turned a corner and paused since the path diverged. "Which way now, Scree?" Silence met her question. Turning to look behind for the goblin, Shaylee frowned worriedly. "Scree?" A wall where a path had been, met her eyes. Rounding on the wall, Shaylee beat her fisted hands against the wall. "Scree? Scree can you hear me?"

"Yes, Shaylee girlie." The goblin answered sadly. "Jareth king separate us."

"That JERK!" Shaylee pounded her fists against the stone in frustration.

"Listen, girlie! You go on ahead. I go look for Cornshimmer fairy. Meet you at city gate. I know many ways to get through Labyrinth." Scree yelled from the other side of the wall. "Promise. I promise I find you!"

Shaylee nodded as she stepped away from the wall, determination burning in her gray eyes. "See you there." Turning back to her two choices, the young woman took a deep breath and let it go. "You've just made yourself an enemy Goblin King!" Shaylee took the path on the right and continued walking. After walking for a while, she came across some stone steps spiraling up. Taking the stairs two at a time, Shaylee came upon an area of hedges and paths with stone statues that looked like nutcrackers. _Now where am I_? She wondered as she looked around.

Her eyes fell upon a large chair made of books carved from stone. Sitting in the chair was a sleeping man with a long white beard, dressed in a raggy cloak, and wearing a hat with a long-necked bird on top. What was stranger still, the red bird's yellow eyes appeared to be blinking. Approaching the peculiarly dressed man with some apprehension, Shaylee cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me? I don't mean to wake you, Sir, but I would like to ask you if you know how to get through this section of the Labyrinth?"

"Hey! Wake up you lazy old man!" The hat shouted, craning its head to glare at the man. Shaylee yelped and stumbled back a few steps. The bird looked at her. "It's so _stimulating_ being his hat." he said sarcastically. "All he ever does is sleep!"

The old man snorted and coughed as he began waking up. "Wha? What is it?" Blinking tired eyes, he looked around until his blue eyes fell on the Sprite standing in shock before him. "Ah! A young girl!"

"How's that brain power for you?" The bird quipped smugly.

Ignoring the bird, the old man asked, "Now my dear, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just trying to get through the Labyrinth - and find my friends." Shaylee answered as she looked around at the many path choices before her. "I'm just so confused right now."

"Confused? About what my dear?" The grandfatherly gentleman pressed.

Sighing, she found herself telling him all about the strange couple of hours. She finished by saying, "And they keep confusing me with someone else! They believe they've met me before when I know for a fact that I've never been here in my life! I just want to get back home before I get into trouble. So if you know which path I should take to get to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, I'd be most grateful if you would tell me so I could get going."

Stroking his beard with a weathered hand, the old man nodded. "Hmmm. I see. Sometimes, young lady, the way forward, is often the way _back_."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Can't you help me a little bit more than that?" Shaylee asked, puzzling over the old man's statement. She glanced around again before looking back at the gentleman when the sound of snoring reached her ears.

"I - uh - think that's your lot." The bird surmised timidly. "Please, leave a contribution in the little box." he added cheerfully, bringing her attention to the wooden box that the old man was holding.

Frowning, Shaylee lifted her hands in exasperation. "I'm a slave! I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing!" The sound of something metallic dropping into the box caused both the girl and the bird hat to stare at the box in surprise.

Blinking rapidly, the bird cocked his head. "Well - it appears your tab has been settled. Gracias senorita! Have a nice day!" Shaylee nodded slowly before turning and walking away from both the old man and bird. Finally choosing a path, the young woman set off down it.

A bubble floating down into the area caught the bird's attention. "Hey! Old guy, wake up! We have a visitor!"

"Another one?" The man grumbled as he aroused himself from his slumber again. Following the hat's gaze, the old man's eyes widened as the bubble popped to reveal a Fay woman. "Ah! M'lady! It has been a long time since you visited."

Smiling fondly at the pair, the blonde haired woman nodded in agreement. "It _has_ been a while, Wise Man. How has business been as of late?"

"We just had a customer." The bird supplied, interrupting the Wise Man before he could open his mouth. "Were you the one who settled the girl's tab?"

With a laugh, the Fay woman answered, "Perhaps. I am glad you gave her that particular answer. It applies perfectly for the situation."

"I am the Wise Man, my dear." The old man answered slowly. The bird rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes you are. Now, I must leave now - sadly. I just wanted to stop by to say hello." She grinned.

"Be sure to stop by for a longer visit once the runner has given up." The bird insisted.

The woman smiled slyly. "Oh, I don't think she will give up."

Arching a bushy, white eyebrow, the Wise Man asked, "Do you know something you're not saying, Lady Raziela?"

Just as she started vanishing, Raziela's voice echoed off the Labyrinth walls, "Perhaps."

Meanwhile, Shaylee was continuing through the Labyrinth. She came across another clearing, one with a tree and a tall brick wall. "Now where am I?" Shaylee lifted her arms up in exasperation. "I'll never make it through at this rate." Turning in a circle, the young woman paused when she spotted two doors with two curious looking knockers on each door. Stepping towards them, she observed that one had a ring in his mouth and the other had one going through his ears. "I don't suppose you two talk as well." Shaylee said. "I wouldn't be surprised with all the things that have been talking to me today."

"What?" Shouted the one with the ring through his ears. "Don't mumble!" The other mumbled something around his ring. The first shouted, "Stop talking with your mouth full!"

"Just a second." Shaylee hurried to the knocker with the metal ring in his mouth and pulled it out.

"Ah!" He sighed and smacked his lips together. "I cannot tell you how good it feels to have that thing out of my mouth!"

"I'm sure." She giggled, setting the heavy ring down on the ground. "Do you by any chance know where these doors lead to?"

"Beats me, we're just the knockers!" The mouth-ring knocker chortled.

Shaylee looked from one knob less door to the other. "Do I need to press a button or pull a lever somewhere to get one of you to open?"

"Knock! And the door will open!" Mouth-ring knocker declared ominously.

"What's she saying?" Ear-ring knocker yelled.

"If it makes any difference to you, I'd rather you didn't go through my door." Mouth-ring knocker stated. "I just got that ring outta my mouth and it's been - a really, _really_ long time since I've had it out. Could ya do me a favor and go through _his_ door instead?"

Looking from one to the other, she shrugged. "I've been taking a lot of right turns lately - and your door _is_ on the right. But then again – the correct door to get into this level of the Labyrinth was the lion on the left."

Sighing loudly, Ear-ring knocker shouted, "I wish you wouldn't whisper! It's very rude to not include me in your conversation." Walking over to the Ear-ring knocker, Shaylee to his metal ring in her hands. "Hey! What are you doing?" She gave the door two loud knocks and stepped back as the door swung open.

Waving to the door knocker, she smiled. "Thank you!" The door shut behind her and Shaylee turned to look around at her new surroundings. _It doesn't look anything like the last level I was on,_ she thought to herself, _so I'm going to assume that I'm on the fourth level now. The Fiery Forest._

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! I'm going to make a rough guesstimate and say that there are going to be at least 4 more chapters till the end! :D**

**Jareth, you are such a jerk sometimes. At least he felt bad - well - sorta. I'm gonna put Ludo and Didymus in one of these chapters soon. :) Can't forget those two! As for memory - patience, we're getting there.**

**Review! Oh, and comments/criticism on the sketches is welcome too. ^-^  
**


	18. Chapter 17: A Spark

**Author's note: Ah! Another midnight update. :-/ Eh. What can I say, I was on a roll. :) No one can guess what I used from Chronicles of Narnia? For shame! You all must reread the chapter where Edmund is entering the White Witches castle. Tsk, tsk. XD**

**Shout out time! =D Thank you Tiryn for your review! Thanks also Miss Write Away and notwritten. :) PyroRoxas, I'm glad you still love my story. :D lkaplon, haha, you receive points for having the longest review (also for rescuing kitty)! XD**

**So, um... don't own the song Spark Inside Us. That came from the movie The Princess and the Goblin (Goblin King... princess? I swear I did not do that on purpose!). If you haven't seen the movie/read the book... I shake my head in shame. Haha. I'm a future English Education Major. I'm supposed to know about all these random books and plays I keep throwing into my stories. XD Sorry if it annoys you. You can find the song on Youtube. (most songs I use you can find on youtube just fyi) Do I really need to say more about the stuff I do/do not own? On with le show! (bad French skills, I apologize)  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Spark

Strange sounds echoed through the forest, causing Shaylee to jump at her own shadow or the occasional snap of a twig. She was beginning to wish she had chosen the other door. Surely it wasn't nearly as frightening as this road through the woods! _You just need to get your mind off of it._ The young woman scolded herself after skirting passed a tree whose leaves had begun rustling in the wind. _Try singing. That always cheers me up._ Shaylee searched her mind for something to sing. A memory of herself after being punished by Vondiva - shivering and weeping but trying to comfort herself by singing - gave the Sprite inspiration. Her voice started out timid and quiet so as to not draw attention from any creatures in the forest. With each step, her voice grew stronger and a small smile began spreading across her lips.

_There's a spark inside us,  
That we can all ignite,  
And all that's dark inside us,  
Will flicker into light._

_There's a pow'r in every breath,  
There's a pow'r in every note,  
A pow'r that starts within the heart,  
A pow'r that rises through the throat,  
And when it sails up through the air,  
More beautiful than any prayer!  
This pow'r could right a wrong,  
And it will always thrill the ear,  
Of those who have the pow'r to hear,  
The magic of this song._

_All that's strong inside us,  
That tells us wrong from right,  
Becomes a song inside us,  
To chase away the night!_

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth was pacing the Escher Room once again but this time one of the goblins had followed the king. Some goblins peered around the corner of one of the many halls in the room and snickered to themselves as the goblin following Jareth mimicked the king's movements in a comical way. The Goblin King was patiently ignoring his minions while he continued thinking. As he was passing a window, the strains of a song floated up from somewhere in the Labyrinth. He stopped mid-stride, causing the goblin behind him to run into the king's leg.

Alarmed, the goblin scurried away as fast as it could but stopped when he heard no reprimand from the king. The goblins all watched Jareth while he stood with a confused expression on his face. "That voice." He murmured, frowning in concentration. Snatches of a memory - or a dream - flashed through his mind. Someone singing a sad song, the passing comment of the singer being a song bird, a lullaby sung to silence a restless child, an amusing song sung by the same voice but the playfulness of the song not reaching gray eyes, and - a glimmer of someone singing alone in a garden. Jareth stepped closer to the window as if being closer to it would enhance the memory.

One of the goblins muttered under his breath, "Why kingie standing there?"

"He hears girlie singing." Another goblin answered. "Can't you hear it, Nutlump?"

The first goblin, Nutlump, tilted his head and strained to pick up the tune. "She sang at ball, yes?" Several goblins nodded in consent as they too recognized the voice. Nutlump frowned. "What she doin' singin' in the Labyrinth?"

"Don't you 'member? She made wish an' now she runner." A very small goblin squeaked. While the goblins were having their conversation, the song ended and Jareth began shaking himself from the strange memories that he wasn't even sure were his. Turning away from the window and the goblins, he started walking away just as Shaylee began singing another song.

"_I lose my way, No one cares._" A sharp intake of breath caused all the goblins to look back up at their king who now stood straight and tall - tensed. Blue eyes narrowed, his head began throbbing as memories flew quickly before his mind's eye.

_The Sprite girl knelt on the stone floor with a bucket filled with dirty, sudsy water. Her gray eyes looked up at him with a teasing glint in them. "Cleaning the floors. What does it look like to you, Sir?" _

_Images quickly flew by then stopped. Jareth stood hidden in the shadows of the hallway outside of the nursery. He watched as the Labyrinth had instructed as the Sprite soothed the human baby nestled in her arms. She walked over to the crib and settled the baby girl among the blankets, bending down to press a gentle kiss atop the curly head. The young woman whispered, "Goodnight."_

_"Thank you - Your Highness." A new memory materialized. He turned to look at her standing nervously beside the crib, averting her gaze and refusing to lift her eyes to look at his intense stare._

_The next memory was of Jareth standing a short distance behind the Sprite as she settled the sleeping baby into the crib. "She won't remember anything about being human? Not even her name?" She turned, her gray eyes filled with a sadness that hinted at how she related to the child's lack of memory concerning where she came from._

_"Well I am _not_ Sarah! Stop comparing me to her!" The young woman's eyes were now sparking with anger before she turned on her heel to walk away._

_Jareth now saw himself holding the Sprite in his arms. She had fainted in his arms - gracefully. Almost as if she had fallen asleep in his arms, knowing that she was safe with him. He lifted her from the ground and went in search of aid for the poisoned girl._

_Then they were sitting in the infirmary and she had just placed her hand over his in a comforting gesture. "The only thing that can heal a broken heart sometimes is another heart."_

_Jareth stood on a hill and watched her spin and twirl, laughing as she did so. The memory 'fast-forwarded' to them dancing together beneath the full moon while she sang to him. She loved him - he could tell from the way she looked at him and from the way she sang. He never thought he could ever find love after that spell cast upon him. Jareth wanted to be loved - he wanted to rekindle dreams long ago given up._

_"I'm glad you can relax around me, Jareth." She admitted with a small smile, tucking a strand of curly auburn hair behind her long, pointed ears._

_The next memory was of the pair of them standing in his office. He was mere inches away from her, cupping her face gently in his hands, trying to gain eye contact. Her eyes were shut, trying to hide the turmoil she was feeling. "I'm a _Sprite_."_

_He shook his head at her statement. "Did I not just say that I did not care? When have I ever cared about what may not be accepted by the rest of the Seelie Court?" The next memory was of them dancing in the garden but this time he was singing. He was singing the song he had written for _her.

_Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head as he ended the song. "No, Jareth, I will never run to other men. I'm done running." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You are my dream, Jareth."_

_He felt as if he was being charged with magic from the full moon at her heartfelt statement. Gazing deep into the face that Jareth had come to love, he promised her and himself, "You are mine as well, Shaylee."_

The throbbing stopped, the memories were still coming back to him in waves, but Jareth began to understand what had happened. "A memory spell." he growled as Shaylee's song ended. "Whoever was trying to poison Shaylee must have cast it. But," Jareth's frown deepened as he asked aloud, "how could anyone have that much magic to do such a thing? Even with the regeneration of magic from the full moon -"

"Kingie all right?" A goblin asked timidly from behind the man talking to himself.

The Goblin King turned to look at the crowd of goblins staring at him with wide-eyed confusion. _Shaylee did not remember me either. Perhaps - perhaps the spell expands over more than just Shaylee and I. I have no doubt that another attempt will be made on Shaylee's life. This person appears to wish to go to any lengths. I must protect Shaylee._ Raising his head enough to look intimidating, Jareth said, "Why would I not be? Return to the throne room and do not enter this room again! And," he stopped them before they could scurry away, "do not speak to anyone who is not a goblin or myself. Is that understood?" Heads nodded emphatically, they did not need to be told the punishment for not doing as told. Jareth dismissed them and waited until every last goblin had left before he turned back to the window. In a flash, Jareth turned into his owl form and was standing on the window's sill. Launching himself into the air, Jareth followed the sound of Shaylee's voice. _I promised that I would not let you go, Shaylee. No matter what comes our way._

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva gazed into her swirling, glittering cloud that showed Shaylee's progress. She was greatly disappointed that the sphinx had not crushed the Sprite but was pleased to know that Jareth was just as opposed to Shaylee reaching the center of the Labyrinth as Vondiva was. The Fay woman glanced in Xuihcoatl's direction to see that he was standing at the window. "What are you doing?"

"Listening." The dragon answered, his gaze following the trail of a white barn owl over the Labyrinth. "Isn't it about time for your little plan?" Xuihcoatl sighed before turning to look at Vondiva.

"If it will silence that Sprite's singing, then yes." The woman seethed, returning her attention to the swirling image of Shaylee. "I just need to start placing that spell on the peach tree she is about to stumble across."

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee smiled to herself, feeling much more at ease. Singing had calmed her nerves and she was sure that if she kept singing then she would be able to completely ignore the rest of the strange noises coming from the forest. A gentle breeze rippled through the trees, carrying a familiar and sweet scent to the Sprite's attention. "Peaches?" She wondered to herself. "Why in the Underground would there be a peach tree out in the middle of a wild forest like this?" Her stomach complained, considering it hadn't been fed much else other than a scone for breakfast several hours ago.

Stepping off the road, Shaylee followed the smell of the fruit deep into the woods. She finally came upon the peach tree and was stunned by the size of the peaches hanging from the sprawling branches. Being so close to the tree, the smell was almost overpowering and it caused her stomach to rumble loudly. "I don't suppose taking a couple would hurt anyone." She reasoned aloud as she approached the tree. Reaching up to one of the branches that was low enough for her, Shaylee plucked the first peach she saw. Smiling fondly at the fruit, she glanced around to see if anyone would come running at her to reprimand her for taking the peach.

With a shrug, the young woman raised the peach to her lips and was about to take a bite. _"Yes! Take a bite! Go on!"_ Whirling around, Shaylee stared in wide-eyed fear for the person the hissing voice belonged to.

"Who - who's there?" She called out. There was no answer. Laughing nervously to herself, Shaylee shook her head. "Just my imagination. No one is stuck in this Labyrinth except me." Glancing back at the soft peach in her hand, the Sprite smiled. "I'm hungry enough to eat every peach on that tree!" Lifting the peach once again to her lips, Shaylee's teeth had just latched onto the skin when a screech from above her startled her once again. She looked up in time to duck the outstretched talons of a white barn owl that was dive-bombing her. With a shriek, she dropped the peach and covered her head with her hands. Frightened out of her wits, Shaylee cautiously looked up and glanced around for the attacking bird.

That owl sat perched on a branch of the peach tree, glaring at the Sprite cowering before it. "Well!" She huffed. "That wasn't very nice. I was really hungry too." Shaylee bent down to retrieve the peach, hoping that it hadn't been damaged too much. The owl screeched again, stamping a foot on the branch. "What?" Shaylee inquired irritably. "It's just a peach." The owl flew down from the branch and managed to tug the girl's hair. "Ouch!" Shaylee attempted to swat the owl away and turned to scowl at it. "Cut that out!" Her anger melted away when she spotted something wrapped around the owl's leg and what appeared to be dried blood. "Hey, are you hurt?"

The owl blinked lazily. The peaches forgotten, Shaylee stepped towards the owl that was resting on a tree branch. "Here, why don't you let me look at that?" With a tilt of its head, the owl blinked again. It launched itself into the air and began flying away from her. The owl stopped on a branch and turned to look at the young woman. "Wait! I just want to help." Shaylee called after the bird and hurried after it. The owl flew to another tree further away but stopped to turn and look back at her. "It's almost like it's leading me somewhere." Shaylee grumbled to herself as she hurried after the owl. "Don't see why I should be surprised by that. I'm more worried that it'll lead me off a cliff or into a dragon's mouth!" Looking up to see where the owl had flown, Shaylee did not notice the dip in the ground until her foot missed landing on the earth.

A yelp escaped her lips as she tumbled down. "Ow!" Shaylee groaned as she sat up. The owl perched on a tree not too far away from her and blinked lazily. "That was a very nice joke." She commented dryly.

"I heard something over here!" A loud, childish voice yelled from a short distance away. "I'm sure of it!" Shaylee looked up just as a fairy flew around a tree. "Shaylee!" The fluttering creature flew straight up to the Sprite's face and attempted to hug her.

"Cornshimmer? You're all right!" Shaylee laughed in relief. "Where's Scree?"

"Shaylee girlie?" The goblin called out as she ran towards the pair. "We found you!"

"You certainly did." Shaylee hugged the goblin woman. "But I think that was only because of my owl friend there." She lifted a hand to point at the bird but frowned when she saw the white bird was gone. "He - he was there just a second ago."

Scree shook her head and tugged on the Sprite's hand. "No time to look for birdie! Must hurry! Running out of time." Shaylee nodded and scrambled to stand up. Scree motioned for them to follow. "Faster this way. Come, come."

The owl watched from a distance away as the trio disappeared deeper into the Fiery Forest before turning and flying back toward the peach tree. The owl transformed into Jareth as he landed on the ground. Riding boots thumped against the dirt ground and came to a stop in front of the discarded peach. Bending down, Jareth's gloved hand picked up the fruit and held it in front of his face. With a small burst of magic, the peach shriveled into a black lump which he then sent to land in the Bog. He stood and with a wave of his hand, cleansed the peach tree of whatever harmful magic it had been given. For several long minutes, the Goblin King stood silently staring at the tree. He spoke as if addressing someone standing nearby. "I know it someone is attempting to interfere with the run of the Labyrinth. I do not know who you are though. Make no mistake, I _will_ find out if you try something like this again. If you harm Shaylee, then you will have more than just my punishment to contend with but that of the Seelie Court as well." Before disappearing, Jareth's voice rang out. "I will be watching _very_ closely."

~*~/*\~*~

Sparkling dust exploded all over the room as Vondiva lost her temper. "That - that - _Jareth_! He always gets in the way!" She would have thrown something if it had been handy but she paused instead, paling at a thought. "Do you suppose he's remembered?" Before Xuihcoatl could answer, Vondiva laughed at herself. "No, no of course not! That spell was far too strong." Beginning to pace, the Fay woman schemed. "What will I do now? I cannot risk being detected but neither can I allow Shaylee to reach the castle!"

"Why not?" Xuihcoatl inquired in a bored tone. "If she wins, then she is free to return to Oyhbtedu. He will not remember her, she will not remember him, no one at the Seelie Court will remember her - why go through all the trouble of stopping her when she is practically falling right back into your hands?"

Vondiva paused and turned to look at the dragon with a critical eye. "Yes - yes that does make sense. I shall just - bid my time. Excellent suggestion, Xui."

As the Fay woman formed another swirl of sparkling dust to watch the Sprite's progress, Xuihcoatl turned to look back out the window. He was making plans should Vondiva's fail. There was never any harm in having a back-up plan.

* * *

***Does happy dance!* **

**Jareth remembers, yay! Power of words... song... whatevah! Scree and Cornshimmer are back. Short absence yes, but! they are back. No worries those of you who wanted fieries. They show up next time. :) Jareth saves the day, threatens people, and yeah. What is Xui up to? o_O Sometimes he scares me more than Vondiva. Big nasty dragon spy! He's sneaky. Reviews would be great! :D**


	19. Chapter 18: What Would I Do Without You?

**Author's note: Wow. This. Is. LOOOOOOOOng! o_O I just didn't want to stop writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! :D No literary Easter Eggs... I think. I may have unintentionally or I just can't remember. =/ **

**I got so many reviews because of mentioning Princess and the Goblin. Haha. I was shocked by how many people said they had seen the movies. :) Thanks you Buffy Sparrow for reviewing! I'll keep on smiling notwritten! Especially 'cause I LOVE this chapter. Due to your review lkaplon, I have used the idea you gave me! I hope you like how I worked it in there. ;) Miss Write Away, Shaylee doesn't have long to wait anymore - you must read to understand what that means. LadyGrey69, I am honored that you are reading my story. I must admit I'm always worried that someone might pass over my story because of it not having Sarah in it or because of an OC going through the Labyrinth. I hope you go back and read the whole thing. :D Hey, hisoka-ai9! I found my hill! Hill=long chapter. Haha. Tiryn, here are more reasons to be scared of Xiu.**

**And now I must apologize to my readers. As I was writing this chapter and glancing back at Ch 17, I realized I made a huge mistake as a writer. I misspelled Xiuhcoatl's name several times in the previous chapter. =( No one commented on it but I still feel terrible. When ever I critique someone's story I sometimes will say that the writer should go back through several times to check for errors and sadly I did not do that myself. I will go back eventually to fix this error. Again, I apologize.  
**

**Regular disclaimer about not owning diddly. I own Shaylee. David Bowie owns the song Without You (can be found on youtube). Enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: What Would I Do Without You?

Scree and Shaylee hurdled a fallen log, continuing to run as if their lives depended on it - which it sort of did. Cornshimmer flew a few feet ahead of them and turned her head to look over her shoulder at her lagging companions. "Hurry! I don't want them to throw me again!"

"You shouldn't have bitten the Fiery's hand then!" Shaylee gasped out before shrieking as another orange and red creature jumped out of a tree.

"We get a free throw little lady!" He exclaimed as he tried to grab a hold of the Sprite.

"It's in the rules! No throwing anybody's head 'cept your own! So we get to throw yours." A shrill voice shouted from above the trio's heads.

Scree pushed Shaylee forward, ignoring the taunts and cat-calls coming from the Fieries. "Door should be around here somewhere." The goblin panted, her brown eyes searching frantically.

"That's what you said before we ran into those freaks." Cornshimmer pouted.

"There!" Shaylee pointed towards a door in a tall, thick stone wall. They hurried over to it, Shaylee grasping the knob. "I-it's locked!" She turned to look back the way they had come as the laughing and shouting creatures began emerging from the forest.

"Where did I put key?" Scree mumbled as she began digging through a pouch tied to her drab dress. Cornshimmer darted into Shaylee's hair to hide. The young woman hefted a branch and swung it at the Fieries in hopes to deter them.

"Back off!" Shaylee ordered swinging at one of the bold creature's head. He ducked, laughing as if it were all a game. One Fiery grabbed a hold of the other end and started a game of tug-a-war with the girl. His buddies filed behind him and started helping.

The goblin stood at the door, still searching for the key and mumbling to herself in frustration. Throwing her arms up in defeat, Scree turned to search instead for the fairy child, a new plan forming. "Fairy girlie! Need help."

"What for?" Cornshimmer's muffled voice called out from Shaylee's thick hair.

Scree pointed at the lock and said, "Make self useful and pick lock!" The little fairy flew over to the door and squeezed into the keyhole. Scree shifted weight from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Got it!" said Cornshimmer as the lock clicked open. Scree opened the door and turned to call for Shaylee. The young woman was holding her own in the impromptu tug-a-war but when she heard that the door was open, Shaylee released the branch, sending the Fieries falling backwards on top of each other and limbs falling.

"Hey!" The portly Fiery shouted as everyone fell on top of him - since he was in the back of the line. Shaylee ran for the door with the last bit of energy she had, hoping that she had bought herself some time with the moment of confusion. She breezed past Scree and through the door. Goblin and Sprite slammed the door shut. The lock snapped into place as Fieries ran into the door and beat on it.

"Whew!" Shaylee breathed a sigh of relief and sank to her knees. "I am _never_ coming back here _again_!"

"Me neither." Cornshimmer moaned, collapsing belly-first onto the young woman's shoulder.

Scree fanned herself for a few minutes before patting Shaylee's head. "Come. No more time to rest. Must keep going."

Standing, Shaylee asked, "Where are we?"

"Fifth level." Cornshimmer answered. "The Roads Between the Bog."

"You mean _the_ Bog? The Bog of Eternal Stench?" The young woman looked around at the swamp lands that bubbled on either side of the road they now walked on. "Why - why doesn't it smell bad? I smell - something but I isn't bad."

Scree motioned to the strange flowers growing along and on the dirt road. "Kingie had special flowers planted on road in case people travel this way. Runners don't make it this far or if they do, they enter Bog wrong way so they not walk on road." The goblin was right. When Shaylee bent down to smell the flowers, she located the smell that was neither horrible nor wonderful. The flowers gave off a sweet smell but it was almost too sweet. It overpowered the Bog's odor, which probably was the plants' only redeeming quality.

Straightening to get away from the overly sugary scent, Shaylee motioned towards the road. "Let's get moving then." The trio walked along in silence - well, relative silence considering the obnoxious sounds the boiling goo was making around them.

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva sat in a lounging chair, glaring at the image of Shaylee walking she had conjured in her swirling cloud of dust. Her fingers drummed the armrest while she watched, irritation growing. She wanted to end this whole thing! Wanted to end Shaylee's life! What Xiuhcoatl had said, however, gave her reason to pause. If Vondiva _did_ follow through and try to make Shaylee fail the test of running the Labyrinth - without killing the Sprite - then Shaylee would belong to Jareth and Vondiva would be right back where she started. Granted no one would remember, but there was no guarantee that people would remain so. Then there was the option of letting the Sprite win. As her dragon spy had said, should Shaylee win - she would be free to go right back to being a slave in Vondiva's courts.

Vondiva chuckled at the pun. "Free to be a slave. Ha!"

"Did you say something, my lady?" The dragon inquired, flipping his white hair over his shoulder. He was bored of watching Shaylee and her companions simply walking. Vondiva wasn't a stimulating conversationalist either.

"Not to you." She replied, her gaze momentarily leaving the Sprite's progression through the Bog.

Xiuhcoatl rolled his eyes before glancing at Shaylee. Titling his head, he returned to planning. "You mentioned once that Shaylee was the princess of the Sprites."

"The youngest daughter." Vondiva supplied, her attention returning to Shaylee as well.

"Why make her a slave then?" the dragon asked.

"As I'm sure you know, ever since the Sprite's fell out of favor with the Seelie Court, they had a hard time holding onto their lands." Vondiva explained. "Oyhbtedu was in a constant state of war. Unable to defend their land without magic, the Sprites lost the lands that bare their name in the ancient language. The royal family and those still loyal to them, fled into the hills of Oyhbetdu. They lived there in peaceful seclusion for many centuries while the rest of their people were suffering." She smiled to herself. "Of course, even their hidden home was not hidden well enough."

"That sill does not explain why you took a princess as a slave." Xiuhcoatl stated when there was a lull in the account.

Vondiva shrugged. "One can have any ordinary Sprite as a slave. More prestige is given to the owner if you have a Sprite that comes from a noble family. _I_ wanted to have a royal because no one else did." She chuckled to herself, an ugly expression that could almost pass as joy crossed Vondiva's features. "So when I learned of the royal family's whereabouts, I simply ordered one of my dragon spies - your predecessor - to kidnap the youngest and most vulnerable. The one no one thought would need a great deal of protection."

"So," Xiuhcoatl's eyes narrowed as he said, "she is a trophy."

"I suppose you could put it that way." She nodded.

"Then why did you give her her freedom?" He glanced in Vondiva's direction.

Vondva sighed heavily. "I truly did not believe she would betray me the way she did! I thought she would never want to leave me. Once a spiteful Sprite, always a spiteful Sprite."

"Why did she come here though after she left you? Why not return to her people?" The dragon pressed.

"She was so young she had no memories of her former life. That and a little magic." Vondiva appeared to be in deep thought. "Of course that proved to be a bit difficult. The little brat happened to have a little memento." Standing, the Fay woman walked over to her vanity. She opened a jewelry box and lifted out a false bottom where a box with a lock rested. Vondiva lifted the box as she materialized a small key from a cloud of glittering dust. She unlocked the box and pulled a thin golden chain with a gold oval pendant dangling from it from the velvet lining. "It has a magiced image of her parents etched inside." Vondiva scowled at the trinket hanging from her fingers. "And her parents' voices as well. This had to be taken from her before she forgot."

Xiuhcoatl's lavender eyes stared at the locket, seeming to memorize each link in the chain. "Why keep it?"

Vondiva smirked as she dropped the necklace back into the box. "It gives me reason to smile knowing that I have something of hers just as she attempted to steal something of mine." She locked the box, sent the key back to whatever hiding place it resided in, and returned the box to its hiding place before returning to her seat to glare at the Sprite. A grin that made one think of a spider stretched across Vondiva's face. "Yes - I feel _much_ better now." Xiuhcoatl ignored her, his eyes still staring at the jewelry box as if he could see right through it to the necklace secreted in its confines.

~*~/*\~*~

"I spy with my little eye - something - green!" Cornshimmer beamed, sure that she would stump Shaylee this time. The little fairy had grown bored of the silence that had descended on the group. She was determined to find something to pass the time. She started the game, forgetting that there wasn't much in the Bog worth spying.

Shaylee tried to hold back her sigh. "A swamp bubble."

"Awwww! How'd you know?" The little girl pouted, folding her bare arms over her chest as she flew on ahead of the other two. _That's what it has been the last twenty times._ The young woman thought to herself. Before she could suggest a different game, Cornshimmer exclaimed, "Ooh! I've got one that you'll never guess!"

The Sprite's shoulders sagged wearily. "Cornshimmer -"

"I spy with my little eye," Cornshimmer interrupted, "something gray!" Shaylee stopped in her tracks, giving the kid the benefit of the doubt, to look around. Scree shook her head and kept walking towards the bend in the road, disappearing around it and the tree blocking sight of what lie ahead.

"I don't see anything gray." The young woman shrugged and was about to keep walking when Scree came running back around the corner and slammed into Shaylee.

"Don't! Don't go, Shaylee girlie!" The goblin woman's eyes were wide in panic.

Laying calm hands on Scree's shaking shoulders, Shaylee knelt to be eye-level with her friend. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Gardeners!" Scree stuttered and stammered, her fear enveloping both of them.

"She guessed right!" Cornshimmer laughed and clapped her hands, ignorant of the trouble.

Shaylee frowned and looked from fairy to goblin. "Gardeners? They're gray? What?"

"Their armor is gray." Cornshimmer explained. "They've got swords too!"

Scree nodded emphatically. "They not let you pass. Fairy and I get through fine, but you're runner! They will stop you and hurt girlie! Not go this way."

"But this is the only road." Shaylee reasoned. "We _have_ to go this way."

"Other way. Other bridge." Scree insisted, breaking free of Shaylee's hold. She shuffled back the way they had come and parted the tall growing flowers on the side of the road to revel a small trail. "Come! Quick before gardeners follow." Shaylee glanced from the bend in the road to the trail that looked like it hadn't been traveled in eons.

"Is this the wrong way you mentioned runners?" She asked worriedly. The goblin nodded. Looking around at the overpowering flowers, Shaylee wondered, _What happens if someone should pick a couple?_ Tearing strips off the hem of her dress, the young woman went about picking handfuls of the plants and wrapping them in the green fabric. Handing one to Scree, she explained, "This might help us tolerate the Bog's smell."

Scree shook her head. "Flower's scent not last long once plucked."

"Then we'll just have to be fast." Shaylee stated as she held up her own bundle. Cornshimmer held a flower's stem in both her hands as she landed on the Sprite's shoulder. The sounds of goblins shouting not too far away spurred the group into action. Scree led the way onto the hidden path and soon the trio were hidden in the tall weeds and grass growing around the wayward way.

As they walked, the flowers' aroma began to fade. The Bog attacked the senses of the three travelers relentlessly. Cornshimmer was now hiding in Shaylee's hair, claiming that the Sprite's hair smelled better. Scree had tied the torn fabric over her nose and mouth like a bandit's bandanna. Shaylee tried to get her mind off of the eye-watering smells by thinking of anything else. At the moment she was wondering why she was wearing a green dress. Green wasn't Lady Vondiva's colors. _When did I change? And why didn't I notice what I was wearing sooner?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cornshimmer's question. "Are we there yet?"

"Think so." Scree muttered, turning to look around. "Bridge should be -"

"Halt!" Shouted a shrill voice. Sprite and goblin stopped in their tracks as a small fox-hound jumped out of the hollow of a tree. He waved a staff at them, glowering with one brown eye. "None shall pass!"

Shaylee peered over the dog's head at the stone bridge behind him. "Scree, I thought you said no one guarded this path." She glanced back down at the little knight dressed in a red and yellow shirt and blue hat with a feather curling out of it.

Cornshimmer risked flying out of the young woman's hair and hovered over the knight's nose. "Why can't we go across the bridge?" Gagging as one of the bubbles in the Bog popped nearby, the fairy covered her mouth with her hands and turned positively green.

"Because, little bug, I have sworn an oath! None shall pass without _my_ permission." His chest swelled with importance, a smile stretching across his muzzle.

"I'm not a bug! I'm a fairy!" Cornshimmer shouted angrily, forgetting the smell long enough to fly at him and start pulling on his ears.

The dog yelped and tried swatting the enraged child away. "Cease that this instant! Ambrosius! Sir Ludo! I am under attack!" Shaylee managed to catch Cornshimmer as a tall orange monster shuffled from behind the tree.

"Sir Didymus, I apologize for fairy girlie." Scree blushed and came to stand in front of Shaylee and the still fuming fairy. "Must get 'cross bridge."

Didymus' eye narrowed as he focused on the goblin woman. "Lady Scree? What art thou doing here? Is not thy post on the second level of the Labyrinth?"

"She's helping me get to the castle." Shaylee finally spoke up, looking from Didymus to the giant beast that stood watching them all.

Didymus tilted his head back to look at the Sprite, his bushy white eyebrows rising in shock. "Why, art thou not the maiden that sang at the king's ball?" Shaylee sighed irritably and instantly regretted it because of the horrible smell she inhaled. Coughing and hacking, she didn't have a change to answer. "What ever is the matter, my lady?" The knight asked, genuinely concerned for her.

"It smells bad. Duh!" Cornshimmer answered, still peeved about being called a bug.

"It does not." Didymus retorted, taking a deep breath. "The air is sweet and fragrant!" The creature behind him shook his head and groaned.

"Please, Didymus." Scree begged, "Please let us get to castle. Shaylee girlie must get to castle."

Blinking back the tears, Shaylee said, "You said we need your permission to pass. May we have it, Sir?"

He glanced from the young woman then back over his shoulder at the creature, who only shrugged his own broad shoulders. "Well I - yes?" Didymus turned back around to look at them. "But I insist that I aid thee on your journey! The woods are full of traps." Shaylee nodded, wanting nothing more than to get out of the Bog. The little knight beamed with joy. "Right! Ambrosius! Come, we are off to yonder castle! Wilt thou come, brother?"

"Sure." The creature growled cheerfully.

"It - he - talks?" Shaylee stared in wide-eyed wonder at the orange thing.

"Of course he talks." Didymus answered indignantly as he mounted a sheepdog. "This is mine brother, Sir Ludo."

"Hi." Ludo grinned, waving a large hand.

Shaylee smiled timidly and waved back. "Hello, I'm - uh - Shaylee."

Ludo frowned as if concentrating very hard. "Shaywee? Shaywee friend?"

The young woman's smile grew as she approached the gentle giant. "Yeah. We're friends."

He smiled back but they were interrupted by Sir Didymus. "This way, my lady! We must cross the bridge. The king was so kind as to repair it after it broke so many years ago." He allowed Scree and Shaylee to pass first, ignoring Cornshimmer as she stuck her tongue out at him. Didymus held up his staff to stop Ludo. "Halt, brother! Hast thou forgotten that thy stature is too great for the bridge?"

"Oh." Ludo's smile fell from his face. He looked down at the stretch of muck beneath the bridge and howled. Shaylee's face paled and with a cry of pain she pressed her palms against her ears. Rocks rose up from the Bog, leaving a stepping stone path for Ludo to cross.

Didymus looked at Shaylee in concern. "Art thou all right, fair maiden?"

"Loud noises hurt my ears." she answered, cautiously lowering her hands.

"Sowwy." Ludo apologized as he crossed over to the other side of the Bog.

Shaylee smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. "You didn't know. It's no big deal. Just - warn me next time you do that." He nodded and trudged on after Scree. "It's cool that you can call rocks." the young woman said.

"Rocks friends." The orange creature stated with a smile.

The larger group traveled on; Scree in the lead, Ludo was next, Shaylee with Cornshimmer on her shoulder after him, and Sir Didymus riding Ambrosius bringing up the rear. To the relief of everyone - except Didymus - they exited the Bog and entered a dense forest. It wasn't very long until they reached the edge of the forest. Scree stopped to wait for the rest of the group to catch up. She pointed a chubby hand at a walled city. "Their castle, Shaylee girlie!"

Shaylee stared up at the stone structure in awe. "I can't believe we're so close!"

"Aye, but we are not there yet." Didymus declared. "We now enter the next level and possibly one of the most dangerous. Watch thyself here!"

"When _hasn't_ the Labyrinth been dangerous in general?" Cornshimmer mumbled as the group descended the hill they stood on and entered through a dilapidated archway whose wooden gates had fallen off their hinges. Piles and piles of discarded furniture, clothes, toys, and a number of other things lay about on either side of a narrow path. Fires burned in tins with goblins huddled around them. Some goblins milled about the rubbish, picking up an object and placing it on his or her back - adding to the pile of junk they already carried.

Shaylee's eyes watered and her mouth hung open in saddened shock. "How? How could the Goblin King let his kingdom fall into such - such filth?"

Scree, Didymus, and Ludo all exchanged looks before the goblin woman said, "Kingie not let it stay this way. Labyrinth changes when runner here. Labyrinth much prettier and safer when runner not here. You see."

"Must he have this - Junkyard though?" The young woman lamented.

"Junk? This is _not_ junk!" Exclaimed a raspy voice from behind the Sprite. Shaylee whirled around to look at a bent, old goblin woman with a large pack on her back. "All this is the discarded hopes and dreams of mortals and some immortals too!" She cackled. "One man's trash is another man's treasure, eh?" Shaylee's lips became a grim line and she turned to catch up with her friends but the goblin's hand darted out and caught the girl's in a vice like grip. "Wait! There must be - something - here that you wish to recycle, my dear. Perhaps you wish to retrieve a dream? It may be here somewhere. All you must do is look."

"Shaylee!" Cornshimmer, who was still sitting on the Sprite's shoulder, demanded earnestly. "We need to keep going."

"What's the rush, my dear?" The goblin woman pressed, her grip tightening. "Here, I will show you how simple it is!" Her other hand, clutched tightly around something, rose. Dirty fingers opened slowly like a flower, revealing a gold chain and an oval pendant. Shaylee went very still, her gray eyes widening as her mind struggled to remember what significance this trinket had to her. "Eh? Eh?" The goblin woman grinned, showing off crooked, yellow teeth. "Do you like it?" With her thumb, the goblin flicked open the locket. A picture of a Sprite man and woman smiled up from the surface. A tune floated out from within the locket, a woman's voice sweetly sang the words to Dreams to Dream.

At the song's end, a man and woman's voice in unison said, "We love you, Shaylee." The goblin woman snapped the locket shut and closed her fingers around the trinket once again.

"Please! Please! It's mine." Shaylee begged, kneeling in front of the goblin. She offhandedly noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears and her wrist was bruising from the goblin's grip, but none of that mattered. She was so close to the one thing she had to remember her parents by. "Please give it to me."

"Ohhohoho!" The goblin woman chuckled. "I had to search through all this to find it. You don't think I'm just going to give it to you like that? So easily, my dear?" She shook her head, a malicious glint in her yellow eyes. Turning, the goblin flung the necklace.

"No!" Shaylee shouted, pulling free from the goblin who was cackling in glee. The young woman began climbing and stumbling over a pile of rubbish, searching for the trinket.

"Shaylee!" Cornshimmer shouted, tugging on the Sprite's hair. "Shaylee, forget it!"

"I - I can't!" Shaylee sobbed.

"Yes," two leather clothed hands firmly but gently took hers, "you can." Shaylee looked up into the face of an expressionless Fay man. His green eyes held a sadness but also a warm reassurance. Cornshimmer gasped, but the man did not give her a chance to speak. "You can and _must_, Shaylee. You have much more to look forward to now. You have new dreams. Do not let the old dreams that have no place in your life now push out the hopes of tomorrow." A breeze ruffled his light brown hair as he turned to look at the castle. "You must hurry to catch up with your friends. Time is running out, Shaylee. Please, for your sake and the sake of the king, _hurry_." The man disappeared, leaving behind his strange words.

Standing, Shaylee shuffled down from the pile she had started climbing. Her ears caught the sound of Ludo, Didymus, and Scree calling for her. "I'm coming!" She called to them and followed Cornshimmer towards her friends.

~*~/*\~*~

The junkyard goblin woman shuffled over to a tall figure clothed in a black cloak. He stood, hands outstretched toward the warmth of a fire. She averted her gaze from the silent creature and mumbled, "I apologize, sir. I was not able to get the girl to forget her task."

"She was not meant to." He stated, pulling the hood away from his head and letting his long white hair to ripple in the breeze. Holding out a hand, the necklace appeared in his palm. Xiuhcoatl's lavender eyes stared intently at the object. "I simply wanted to see how strong old spells truly are. It appears that Lady Vondiva over-estimated her own abilities." He pocketed the gold trinket before tossing a bag onto the ground at the goblin's feet. "Don't spend it all in one day." Xiuhcoatl teleported himself to the hallway outside of Vondiva's room. Straightening his appearance, he entered the room and greeted the Fay woman who still sat lounging before her cloud of dust.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, glancing momentarily up at him.

"I was hungry." He answered as he settled beside the window. "Why? Did something interesting happen?"

Vondiva shook her head. "No. They're just walking through the Junkyard." Xiuhcoatl smiled, pleased that his spell had successfully hidden what he had done from Vondiva. She continued, "They are approaching the castle."

The dragon nodded, going over his plans again. "I can see that."

"I may want to watch for myself when Jareth sends her back to my home." Vondiva said. "Just to make sure that she _does_ return."

His eyes swung lazily to look at her, a frown marring his features. "Really. What will you do about the goblins?"

"As soon as she enters the city the goblins will empty the castle." The Fay woman answered. "We'll simply need to walk to wherever it is that the pair will meet up."

Xiuhcoatl arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. She had been thinking it over apparently. "And I must accompany you?"

She laughed. "Of course! Just in case we should run into any - problems."

He smirked before turning to look back out the window. "Of course."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth frowned at the crystal ball in his hand. He had been conjuring one every hour since he remembered Shaylee to check on her progress. For some strange reason, while watching her enter the Junkyard, the image had disappeared - leaving him stare at his own frowning reflection. No matter what he tried, the image would not reappear. When he was about to turn into an owl to check on her himself, the image returned. She was safe and with her friends. Jareth settled back into his throne, his agitation going unnoticed by his hordes of goblins.

He was certain something happened by the sadness in her eyes but she appeared otherwise unharmed. Jareth decided to let it go for now. He had to prepare for the moment she entered the castle. There was no doubt that she would make it to the city on time. A smile graced his features. Shaylee would be the second to finish the Labyrinth. He hoped, however, that she would be the first to choose to stay. Jareth wondered how he could convince her to stay. Closing his eyes, the Goblin King began to compose another song for her.

~*~/*\~*~

Raziela looked over her shoulder at the French doors leading out to the balcony she was standing on. She smiled lovingly at the Fay man approaching her. He returned the smile and came to stand beside her. Raziela's attention returned to the city streets beneath them and the Labyrinth stretching out past the city's walls. "Thank you, love." She whispered.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her golden head. "I would have done it whether asked or not." He gazed out over the maze. "Do you think they'll be able to defeat this spell?"

"I am certain of it, Yaron." She answered, the tone of her voice proving she truly did believe what she said.

"I hope you are right." Yaron said not sure if he shared her assurance.

~*~/*\~*~

"We're here!" Cornshimmer exclaimed, launching herself off of Shaylee's shoulder and towards the city's closed gates.

"Finally." Shaylee sighed in relief as the group approached the gate and the guard leaning against the wall - asleep.

Didymus dismounted Ambrosius and marched up to the oblivious goblin in armor. "We will storm the castle! I shall fight every one of these fellows to protect, Lady Shaylee." He began banging his staff on the gate. "Open up!" he shouted.

Scree shook her head and pulled the knight away from the door. "Sir Didymus, no! I not take Shaylee girlie through city."

"What? Why not?" The young woman inquired, the group patiently waiting for instructions.

"Minute we go in, goblins attack." Scree explained. "Make it too hard to get to castle. Must get Shaylee to kingie fast! Go in secret way. Go in goblin way."

"Ah! A surprise attack." Didymus grinned, pleased with this new plan of action. "Lead on good woman!" Scree motioned for them to follow her. They followed the goblin and the wall of the city to a river that flowed through a grate in the wall into the city. Scree jumped into the water that came up to her chest and waded towards the grate. She pulled and tugged until the grate came loose.

Turning to look up at the rest of the group still standing on the shore, she waved her hand for them to follow. "Come!"

"Not fit." Ludo groaned sadly.

Didymus looked from the fury giant to Shaylee. "I - I must aid the maiden but I cannot leave mine brother behind."

Shaylee knelt before the knight and rested her hands on his shoulder. "You have helped me this far and I am grateful. I will not ask you to leave Ludo behind."

"Very well." He said sadly. "But - if you should need us -"

"We'll call." Shaylee promised as she stood. At Scree's urging, the young woman jumped into the water that came up to her waist. Cornshimmer held on tightly to the Sprite's hair as they crawled into the tunnel after Scree. After a long time crawling, they came to another grate. The goblin woman moved it out of their way and crawled out into the open.

Shaylee squirmed out of the tunnel and looked around at their new surroundings. They were in a lavish garden with statues, fountains, and every flower imaginable. "It's so beautiful!" She whispered. _And so - familiar._ Her thoughts nagged at her, trying to remember something.

"Come, girlies!" Scree urged, drawing Shaylee's attention back. They raced through the empty garden, trusting Scree to guide them to the secret entrance to the castle. The goblin came to a stop at another wooden gate but for once it was unlocked. Pulling on the metal ring, Scree opened the gate to reveal a much more simple garden. Shaylee looked around at the vegetables and fruits being grown. She smiled at the small flowerbeds scattered among the vegetables. The young woman paused and stared in open curiosity at a tree with benches and wicker chairs spread out beneath its shade. Before she could investigate it further, Scree was whispering urgently for Shaylee to follow.

Shaylee hurried over to the door that Scree was standing next to and peered through the crack that the goblin had left while opening the door. Her gray eyes took in the sights of a large kitchen filled with hundreds of goblins that were eating, drinking, and laughing. "How are we going to get past them?" She whispered to her two friends.

Scree nibbled on her lip as she thought. Her brown eyes fell on Cornshimmer. "Fairy! Go tell Didymus that we need him to cause distraction. Tell him to enter city through front gate!"

"But I need to find the lady! She said to let her know when Shaylee got to the castle." The fairy child protested in a loud whisper.

Shaylee attempted to calm the fairy down and silence her as well. "Well - I'm not in the castle yet. And I can't get in until all the goblins have cleared out."

Cornshimmer contemplated this before nodding in agreement. "All right. Don't do anything until I get back!" She shot off back the way they had come in search of Didymus and Ludo.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth was relaxing on his throne, still going over the song when one of his goblin generals came crashing into the Goblin Throne Room. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Opening his eyes and turning his head to glare at the creature interrupting him, Jareth demanded, "What?"

"The girl! The girl who has been running through the Labyrinth!" The goblin huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"What of her?" The Goblin King asked testily.

"She's here! She's in the city and on her way to the castle." the general finally blurted out. The goblins all silenced and turned, open-mouthed to stare at Jareth.

He couldn't very well brush it off. Jareth knew he could not simply shrug and ignore this news. If he did nothing it would bring up questions. He would have to send out the guards and just hope that Shaylee managed to evade them as Sarah had. "Well?" He glared angrily at his subjects. "What are you all standing around here for? Call out the guards! Somebody stop her! Now!" Goblins jumped into action. One began ringing a bell as goblins ran from the castle like chickens with no heads in search of the Sprite.

Jareth hurried up the stairs towards his Escher Room, his heart pounding. _Please, Shaylee. Please remember, _he thought. Waiting was going to be hard now that it was almost over.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee could hear the sounds of alarm bells ringing and she watched as all the goblins emptied the kitchen. "That was fast." she murmured.  
"Come." Scree ordered opening the door wide enough for them to enter.  
"We said we would wait for Cornshimmer." Shaylee protested.  
Fluttering wings caught the pairs' attention. "I'm here! I made it!" Cornshimmer flopped down onto the young woman's shoulder. "I can't remember the last time I flew so fast." she moaned.  
"_Now_ can we go?" Scree asked, turning to walk on ahead. Sprite and goblin cautiously entered the ransacked kitchen. They walked silently towards the door that the goblins had moments before exited out of. The trio made their way into a hallway.  
Wearily rising from Shaylee's shoulder, Cornshimmer sighed. "I gotta go look for the lady now. See you later."  
"Be careful, Cornshimmer." Shaylee urged before the fairy flew off down a hallway. Returning her attention back to Scree, the Sprite asked, "Which way?"  
"This way." Scree and Shaylee ran down the hallway in search of the Goblin King.

~*~/*\~*~

Vondiva jolted at the sound of the alarm bells going off. She stood and hurried over to the bedroom door. "It's time, Xiuhcoatl! We need to follow her." The dragon followed after her silently. They weaved their way through the halls in search of the Sprite.

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee tried to keep up with the goblin, she really did, but the poor Sprite was running out of energy. Her sides hurt from running and her lungs burned from lack of air. Her run slowed to a jog and eventually she lagged to a walk. It was almost like the castle itself had turned into the Labyrinth as well - determined to keep them from their goal. Resting a hand against the wall, Shaylee stopped to catch her breath. Scree didn't notice that the Sprite stopped and turned a corner, continuing on her way.

Shaylee raised her other hand as if she could reach out and stop the goblin. "Scree! Scree wait a moment!" she gasped and huffed, unable to call out loud enough while gasping for air. _I'll never make it. I'm running out of time._ Shaylee thought disparagingly. The wall and floor vibrated beneath her touch. Pulling back her hand as if burnt, Shaylee stared wide-eyed at the wall. "What?" Her ears picked up the noise of something chirping encouragingly at her. The floor vibrated beneath her again. An image of the king flashed in her mind and was gone as fast as it had come. "Strange." She began to walk cautiously the way Scree had gone moment before. The vibrating continued as she went but when she was about to take the same turn that Scree had made, the sound of angry wasps buzzing reached her ears. Shaylee stopped and looked around. "Is - are you the Labyrinth? I - I've heard that it can guide people." Something chirped happily. "Well Labyrinth - if that _is_ the Labyrinth - are you leading towards the king or away?" The Sprite was startled when another image of the king flashed in her mind. "Looks like I have no other choice but to trust you since I've lost Scree and I'm running out of time." she mumbled to herself.

Gently resting her hand on the stone wall, Shaylee nodded. "Take me to him."

~*~/*\~*~

"Almost there, girlie!" Scree exclaimed, turning to give a reassuring smile to her friend. The smile disappeared once the goblin discovered that Shaylee was no longer behind her. "Shaylee?"

"Well how am I supposed to follow her if she isn't even here?" Scree looked up at a stairway where a Fay woman and man stood looking down on the goblin. "Where is she, goblin?" the Fay woman demanded.

Scree eyed the pair suspiciously. "Who you?"

"None of your concern. Where is Shaylee?" The woman scowled.

"None of your business!" Scree retorted - she didn't know why, but Scree did _not_ like this Fay. She looked around for a way to distract this woman. Scree just knew that she needed to keep the mean woman away from Shaylee. Just at that moment, Ludo and Didymus came running down the hallway with a platoon of goblins after them.

"Lady Scree! Where is Lady Shaylee?" Didymus asked, reigning in a terrified Ambrosius.

"No time!" Scree pointed to the pair. "Must keep her from Shaylee."

Didymus looked up at the woman and gasped. "Lady Vondiva? What art thou doing out of your quarters?"

"Stow it, Didymus." Vondiva snapped angrily. "For the last time, _where_ is Shaylee?"

Didymus turned to the confused rabble of goblin soldiers. "We must defend the king and Lady Shaylee from this woman! Goblins - CHARGE!" Happy to be allowed to attack anything, the goblins quickly turned and began running up the stairs to where Vondiva and Xiuhcoatl stood.

"Ugh! I don't have time to deal with - _goblins_!" Vondiva hissed angrily shoving goblins away with bursts of magic. "Xiuhcoatl, deal with them while I look for Shaylee!"

"Very well." The dragon sighed as Vondiva vanished to some other part of the castle. Returning his attention back to the goblins, Xiuhcoatl grinned - showing off his pointed teeth. "This must not be your lucky day." he said as he began to transform into a white dragon.

Ambrosius retreated down the hall, goblins stood shaking in the metal boots, and Didymus stared with one wide eye. Regaining his composure, Didymus cleared his throat. "Right! Reform you ranks men! Prepare to charge."

Xiuhcoatl made a noise that sounded like chuckling before pulling his head back, sucking in air as he did so. As quick as a cobra, his head shot forward, unleashing a burst of purple flames. Luckily for the goblins and Didymus, the flames went right over their heads and missed them - Didymus' feather was singed however.

"Well - uh - retreat to a strategic position!" Didymus ordered.

As the goblins turned to flee, a crystal ball floated over their heads and hovered in front of Xiuhcoatl's snout. Lavender eyes narrowed, glaring angrily at the object. He reared his head back slowly, preparing to blast the offending glass ball. A light flashed from within the ball, Xiuhcoatl disappeared, and then the babble fell to land in an outstretched leather gloved hand. "That is _quite_ enough." Yaron gave the ball a cheeky smile before looking over at the goblins, Didymus, and Ludo. "Bravely executed but now we must hasten elsewhere."

"Where did the scoundrel go, Lord Yaron?" Didymus inquired, his head whipping in every direction in search for the dragon.

Yaron held up the crystal, revealing Xiuhcoatl trapped within. "This prison will have to do for now."

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee entered what she guessed was the Goblin King's throne room. It was a mess was her first impression but upon seeing the clock hanging on the wall, the young woman quickly forgot the state of the throne room. "Where is he?" she asked aloud. The Labyrinth hummed, urging her on. Shaylee's gray eyes spotted a stairway and as she approached it, the Labyrinth vibrated beneath her feet. "This way." Taking the steps two at a time, she hurried on. The Labyrinth silenced as she entered the Escher Room.

Her eyes widened, taking in the stairs, halls, and doors. She had left one maze for another! _Where is he? _Shaylee looked around as music began playing. She began walking, trying to ignore the distraction. _Focus! _Words were put to the tune as she began ascending a staircase. Her head turned towards the voice. Jareth stood on a distant ledge dressed in black pants and vest with a scarlet red poet's shirt - singing.

_Just when I'm ready to throw in my hand,  
Just when the best things in life  
are gone.  
I look into your eyes._

Shaylee looked around for a way to get to the ledge he was standing on. She ran through a door way and up more stairs before emerging on the ledge she had seen him on. He was gone. Turning all around, the young woman saw him some levels below her. _Focus. He's just trying to distract you._ Shaylee descended a stairway. Trying to catch the king who kept disappearing as soon as she got close enough.

_There's no smoke without fire,  
You're exactly who I want to be with.  
Without you,  
What would I do?_

"What is he saying?" she asked herself. "Why is he singing that?" Shaylee rounded another corner, jumping back to find him standing there. Jareth looked at her, something in his eyes was almost pleading. She began walking toward him, only to watch him walk over the ledge. Shaylee rushed to the edge and looked over to see him - defying gravity - walking on the other side of the ledge. Standing up, the Sprite hurried up more steps. Shaylee looked around for him. She had lost track of where he was! Looking up, the young woman found him on the ledge above her. Jareth stood above her, looking down.

_And when I'm willing to call it a day,  
Just when I won't take another chance,  
I hold your hand._

He bent over and stretched out his hand. Shaylee glanced from his face, to his hand, and then back again to his expressionless face. Did he expect her to jump? She could never make it and he couldn't possibly be able to pull her up if she did manage to somehow grab his hand. Indecision plagued her. Shaylee stepped back from the edge, her gaze never leaving his. A pained sadness tinged his eyes at her move away. As he started to retract his hand, Shaylee got a running start. Her feet pushed off the ledge, hand outstretched. Jareth's hand quickly grabbed hers.

Shaylee slowly opened her eyes, shocked that she had closed them at all. She wasn't falling! Looking around she found that she was actually - floating. Her feet touched something solid. She glanced down as she settled onto the floor then glanced at her hands still entwined with the Goblin King's. Head tilting back, Shaylee's gray eyes met Jareth's blue.

_There's no smoke without fire,  
Woman I love you.  
Without you,  
What would I do?_

Shaylee pulled her hands from his and stepped back. _He - loves me?_ She blushed, averting her gaze from his. _He can't. He doesn't. I - I have to go back._ Shaylee looked up at him. "I believe I've won."

That was not what Jareth expected her to say. He frowned. Why did she not remember? "You have. Do you _really_ want to go back? You would be a slave again."

"Could you guarantee that I would not be a slave here is I stayed?" She asked.

"Yes." Jareth stepped forward, holding out his hand but this time he conjured a crystal - her crystal. "Look at what I am offering you, Shaylee." The Sprite focused on the object as he continued. "Your dreams. Why go back to being a slave when you could be happy?" _Happy with me, _he thought.

Shaylee was about to refuse - would have refused - but Jareth had taken another step closer so that she could see the crystal better. She now could see into the glass ball and the images flashing inside it. She saw herself twirling on a hill, she started falling backwards but Jareth - _Jareth_ - caught her. They were laughing. Her eyes lifted to look at him; his gaze was so intently focused on her. _Does he - really love me? Do I love him?_ Shaylee wanted to answer both her own questions with a sound, _Yes!_

Her hand rose and reached toward the crystal. Jareth's mouth gaped in shock, holding his breath as he watched her hand. Shaylee's eyes never left his face; it wasn't until her fingers brushed the smooth surface of the crystal that her attention focused on the glass ball. She frowned at the image of Vondiva on the crystal's surface. _Wait -_

Shaylee turned around suddenly and gasped. Vondiva stood poised with two hands cupping sparkling and sizzling piles of dust. "I _will not_ let you win!" Vondiva threw the piles across the room at the couple. The dust quickly solidified into two daggers, hurtling toward Shaylee with deadly accuracy.

"Shaylee!" Jareth shouted, reaching out to pull her back. Shaylee fell and closed her eyes to the sound of Vondiva's shriek of outrage, something glass shattering against stone, and Jareth's grunt of pain.

Gray eyes opened slowly and looked up at the Goblin King, who stood - shoulder sagging - protectively in front of her. "Y-your Majesty?" Shaylee whispered in shock.

"You _always _get in the way!" Vondiva shouted angrily, cupping her hands for the next pile of dust. "What is so special about _her_?"

"She loves me." Jareth answered. "Shaylee is herself and does not try to be anything more than that. Despite all that I have ever done to her - she still _loves_ me." His head bowed over his chest. "For that - I am grateful and love her in return."

"Well then you can die with her." Vondiva hissed, feeling her magic beginning to collect in her hands. As suddenly as her magic had started, it stopped. "WHAT!"

"Enough of this!" Raziela stepped out from the shadows. "You have committed treason against the Goblin King, Labyrinth, and its inhabitants. I hereby place you under arrest. Goblins!" A regiment shuffled out from behind Raziela. The woman smiled. "Sit on her." The goblins tackled the enraged Vondiva and as told, sat on the Fay.

"A little late, aren't you Mother?" Jareth asked as he dropped two bloody daggers.

"There were complications, dear one." Raziela informed as she held out her hands to help a shell-shocked Shaylee to her feet. "How are you my dear?"

Cornshimmer popped out from Raziela's blonde hair. "I brought the lady, Shaylee!"

"You - have answers? That is what Cornshimmer said." Shaylee stuttered, trying to reason out what was going on.

"On whose authority do you arrest me?" Vondiva demanded, interrupting whatever Raziela was about to say.

Jareth glared at the woman. "She is Queen Regent of the Labyrinth. My mother. Now shut up." Before Vondiva could say another word, a goblin shoved a dirty rag into her mouth.

Raziela gave her son a gratified smile before looking at Shaylee. "I do have answers but I am afraid you must answer most of them. Hopefully Jareth can help you."

"I -" Jareth gasped falling to one knee.

"Jareth!" Shaylee came to kneel beside him. Her hands grasped onto his shoulder but she quickly removed them again when something wet met her touch. "You're injured."

He smirked. "What did you expect would haven when I jumped in front of you?"

"You need to see a healer." Shaylee said firmly.

"In due time." Jareth looked up at his worried mother. "I am afraid I cannot be of help. I dropped the crystal when I pulled Shaylee behind me." All eyes fell on the shards of the shattered object. "Mother, is there nothing you can do?"

Raziela shook her head. "There is nothing _I_ can do." Giving him a meaningful look, she asked, "How did you remember, Jareth?"

He frowned in concentration. _Shaylee was singing. I tried that though. It didn't work._ Jareth shook his head, annoyed with himself and his mother. _I even offered her dream crystal and that didn't do anything!_ "Dream." he murmured.

Shaylee's confused and lost expression disappeared. "What did you say?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Jareth stood, lifting Shaylee with him. Familiar music began to play, wafting around them. He softly sang the song he wrote for her. "_When I live my dream, I'll take you with me._" Her grip on his hands tightened as her head began to hurt. The last couple of months, weeks, and days rushed over her like a tidal wave crashing on the shore.

"Jareth!" Shaylee quickly embraced him. "I - I didn't want to forget. I tried not to forget." She sobbed into his chest. The fear from being kidnapped leaving her with each tear to be replaced with relief that everything was over.

"I know, love. I know." Jareth ignored the pain from his wounds and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

Vondiva managed to spit the offending rag out of her mouth. "She still won! She _has_ to return to Oyhbtedu."

Raziela nodded. "She is correct. However, if she should choose to stay -"

"Shaylee," Jareth pulled away from her so that he could look at her face before saying, "will you take what I am offering you?"

"What?" Confusion crossed her face.

"Will you stay and be my queen?" Jareth asked in a hushed voice. He didn't need to worry whether she heard him or not.

She smiled slowly. Stretching up onto her toes, Shaylee pressed her lips to his. Breaking from the kiss she giggled. "As I said the first time, _yes_." The clock chimed, goblins cheered, and the Labyrinth began shifting back to its beautiful scenery.

Yaron entered the Escher Room and looked around. "It appears that I am late."

"Extremely so, Father." Jareth laughed his arms still around Shaylee.

"I've dealt with Vondiva." Raziela informed her husband.

"And I've dealt with the dragon." Yaron stated, holding up the crystal in his hand.

"Xiuhcoatl?" Shaylee stared in disbelief at the crystal prison.

Jareth's eyes hardened. "_That_ dragon dared to enter my kingdom?"

"We will discuss these matters later, Jareth." Yaron assured, looking his son and - he assumed - fiancée. Neither one of them looked like they could stand much longer. "Right now, you both need to see a healer."

Shaylee looked up at Jareth and frowned. "You do at least. Where is Panuii?" She broke free from Jareth's hold and stepped away. What little color was in her face quickly drained and she began to sway.

"Not again!" Jareth grunted as he caught the fainting Sprite. Glaring at Vondiva, he demanded, "What is wrong with her?"

"She'll be fine, my dear." Raziela rested a hand on the young woman's forehead. "She has had a spell cast upon her, she has run through the Labyrinth, and had a spell lifted all in one day. All she needs is food and rest." Holding out her arms, Raziela said, "I'll help her to the infirmary. Your father will take you to your room."

Jareth shook his head. Reaching down he caught Shaylee's legs and lifted her bridal style. "I can carry her. She will stay in the room on the same hall as my room. Shaylee is my fiancée after all and that room is rightfully hers until we wed."

"I will deal with these two." Yaron informed his wife, siding with his son. It was good to see Jareth like this - and amusing.

"Very well." Raziela sighed long-sufferingly. She hid her smile as she followed behind her son. She knew this girl would be good for Jareth.

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth woke up in the middle of the night, groggy and annoyed. Running his bare hand over his face, he groaned. _I hate healing magic._ He sat up and looked around his room. Panuii had left some medicine should he feel any pain in his shoulder but it would also put him to sleep. As much as he wanted relief from the pain he felt, Jareth did not want to go back to sleep yet.  
He tossed the sheets off of his legs and got out of bed. Jareth pulled on a clean shirt and pants, thought about putting on boots then discarded the idea. He would be coming right back to his bed any way. Jareth teleported himself two doors down the hall. Looking around at the clearly feminine room, Jareth's eyes fell on the white canopy bed and its occupant. He stepped towards the bed's edge and smiled in satisfaction. Shaylee slept peacefully, unaware of her late night visitor.  
Jareth brushed a strand of her auburn hair away from her face before bending and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Have pleasant dreams, love."

* * *

**Yay! Spell is broken. =3 Love triumphs over all and all that jazz! But the story isn't over yet people! Vondiva and Xiuhcoatl still need to be punished, Reus needs to return with whatever report he has on Shaylee, and there are some more exciting twists before we end this story. How exciting!**

**And now, I go to watch America's Got Talent. See you all later! :D  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Court Decisions

**Author's Note: Hi there! Another long chapter for you and it is the last. :D Another all nighter but I decided to post this in the morning after I got some rest.**

**My usual shout out! First, I would like to thank all of my readers. I am so glad you all took the time to read this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :D Simply01, thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I'm glad my story didn't come across as a spastic 8 year-old on a sugar high. XD That description still makes me laugh. I want to give a warm round of applause to notwritten! You have always sent a review telling me how you enjoyed the chapter and always admonished me to keep smiling. Thank you very much for being a faithful reader and reviewer! Also to lkaplon, thank you so, so, SO much for your pointers and helps. :D I greatly appreciate it. Miss Write Away, I'm glad you liked Vondiva's little scene with the goblins. XD SummoningShadows18, I hope you enjoy how I wrap the story up! :) NekoTwilight, here is the answer you've been waiting for. PyroRoxas, I'm glad I could make you laugh! :D**

**Ultimate shout out! Here are all my wonderful reviewers: notwritten, lkaplon, hisoka-ai9, Nekotwilight, LadyGray69, Tiryn, Miss Write Away, PyroRoxas, DarkGreenRose, SummoningShadows18, Savara244, Eccentric Storyteller, hatschepsa, Sanity's Madness, Kijokuroi, BuffySparrow, DarkxSonata, and Simply01.**

**Regular disclaimer and stuff.  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: Court Decisions

Jareth slowly opened his eyes, groaning and stretching as he began waking up. A frown creased his features as he felt a sharp pain in his back and neck. Trying to shake the fog of slumber, Jareth glanced down to find that he had slept in a chair. Looking up again, his blue eyes fell onto Shaylee's sleeping form.

"So you're awake." Jareth turned to look at Panuii, who stood smiling next to a table that was littered with vials of medicine. "Luckily for you, I'm the only one who discovered you in here."

Ignoring the embarrassment that was rising, Jareth stood. He mentally groaned at his state of attire - barefoot, but at least his shirt matched his pants. "How is she?" He asked, grateful when the healer turned her back to him to feign interest in the medicines at hand.

"She'll be awake and well sometime this morning. She was only exhausted. _You_ on the other hand, should still be in bed." Panuii smirked, knowing full well that the Goblin King would not be returning to his room for prescribed rest. "But, I am sure you wish to speak with your parents and the Seelie Court about what has occurred. I also believe that Reus has returned and is seeking an audience with you."

Jareth nodded to himself, filing the list away. "Thank you, Panuii."

"Just be sure to take things easy." She ordered before he disappeared from the room.

~*~/*\~*~

The first person Jareth wanted to see was Reus. The Goblin King sent Widget to inform Reus that they would meet in his office. That was where Jareth was currently waiting. He stood at the large window, his back to the room. There was so much that needed to be done.

A knock at the door brought Jareth's wandering thoughts back to the present. "Come in." He did not turn around when the door opened.

"Sir Reus, Your Majesty." Widget announced, bowing to his king.

Jareth nodded, signaling that he heard. "You may leave now, Widget." The goblin quickly shuffled out of the room, shutting the large door behind him. Jareth turned around and smiled a greeting to his friend. "Have a seat, Reus, and tell me what it is that you have found."

"First, I would like to know if the rumors are true." Reus began as he sat in the offered chair.

"Which ones?" Jareth sat down as well, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head in curiosity.

Reus' eyes bored into Jareth's. "Are you engaged to the Sprite?"

"She has a _name_ and it is Shaylee." The king began testily before smiling to himself. "Yes. I am engaged to her - have been for a while now."

"Have been? You mean since she defeated the Labyrinth - and I still would like an explanation as to why she was a runner - or before then?" Reus tried to control his expression so he wasn't showing just how shocked he was.

"I asked her the night after you left." Jareth answered an amused smirk quirking the corner of his mouth up.

"So _that_ was the reason you had me look into her past?" Reus demanded to know. "So you could marry her without getting the Seelie Court upset with you?"

Jareth shook his head and leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk. "No. I needed you to find out what reason someone would have to go after Shaylee. But now that Vondiva and _Xiuhcoatl_," he ground out the dragon's name angrily before continuing, "have been arrested, I need this information so I can present it to the court."

Reus lifted his hands in helplessness. "I did not learn anything very useful. I am sorry, Jareth. What do you plan on doing with them?"

Before Jareth could answer, there was another knock on the office door. The pair exchanged a look before the king irritably stood and marched over to the door. Pulling it open, he glared down at the goblin general that stood before him. "What?"

The goblin bowed shakily. "Your Highness, prisoner has been asking to see you."

"Tell Vondiva that I don't have to or want to see her." Jareth said as he was about to shut the door.

"It was not the lady, Sire!" The general hastened on, gaining his king's attention again. "It was the other fellow - the dragon. He said he had some information you'd find interesting."

Reus stood and walked over to his friend's side. "Anything Xiuhcoatl has to say might be worth our attention. Especially if it concerns Shaylee."

Jareth contemplated this before nodding. "Very well, we shall go visit the dragon."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth, Reus, and the goblin general teleported - courtesy of the Goblin King's magic - to the oubliette that served as a dungeon for Xiuhcoatl. The goblin hurried to light a torch. The flame lit up the sparkling walls, illuminating the dragon who sat among the chains that bound his wrists and ankles. Xiuhcoatl lifted his head and smiled coldly at his visitors.

"I'm so happy to see you condescended to coming to see me." The dragon looked up at Jareth through narrowed eyes. "How _is_ the future queen of the goblins?"

"You said you wished to give me information." Jareth ignored Xiuhcoalt's question and went straight to the reason for why they were meeting. "What is it?"

Xiuhcoatl chuckled mirthlessly and shifted, the chains rattling as he did so. "Never were one for small talk eh, Jareth? It's a wonder anyone thinks you are a good host." Lavender eyes shifting to the silent Fay standing behind Jareth. "Reus, I see you've returned. How was the search? Fruitless?"

Reus scowled at the prisoner. "How did you know about that?"

Lifting his hand, the dragon ticked off on his fingers, "I am a dragon and I am a _spy_. I make it a point to know _everything_." Swinging his gaze back to Jareth's, Xiuhcoatl grinned. "Which is very beneficial to the highest bidder." Before anyone could speak, the dragon had shrugged his shoulders and was continuing on in a disinterested tone. "But I'm not sure either of you are interested in what I know."

"I do not make bargains with people who break the laws of the Seelie Court and my own laws." Jareth seethed.

"Well now that is a shame." Xiuhcoatl smirked. "Because I not only have information on Vondiva that could aid you in getting a suitable punishment for her, I also have some fascinating clues concerning _Shaylee's_ past."

Jareth's back stiffened. Reus stepped forward to place a restraining hand on the king's shoulder. Reus spoke for the both of them. "What kind of information?"

Shaking his head, the dragon tisked at them. "I'm not saying anything on the matter until my terms are accepted."

"What terms?" Jareth asked in an even tone. Reus sent the Goblin King a glare that insisted that they talk the matter over, but Jareth was not acknowledging his friend's look. "I will not accept them unless I know what they are."

Xiuhcoatl truly relished the moment. How could he not? His long time rival was about to beg for this information. Revenge was indeed sweet. "You will not present charges before the Court against me. You will not have me sentenced to death by request of the Seelie Court. You will ensure no one from the Seelie Court comes after me for my part in Vondiva's grand scheme and finally, you will banish me from the Labyrinth and let me live in peace."

Jareth's blue eyes hardened like ice along with his tone of voice. "I will do no such thing. Not only have you aided in an attempt of murder, kidnapping, and breaking the laws of the Labyrinth, you have also aided in casting a spell over the _entire_ Seelie Court! Do you really think I would do anything you just asked of me?"

"I did not _ask_, Jareth. I _told_ you that you _will_ do it, and you will do it too." Xiuhcoatl laughed. "You must keep in mind, all those things you told me that I did - I only did them because Vondiva had me do them. I had no choice in the matter. I was being blackmailed. So call me a coward for wanting to ensure that I lived and kept my reputation."

"And now?" Reus inquired. "You've lost your 'well kept reputation'."

"True." The dragon shook his head and sighed. "But I would like to keep my life. So, I will be banished most likely from every kingdom save my own - of that I am certain for where better than to keep a rogue dragon such as myself but under tight watch by the Dragon Elders?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Since when has banishment stopped you? You are here aren't you?"

Xiuhcoatl shifted once again, leaning his head back against the stone wall. "There is a spell that the Seelie Court can use to ensure that I cannot enter any domain save the one that I am banished to. Trust me; I don't have a desire to see _you_ again."

"You would stay away from my kingdom? From Shaylee?" the Goblin King demanded.

The dragon was silent for several long minutes before sighing out, "Yes."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "That did not sound convincing."

"Well that is all you will get!" Xiuhcoatl snapped, lifting his head to glare at the king. "Will you accept my terms or not, Goblin King?"

"You would turn on Vondiva? As simple as that?" Reus asked, stalling for time so his friend and monarch could think.

Xiuhcoatl drummed his fingers against the rock floor in irritation, but answered the question anyway. "I would. I had a feeling her plans might not end well and so I came up with another plan. I gathered evidence that would be useful. Looked into some of Vondiva's records and also pressed her for Shaylee's origins."

"We could simply ask Vondiva about Shaylee then. No need to worry about bargaining." Reus stated, hoping that this would urge Jareth into declining the dragon's deal.

"She would never admit to anything." the dragon said. "Not unless you cast a spell on her to tell and we all know the Seelie Court's position on that sort of interrogation." The tone in his voice betrayed the amusement he felt - as if he had scoffed at the thought and performed the magic anyway.

Jareth's scowl deepened. "How do we know this information will be of any use or accurate?"

"What do you have to lose?" Xiuhcoatl challenged.

Silence reigned in the oubliette. No one dared to speak as Jareth and Xiuhcoatl had a glaring contest - a smirk on the dragon's face and a scowl on the Goblin King's. After waging an internal war inside of his mind, Jareth came to a decision. "I accept your terms."

Xiuhcoatl grinned, gloating over his little triumph. "I have your word?" Jareth nodded. The dragon leaned forward with a conspiratorial glint in his eyes. "I believe I'll start on Vondiva then. I am sure you are aware that simply banishing her will be unsatisfactory. There is also no guarantee that the Seelie Court will press charges against her. You can give them more than enough reason to _want _to, however. She has substantial records of her slave dealings. Not only does she sell slaves, but she has also granted freedom then revoked it later - all on a whim. She was attempting to do this with Shaylee and she has done it to many others." Xiuhcoatl shrugged. "If you don't believe me, ask Shaylee yourself. Better yet, question as many of Vondiva's staff as you like. I am sure there are more than a few servants or slaves willing to see Vondiva put in her place." He tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought. "I can give you the location of where she stores all these records if you need hard evidence instead of a mere statement from a witness."

Reus nodded, the gears in his mind already turning as he thought up the possibilities of presenting the case to the Seelie Court. "That would be helpful."

"What about Shaylee?" Jareth asked.

Xiuhcoatl smiled. "Ah yes. Can't forget her now can we?" Ignoring Jareth's icy glare, the dragon continued, "You may already know that Shaylee became a slave at a young age. What you may _not_ know, is that Shaylee - is the youngest daughter of the former king and queen of Oyhbtedu." Shock descended on the pair of Fays. Xiuhcoatl's head lowered as he said, "Vondiva informed me that many Fays in Oyhbtedu desire former noble Sprites. None had ever managed to get a royal since the royal family fled after losing control of their powers and country. She became obsessed with the idea of being the first. She learned of the royal family's whereabouts in the hills of Oyhbtedu and sent my predecessor on a mission to bring back a royal - that being Shaylee."

"Do you have any proof to verify this?" Reus asked once he had overcome his shock. "Other than Vondiva's word?"

"You could always seek out my predecessor. He lives in Oyhnuma in quiet retirement." the dragon shrugged as he mumbled. "I am sure he could help you if you persuade him to. Then there is Shaylee's locket." A smile once again crept onto the dragon's face. "The only reason Shaylee does not remember anything of her past is because Vondiva cast a spell on the Sprite. Shaylee had a locket with her parent's images and voices inside it. Vondiva took it so the spell would not be hindered by the memento. It is hidden in a jewelry box in her room."

Jareth frowned. "You are certain this is Shaylee's?"

Xiuhcoatl nodded. "Not only does it have the song in it that Shaylee sings - and you know which one I am speaking of, Jareth - but I also tested out a theory. You were watching Shaylee's progress through the Labyrinth once you remembered, correct?" The dragon waited for Jareth to nod his consent before continuing. "There was a moment when she entered the Junkyard that you could not see her, once again, am I correct?" Jareth's silence was answer enough. Xiuhcoatl smirked. "That was my doing. I had to make sure neither you nor Vondiva would see what I was doing. I had one of your goblins take the necklace to Shaylee. She recognized it instantly. She even admitted it to being hers. Proof enough I should think."

"Reus," Jareth turned to look at his friend and said, "search for the records concerning Vondiva and search for Shaylee's family. I will see to the necklace." Reus nodded and quickly disappeared back to the castle. Jareth returned his attention the dragon. "Is that all?"

"Yes it is." Xiuhcoatl answered, satisfied.

Jareth stared long and hard at Xiuhcoatl before motioning for the goblin to follow him to leave. As the king teleported away, he said, "Never go near Shaylee again."

~*~/*\~*~

Jareth called for a meeting with his parents as soon as Reus got the information on Vondiva that Xiuhcoatl had supplied them. True to the dragon's word, all of Vondiva's dealings were in the records - all of it sadly true. Jareth had just finished telling his parents of his conversation and deal with Xiuhcoatl and of Reus' findings and now Jareth stood with his back to them, staring out the window in his office. He wanted to know what his parents view on the matter was. Did he do the right thing? What would they say about Xiuhcoatl's claims of Shaylee being a princess? He hadn't even told Shaylee yet for fear that it may not be true. He had the locket in his possession but was not prepared yet to give it to her. He didn't even open it.

"That certainly is a lot to take in, Jareth." Yaron was the first to break the silence. His green eyes bored into his son's back.

Raziela cleared her throat. "So you plan on going through with what Xiuhcoatl purposed? Giving this evidence to the Seelie Court?" Jareth nodded, still silently waiting for his parents' judgment.

Yaron sighed, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows on his knees. "I agree that attention should be given to this," he scowled much like Jareth did as he said, "_lawlessness_." and motioned to the stack of reports they just went through.

"But what are your opinions concerning Shaylee's parentage?" Jareth inquired, turning with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Being a princess does help matters some." Raziela assured. "The Seelie Court will not deny that her parents - if they are her parents and even though they are not currently on the throne - are royalty." Sighing, she shook her head. "However, they are not considered High Fay anymore. Many will see you - a High Fay - marrying someone considered on the same level as a mortal out of the question."

Yaron appeared to be deep in thought as he slowly said, "Of course as your mother pointed out to Shaylee some time ago, many in the Seelie Court have been watching Shaylee very closely. Some I would say are more than willing to forget the past wrongs of the Sprites and welcome them back to the Court. Should someone - say - speak to High King Auburon and High Queen Titania, I would not be surprised that the Sprites were given High Fay status within a few years time."

"I do not want to wait a few more years." Jareth mumbled, then what his father said truly sank in. "You - you would speak to them on Shaylee's and my behalf?"

The parents smiled at their son. Raziela rose to walk around the desk to embrace Jareth. "We said we would support your decision. And we both are very fond of Shaylee."

"Thank you." Jareth admitted humbly.

Yaron sighed. "On to other matters. Have you told Shaylee yet?"

Their son shook his head. "No. I do not know _how_ to tell her. I do not want to raise her hopes only to see them crash done again. There is still the possibility that she is not a princess."

"Trust in her strength, Jareth." Raziela assured him. "Even if she is not a princess, you would still love her."

Jareth smiled. "I would indeed."

~*~/*\~*~

Shaylee walked through the halls, trying to ignore the whispered conversations from the nobles and servants that followed in her wake. Ever since she had completed the Labyrinth and the announcement that she was Jareth's intended, things were drastically different. She stayed in a wonderfully furnished room, wore gowns fit for a queen, ate private meals brought to her by a servant, was bowed or curtsied to by the servants, and was not allowed to work in the kitchen. The young woman had tried returning to her normal way of life but Blythe simply marched the Sprite straight back to her new room.

The curious - and sometimes critical - looks from the High Fays were enough to make her want to crawl back into the oubliettes and hide. Shaylee was so uncomfortable. She almost wished everything was the way it was before. Her mind was spiraling in this direction, her eyes focusing on her satin slippered feet, when she ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me!" The Sprite exclaimed, blushing to the root of her hair. Her eyes rose to look up into Jareth's smiling face.

"Something on your mind, love?" He asked teasingly, coaxing her to loop her arm with his. They continued walking down the hall this way.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around - everything." Shaylee answered truthfully. "I've been a servant so long; it's hard to act like a noble."

Jareth pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Be yourself. That's all I ask." He turned her to face him. "How are you feeling though? What did Healer Panuii say?"

Shaylee giggled. "I feel fine. She said I am fine. You needn't worry."

"Hmm." Jareth's gaze wandered as he spoke, "There is something very important we must discuss."

"Yes?" Her curiosity piqued, Shaylee tried to catch his eyes with hers.

He shook his head. "Not here. Come." Without giving her a chance to speak, Jareth transported them to a familiar location.

Shaylee looked around at the green hill they stood on and at the tree behind them. "I was hoping to see this place again." A tug on her arm alerted her that Jareth was leading her over to the tree. He settled down on the ground, pulling her into his lap. She giggled again as his gloved hand pressed her head to rest beneath his chin. They sat silently, listening to the birds overhead and enjoying the cool breeze. Shaylee listened to the beat of Jareth's calm heartbeat, still curious. "Jareth?"

"Yes, love?" He had his eyes closed, enjoying the simple moment with her.

"You wanted to tell me something." she stated, noting that he went very still and it seemed like the entire Labyrinth was still with him.

Sighing, Jareth reluctantly began. "Xiuhcoatl requested to see me." Silence stretched between them. When he was certain she was not about to interrupt, Jareth continued. "He asked for a bargain. Information for a lighter sentence and assurance that I would protect him should the Seelie Court press for judgment."

Shaylee moved so that she could look into his face. "You didn't agree did you?" A gasp escaped her lips as she found the answer in his eyes. "You did."

"The information he gave had to do with Vondiva. With what he gave us, she will get a harsher punishment than simply banishing her from my court." Jareth said. "If she was only banished from the Labyrinth, she could still somehow come after you. If the Seelie Court punishes her with what I believe will be her sentence, then you will be safe."

She looked away. "But Xiuhcoatl -"

"Will be bound to stay in Oyhnuma." Jareth assured. He took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "He did not just give me information on Vondiva. He also said he had information about you and your family."

Shaylee's attention instantly returned to Jareth. "My - my family?"

"He said Vondiva took something of yours a long time ago. A memento of you parents." Jareth prompted, hoping that Xiuhcoatl had been right and that the spell placed on her could be weakening due to the incident with the necklace.

"Yes. It was a locket with their pictures in it. My mother was signing Dreams to Dream." Shaylee's smile fell. "I found it in the Junkyard. Vondiva must have thrown it away. But I lost it again."

Jareth reached into the pocket of his gray vest and pulled out a golden chain and oval pendant. Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. "You did not lose it. Xiuhcoatl took it from Vondiva's possession and baited you with it. He informed me of its location."

With trembling hands, Shaylee took the trinket and carefully popped the lid open. A smile shakily graced her face as the familiar song floated from the confines and tears threatened to blur her view of the images of her parents. Jareth kissed a wayward tear from her cheek, trying to comfort and assure her. Turning so her face was buried in his neck, Shaylee hugged her necklace tightly in her hands. "Thank you."

"There is more I must tell you, love." Jareth rubbed circles on her back. The song was still playing but without the same effect on him as when Shaylee sang it. "Xiuhcoatl identified your parents. He claimed that they were the king and queen of Oyhbtedu before Sprites fell from the Seelie Court." Once again, Shaylee moved away from him so she could stare at his face. "Shaylee, you may be a princess." Jareth whispered, not fearing that she would not hear.

"But - but -" She couldn't comprehend it. Shaylee just could not believe it. "Me? A - a _princess_?"

Jareth smiled. "Don't tell me I can't love you or marry you because of that." He was relieved when she laughed at his attempt at a joke.

"So - so what are we going to do?" Shaylee asked, settling back against him. She still couldn't believe this new turn in her life but she trusted that Jareth would know what to do.

"I've sent Reus - he's a friend of mine - to go find your parents." He answered. "They may come to see you. Verify who you are."

She sighed and shook her head slowly. "What will I say to them? I hardly remember anything about them."

Jareth pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead. "We'll talk to Panuii. Don't worry."

~*~/*\~*~

Several days passed and the Full Moon Ball should have been over by now, but at Auburon and Titania's request, a majority of the members of the Seelie Court stayed. Shaylee ventured out of her room to join Jareth and his guests for meals. She remembered Jareth's admonishment to remain herself among the High Fay. There were times she felt the need to resort to mocking certain gentlemen and ladies but overall many were very kind to her. Jareth introduced her to several of his friends and to some people he thought would be good friends for her to have. He was, however, avoiding an introduction between Shaylee, Auburon, and Titania.

All too soon, news returned to Jareth and Shaylee that Reus had located King Micheil and Queen Catriona. Micheil and his wife were coming by invitation to meet with Shaylee. Shaylee never felt so nervous as she did the day she paced about the private parlor room, waiting for her prospective parents to enter. She fingered the locket that hung on its chain about her neck. Ever since Jareth returned the necklace to her, she refused to take it off for very long. _What will I say to them?_ Shaylee sat down in a chair, wringing her hands helplessly. Standing again, she walked over to a window to push back the curtains to look out at a part of the garden. _I wish Jareth were here now._

Shaylee had insisted that she meet with her parents alone. Jareth agreed but not without some reluctance. The sound of footsteps and hushed conversation reached her ears. Turning slightly as someone knocked on the door, Shaylee spared a second to run a hand over her dress before saying, "Come in."

Reus opened the door wide enough for a couple to step through. He smiled encouragingly at Shaylee as he announced, "King Micheil and Queen Catriona of Oyhbtedu."

"I am so glad you came." Shaylee curtsied, unsure if that was the correct thing to do. Motioning to the couch and chairs arranged in a semi circle around the marble fireplace, she said, "Please, have a seat."

"It was very kind of the Goblin King to invite us." Micheil smiled warmly as he ushered his silent wife to the couch.

Shaylee sat down on a chair across from the pair. "He apologizes for not attending our visit. There is much he needs to deal with - and I wanted to speak with you two privately."

"We were hoping for the same." Catriona admitted, eying the girl with unreadable blue eyes.

The young Sprite woman turned her attention to Reus in attempt to avoid the open scrutiny. "Thank you, Reus. That will be all for now." He bowed as he backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Shaylee cast her gaze to her hands that she had clasped together in her lap. _Now what?_ Looking up at the expectant pair, she couldn't help but stare. Shaylee decided that if they were her parents, she took after Catriona in looks. They had the same hair color; both women had naturally curly auburn hair, and same facial structure. Micheil's eyes were the only things that Shaylee felt confident enough to claim a similarity. She wasn't sure were her petite stature came from since both Micheil and Catriona didn't appear to be short.

She blushed, realizing that they were probably staring at her for the same reasons she stared at them. "Is there anything you would like? Refreshments perhaps?"

Catriona shook her head but it was Micheil who smiled once again as he spoke, "No. Thank you, Shaylee." His wife gave him a sharp look from the corner of her eyes but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

"How was your trip?" Shaylee inquired. She hated small talk, but she wanted - needed - their conversation to continue.

"Fine. Very quick considering Sir Reus teleported us here." Micheil shifted on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable.

"How did you find yourself here in the Goblin City?" Catriona asked.

Shaylee blushed but smiled nonetheless. "It's a long story."

The older Sprite woman shrugged. "We have the time." Slightly flustered with Catriona's attitude, Shaylee entered into recounting her time at Vondiva's and what led up to the point where she fled to the Goblin City. At Micheil's kind request, she continued on with her narration, telling them how she and Jareth met then of Vondiva's plots. Shaylee finally ended by informing them of Xiuhcoatl's claims.

"I even have this necklace." Shaylee reached behind her head to undo the clasp. "It was what first triggered my memories of - of you." She set the locket - unopened - on the small table in the center of the carpet.

"If you don't mind my saying this," Catriona stared misty-eyed at the locket before blinking several times, looking up at Shaylee, and saying, "how do we know that you are not making this all up? How do we know you're not making these claims so you can marry the Goblin King?"

"Catriona!" Micheil scolded gently.

Shaylee shook her head. "No, she is right to ask - Sir." She still wasn't sure what to call them. Father? Mother? They hadn't even claimed her yet. "Truthfully, I am as skeptical about my being a princess as you are about me being your daughter. I remember something about the two of you - I remember so little though."

"We don't even know if you just happened to find the necklace or stole it or -" Catriona shook her head before turning her attention to stare at the wall.

Micheil rubbed a hand over his bald head, his beard concealing the grim line that was his mouth. "What _do_ you remember, Shaylee?"

"Green hills." Shaylee smiled gently. "The wind making the tall grass ripple like waves on a lake. I remember snatches of old lullabies and the sound of voices but," here she dropped her head as she admitted, "I cannot remember the words of either." Looking up again she forced a smile back onto her face. "Healer Panuii assures me that the spell is breaking. That I'll remember more over time."

"Why did the spell Vondiva cast on you, the Goblin King, and the Seelie Court break so easily and not this one?" Catriona asked.

Shaylee lifted her hands to show she didn't know. "Jareth believes that Vondiva wove the spell a great deal over time - the one to make me forget my life before becoming a slave. I didn't quite understand what he was saying since my knowledge on magic and spells is so limited."

"You love the Goblin King." The Sprite queen stated. Shaylee nodded wordlessly. "Do you think he will marry you if you are not a princess?"

Shaylee almost laughed. "He loves me. He said he loved me when all he thought I was, was an orphaned, recently freed slave, who had an unknown adversary looking to kill her. Jareth told me he didn't care that I was a Sprite. He was willing to face the Seelie Court on our behalf." She felt tears sting her eyes and her heart felt like it was ready to burst with undying gratitude and love for Jareth.

The trio were silent for several long minutes, listening to the ticking off the clock on the mantel. Micheil reached over to the table and picked up the locket. Opening it, he gazed down at the images of himself and his wife. The song fluttered around the room and unconsciously, Shaylee began humming along. Catriona's barrier seemed to crack a little as she too began humming, harmonizing with Shaylee. The two women exchanged shy smiles at the song's end. Micheil spoke slowly, as if thinking out loud. "If Vondiva took the necklace away, and all you could remember was the tune, how did you know the words to sing later?"

"I was humming it one day when I was a girl and a mortal slave overheard me. She taught me the words." Shaylee answered then frowned. "Come to think of it, she said she would take me to someone who could teach me more Sprite songs but I never saw her again after that day." Her eyes rose to look at the suddenly silent couple. Catriona's face was pale, her eyes wide while Micheil's expression was serious. "What?" the young woman asked tentatively.

Once again, it was Micheil who spoke. "After - our daughter - was kidnapped, we sent several people who were still loyal to us out in search. We instructed our spies that if they should find a girl that knew that song - a song that was taught only to our children - they were to bring her back. Some years went by but we received word from one of our spies - a mortal woman - that she had reason to believe that she had found our lost daughter. Plans were set into place to bring that girl to our hidden location but - the woman just disappeared."

Shaylee blinked several times, trying to remember something - anything. "Could it be possible that Vondiva found out? She had dragons in her employ as spies."

"That could be a very distinct possibility." Micheil nodded solemnly.

"What are you saying, Micheil?" Catriona turned to look at her husband. "Are you saying she is our daughter?"

His gaze never left Shaylee's face. "She has the necklace. She looks like you. She remembers the hills. She knows the _song_, Catriona. If we asked for more proof than this I do not think we would find it." Smiling, Micheil asked, "Shaylee, do you have any questions you would like to ask us? You have told us all about your life. Perhaps there is something we could tell you that might help you remember more of your childhood."

Still unsure whether they were claiming her as their daughter or not, Shaylee searched for her first question. "Um - how many siblings do I have?"

"Three. One sister and two brothers." Catriona smiled warmly. "You sister's name is Aileas. Then there are your brothers, Tavish and Jamie."

"You and your sister had a cat." Micheil supplied. "You two called him Sam."

Shaylee smiled and nodded. "He was gray with stripes, right?"

The couple stared in shock. "Yes." Catriona answered in a hushed voice.

"What was I like? As a child?" The young woman asked eagerly. Micheil and Catriona began sharing stories. Something always triggering a new memory - something no one else would have known except their daughter. They told her that she was a quiet, shy child. She would sit silently and just watch everyone else. She loved dancing to the tune in the locket. She played with her sister's dolls and hid toys. She would run after her brothers, wanting to join them in whatever game they were playing.

Micheil spoke of one winter when he took her sledding and they got stuck in a bush. Shaylee remembered that it was a bramble bush and the thorns kept her from getting out when her father stood up. Catriona mentioned the time Shaylee fell into a river when she couldn't swim. Shaylee laughed and said that Senga, their elderly and large nursemaid, jumped in after her. She came out of the river coughing and soaked, refusing to get near the water for several days afterward. The parents laughed over how much she had begged for a dog or the time she wanted to bring in a bowl of snow as if it were an iced dessert. There was the time she fell from her chair and hit her head, receiving a large cut and stitches afterward.

They recounted stories for almost the entire morning. Servants brought them lunch and took away the empty dishes later. They continued on until the clock chimed for the appointed time that supper would be served. Shaylee looked up at the clock and laughed. "I am sorry for keeping you all day."

"Think nothing of it, Shaylee." Catriona laughed as well, standing from the couch.

Micheil stretched and smiled. "I enjoyed it."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Shaylee asked. "I'm eating with Jareth and I'm sure he would like to meet you both."

"We would be delighted." Micheil's smile turned into a grin. "Give us a few minutes to freshen up and we will join you."

"I'll send Blythe for you." Shaylee assured. She was a little disappointed when Catriona only nodded in way of good-bye but her disappointment was quickly replaced by surprise when Micheil gave her a hug.

"Give her some time. She's won't be so stiff around you once she knows you." Micheil whispered. Shaylee smiled gratefully at him. Catriona was obviously ignoring her husband's words, but she still offered Shaylee a smile. Stepping toward the door, Micheil said, "We'll see you in a bit." Her parents exited the parlor, meeting Reus in the hall. Shaylee waved to them as they disappeared down the hallway.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "How did it go?" Jareth asked in a worried tone.

Her smile widened as she turned in his embrace so that she faced him. "I think it went well. Not perfectly and it may take a while still for us to get used to the idea, but I think," She smiled through the tears of happiness as she said; "I think I found my family." Shaylee pressed a kiss to Jareth's lips. "It's all because of you. Thank you, Jareth. You're making my dreams come true. Thank you."

Jareth leaned in for another kiss. "I _am_ the Master of Dreams."

~*~/*\~*~

The days following were spent with Jareth and Shaylee getting to know Micheil and Catriona. Jareth planned on introducing his parents to Shaylee's. It wasn't the meeting that he hoped they would have, but it was necessary. He invited Micheil and Catriona to his office while Shaylee was whisked away by some of her new friends. Yaron and Raziela arrived shortly after.

"King Micheil. Queen Catriona. Allow me to introduce my parents." Jareth stood watching the group intently.

Yaron smiled. "No need for formalities with us. You may call me Yaron."

"Same for me. Just Raziela." Jareth's mother smiled, shaking hands with Catriona.

"Well that goes the same for us." Micheil grinned, liking Jareth's parents instantly.

Jareth was pleased things were going so well so far. Clearing his throat, he called for their attention. "I am afraid this isn't exactly a friendly meeting right now." He was relieved when his father nodded in agreement. Jareth continued, "This concerns Shaylee."

Raziela took charge of being the proper hostess. "Perhaps we should all sit down first." The group sat in the offered chairs and waited in silence for someone to start up the conversation.

"What about Shaylee?" Catriona asked, looking up at Jareth questioningly.

Before Jareth could speak, Raziela interrupted once again. "As you know, Jareth and Shaylee are engaged." She glanced over at Yaron. "You may also be aware that some in the Seelie Court will be opposed to this since she is a Sprite and not even of noble birth."

"We believe you are her parents. We were hoping that you would have claimed her as your daughter." Yaron supplied.

"It is not enough that you speak to her about family memories and treat her as a daughter." Jareth stepped into the conversation. "You must _verbally_ claim her. Actions go a long way, but words would be more beneficial."

Micheil nodded. "We understand and I agree. But still, the Seelie Court will not allow you to marry her even if she is our daughter."

Yaron and Raziela smiled. Jareth's father assured them, "Leave the Seelie Court to us."

~*~/*\~*~

"The Seelie Court is now in session!" Didymus shouted at the top of his lungs. Lords, ladies, kings, and queens from the five countries of the Underground all sat in the large banquet hall that was commandeered to act as a court room. Chairs were lined along the walls in a large circle, leaving a small path where the door was for people to enter and exit. Sitting directly across from the one large door and as the head of the Court were Auburon and Titania.

Jareth sat on the side that was considered Auburon's half of the Court. His parents were the only people separating him from sitting directly next to the High King. Now that the Court had begun, Jareth had to ignore Shaylee and her parents, who were standing behind his chair as his guests to the proceedings, but he felt their presence - more importantly, he felt Shaylee's acute fears of being in a room of so many High Fays.

Auburon looked over those gathered in the Court. "I speak on the behalf of everyone here and those who are not when I say that this year's Full Moon Ball was an excellent." There were mumbles of agreement on all sides. The High King turned to smile at Jareth. "We all thank your hospitality Goblin King."

"It was an honor, my king." Jareth nodded his head a ghost of a smile on his face. Continuing with formalities, Auburon turned to speak to another king. Shaylee lifted her gaze from staring at the floor to glance at the back of Jareth's head. _Why are they taking so long?_ She thought to herself.

_The Seelie Court is full of protocols._ Shaylee stifled the gasp that came to her lips at the sound of Jareth's voice inside her head.

_Jareth?_ The young woman glanced around to see if anyone else noticed.

_The Labyrinth is passing our thoughts between us._ He informed her. _What do you think of the Seelie Court so far, love? As droll as I described it?_

Shaylee bowed her head to hid the smile from anyone who may be watching. _You exaggerate though._ Jareth suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I've noticed that one of our Court members is missing, my lord." Titania spoke once Auburon finished listening to a report. All eyes turned to look at the empty chair.

Didymus stepped from his place beside the door. "It is the Lady Vondiva, Your Majesty."

"Is there any explanation for her absence?" Titania turned prematurely to look at Jareth.

Jareth stood, calling the attention of all in the Seelie Court as he did so. "I know her whereabouts." He paused. For dramatic effect or to ensure everyone was listening, Shaylee was not sure. "She is in one of my oubliettes."

"For what reason?" Auburon inquired.

Jareth began retelling the events that had occurred during the Full Moon Ball - a recap for those who knew and an explanation for those who had yet to hear. "All this she did, against the laws of the Labyrinth and the Seelie Court, to ensure harm to the Lady Shaylee." Jareth finished as he turned to motion to the young woman.

Titania smiled knowingly to herself. "Yes. Lady Vondiva has broken laws but why are you taking the matter up at all Goblin King? Free though she may be, Shaylee is after all - a Sprite."

Shaylee felt the blush burning her cheeks but she was relieved when she saw Jareth visibly bristle. He turned back to face the Court and said in a bold - albeit defiant tone, "Lady Shaylee is more than that. She is my intended." Murmuring and whispering among the members rose to all out shouting. Jareth turned to give Shaylee a confident and calming look. She smiled at him, grateful for his silent support.

Once Didymus had shouted over all of the members, calling for order, Auburon spoke. "You could have passed judgment on Lady Vondiva and her dragon spy without needing to call the Seelie Court together."

"She also cast the spell over the Seelie Court." Jareth reminded everyone. "But it was not just because of this reason that I brought your attention to Lady Vondiva." Widget came running from his place next to Didymus and handed a large book to Jareth. With a nod, the Goblin King dismissed the goblin. "If I may present this before you, King Auburon." Auburon nodded, sending one of his own servants to retrieve the large volume. Jareth continued, "Before presenting this issue before my own counsel for judgment, I needed to research the Lady Vondiva. What I found shocked myself and most assuredly will the Court." The members of the Court leaned forward in their seats to watch Auburon's face intently as he flipped through the pages. Titania leaned over the arm of her chair to see the book as well.

Anger clouded Auburon's face. Handing the book to his wife, he turned to look at Jareth. "Are these documents accurate?"

Jareth nodded solemnly. "They are and there are many more." With a wave of her hand, Titania sent copies of some of the pages to the members. She leaned over to whisper to her husband, clearly upset. Shaylee tried to ignore the words being spoken by every member. She didn't want to know what was in that book, but she was quickly finding out.

"Bring Lady Vondiva and the dragon Xiuhcoatl to the court room." Auburon ordered. Jareth snapped his gloved fingers and the convicted pair appeared in the center of the room. Vondiva's once grand attire was smudged with dirt and torn, her finely coiffed hair was frizzed, strands falling into her face or sticking straight up. Xiuhcoatl's appearance wasn't much better but he at least looked the part of a penitent convict - slightly.

Vondiva smiled sweetly at Auburon and Titania, attempting a curtsy. "Your Majesties." Glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Jareth, she said, "I hope I was brought to be given a chance to speak in my defense."

"Lady Vondiva, did you intentionally try to harm Lady Shaylee?" Auburon demanded.

Vondiva looked about the room, her gaze latching on Shaylee instantly. Turning very slowly to look at Auburon, she squared her shoulders. "What if I did? She is just a Sprite." She sneered. "Wouldn't you all agree? How many of the Seelie Court actually care about Sprites? Why just a few months ago I could single out several nobles and royals that were heard making jokes about Sprites, saying the Underground would be better off without them?" Rounding to glare at several members, Vondiva continued, "What changed? One Sprite's _beautiful_ voice?"

Jareth stood motionless beside his chair. Shaylee didn't have to look up to know that he was furious. If it hadn't been for his mother's gentle touch on his tightly fisted hand, Shaylee was sure that Vondiva would no longer be standing where she was. Auburon glared at the Fay woman. "You admit to it then?"

"Yes!" Vondiva hissed, glaring at Shaylee and ignoring everyone else in the Court.

"Do you also admit to casting a spell on her, the Goblin King, and the entire Seelie Court?" The High King demanded next.

She paused now. Glancing over her shoulder at Xiuhcoatl, who stood silently avoiding her gaze, she stuttered. "I-I may have cast a spell on that Sprite but -"

"Answer the whole question, Lady Vondiva!" Titania ordered coolly.

Vondiva licked dry lips, searching about her mind for an answer. Seeing as there was probably no good answer to give, she sighed. "Very well. Yes. I did."

"Doing so is against the laws of the Court." Auburon stated. "Punishable by removal from the Seelie Court." Vondiva visibly relaxed, it was a light sentence in her mind. "However, there is the new evidence that has come to light." The High King remarked. Before she could speak, the book that Jareth presented appeared before her, opened to a page near the center. Hesitantly, Vondiva began to skim over the contents. Xiuhcoatl smirked but continued to remain silent.

Color drained from Vondiva's face. "Wh-where did this -?" She didn't finish her question. Didn't know how. Denial seemed the best way to go, even though she had just incriminated herself. "I-it's not mine! None of these records are mine!"

"The ones you keep your records would say otherwise." Jareth finally spoke up. Shaylee winced at the cruel tone in his voice.

"Due to this evidence, you are now considered an enemy of the Underground." Auburon declared angrily. "Slave trade - putting freed men and women _back into_ slavery! Unlawful use of magic. So many other offenses I could not begin to recount them!" His eyes snapped with rage. "And I have only seen _one_ account. This one account is enough to be stripped of your title, lands, and _magic_!" Auburon stood. "You will be taken to the capital and held there as prisoner until the Court has gone over _all_ of your records. Your punishment could be banishment from the Underground, perhaps even death." He waved his hand and sat down heavily in his seat. "Guards, take her away." Some Fay soldiers stepped forward, disappearing with Vondiva.

Auburon's attention swung to Xiuhcoatl. "As for you dragon," he motioned at Jareth as he said, "it has come to our attention that you were Vondiva's accomplice in all this."

"I do not deny it." Xiuhcoatl answered, lifting his chin.

"But no outstanding evidence to condemn you in the same manner." Titania informed the dragon.

Jareth took a step forward. "I have the right to cast my judgment on him still." All eyes swung to look at the Goblin King. "I have banished Xiuhcoatl before, but that apparently did not suffice." He looked up at Auburon and Titania. "It was brought to my attention that there is a spell that ensures someone cannot enter another's lands. I would request that it be used on the dragon."

The couple exchanged looks and whispered words for several minutes. Auburon nodded before returning his attention to Jareth. "Very well, Goblin King." Glancing around the room, the High King said, "The dragon, however, has still trespassed against the Seelie Court. His punishment is the same as what Jareth suggests. Banishment. But there must be one country willing to keep him under their watch."

An elderly looking gentleman stood. "The Dragon Elders of Oyhnuma have long since decided to bring all dragon rogues into custody. The dragon, Xiuhcoatl, will be placed under house arrest in the capital of Oyhnuma."

"Then this matter is settled." Auburon declared as Xiuhcoatl was ushered over to where the dragon elder stood. "Is there any other pressing issue?"

"We cannot overlook the Goblin King's announcement of the Sprite being his intended." A Fay gentleman spoke up as he rose from his seat. "She is not a High Fay! Not even a noble among her people. She is a servant girl!"

Titania nodded slowly. "Lord Korm is correct I am afraid."

"But Lady Shaylee is of noble birth." Jareth announced. "If I may, I present the former King Micheil and Queen Catriona of Oyhbtedu." No one spoke as the two Sprites stepped forward from behind Jareth's seat. "I ask on their behalf. May they address the Court?"

Auburon nodded. "Yes, of course."

Micheil bowed while his wife dipped into a curtsy. "Your Majesties." He straightened before continuing. "Shaylee was taken from her family at a young age. Forced by magic to forget. Recently she remembered her past." Micheil smiled. "Her parents were brought here to claim her and we have." Turning to look out over the members of the Court, he said, "She is Princess Shaylee of Oyhbtedu. Our youngest daughter."

"You are certain?" Titania asked her face void of any expression.

Catriona smiled. "How can a mother not know her daughter? We are certain beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Lord Korm spoke up again. "She is still not a High Fay."

"May I say something?" The attention of those in the Court turned to look at a woman standing on Titania's left.

Auburon nodded. "Of course, Queen Eidel."

"I have watched Princess Shaylee for some time now. Many in the Seelie Court have. Princess Shaylee has acted as an ambassador - even though unwittingly - for her people." Eidel's gaze took in those of everyone else. "If I may speak on behalf of the rest, I would even say that she has showed us that the Sprites have changed. They have learned their lesson in humility. The wrong done so long ago has been forgotten, but I am sure that it will not be repeated."

"What are you saying, child?" Titania asked patiently.

"Your majesty, perhaps it is time to forgive?" Eidel answered.

Auburon nodded. "We shall put it up to a vote." His gaze fell on Jareth and the Sprites. "I must ask you all to leave so that the Court may make a decision." Jareth bowed before turning to reach out his hand for Shaylee. He led Shaylee and her parents from the room to stand out in the hall.

Shaylee waited till the doors were shut behind them before turning to Jareth. "What are they deciding?"

"Eidel has suggested to her parents and to the Court that they allow Sprites to return to their High Fay status." Jareth answered calmly.

"Queen Eidel would do that?" Shaylee gasped. "The Seelie Court would do that? All because of me?" She frowned. "Wait, who are her parents?"

"King Auburon and Queen Titania." Micheil answered as he tried to comprehend all that was happening. They all remained silent, waiting to be allowed back into the great hall to hear the outcome of the vote.

After what felt like hours, Didymus opened the door. "You may return, Sire." His brown eye looked up hopefully at Shaylee as she passed. She gave him a nervous smile.

Jareth returned to his seat but did not sit down; neither did he release Shaylee's hand when her parents took their place behind his seat. Auburon stood once again to address the Court. "We have reached a decision. Based on a majority vote - the Seelie Court agrees with Queen Eidel's observation. The Sprites are hereby reinstated to High Fay status. King Micheil and Queen Catriona, please step forward." The stunned Sprites did so. A grin spread across Auburon's face. "There has not been a ruling family in Oyhbtedu since you were forced from the throne. The lords and ladies present here wish to return their loyalties to you. Would you return to Oyhbtedu as king and queen?"

"It would be an honor to do so, Your Majesty." Micheil replied, still in awe.

"Your magic is also returned to your people." Titania informed. "You are welcome in the Seelie Court next time we meet."

"As for the matter of who the Goblin King desires to wed," Auburon turned to look at Jareth and Shaylee. "You have the blessing of the Seelie Court."

~*~/*\~*~

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Shaylee hugged Catriona for what seemed like the hundredth time. The guests were finally leaving and with them, Shaylee's parents.

"There is much we need to do in Oyhbtedu." Micheil explained. "We have to free our people, restore our kingdom, and so much more."

Catriona smiled, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "We'll be returning soon enough for a wedding."

"We cannot wait to see you then." Raziela grinned, coming over to give Catriona and Shaylee both a hug. "There is so much to plan! Are you sure you do not want me to stay to help?" Jareth's mother asked.

Shaylee shook her head and laughed. "No. Blythe will be all the help I'll need. Thank you though." Jareth's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Time for final good-byes." He stated. Jareth held out his hand to Shaylee's father. The two men shook hands. "Take care of yourself, sir."

Micheil chuckled. "Take good care of my daughter!"

Shaylee and Jareth stood on the steps of the castle, waving to the people leaving until the courtyard was empty. Looking up at Jareth, she smiled. "I better start making those plans."

"I still need to decide where I'm going to take you for our honeymoon." Jareth stated as he began leading her back into the castle. "Do you still want to see the ocean?"

She was doing her best to hide her blush. "I want to see _all_ of the Labyrinth. I don't care where you take me."

A smug smirk erupted on the Goblin King's face. "Well we could make it a very _long_ honeymoon then." Shaylee slapped his chest and tried to pull away. Jareth laughed and pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her smiling lips.

When they broke apart she said, "You're impossible."

"Saying things like that won't get you your present any time soon." Jareth let her go and started walking away.

Her curiosity rose as she followed a few cautious steps behind him. "What is it?"

A crystal formed in his hand. "It's a crystal. Nothing more, nothing less." Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, Jareth grinned. "Of course, if you really want it, you'll have to apologize for saying I was impossible."

"But you _are_ impossible." Shaylee sighed and shook her head. "I can't apologize for stating the truth."

"It appears that you do not want to see your dreams." Jareth rolled the ball around on his hands. "Such a pity. Well, if you should change your mind - come and find me." He disappeared, his laugh echoing off the castle walls.

An image of the Escher Room flashed in her mind. Shaylee smirked. "Thank you, Labyrinth." She was certain Jareth was watching her as she too began teleporting to the room of stairs. Shaylee said, "See, I told you the Labyrinth liked me more!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Epilogue will be put up soon. Haha, I had to write it! There were little Goblin Princes running around in my head. Oops! I've said too much. *Goblins tackle me and stuff dirty rag in my mouth!* o_O**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City is a busy place. Always was, always would be. Of course, it was also the perfect playground for goblins. Mischief making creatures scurried about the castle in search of their new targets. Laughter and shouts could be heard echoing off the stone walls.

Two little boys ran through the halls, glancing over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. The taller of the two shouted, "This way, Trystan!" They ran into a large bedroom and headed for the large bed. The taller boy ran into a man, Trystan, who had been following close behind, ran into the two of them.

"Caught you!" Jareth smirked at the boys before gathering them both in his arms. Throwing one squealing boy over his shoulder, the Goblin King held the other in the crook of his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"Da! Let us down!" Trystan laughed from his perch on Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth shook his head. "Not until Liron returns my crystal."

Liron shook his blonde head. "Never!"

"How will I ever get your sister to fall asleep with all of you shouting like that?" The three males looked up at Shaylee as she walked into the room, holding a baby in her arms.

Jareth set the boys down. "Sorry, Mum." The young boys mumbled.

"How is my little princess?" Jareth walked over to Shaylee's side and smiled fondly at the wide awake child.

"Ella is tired and in need of a nap." Shaylee answered, smiling at her two boys. "Where is Blythe?"

"Right here!" Huffed the Fay woman as she entered the room. "I've been looking all over the castle for these two." Taking the boys by the hand Blythe began leading them away. "Come on! Give your parents a moment of peace."

Trystan jumped up and down, sending his curly auburn hair bouncing. "Tell us a story, Blythe!"

"Only if you behave!" The Low Fay chuckled.

Shaylee sighed in relief, settling a still awake Ella into a crib. "Quiet at last."

"They're just excited that their grandparents are coming for a visit." Jareth said, pulling his wife toward the balcony. "You should be too."

"I am." She leaned against him as they gazed out over the Labyrinth. Shaylee smiled and said, "I love you."

The Goblin King chuckled. "Not that I don't appreciate hearing that, but what brought that about?"

Shaylee shrugged as she lifted a hand to finger the crescent moon pendent that Jareth gave her the day of their wedding. It matched his own but was smaller and more delicate. Mortals exchanged rings, but the High Fay gave symbols of their family. Her gray eyes looked up into his curious blue eyes. She marveled at the different sizes of his pupils. "Seeing you with the boys just reminds me that my dreams came true."

Jareth pressed a kiss to her lips. "I will always make your dreams come true." He smiled. "As long as you come along to help me live my dreams."

**_The End_**

* * *

**And there you have it! Dawwwww! Mini-Jareth (Liron) is so cute! XD I've thought about writing short one-shots about their kids. At least Ella anyway. What do you all think? Review (for the last time)!**


End file.
